Quirrells första år på Hogwarts
by Tinsy-girl
Summary: Elvaårige Quirinus Quirrell ska börja på Hogwarts. Där möter han Marodörerna, sin vän Frank Longbottom och Sharon Roberts, hans första kärlek. Men han möter också fiender, som Rabastan Lestrange. Severus Snape och läraren i Försvar mot svartkonster.
1. 1 Inköpsturen

Kapitel 1-Inköpsturen

Ett par fåglar kvittrade glatt utanför ett sovrumsfönster. En kvinna med rödblont hår kom in i rummet och gick fram till sängen, som stod på vänstra sidan om rummet. Hon ruskade vänligt men bestämt på sin elvaårige son, samtidigt som hon viskade:

"Quirinus? Vakna. Vakna nu, lille vän! Det är frukost!"

Pojken, som hette Quirinus Quirrell, vaknade och såg in i sin mors klarblåa ögon, som han hade ärvt.

"Godmorgon mamma", mumlade han och gäspade stort.

Mrs Quirrell log.

"Jag hoppas att du har sovit gott. Så fort vi har ätit, ska vi åka till Diagongränden, vi måste få tag på alla saker du ska ha till Hogwarts", sa hon. "

Det hade jag glömt!" utbrast Quirinus glatt och satte sig upp. Det var ju bara några veckor kvar innan han skulle få börja på sina föräldrars gamla trollkarlsskola.

"Tokspik!" skrattade mrs Quirrell och rufsade om honom i håret. "Hur kan man glömma sånt? När man är så flitig som du! Nej, klä på dig nu och kom ner sen. Din pappa har redan farit", tillade hon och gick ut ur rummet.

Quirinus bytte snabbt om, kollade sig i en spegel för att rätta till sitt mörkbruna hår och gick sedan ner för trapporna. Vid frukostbordet satt hans storasyster Claire och läste. Hon hade redan gått ut Hogwarts, så hon visste förstås allt. Mrs Quirrell ställde fram en kopp varm choklad, just som ett litet skratt hördes; det var hans treårige lillebror David, som hade vaknat. Mrs Quirrell började gå mot trapporna. Quirinus drack lite av chokladen.

"Är du nervös inför resan?" frågade Claire, som såg upp från sin bok.

"Lite grann", svarade Quirinus och såg in i Claires nötbruna ögon. Hennes hår var morotsrött, så man kunde inte tro att dom var syskon.

"Det är naturligt. Jag var ju som ett nervvrak! Men du kommer nog att klara dig, med tanke på alla böcker som du har läst. Du kanske får Flitwick som elevhemsföreståndare, det hade jag", sa Claire i lätt ton. "Även om din morfar var mugglare, skulle han ha blivit stolt över dig!" tillade hon och fick plötsligt tårar i ögonen.

Quirinus förstod varför; bara tre månader innan han hade fått brevet om skolan han skulle gå på, hade hans morfar, Joe Stevenson, gått bort. Quirinus hade alltid tyckt om honom, och Joe hade älskat honom och Claire och lille David lika mycket, som han hade älskat sin fru och sina tre döttrar, trots att dom var häxor.

Han kunde nämligen inte trolla, men det gjorde inget, han var ändå stolt över sina barn och barnbarn. Det hördes hur någon kom in i köket. Claire torkade snabbt bort tårarna. Mrs Quirrell kom in i köket med lille David i famnen. "Claire. Är du säker på att du klarar av att passa David ett tag? Han är rätt vild just idag", sa mrs Quirrell och satte David på en stol.

"Jag klarar honom, jag är van!" svarade Claire och blinkade åt Quirinus, som log lite. David skrattade och hans blågråa ögon lyste.

**xxx**

Efter frukosten var det dags att ge sig av.

"Okej, Quirinus. Du går först, och kom ihåg att du ska säga 'Diagongränden' högt och tydligt!" sa mrs Quirrell.

Det kändes pirrigt när Quirinus klev in i elden. Han tog en näve flampulver och såg på dom andra i rummet; Claire log och David vinkade åt honom.

"Diagongränden!" ropade Quirinus och genast försvann rummet.

Istället befann han sig i ett trångt rum. Mrs Quirrell kröp försiktigt ut ur eldstaden. "

Så där ja. Det var väl inte så farligt?" frågade hon medan hon drog fram sin trollstav för att ta bort askan.

"Nej. Men det var inte så skönt!" mumlade Quirinus och gjorde en grimas när han kände smaken av aska i munnen. Det gick ganska fort att skaffa fram alla saker, det var bara böckerna som fattades. Mrs Quirrell drog fram sin börs.

"Åh nej! Jag har nästan tomt i börsen!" utbrast hon och tog fram ett par knutingar. "Jag får väl gå och ta ut lite mer. Jag hoppas att jag träffar din pappa på samma gång. Du kan ju kila iväg och börja leta fram böckerna, jag kommer dit så fort jag kan", tillade hon och räckte Quirinus boklistan.

Quirinus gick raka vägen till bokaffären. Det var så stort!

_Hur ska jag hitta alla böcker i en så stor affär som den här?_ tänkte Quirinus.

När han gick i sina egna tankar, råkade Quirinus gå in i någon som tappade alla sina böcker.

Personen vände sig om och såg rasande ut. Det var en pojke, som såg ut att vara äldre och längre än Quirinus. Han var väldigt mager, hans långa hår var svart, flottigt och stripigt, näsan liknade en örnnäbb och hans iskalla svarta ögon lyste av ilska.

"Klantskalle! Se dig för!" fräste han argt.

"Förlåt. Det var inte meningen, jag gick i mina egna tankar, jag letar nämligen efter böcker som jag ska ha till Hogwarts", sa Quirinus i en ton som han hoppades lät vänlig.

Pojken fnyste och plockade upp sina böcker.

"Du ska förstås börja första året där. Men det spelar ingen roll! Gå inte in i mig på skolan, för då du!" fräste han och stegade ut ur butiken.

_Surkart!_ tänkte Quirinus och gjorde en grimas efter honom. Kunde det finnas sådana typer på Hogwarts? Han lyckades hitta alla böcker och plockade fram ett exemplar av varje.

Mrs Quirrell kom in i butiken, tätt följd av hans pappa.

"Så bra att du har hittat alla böcker, det tog lite tid på banken, eller hur Harold? " sa hon och sneglade på mr Quirrell, som log lite.

"Det var ju bara lite krångel med personalen, Veronica!" sa han i lugn ton.

Dom betalade snabbt böckerna och gjorde sig klara att resa hem.

"Du verkar tyst", sa mr Quirrell plötsligt. Quirinus såg i sin pappas blågråa ögon (som David hade ärvt.), dom såg ut att vara fyllda av oro. Det var bara ögonfärgen som skilde dom åt, annars var Quirinus en kopia av sin far.

"Ja, det hände något konstigt inne på affären, just innan du och mamma kom", svarade Quirinus. Han berättade om mötet med pojken han hade råkat knuffa till.

"Han var väl bara nervös inför den nya terminen. Men det var bra att du åtminstone försökte vara artig", sa mr Quirrell när Quirinus hade berättat klart. Det var förstås sant.

_Men det lät som han menade allvar när han sa att jag inte skulle gå in i honom igen, och det har jag ingen lust till heller, _tänkte Quirinus och strök med fingret på sin trollstav, som var gjord av ekträ, enligt trollstavsmakaren. Det skulle bli spännande att få använda den.

**xxx**

Efter middagen började Quirinus titta igenom alla böcker som dom hade köpt. Claire kikade lite på trollstaven, och David strök med sin lilla hand på skolklädnaden.

"Den är mjuk!" sa han med en flämtning.

Quirinus log och lyfte upp David i famnen.

"Ja den är mjuk. Du kommer också att få en sån", sa han. David log när han sattes ner på golvet. "En pojke i min årskurs hade en sån här trollstav. Han sa att den funkade bra, men om den gör det nu är inte säkert ", sa Claire när hon hade synat trollstaven ett tag. "Ja, just det! Moster Lucy skrev att hon och moster Jodie skulle komma på besök för att ge dig en sak. Ugglan kom just som du och mamma hade farit. Mormor hade lite att stå i, men hon är stolt över dig! Men jag tycker att Lucy kunde ha lämnat moster Jodie hemma!" tillade hon med ett skratt.

David lade sig på mage och tjöt av skratt. Quirinus sken upp. Moster Lucy var hans favoritsläkting, hon var lite mer som en vän än en moster för honom. Ja, han tyckte om moster Jodie också, men hon var lite för dominant, och hon lyssnade inte så noga på vad en del hade att säga så man kunde klara sig utan henne ibland. Men Quirinus kunde inte sluta tänka på pojken han hade träffat i Diagongränden; han kände att det fanns några saker att få reda på om skolan redan nu.

"Claire? Finns det folk på skolan som är så sura att man inte vill prata med dom?" frågade han, medan David låg och skrattade.

"Ja det gör det! Och dom går i Slytherin", svarade Claire med torr röst. "Hur så?"

Quirinus berättade om pojken igen. Claire såg sur ut och muttrade: "Han går förstås i Slytherin, andra eller tredje året kanske, jag vet inte! Synd att jag inte var med, jag skulle ha förvandlat honom till en padda!"

"Claire!" utbrast mrs Quirrell, som hade uppenbarat sig i dörröppningen. "Du ska inte lära Quirinus och David några dumheter, bara för att du har gått ut Hogwarts!" tillade hon strängt, men det ryckte lite i hennes mungipor, som om hon hade svårt att hålla sig för skratt.

Claire log och gick sedan in till sitt eget rum. Mr Quirrell kom in i rummet och lyfte upp David i sin famn och sa god natt.

"Det är bäst att du också försöker sova, så att du är utvilad när Lucy och Jodie kommer. Du vet ju hur mycket Jodie kommer att prata och förmana", sa mrs Quirrell.

Quirinus tog på sig pyjamasen och sa god natt. Det skulle bli kul att få träffa sina mostrar.

_Det ska bli kul att börja på Hogwarts också, bara jag slipper hamna i Slytherin, _tänkte Quirinus innan han gled in i sömnen.


	2. 2 Joes gåva

**Kapitel 2-Joes gåva**

"Vakna! Vakna! Moster Jodie och moster Lucy ska komma!" sa en glad röst.

Quirinus vaknade med ett ryck, när han kände hur en kall hand drog honom i armen. Han satte sig upp och såg ner på Davids rödblonda huvud. David klättrade upp på sängen och log med hela ansiktet. Det var så svårt att bli arg på honom.

"Ja då, jag vet. Tack för att du väckte mig", sa Quirinus. "Din lilla busunge!" tillade han och började kittla David på magen så han tjöt av skratt.

"Mamma säger att vi ska äta frukost först. Jag går och säger till Claire!" sa David efter en stund. Han klev ner från sängen och gick in till Claires rum.

Quirinus letade fram några lämpliga kläder och gick ner till köket.

"Åh, så bra att du kommer. Då kan du hjälpa David med frukosten, medan Claire, pappa och jag städar, dom kan vara här när som helst!" sa mrs Quirrell. Quirinus gjorde som han blev tillsagd.

**xxx**

"Kommer dom inte snart?" frågade David otåligt när han hade tagit en tugga av sin smörgås.

"Snart. Dom kanske också äter frukost just nu, du måste ha tålamod", mumlade Quirinus, medan han försökte låta bli att skratta åt Davids min. Plötsligt hördes röster från vardagsrummet. David flög upp från stolen, samtidigt som han välte chokladmuggen, och utbrast:

"Dom är här! Kom nu!" Han sprang ut och lämnade chokladen.

_Hopplösa unge!_ tänkte Quirinus och reste sig från bordet för att leta fram en trasa.

"**Evanesco!**" sa en röst bakom honom.

Quirinus vände sig om för att se vem det var och han blev alldeles förvånad. Där stod ju moster Lucy med sin trollstav och log listigt.

"Det är inte lätt med en ivrig lillebror, men du lär dig!" sa hon och skrattade.

Quirinus gick fram till henne och gav henne en stor kram; dom hade inte setts sen hans morfars begravning.

"Det är så härligt att se dig igen!" viskade han.

"Det är kul att se dig också, och du må tro att både Jodie och jag är stolta över dig! Precis som din mormor", sa moster Lucy.

"Hur mår hon egentligen?" frågade Quirinus och såg in i Lucys himmelsblå ögon.

"Åh, hon mår bara bra, men hon skulle träffa någon", svarade moster Lucy. "Kom nu så får du träffa Jodie, sedan vill jag prata med dig i enrum", tillade hon.

Dom gick in i vardagsrummet och mitt på golvet stod moster Jodie med David i famnen.

I motsats till mrs Quirrell och moster Lucy, som båda var smala, blondhåriga(med undantag av att Lucy hade bruna slingor i sitt hår) och blåögda, var Jodie svarthårig, lite rund och brunögd.

"Där är du ju! Jag är så glad över att du kom in på Hogwarts, och som belöning har Lucy och jag skaffat dig en uggla, det blir enklast att skicka brev då", sa Jodie glatt och tog fram en bur, där en vacker, gyllenbrun uggla vilade.

Henry stod det på en skylt.

"Snälla Quirinus! Får jag klappa den?" frågade David.

Quirinus öppnade försiktigt buren och lät David sticka in handen. Ugglan hoade och såg på dom med trötta ögon.

"Han är väldigt fin. Tack så mycket", sa Quirinus och strök den försiktigt på huvudet.

"Det påminner mig om den tiden vi gick på Hogwarts, kommer du ihåg det, Veronica?" sa Jodie plötsligt.

Mr Quirrell himlade med ögonen; när Jodie började prata, kunde ingen hindra henne från att prata.

"Medan Jodie håller på att prata, kan du och jag gå ut i köket", viskade moster Lucy.

Quirinus följde med henne ut till köket. Där tog hon fram ett paket, som hon räckte fram till Quirinus. Han öppnade det och fick först syn på ett brev.

"Du kan läsa det där brevet sen, se vad som ligger i paketet", sa Lucy.

Quirinus lyfte på brevet och fick syn på sin morfars armbandsur! Varför hade han fått det? Han vecklade upp brevet och läste högt:

_Käre Quirinus! _

_När du läser det här brevet, finns jag inte mer, men jag vill ändå få det sagt. Med anledning att du snart ska börja i din systers trollkarlsskola, ska du få min gamla klocka. Jag minns hur du tittade beundransvärt på den varje gång ni kom på besök. Jag minns också att jag hade tappat den och hur du sedan fick den att sväva framför mig! Jag tvivlade aldrig på att du skulle bli lika duktig som dina föräldrar, din mormor och Claire förstås! Även om jag inte hade några magiska krafter blev jag stolt över er! Jag hoppas att du hamnar i ett bra elevhem. Du vet kanske inte vilka elevhem dom andra hade, så jag talar om det nu. Din mormor gick i Hufflepuff, medan din mor, dina mostrar och Claire gick i Ravenclaw. Din far gick i Gryffindor, så nu vet du det. Se nu klockan som en lyckobringare, den för tur med sig. Jag kommer att vaka över dig, med hjärtliga hälsningar,_

_Din morfar Joe_

Quirinus kände hur det sved bakom ögonlocken. Joe hade skrivit till honom innan han dog. Han såg upp på sin moster.

"Ja, din morfar kände på sig att han skulle dö, så han och jag pratade länge om att du skulle få klockan. Han var envis, så han skrev ett brev direkt", förklarade Lucy. "Du ska aldrig vara rädd för att gråta!" tillade hon vänligt.

Quirinus slog armarna om henne medan tårarna rann ner för kinderna.

"Jag ska alltid vara rädd om den!" viskade han och kände på kedjan.

"Det vet jag att du kommer att vara. Jag pratade med Veronica om det här för flera veckor sen, så hon vet också om det, fast både din mormor och Jodie protesterade först", sa moster Lucy med ett vänligt skratt och räckte Quirinus en näsduk.

**xxx**

På kvällen satt Quirinus i sängen och kollade på klockan, medan Henry hoade glatt. Den skimrade av guld i månskenet och visarna glittrade. Mr Quirrell kom in i rummet.

"Veronica och Lucy berättade för mig om klockan. Jag hoppas att du förstår din morfars uppskattning", sa han och satte sig på sängkanten.

Quirinus nickade tyst och fortsatte att kolla på den. Det var som att Joe fanns i den och log mot honom.

"Jo pappa. Morfar skrev att du gick i Gryffindor. Är det sant?" frågade Quirinus.

"Ja, det är sant. Jag vet att du kanske trodde att jag också gick i Ravenclaw, men så var det inte. När vi skulle bli sorterade, blev jag lite ledsen över att hon inte hamnade i Gryffindor. Men jag och din mamma hade trollformelslära tillsammans och gissa om jag längtade till dom lektionerna, jag var så kär i henne. Jag kunde inte stå ut med att leva utan henne, och när vi hade gått ut skolan, friade jag till henne. Din morfar blev helt vild av lycka", svarade mr Quirrell och log.

Quirinus log tillbaka och lade klockan på sängbordet.

"Men vad sa farmor och farfar då?" frågade han.

Mr Quirrell log igen och svarade:

"Ja, din farmor tyckte bara att det var bra att jag hade hittat någon som kunde allt om mugglare, så hon var munter. Din farfar blev förstås också glad, men han tyckte att farmor överdrev sitt intresse angående mugglare. Din morfar däremot var fascinerad av trollkonst, så jag satt jämt bredvid honom när jag kom på besök på loven, han ville veta allt. Han blev extra glad när du, Claire och David föddes. Förstår du?"

"Ja. Jag tror det", svarade Quirinus tyst och lade sig ner.

"Det är bäst att du börjar sova nu", sa mr Quirrell och lade täcket över Quirinus. "Om det är något du undrar över, kan du komma in till mig", tillade han.

Quirinus sa god natt och kollade sedan på klockan igen när han hade blivit ensam. Det var en lyckobringare, och han skulle aldrig förlora den.


	3. 3 Resan till Hogwarts

**Kapitel 3- Resan till Hogwarts**

Några veckor efter mostrarnas besök, var det äntligen dags. Quirinus kontrollerade så att alla saker låg i väskan. Henry sov gott i sin bur, så det skulle inte bli något problem. Han satte på sig klockan, som passade alldeles utmärkt. Claire kom in i rummet med skolklädnaden.

"Även om jag har gått ut Hogwarts, är jag nervös för din skull!" sa hon medan hon lade ner klädnaden i väskan.

"Jag kommer att vara urusel!" Quirinus rättade till håret, men han kunde inte undvika Claires förvånade blick. "Jag menar, tänk om jag gör bort mig! Tänk om jag svarar fel på någon fråga, eller om jag ramlar av min kvast när vi ska öva!" tillade han.

Claire slog armarna om honom och sa:

"Inte kommer du att misslyckas! Lärarna kommer att bli imponerade, du kan ju mer än vad dom i sjunde året ens har läst om! Och med morfars klocka som lyckobringare, kan du nog inte ramla av kvasten!" Hon hade förstås rätt.

"Men jag har ju aldrig suttit på en kvast! Du gjorde ju det en gång, innan du började Hogwarts!" viskade Quirinus och kände en gråtklump i halsen.

"Ja, men det var ju bara en tillfällighet. Jag kan tala om för dig, att när vi skulle öva, så ville kvasten inte lyda mig! Och dom duktigaste som skröt så mycket, ramlade av!" sa Claire och fnittrade till.

Quirinus kände sig genast lättare om hjärtat. Dom gick ner med väskan och stötte på David, som såg surmulen ut.

"Jag vill också följa med på tåget, men mamma säger att jag inte får!" sa han och såg ännu surare ut.

"Du är för ung än. Men när du är elva år, får du också åka tåg", kvittrade Claire.

"Så är det, David. Du är för ung", sa mrs Quirrell och rättade till sin hårknut. "Kom nu. Vi får inte missa tåget", tillade hon och lyfte upp David i famnen.

**xxx**

Två timmar senare stod dom och väntade på tåget.

"Jag skulle vilja prata med dig, innan du ska iväg", viskade mr Quirrell med ett spänt uttryck i ansiktet.

"Visst", mumlade Quirinus förvirrat. Hans pappa brukade aldrig vara nervös.

Dom gick en bit bort ifrån dom andra.

"Claire berättade för mig att du är orolig. Det ska du inte vara, det finns häxor och trollkarlar som är mugglarfödda, och dom är mer nervösa än du, men dom kan till och med vara duktigare än fullblodstrollkarlar. Jag blev slagen på ett prov av en mugglarfödd häxa, även om jag hade pluggat i tre veckor! " sa mr Quirrell och log generat. "Men du är duktig. Jobba så bra du kan, så klarar du dig."

Tåget kom.

"Jag lovar. Jag ska göra mitt bästa!" sa Quirinus och gav sin pappa en kram.

"Harold! Quirinus! Skynda er, tåget är här nu!" ropade mrs Quirrell. Quirinus gav henne, Claire och David en kram och gick på tåget, som satte fart.

Det var fullt i nästan varenda kupé. Quirinus fortsatte leta, när han fick syn på en ensam pojke, med halmfärgat hår i en kupé. Han sköt försiktigt upp dörren. Pojken tittade upp och såg på Quirinus. Hans ögon var blågröna och såg nästan sorgsna ut.

"Ursäkta, men går det bra om jag sitter här?" frågade Quirinus.

"Självklart!" sa pojken, som såg glad ut; han hade tydligen inte velat sitta ensam hela resan. Quirinus sköt in sin vagn och stängde dörren. Han satte sig ner och såg sig om.

"Du ska förstås också börja första året på Hogwarts. Jag var ute först igår för att handla böckerna", sa pojken plötsligt. "Jag heter Frank förresten. Frank Longbottom", tillade han och sträckte fram handen.

"Quirinus Quirrell", svarade Quirinus när han skakade hand med honom. Frank verkade väldigt trevlig jämfört med pojken han hade stött på i Diagongränden.

"Quirrell? Jag tror att min farbror jobbar på samma avdelning som din pappa. Han brukar väl jobba med att förhöra folk?" frågade Frank.

"Ja, eller på sätt och vis. Han får för det mesta skriva rapporter, och det är inte så kul. Men han får bra betalt", sa Quirinus och strök Henry över huvudet.

Plötsligt hördes steg utanför. Kupédörren sköts upp och fyra pojkar klev in.

"Förlåt att vi tränger oss på, men vi hittar ingen ledig kupé!" sa en pojke med ljusbrunt hår. Han såg ganska trött ut, tyckte Quirinus.

"Går det bra om vi sitter här?" frågade pojken bredvid. Han hade svart hår och glasögon.

"Visst", svarade Frank och Quirinus i kör.

"Tack", sa en rund pojke med råttfärgat hår och en annan svarthårig pojke samtidigt. Det blev tyst en stund.

"Ska ni också börja första året på Hogwarts?" frågade Quirinus den ljusbrunhåriga pojken.

"Nej. Vi ska börja vårt tredje år. Jag heter Remus Lupin förresten", svarade han. "Och det här", tillade Remus och gjorde en gest mot pojken som hade svart hår som täckte ansiktet, "är Sirius Black."

Sirius log ett leende, som påminde om moster Lucy.

"Jag heter James Potter", sa pojken med glasögon. Quirinus kunde se att hans ögon liknade Claires.

"Och jag heter Peter. Peter Pettigrew ", sa den runda pojken.

Quirinus och Frank presenterade sig själva.

"Är ni nervösa för ert första år?" frågade Remus vänligt.

"Lite grann, men min syster har förklarat en hel del", svarade Quirinus.

"Jag har inte undgått från att höra min mammas tjat, så jag kan inte bli nervös", sa Frank och suckade.

"Då skulle hon träffa min mamma!" sa Sirius.

Det blev återigen tyst. Tåget verkade gå långsamt.

"Säg Quirinus! Nu när jag tänker rätt på saken så tror jag att jag såg dig i bokaffären för några veckor sen", sa James plötsligt, "och jag undrar om du stötte på en mörkhårig pojke med krokig näsa?" tillade han i frågande ton.

"Jo. Det gjorde jag", sa Quirinus.

"Hur så? Vet du vem det är?"

"Visst. Det är Severus Snape. Slytherinelev och otrevlig!" sa James torrt.

"Du gör bäst i att inte reta upp honom. Vi har bara lektion i trolldryckskonst samtidigt som han", sa Sirius och gjorde en sur grimas.

"Vi går i Gryffindor, om ni undrar", sa Remus. "Det är bäst att vi byter om, tåget börjar nog närma sig slottet", tillade han.

Quirinus och Frank blev ensamma i kupén.

"Träffade du verkligen en elev från Slytherin?!" Frank såg både skrämd och imponerad ut.

"Ja, enligt James, så gjorde jag det och det var då inget trevligt möte!" svarade Quirinus och kunde inte låta bli att le åt Franks ansiktsuttryck.

**xxx**

Dom gick ut ur tåget som hade stannat till.

"Förstaårselever kan komma hit nu!" ropade en hög röst. Det var en väldigt stor man med svart hår och skägg.

Alla elever som var i Quirinus ålder gick fram till jätten. Dom skulle förstås segla bort till Hogwarts.

"Jag hatar att segla. Jag blir bara åksjuk!" muttrade Frank.

"Det är nog vanligt. Min syster blev åksjuk när hon seglade", sa Quirinus och satte sig ner i en båt.

En pojke satte sig ner utan att fråga. Han hade svartbrunt hår och iskalla grå ögon. Han hade tydligen hört vad Frank hade sagt.

"Ja, min bror, Rodolphus, bevisade då att han passar i Slytherin, han blev då inte rädd!" sa pojken med ett hånflin. Frank såg arg ut.

"Åh! Och vi kommer att bevisa att vi passar i Ravenclaw, Gryffindor eller Hufflepuff, för vi är modiga, smarta och mycket trevligare än dom i Slytherin!" fräste han.

"Bry dig inte om honom, han får bara mer styrka!" viskade Quirinus och gav pojken en kylig blick. Pojken fnös och vände sig om.

Quirinus kunde känna hur det ryckte i båten; den hade börjat segla iväg av sig själv.

"Du har rätt, Frank! Det är nästan otäckt", viskade Quirinus så tyst som möjligt för att pojken inte skulle höra.

Frank nickade bara till svar; han var askgrå i ansiktet. Quirinus såg framåt och fick plötsligt syn på ett stort slott.

"Vi är nästan framme vid Hogwarts!" ropade jätten. Det var som att båtarna gick fortare.

_Så det här är Hogwarts,_ tänkte Quirinus, medan han höll fast sig i båtens kant.

**Noteringar: Hej! Hehe, nu har jag på sätt och vis lärt mig hur jag ska använda ! Det var lite svårt i början, men jag lär mig, tack vare lite hjälp. ;) Och tålamod, vilket är såååååå svårt! XD**

**Som ni ser handlar ju denna berättelse om Quirinus Quirrell, som medverkade i första boken. Fan ficen skrevs då jag var 15-16 år och jag var väldigt oerfaren, som ni kanske ser. **

**Så ha överseende med att det står "dom" istället för "de" eller ''dem". I övrigt hoppas jag ni gillar den. Som ni ser valde jag att låta Quirrell vara två år yngre än Harrys föräldrar. Anledning? Han syntes aldrig till under Snapes minne i femte boken. **

**Kram, så kommer nästa avsnitt i sinom tid. **


	4. 4 Sorteringsfesten

**Kapitel 4-Sorteringsfesten**

Äntligen stannade båtarna. Dom andra eleverna klev ur sina båtar utan att ens vingla till. Frank däremot såg ännu gråare ut i ansiktet än tidigare och var nära att ramla omkull.

"Det är bäst att du stödjer dig mot mig. Annars ramlar du väl i sjön", sa Quirinus och lät Frank lägga sin ena arm om hans axlar.

Pojken, som hade suttit i samma båt som dom, log hånfullt och sa:

"Jag visste det! Ni kommer inte ens att hamna i Hufflepuff!"

"TÄPP TILL TRUTEN MED STÅLTRÅD!" skrek Frank, trots att han såg illamående ut.

"Vet du vad? Jag tycker att du ska sluta håna andra personer för deras svagheter", sa Quirinus kyligt.

Jätten kom fram till dom.

"Ni bråkar väl inte!" sa han.

Pojken flinade elakt innan han sprang fram till dom andra eleverna.

"Nej sir, men det är Frank. Han mår inte så bra", förklarade Quirinus. "Och den där pojken retades för det", tillade han.

Jätten tog fram en liten flaska, som han räckte fram till Frank.

"Drick det här. Det brukar hjälpa", sa han.

Frank drack det och gjorde en grimas.

"Vad är det? Mår du sämre?" frågade Quirinus oroligt.

"Nej. Men det jag har aldrig smakat något så vidrigt!" svarade Frank. "Tack för att du inte skrattade åt mig", tillade han och log.

Quirinus log tillbaka, sedan började dom springa för att hinna ifatt dom andra.

**xxx**

Väl framme vid entrén, öppnades dörren av en häxa med ett strängt utseende.

"Tack, Hagrid. Ni kan komma med mig", sa hon med skarp röst. Alla följde efter henne.

"Man är dödens om man kommer för sent till hennes lektioner, så sträng som hon låter!" flåsade Frank när dom hade stannat till.

Häxan talade snabbt, men Quirinus lyckades uppfatta att dom skulle sorteras in i dom olika elevhemmen, och om dom gjorde bra ifrån sig, skulle dom få poäng. Men om dom bröt mot några regler skulle det bli avdrag.

"Vänta här ett ögonblick", sa häxan efter att ha pratat klart.

"Det var en väldigt fin klocka du har!" sa en röst bakom Quirinus. Han vände sig om och blev nästan svimfärdig. Där stod en mycket söt flicka och log vänligt mot honom. Hennes hår var midjelångt och alldeles blont, men inte rödblont som hans mammas, utan guldaktigt blont, hennes läppar var knallröda och hennes svarta ögon lyste som opaler. Quirinus kände sig torr i munnen, när han svarade:

"Tack…hrm… det är inte min klocka egentligen, det var min morfars. Jag fick den."

"Åh! Jaha! Ja, då måste han vara väldigt stolt över dig, om han ger bort sin finaste klocka!" sa flickan.

"Nja…eh …uh…" Quirinus fick slut på ord.

Flickan log förståeligt.

"Du är nog nervös för sorteringen", sa hon och vände sig om för att prata med en annan flicka. Så vacker hon var!

"Quirinus! Mår du bra?" väste Frank. "Vi ska gå in nu!" tillade han.

Kön började faktiskt röra på sig. När dom kom in i stora salen, kunde Quirinus se en svart hatt som utbröt i sång:

**Jag sorterar er i era nya hem, här**

**kommer en beskrivning på var och en**

**Hufflepuff säger: 'Ni passar här, vi ****behandlar alla lika som dom är'**

**Gryffindor säger: 'Ni som modiga**

**är, passar här'**

**Ravenclaw säger: 'Kom här! Ni som visa är'**

**Slytherin säger: ' Ni ska vara här, ni som listiga är!'**

**Jag kan lova, jag är en hatt med tankegåva!**

Därefter hördes applåder från dom andra eleverna. Häxan, som hade tagit emot dom, vecklade upp ett pergamentstycke.

"När jag ropar upp erat namn", sa hon högt och tydligt, "kommer ni fram."

Listan var tydligen lång.

"Jag börjar bli hungrig!" sa Frank efter en stund.

"Dom har kommit till L nu, så snart är det din tur", sa Quirinus.

"Rabastan Lestrange!" sa häxan.

Frank knuffade till Quirinus. Det var ju pojken som hade retat dom vid båtarna. Hatten hade bara nuddat hans öron innan den skrek:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rabastan log överlägset när han gick till Slytherinbordet. Quirinus kände genast igen pojken som han hade råkat knuffa till i bokaffären, Snape hette han visst.

"Frank Longbottom!"

"Lycka till!" viskade Quirinus. Hatten såg ut att fundera.

"RAVENCLAW!" ropade den tillslut.

Frank såg ut att vara lättad. Det kändes som en evighet igen tills…

"Quirinus Quirrell!"

Quirinus gick fram och satte sig på pallen. Hatten sattes på och plötsligt sa en tunn röst:

"Hm. Du skulle då inte passa i Slytherin, det kan jag säga på en gång. Hufflepuff eller Gryffindor… nja det får bli… RAVENCLAW!"

Det sista ordet hade hatten sagt lite högre. Quirinus satte sig bredvid Frank.

"Grattis! Jag förstod nästan att du skulle passa här!" sa han.

"Ja, fast jag tvivlade ett tag. Min mamma, mina mostrar och Claire gick också här", sa Quirinus.

"Sharon Roberts!"

Quirinus tappade hakan. Det var ju flickan som han hade pratat med innan dom skulle börja sorteringen.

"RAVENCLAW!" skrek hatten.

Sharon satte sig bredvid en mörkhårig flicka. Äntligen var sorteringen över. Den gamle mannen, som satt i mitten av lärarbordet välkomnade dom. Sedan var det dags att äta.

"Äntligen! Jag är utsvulten!" utbrast Frank. Quirinus tog för sig av maten, medan han stirrade på Sharon; hon var så söt och hon skrattade åt nästan varenda sak som den mörkhåriga flickan sa, Sarah, hette hon visst.

**xxx**

Efter middagen var det dags att gå och lägga sig.

"Vet du vad? Om jag hade hamnat i Gryffindor, hade mamma blivit olidlig. Hon tycker det är tradition att man ska hamna i Gryffindor!" sa Frank.

"Tja, min pappa och hans föräldrar gick i Gryffindor, och min mormor gick i Hufflepuff", sa Quirinus.

"Men din morfar då?" frågade Frank. "Han var mugglare, men han dog innan jag fick brevet" svarade Quirinus.

"Åh! Det var ju inte roligt för dig!" sa en röst. Quirinus och Frank snodde om och fick se Sharon. Hon såg medlidsam ut.

"Nej, men det var väntat." Quirinus kände sig torr i munnen när han sa det. Väl uppe i sovrummet, kände Quirinus att det skulle bli skönt att komma i säng.

Där fanns tre andra pojkar; Adam Turner, Martin McMillan och Jake Sommes och de började prata med varnadra och fick veta att både Jake och Adam var fullblodstrollkarlar. Martin, som var kortare än Quirinus, var däremot halvblod och bodde med sin mamma eftersom hans pappa hade dött.

"Det var tråkigt at höra", sa Quirinus medlidsamt.

"Han fick problem med hjärtat", sa Martin. "Men han är nog stolt över mig ändå, var han än håller hus."

Efter ett tag kom en prefekt och talade om att det var läggdags.

Frank somnade på en gång.

"Jag undrar vad vi ska ha för lektioner", sa Adam.

"Det får vi veta imorgon", sa Martin.

"Vad spännande det ska bli!" sa Jake

_Ja, jag behöver inte undra vad världens sötaste flicka heter! _tänkte Quirinus och log när han låg på rygg i sängen.

"Sharon Roberts", viskade han tyst. Sedan gled han in i sömnen.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ja, hattens sång blev kort, men det kan inte hjälpas. Hoppas ni kan finna er i det. Nå? Kan man känna att romansen finns på Hogwarts? ;) Tänker på Sharon som dök upp nu. **


	5. 5 En dag fylld med vänner, fiender och k

**Kapitel 5- En dag fylld med vänner, fiender och kärlek**

Nästa morgon vaknade Quirinus av att någon drog i täcket. Han öppnade ögonen och såg Frank, som log retsamt.

"Upp och hoppa, sömntuta! Det är fösta dagen i skolan", sa han.

"Tacka vet jag Davids metoder!" skrattade Quirinus och satte sig upp. "Du skulle inte ha väckt mig, jag hade en sån härlig dröm!" tillade han och letade fram skolklädnaden.

"Jaså minsann!" sa Frank och log. "Låt mig gissa. Sharon!" tillade han.

Quirinus bet sig i läppen. Det var ju sant. Han och Sharon hade vandrat i månskenet i drömmen, och den var så levande. Han knöt på sig sin slips och följde med Frank för att gå ner och äta frukost. I uppehållsrummet fick Quirinus syn på Sharon. Där fanns även fem andra flickor som var jämngamla med honom; Jane, Chloe, Sarah, Mary och Karen. Sharon var den enda som sa något till Quirinus, när dom möttes.

"Hej Quirinus! Första skoldagen. Visst är det spännande?" frågade hon, med hon satte ihop sitt guldblonda hår till en hästsvans. "

Jodå… det… hm… är det", svarade Quirinus och kände hur han rodnade. Sharon var ju så söt och dessutom verkade hon så snäll.

"Ja, det tog lång tid för mig att somna, allt är så nytt." Hon vände sig till Frank och frågade:" Är du nervös?"

"Nejdå. Visst tycker jag att ska bli spännande, men nervös är jag inte", svarade Frank glatt. Sharon log mot dom och gick sedan iväg med Sarah.

"Du är kär i henne! Du är det!" sa Frank senare, när dom började gå mot stora salen.

"Lägg av!" sa Quirinus, medan han såg sig om så ingen lyssnade.

"Du, Quirinus! Tror du inte jag fattade det, när du hade berättat för mig om din morfar?" frågade Frank. En glimt av bus lyste i hans blågröna ögon.

Quirinus suckade och sa:

"Kär och kär. Jag tycker att hon är söt. Och snäll, tycker inte du det?"

"Jodå, visst tycker jag att hon är snäll. Men jag blir då inte röd i ansiktet. Fast hon är väldigt söt med blåa ögon…"sa Frank.

"Blå!? Hennes ögon är ju svarta som opaler!" utbrast Quirinus, men han slog hastigt händerna för munnen. "Okej! Okej! Jag ger mig!" tillade han och skrattade.

När dom kom ner till frukosten, kom en liten man fram till deras bord och delade ut scheman till dom. När han kom fram till Quirinus sa han:

"Det är väl du som är bror åt Claire Quirrell?"

"Ja, det är jag", sa Quirinus. Den lille mannen log.

"Ja, jag kände din syster mycket väl. Innan hon slutade skolan, sa hon att du skulle börja här. Jag är professor Flitwick, och jag hoppas du ska trivas här", sa han innan han gick iväg.

"Titta här. Först ska vi ha trollkonsthistoria, sedan har vi örtlära… med Slytherin?! Nåja, efter lunch har vi …"Frank avbröt sig, när ett hjärtskärande skrik hördes.

"Sharon! Hur är det fatt?" sa Sarah, som satt två platser ifrån dom.

Quirinus vände sig åt det håll skriket hade kommit ifrån och såg att Sharon stirrade rakt fram, kritvit i ansiktet. Något hade skrämt henne. Quirinus följde hennes blick och fick se en genomskinlig varelse, med långt hår och gråa kläder.

"Jag ber om ursäkt. Det var inte meningen att skrämmas", sa varelsen.

"Du måste vara Den Grå Damen. Min syster har berättat om dig", sa Quirinus försiktigt.

"Ja, det är jag. Jag ber ännu en gång om ursäkt", sa Den Grå Damen. "Det är ingen fara." Sharon verkade ha hämtat sig från chocken.

**xxx**

Efter frukosten gick Quirinus och Frank iväg till trollkonsthistorian.

"Hon är mugglarfödd", sa Frank.

"Vem menar du?" frågade Quirinus. "

Sharon såklart. Om hon var en fullblodshäxa, skulle hon inte skrika så där", sa Frank medan han letade fram en bok.

"Är det något fel med det? Du såg väl hur Martin reagerade när spöket dök upp, han blev ju också förskräckt, och hans mamma är häxa", sa Quirinus. "Jag skulle också bli rädd", tillade han.

Frank såg besvärad ut.

"Jag har inget emot mugglarfödda, jag säger det inte för att vara elak", sa han.

Quirinus kände sig lättad. Frank var betydligt trevligare än alla elever i Slytherin.

**xxx**

Trollkonsthistoria var nog den tråkigaste lektionen i hela världen. Quirinus fick verkligen anstränga sig för att hålla sig vaken. Deras lärare, professor Binns, visade sig vara ett spöke med tråkig röst. Frank råkade slumra till, men vaknade när Chloe råkade sparka till hans stol. När lektionen äntligen var slut sprang alla elever ut. Oturligt nog märkte inte Quirinus att hans väska var öppen och alla sakerna ramlade ut.

"Spring i förväg, jag kommer snart", sa han.

"Okej. Jag kan säga till vår lärare om du blir försenad", sa Frank och sprang iväg med Martin, Adam och Jake.

_Om läraren inte hade varit så tråkig, så hade jag inte glömt stänga väskan,_ tänkte Quirinus lite surt.

"Jag ska hjälpa dig!" sa en röst. Quirinus såg upp och fick se Sharon. Hon såg väldigt förstående ut.

"Tack, det vore snällt", sa Quirinus.

"Det var en ganska jobbig lektion. Jag såg att en del var nära på att somna… åh är det här din familj?" sa Sharon när hon plockade upp ett fotografi. Quirinus tittade på fotografiet; det hade tagits när han var nio år, när morfar var vid livet.

"Ja det är det", sa Quirinus och rodnade. "Hon som har bruna slingor i håret, det är min moster Lucy…hon är min favoritsläkting." Han bet sig i tungan, varför skulle han säga så där?

Men Sharon såg imponerad ut och sa:

"Vad roligt! Jag gillar visserligen mina släktingar, men ingen är mer som en vän! Min farbror pratar en massa, så man blir tokig!"

"Åh, då är han lik min moster Jodie!" sa Quirinus och kände sig lättad.

"Oj! Hon måste vara jobbig", skrattade Sharon och plockade ihop alla saker.

På väg till växthuset småpratade dom; det visade sig att Sharon var mugglarfödd och därför blev hon rädd när Den Grå Damen dök upp.

När dom kom till växthuset, gick Sharon fram till Sarahs bord.

"Du kom i tid, trots allt", sa Frank leende, när Quirinus kom fram till honom.

Lektion hade varit rolig, om inte Rabastan Lestrange hade jobbat vid bordet mittemot Quirinus och Frank.

"Åh! Det är bara första dagen och jag hatar honom redan!" väste Frank argt.

Quirinus hann inte svara, förrän Rabastan vände sig mot deras bord och sa:

"Så ni hamnade i Ravenclaw?"

"Ja, och det var nog tur det ", sa Quirinus med kylig röst, han kände att han inte gillade Rabastan. "

Ja, vad kan man vänta sig? Ni kunde ju inte ens stå på benen!" sa Rabastan med ett elakt flin och vände sig till en mörkhårig pojke och frågade: "Eller vad säger du, Regulus?"

"Det stämmer!" flinade pojken som hette Regulus. Han var väldigt lik Sirius, pojken som hade suttit i deras kupé.

"Unge man! Det blir fem poängs avdrag från Slytherin, för att du inte jobbar ordentligt!" sa deras lärare, professor Sprout.

**xxx**

Efter lektionen var det dags för lunch.

"Jag fattar inte varför jag inte gav Lestrange en smocka! Och den där Black sen!" fräste Frank.

"Black? Menar du att Regulus är släkt med Sirius!?" utbrast Quirinus.

"Ja, jag tror det. Namnet stod på hans väska om du undrar", sa Frank.

Just i det ögonblicket dök Remus, James, Peter och Sirius upp, tillsammans med en flicka med rött hår; hon såg sur ut.

"Hejsan! "sa Remus glatt. Quirinus kände att han gillade honom.

"Vad tycker ni om Hogwarts?" frågade Sirius.

"Ja, det är väl okej", sa Frank, som hade lugnat sig.

Flickan med mörkrött hår vände sig om mot James och sa:

"Jag har lite bråttom, så jag går nu!" Hon svepte förbi Quirinus och gav honom ett hastigt leende.

"Vilken tjej!" suckade James. "Hon heter Lily Evans om ni undrar", tillade han.

"Tja hon var ganska söt", sa Quirinus, "men det finns nog sötare."

Det skulle han inte ha sagt, för James blev plötsligt arg.

"Sötare!? Än Lily! Du är ju knäpp!" skrek han.

"James, lugna dig!" sa Peter.

Quirinus kände sig både förvånad och sårad. Varför blev James så där arg? Sharon var ju den sötaste flickan på hela skolan.

"Den enda lektionen som är trist är trollkonsthistoria", sa Frank hastigt för att byta samtalsämne.

"Det är förståeligt, Binns är lite tråkig" sa Remus, medan han försökte hålla fast James klädnad.

"Ni har säkert sluppit eleverna från Slytherin. Vi var tvungna att ha trolldryckskonst", sa Sirius.

"Nja, vi hade örtlära med dom. Och jag tror att Rabastan är kompis med någon Regulus Black", sa Quirinus. Det kunde inte skada att veta ifall Sirius kände Regulus.

"James har rätt! Du är knäpp! Rabastans bror är nästan ihop med min kusin, och nu är Rabastan kompis med min bror, jag kommer att bli utsedd till syndabock!" fräste Sirius. "Tack för att du gör det värre!" tillade han och vände på klacken. Peter gav Quirinus en mördande blick och följde efter. James följde också efter, högröd i ansiktet av ilska.

"Oj då! Jag ska prata med dom", sa Remus." Var inte orolig Quirinus, du gjorde inget fel", tillade han innan han gick.

Quirinus skämdes. Han hade lyckats göra sig osams med tre elever, som dessutom var två år äldre än han själv.

"Upp med hakan. Jag håller med Remus, Du gjorde inget fel, jag menar hur skulle vi annars få reda på om Sirius kände Regulus", sa Frank tröstande.

"Jo det förstås, men jag fattar inte varför dom blev så sura. Och jag fattar inte varför James blev så arg!" sa Quirinus olyckligt. "Jag menar, visst var Lily söt, men inte lika söt som Sharon", tillade han.

"Ja, det var förstås fånigt av James. Jag menar, om man tyckte lika om allting, så skulle allt bli tråkigt!" sa Frank och skrattade. Quirinus log mot honom och kände sig lite bättre.

**xxx**

Senare på kvällen gick Quirinus ensam ner till biblioteket för att leta fram böcker till läxan dom hade fått i örtlära. När han hade hittat boken han behövde, hörde han någon som sa:

"…att han bara vågar påminna mig om Regulus!"

"Ja det var taskigt", sa Peters röst.

Quirinus kikade fram bakom en hylla och fick se dom fyra pojkarna sitta vid ett bord.

"Och sedan påstår han att någon är sötare än Lily!" Det var James.

"Sluta nu! Alla tre! Quirinus kunde inte veta något. Ni brukar inte heller tänka er för ibland", sa Remus strängt. "Alla kan inte tycka lika", tillade han.

Dom andra började resa sig från bordet. Quirinus skulle just ställa sig närmare hyllan, när en kylig röst sa:

"Det förvånar mig att du hamnade i Ravenclaw. Med tanke på att du är så klumpig!"

Quirinus snodde om och fick syn på Snape, pojken han hade råkat knuffa till i affären. Snape log elakt, med det svarta håret hängande i ansiktet.

"Ja, jag hamnade rätt. Jag slipper då bli påmind om den där knuffen jag gav dig", sa Quirinus och spände ögonen i honom.

"Ja, av Rabastan att döma, så skulle du och din kompis inte ens ha hamnat i Hufflepuff!" sa Snape med kylig röst. "Om jag vore du, skulle jag då kolla var jag satte fötterna", tillade han.

"Och om jag vore du", sa Quirinus, "så skulle jag tvätta håret!"

Snape stod still ett ögonblick. Sedan grep han tag i Quirinus slips och skrek:

"Hur vågar du?!"

"Jag kan fråga dig detsamma!" sa en skarp röst. Det var häxan från festen. "Vad håller du på med?" sa hon och såg sträng ut.

"Inget, professor McGonagall", mumlade Snape. "Jag rättade bara till klädnaden!" tillade han.

_Ljug lagom!_ tänkte Quirinus argt.

"Det spelar ingen roll. Man skriker inte i ett bibliotek. Fem poängs avdrag från Slytherin", sa professor McGonagall.

Snape gav Quirinus en giftig blick och gick iväg.

"Det är bäst att du också kilar iväg, så att du inte kommer för sent till din lektion", sa McGonagall.

Quirinus sprang iväg och stannade inte förrän han fick syn på Frank utanför klassrummet där dom skulle ha astronomi.

"Har det hänt något?" frågade Frank oroligt.

"Ja. Jag berättar sen", flämtade Quirinus, när dörren öppnades.

Under lektionen, berättade Quirinus om det som hade hänt i biblioteket. När han var klar, sa Frank:

"Alla elever från Slytherin är hemska, men Snape är nog den som är hemskast!"

"Det stämmer. Vi får passa oss noga!" sa Quirinus.

**xxx**

Några dagar gick och Quirinus kände att han trivdes på Hogwarts. Han och Frank hade blivit väldigt bra vänner och dom skulle alltid umgås.

Och Sharon, ja, Quirinus tyckte att hon var lika vacker som en solnedgång och det pirrade alltid i magen när hon såg åt hans håll.

Men Quirinus visste inte om han kunde sams med James, Sirius och Peter igen; dom verkade fortfarande sura på honom. Om Quirinus passerade dom, så var det bara Remus som hälsade glatt på honom.

Men en sak var då säker och det var att han hade fått två fiender. Rabastan Lestrange och Severus Snape, och Quirinus lovade sig själv dyrt och heligt att akta sig noga för dom.


	6. 6 Attacken

**Kapitel 6- Attacken**

En morgon kom Henry fram till Quirinus plats med inte mindre än tre brev.

"Oj, hur många brev skrev du till din mamma?" frågade Frank.

"Bara ett. Men jag skrev till moster Lucy också, så ett kan vara från henne", mumlade Quirinus. Han tog en kniv och sprättade upp kuvertet med hans mammas handstil och läste högt:

_Käre Quirinus!_

_Jag är så glad över att du mår bra och att du har kommit in i Ravenclaw! Och Frank verkar vara en trevlig pojke! Sharon verkar också mycket rar. Bry dig inte om dom där pojkarna i Slytherin, eleverna i det elevhemmet har aldrig varit trevliga. Claire hälsar, hon har börjat jobba Sankt Mungos sjukhus, och där har hon har träffat en trevlig pojke, en som hon kände sen sin egen skoltid. David saknar dig, men han mår bra. Nåja, jag hoppas du klarar dina uppgifter. Och var försiktig när ni gör praktiska övningar, jag vill inte att du ska bli skadad._

_Kram, mamma_

Quirinus lade undan brevet, och tog det andra, som var skrivet av hans pappa. Det var rätt kort.

_Jag är jätteglad över att du har hamnat i din mammas gamla elevhem. Och Sharon verkar vara en trevlig flicka! Du ska få höra hur det gick till när jag träffade din mamma. Det var på tåget, och det gjorde ont! Jag hade fått en bok i huvudet, den tillhörde din mamma faktiskt. Tro mig, jag fick tunghäfta när jag såg henne! Sköt om dig!_

_Hälsningar pappa_

"Oj! Jag tycker nästan synd om din pappa! Tänk va! En bok i huvudet! Var hon arg på honom?" frågade Frank.

"Nej. Hon hade nog bara tappat den", sa Quirinus.

"Det ligger nog i släkten att få tunghäfta!" skojade Frank.

Quirinus log och kollade på klockan.

"Oj, det är bäst att vi går nu. Vi har snart trolldryckskonst", sa han och stoppade ner breven i fickan. Brevet från moster Lucy fick vänta tills dom inte hade några lektioner.

**xxx**

Vid klassrummet, stod Rabastan Lestrange och gjorde en imitation av Frank när han hade vinglat till vid båtarna.

"Bry dig inte om honom. Han vill bara se till så att vi får straff", väste Quirinus och grep tag i Franks klädnad.

"Nämen ser man på! Är det inte räddhararna!" sa Lestrange.

"Hör du Lestrange! Du är inte heller så tuff som du verkar!" fräste Quirinus, medan han vinkade till sig Adam, så han kunde få hjälp med att hålla tillbaka Frank.

"Åh, men jag blev då inte åksjuk", flinade Lestrange elakt.

"Nej, men som jag sa! Du är inte så tuff som du tror. Du ska veta, att man är ruskigt feg om man retar någon!" sa Quirinus. "Varför sköter du inte ditt? Det blir lugnare för alla!" tillade han argt.

"Tur att jag har trollkonsthistoria om tio minuter då, Quirrell ", fnös Lestrange, "så slipper jag ägna mig åt såna töntar som ni!"

"Jag varnar dig!" skrek Frank som var röd i ansiktet.

Dörren till klassrummet öppnades och en enormt tjock man, med brunt hår och valrossliknande mustasch, såg på dom.

"Vad händer här?" frågade han. Lestrange log tillgjort och sa:

"Åh, ingenting, professor Snigelhorn! Jag och Regulus småpratade bara, och då fick Longbottom något anfall!" Han log elakt mot Quirinus och gick iväg med Black.

Alla elever gick in och en del började prata om vad som hade hänt.

"Jag hade mer än gärna velat klippa till honom!" väste Frank argt.

"Då hade professor Snigelhorn gett dig straffkommendering, han är ju ändå föreståndare för Slytherin", sa Quirinus.

Han fick syn på en bok på sin bänk Den såg gammal och sliten ut. Quirinus öppnade den och kikade lite. Där fanns en massa konstiga ord.

"Undrar vems det är", mumlade Quirinus för sig själv och lade undan den när dörren stängdes. Tystnaden lade sig hastigt.

**xxx**

"Är det någon som kan tala om vad det är för något som kan rädda en från olika gifter?" frågade professor Snigelhorn, några minuter senare.

_Det var ju enkelt,_ tänkte Quirinus och räckte upp handen. Professor Snigelhorn såg sig om och sa sen:

"Mr Quirrell?" "Man använder en besoar. Det är en sten som tar ur magen på en get", svarade Quirinus. "Det är rätt. Tio poäng till Ravenclaw", sa professor Snigelhorn glatt. "Du är lika duktig som din storasyster!"

Plötsligt knackade det på dörren. Den öppnades och där stod Snape. Av hans min att döma, hade han hört vad Quirinus sagt.

"Kan jag hjälpa dig?" frågade Snigelhorn vänligt.

"Nej tack. Jag har bara glömt min bok", sa Snape och log tillgjort som Lestrange hade gjort.

_Nu blir det trassel!_ tänkte Quirinus.

Snape kom fram till deras bord. Han tog boken, som Quirinus hade kollat i och gick sedan. Resten av lektionen fick eleverna i uppgift att göra en invecklad dryck, men det var bara Sharon som gjorde rätt, vilket var tur, för Ravenclaw fick mer poäng. Förvandlingskonsten, som leddes av professor McGonagall, var lika krånglig. Uppgiften var att förvandla en tändsticka till en nål, vilket visade sig vara svårt. Quirinus stack sig några gånger på sin nål när han hade lyckats.

**xxx**

"Jag kan inte fatta att vi har så mycket läxor!" utbrast Frank.

Det var efter lunchen, och nästan alla elever var ute och njöt utav solen. Quirinus såg upp från sin bok. Dom hade faktiskt fått läxor i trollkonsthistoria, förvandlingskonst och trolldryckskonst.

"Det är väl inte så farligt! Vi sitter under ett mysigt träd, och tre läxor ska vi väl kunna klara", sa Quirinus.

"Visst, men ändå!" sa Frank och letade fram sitt bläck. "Jag undrar varför Snape såg så mordisk ut när han skulle hämta sin bok", tillade han.

"Han hatar mig", sa Quirinus. "Det har han gjort sen jag gav honom den där knuffen. Och när jag sa... AAAJJ!" Quirinus skrek till av smärta, när han flög in i trädet. Han tittade upp och fick se Snape komma gående emot trädet, med en vitblondhårig pojke i släptåg.

"Vilken perfekt formel!" sa Snape med ett elakt leende.

"Låt honom vara!" sa Frank och ställde sig upp.

"Lägg dig inte i!" sa den blondhårige pojken.

Snape satte sig på huk framför Quirinus och väste:

"Försök inte ställa dig in hos professor Snigelhorn, din klantskalle! Nu vet jag i alla fall vem du är! Det var din syster som var prefekt och satte dit mig när jag hade börjat här! Hon var precis som du är nu, en mallgroda!"

"Jag försöker inte ställa mig in!" fräste Quirinus, trots att han mådde illa. (Och min syster är ingen mallgroda!"

Snape sa inget, utan ställde sig upp. En ljusblixt flög ur hans trollstav och Quirinus träffades av den och hängde uppochner. Klädnaden föll ner över öronen på honom.

"Nej! Nej! Hjälp! Sätt ner mig!" bad Quirinus. Det var så högt från marken.

Frank sprang fram mot Snape, men den blondhåriga pojken lade krokben för honom. Ännu en ljusblixt flög ur Snapes stav och Quirinus föll ner på marken.

Han slet fram sin egen trollstav, men Snape ropade: "Expelliarmus!"och Quirinus flög in i trädet och tappade staven. Flera elever såg på, men ingen ingrep.

"Det får räcka", sa Snape. "Kom Lucius", tillade han och vände på klacken.

Pojken, som hette Lucius, gick iväg.

Quirinus låg kvar på marken, snyftande av smärta, samtidigt som han hörde hur någon dök upp bakom trädet.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ja, jag hoppas ni inte blir alltför arga på mig för att jag har gjort Snape till en riktig mobbare. Men jag utgick från sjätte boken när jag skrev den här berättelsen, så jag visste inte om hans sanna lojalitet. Hoppas på förståelse.**


	7. 7 Professor Marrigburn

**Kapitel 7- Professor Marrigburn**

Quirinus kollade upp och fick se Lestrange komma gående med ett hånfullt flin.

"Det var visst inte så lugnt för dig, Quirrell!" sa han. Leendet blev hånfullare.

"Din usling! Din vidriga, vedervärdiga, elaka usling!" fräste Quirinus argt och ställde sig mödosamt upp. "Som jag sa i morse! Du är inte så tuff!" tillade han och plockade upp sin stav.

"Vad menar du med det?" sa Lestrange.

"Du klarar inte av någonting själv! Så fort någon ger dig svar på tal, så går du och gnäller hos en tredjeårselev! Och sen står du och skrattar!" skrek Quirinus.

"Just det!" fräste Frank. "Jag har ingen aning om vad du talar om!" sa Lestrange i oskyldig ton.

Sam Wood, prefekten för Ravenclaw, kom springande.

"Vad händer här?" frågade han med skarp röst.

"Ingenting alls, jag går bara omkring lite!" sa Lestrange och gick sedan.

"Han ljuger!" sa Quirinus, när Lestrange hade gått.

"Ja, jag vet inte vad jag ska tro!" suckade Sam. "Kila iväg så att ni inte kommer för sent, jag ska ordna upp det här", tillade han.

Quirinus gick ursinnigt upp till slottet, med Frank vid sin sida.

"Lestrange har förstås skvallrat för Snape och den där Lucius", sa Frank när dom gick till sin lektion i Försvar Mot Svartkonster.

"Ja, en sån usling!" sa Quirinus.

**xxx**

När dom kom till lektionen, stötte dom på Adam, Martin och Jake.

"Dina kläder är smutsiga", sa Jake när han såg på Quirinus tröja.

"Åh! Tack för upplysningen! Säg en sak till som jag inte vet!" sa Quirinus med ironisk röst. Jake, som såg förvånad och arg ut, fräste:

"Förlåt så hemskt mycket då!"

"Sluta bråka nu!" sa Adam.

"Vad är det som har hänt?" frågade Martin.

Quirinus tvekade; skulle han berätta?

"Det kan inte vara något som vi får veta, eftersom att du är så snäsig!" sa Jake och gick in i klassrummet.

_Åh nej! Nu har jag ställt till det!_ tänkte Quirinus bistert. Han satte sig bredvid Frank. Läraren hade visst inte kommit än så Jake, Martin och Adam viskade med varandra innan de blängde på Quirinus.

"Vi måste prata med Flitwick! Han kan nog sätta stopp för detta!" väste Frank.

"Nej. Lestrange får bara mer styrka", väste Quirinus tillbaka och masserade sina knän. Det kändes som han hade blivit påkörd av Hogwartsexpressen och huvudet värkte.

Dörren öppnades och deras lärare klev in. Det var en lång, mager, gråblek kvinna. Hon såg ut att vara lika gammal som moster Lucy. Hennes hår var smutsblont, ögonen iskallt grågröna och hon såg väldigt elak ut, tyckte Quirinus.

"Jag är Amy Marrigburn", sa hon med en röst som lät giftig. "Och jag kommer att undervisa er i Försvar Mot Svartkonster", tillade hon.

Många elever stirrade på varandra; professor Marrigburn verkade vara en före detta Slytherinelev, hon var då inte någon vänlig person precis.

Quirinus ryste när professor Marrigburn spände ögonen i honom.

"Är du släkt med Lucy Stevenson?" frågade hon och såg mörk ut i blicken.

"Ja professorn. Jag är hennes systerson", svarade Quirinus.

Professor Marrigburn log elakt så hennes gula tänder syntes.

"Systerson? Minsann", sa hon.

Under lektionen, satt professor Marrigburn vid katedern medan eleverna antecknade en massa saker som stod på tavlan. Quirinus kände hur professorn stirrade på honom. Han såg upp mot henne, och hon undvek inte hans blick. Marrigburn verkade hata honom. Efter ett tag fick Quirinus ont i sin vänstra arm, efter Snapes attack. Han lade ifrån sig pennan och började massera armen, när professor Marrigburn plötsligt utbrast:

" Tio poängs avdrag från Ravenclaw!"

Quirinus tittade upp mot henne.

"Varför det?" frågade han.

"Du arbetar inte", sa Marrigburn och hennes ögon lyste.

"Jag har bara ont i armen", sa Quirinus försiktigt. "Jag blev attackerad av en elev", tillade han.

"Du ljuger också! Precis som din moster!" sa professor Marrigburn och log hånfullt. Det hördes hur Frank drog efter andan.

"Men det är sant!" utbrast Quirinus.

"Visst inte. Femton poängs avdrag,", sa Marrigburn och gick tillbaka till sin plats.

Jake, som satt framför dom, blängde surt på Quirinus och mimade ljudlöst: Bra jobbat!

När det ringde ut, slet Quirinus åt sig väskan och rusade ut ur klassrummet, medan ögonen fylldes av tårar. Han hade blivit attackerad av en äldre elev, blivit förnedrad av Lestrange och blivit osams med Jake på bara några timmar. Dessutom var Marrigburn hemsk mot honom av någon underlig anledning.

"Vänta! Varför har du så bråttom?" hörde han Frank ropa. Han hann ikapp Quirinus. "Du såg ju hur hon betedde sig!" sa Quirinus. "Och så blir Jake arg på mig!" tillade han.

Frank såg besvärad ut. Sarah kom fram emot dom och sa:

"Du är ju korkad! Nu har vi förlorat poäng! Poäng som vi andra hade fått under förvandlingskonsten! Och så har du sårat Jake!"

"Du är inte heller så perfekt!" sa Quirinus med kylig röst. Skulle alla skylla på honom idag?

Sarah fnyste. "Fårskalle!" sa hon och gick iväg. Sharon syntes inte till.

"Sharon kommer inte att bli sur på dig. Det är jag säker på!" sa Frank. "Jag är då inte det", tillade han.

Quirinus kände sig lite bättre till mods.

**xxx**

Lyckligtvis gick trollformelläran bättre. Professor Flitwick, som var så liten att han var tvungen att sitta på en trave böcker, var mycket vänlig och förklarade hur bra som helst och Quirinus kände att han gillade honom. Senare på kvällen, när dom skulle sova, kom Quirinus plötsligt ihåg att han inte hade läst moster Lucys brev. Han tog ut brevet och läste:

_Käre Quirinus!_

_Jag har fått höra att du har hamnat i Ravenclaw, och både din mormor, Jodie och jag är stolta över dig. Jag är även glad att du har fått vänner. Det är en sak som jag inte har berättat för dig och jag skäms verkligen för det. Vi har ju ett särskilt starkt vänskapsband emellan oss! Passa dig för Amy Marrigburn, jag har nämligen hört att hon fått jobb på Hogwarts. Hon gick i Slytherin, samtidigt som mig, och vi var värsta fiender, precis som du och Rabastan Lestrange. Marrigburn gav mig mörka blickar var gång jag gick förbi henne i korridorerna. Hon tyckte nämligen att jag gjorde mig märkvärdig. Din mamma och Jodie slapp hennes spydigheter i alla fall. Jodie är ju äldst, och som du vet är Veronica tre år äldre än mig, så Marrigburn märkte dom aldrig, vilket jag är glad för. Jag misstänker att hon kommer att göra dig illa under sina lektioner. Kom ihåg Quirinus, du är min systerson och jag vill inte att du ska må dåligt på grund av Amy. Skriv till mig om du får bekymmer. Nåja, var försiktig. Och kom ihåg vad jag har sagt! Är någon elak mot dig, så prata med din föreståndare. Sköt om dig._

_Kram moster Lucy._

Quirinus stirrade framför sig. Varför hade han inte öppnat brevet tidigare?

"Det är därför Marrigburn är så elak mot mig!" mumlade Quirinus för sig själv och lade sig ner i sängen. Han kände hur tårarna brände i ögonvrån. Adam, Martin, Jake och några utav flickorna var arga på honom och kroppen värkte. Den här hemska dagen hade förändrat hans liv.

_Sarah har väl gjort så att Sharon också är arg på mig! _tänkte Quirinus och grät tyst.


	8. 8 Testralen

**Kapitel 8- Testralen**

"Det syns att du har gråtit", sa Frank följande morgon, när Quirinus vaknade. Det hade varit en jobbig natt.

"Ja. Nu förstår jag varför att Marrigburn är så hemsk", sa Quirinus och visade brevet för Frank. Sedan klev han upp och började klä på sig.

"Ja, jag förstod nästan att Marrigburn kände din moster. Annars skulle hon inte ha frågat", sa Frank.

"Är Jake, Martin och Adam fortfarande arga på mig?" frågade Quirinus.

Frank bet sig i läppen och sa:

"Ja, Jake är då det. Jag har försökt förklara för dom." Han såg medlidsam ut. "Dom lyssnade inte. Men jag försökte! Du måste tro mig!" tillade han.

"Jag tror dig", sa Quirinus. "Men jag undrar vad Sarah har sagt till Sharon!" tillade han dystert.

"Hon har nog inte sagt något, får vi hoppas!" sa Frank.

Dom gick ner till uppehållsrummet och där stod Sarah och pratade med Jane, Chloe, Mary och Karen. Quirinus kunde inte se till Sharon.

"Var är Sharon?" frågade han.

"Angår det dig?" fräste Chloe.

"Hördu! Det är inte Quirinus fel att Marrigburn är en mara!" sa Frank.

"Nej, men det är hans fel att Jake är sårad!" sa Sarah kyligt.

"Du skulle inte heller vara världens trevligaste person om du just hade fått en lufttur!" fräste Quirinus och gick iväg. Han beslöt sig för att gå ut. Dom hade ändå inga lektioner på morgonen.

**xxx**

Quirinus kände sig så irriterad, att han inte märkte att Sharon kom gående. Dom gick ihop med varandra och Sharon tappade sina saker.

"Åh nej! Gode Gud! Förlåt! Det var inte meningen!" utbrast Quirinus, när han såg alla pergamentstycken i en enda röra.

"Det gör ingenting, jag gick också i mina egna tankar", sa Sharon vänligt. Quirinus böjde sig ner för att plocka upp alla saker.

Det blev tyst.

"Det var ett ruskigt fult spratt av den där tredjeårseleven!" sa Sharon plötsligt.

Quirinus stannade upp i plockandet.

"Vad menar du?" frågade han.

"Ja, jag såg vad som hände med dig i går. Det måste ha varit hemskt! Jag skickade ut Sam för att se vem som låg bakom det!" svarade Sharon. "Gjorde det hemskt ont?" tillade hon.

"Ja, det gjorde ont i huvudet…och jag har lite ont i kroppen fortfarande", svarade Quirinus.

"Och professor Marrigburn sen!" sa Sharon med syrlig röst.

"Ja, hon är en riktig ragata!" instämde Quirinus. Han kände sig riktigt glad över att Sharon inte verkade arg på honom för att dom hade fått poängavdrag.

"Jag vet. Jag sa till Sarah att hon inte skulle klaga på dig", sa Sharon, "och om du vill kan jag försöka prata med Jake."

"Jag vet inte om han skulle lyssna. Frank försökte prata med honom" , sa Quirinus dystert. "Men tack i alla fall", tillade han.

Sharon log och lyfte sedan upp sin väska och började gå. Quirinus skulle just följa efter henne, när han hörde steg bakom sig. Han vände sig om och fick se Remus.

"Hej", sa Quirinus spontant.

"Åh! Hejsan! Jag visste inte att du var här", sa Remus. "Vackert väder idag va?" tillade han.

Quirinus ryckte på axlarna och sa:

"Ja, det är väl det. Har dina… vänner lugnat sig?"

"Nja, inte riktigt! Jag försökte redan förra veckan, men det gick inte." Remus såg skuldmedveten ut när han sa det. Det blev tyst en stund.

"Du förstår, Sirius kommer inte så värst bra överens med sin familj. Nästan hela hans släkt har varit i Slytherins elevhem, utom hans kusin Andromeda, hon är hans favoritkusin ", förklarade Remus.

"Okej. Jag förstår. Jag tror jag har hört om den familjen ", sa Quirinus.

"Det har du säkert. Och jag har hört om din syster", sa Remus. "Hur gammal är hon nu?"

"Arton", svarade Quirinus, som hade blivit förvånad. "Hur känner du henne?" tillade han.

"Hon var prefekt när jag började här, och hon satte ofta dit James och Sirius för deras upptåg", sa Remus och log. Han kollade på sin klocka och tillade: "Oj! Jag börjar om några minuter. Vi ses!"

"Visst", mumlade Quirinus och gick ut på gården. Vinden blåste i håret och solen värmde. Varför hade Claire inte berättat detta för honom?

_Inte undra på att Snape hatar mig,_ tänkte Quirinus.

Han var på väg att gå och leta upp Frank, när han såg något konstigt djur vid kanten av den förbjudna skogen. Det liknade en häst, om man nu kunde kalla det häst. Den var så mager att skelettet syntes. Vingarna var svarta och fladdermusliknande och huvudet var nästan drakliknande.

Quirinus började gå närmare djuret, som tittade åt hans håll. Ögonen var vita och stirrande. Sedan, utan förvarning, rörde djuret på sina vingar och flög iväg. Det såg nästan otäckt ut. Quirinus stirrade efter den. Hästar brukade vara vackra djur, men den här hästen verkade vara ett riktigt monster. Han vände sig om för gå till slottet. Frank kom springande emot honom.

"Där är du! Jag har goda och dåliga nyheter!" utbrast han.

"Åh… så bra", mumlade Quirinus förvirrat.

"Dom goda nyheterna är att Sam har fått tag på Lestrange, och han har erkänt att det var han som fick Snape att ge dig den där luftturen. Men Snape har sagt att han ändå skulle göra det, oavsett om Lestrange hade talat om det eller inte. Och båda två, inklusive Snapes kompis, har fått straffkommendering!" sa Frank och skrattade.

"Härligt!" sa Quirinus glatt.

"Jake, Adam och Martin har fått veta allt, så dom är inte arga på dig längre. Och dessutom har Snape och den där Lucius skällt ut Lestrange ordentligt!" Frank log glatt.

"Vilka är dom dåliga då?" frågade Quirinus. "Det är att vi ska stanna kvar efter trollformelläran och prata med Flitwick om detta", sa Frank och hans leende slocknade. "Han vill veta vem som började", tillade han.

"Än sen? Han kommer att förstå", sa Quirinus. Han kände sig väldigt glad, med tanke på att han och Jake skulle bli sams igen. Dom gick tillbaka till slottet för att hämta sakerna till trollformelläran.

På väg till uppehållsrummet, berättade han om samtalet med Remus, vilket gjorde att Frank fick tillbaka leendet. Men när Quirinus berättade om den konstiga hästen, blev Frank blek och sa:

"Vad otäckt! Gick du närmare den?"

"Jag försökte, men den flög iväg. Jag tänker fråga Hagrid vad det var för något", sa Quirinus.

"Tror du han vet något?" frågade Frank.

Quirinus ryckte bara på axlarna.

"Det skadar inte att fråga", sa han.

När dom kom fram till klassrummet, kom Jake fram emot dom och sa:

"Jag är ledsen för det som hände dig, Quirinus. Nu när jag tänker på saken, så skulle jag också bli sur om jag fick en hemsk lufttur som julklapp i förskott! Och dessutom är Marrigburn en riktig idiot!"

"Det är okej. Jag är också skyldig dig en ursäkt", sa Quirinus.

Sharon dök upp bakom Jakes rygg och log vänligt mot Quirinus, som kände hur han rodnade.

"Ja, jag fick hjälp utav Sharon", sa Frank när dom gick in i klassrummet.

**xxx**

Efter lektionen, satt Quirinus och Frank kvar, medan dom andra eleverna gick ut. Professor Flitwick väntade tills Holly Madison från Gryffindor hade stängt dörren.

"Ja. Ni vet nog varför jag vill prata med er", sa han.

Quirinus skulle just svara, när Frank sa:

"Det var Lestrange som började, sir! Han har retat oss sen sorteringen!"

"Men hur kommer det sig att mr Snape gav sig på dig?" frågade Flitwick, vänd mot Quirinus.

Frank såg ut att vilja säga något, men inget ljud kom. Quirinus berättade om dagen i Diagongränden, och om Snapes kommentar i biblioteket.

När han var klar, sa Flitwick: "Jag är glad över att ni är ärliga mot mig. Och då ska jag också vara det. Jag tycker att det var bra att ni åtminstone försökte ignorera Lestrange. Men ni måste försöka hålla sams med dom andra elevhemmen. Fast jag vet själv att det inte är så lätt." Han log vänligt.

"Vi ska komma ihåg det", sa Quirinus och Frank i kör.

"Bra. Kila iväg nu så att ni inte kommer för sent", sa Flitwick.

Quirinus och Frank gick iväg. Lektionen i Örtlära var ovanligt lugn, med tanke på att Lestrange inte sa någonting elakt. Men Quirinus fångade upp hans blick.

Lestrange såg arg ut och mimade ljudlöst: Vänta bara, Quirrell! En vacker dag ska du få! Regulus glodde också bittert på honom.

**xxx**

Under trollkonsthistorian, som en del halvsov på, ställde Frank upp boken som ett skydd och viskade:

"När hade du tänkt gå ner till Hagrid och berätta om hästen?"

"Efter middagen", sa Quirinus. Han lyfte blicken och såg ut genom fönstret. Det höll på att mörkna.

"Vill du att jag ska följa med?" frågade Frank. "Jag gör det gärna", tillade han.

"Visst." Quirinus kände sig lättad över att slippa att gå själv.

Visserligen var ju Hagrid väldigt snäll även om han var stor, det hade Fiona, en fjärdeårselev från deras elevhem, sagt. Men om Quirinus fick se den där hästen, kunde det vara bra att kunna visa den för någon.

"Och glöm nu inte läxan", sa professor Binns röst. Quirinus vaknade upp ur sina tankar och ramlade ner från stolen. Sarah, som inte hade tänkt förlåta honom för att dom hade fått poängavdrag under Marrigburns lektion, skrattade ovänligt, medan Chloe log försmädligt.

**xxx**

Efter middagen, sprang Quirinus och Frank bort till Hagrids stuga. När dom kom fram till stugan kom Hagrid fram bakom den. Han log vänligt.

"Hej Hagrid", sa Quirinus automatiskt, medan Frank hämtade luft.

"Hejsan. Jaså, ni kommer på besök", sa Hagrid.

_Han är verkligen snäll!_ tänkte Quirinus. Han började berätta om den märkliga hästen han hade sett tidigare under dagen. Hagrid såg road ut och sa:

"Det du såg, var en testral. Dom bits inte."

"Men den såg otäck ut", invände Quirinus. "Claire har sagt att man ska vara försiktig…"

"Claire? Menar du Claire Quirrell?" frågade Hagrid.

"Ja", sa Quirinus.

"Hon var väldigt duktig", sa Hagrid. "Hälsa henne från mig", tillade han.

Quirinus skulle just svara när han såg hästen igen.

"Där är den! Ser ni!?" utbrast han och pekade.

"Jag… jag ser inget!" sa Frank.

"Det kanske beror på att du inte har sett någon dö", sa Hagrid medlidsamt. Quirinus ryste. Om David hade sett den där testralen nu, skulle han få hemska mardrömmar. Quirinus kände plötsligt en gråtklump i halsen, när han tänkte på sin morfar.

"Vi kanske ska gå", sa Frank och lade en hand på Quirinus axel. "Tack för upplysningen", tillade han. Hagrid sa god natt och gick in till sig.

Quirinus kände sig nästan förlamad och tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken. Lyckligtvis var det ingen annan i sovsalen. Quirinus satte sig ner på sin säng, tung till sinnet.

"Såg du din morfar dö?" frågade Frank försiktigt.

"Ja. Det var så hemskt! Han var så blek och så svag! Jag försökte hålla tillbaka tårarna, men det gick inte! Morfar sa bara åt mig att jag skulle göra framsteg. Sen dog han, medan jag höll honom i handen!" sa Quirinus och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Det blev tyst en stund.

"Jag kan förstå dig", sa Frank medlidsamt.

"Jag tror att jag ska börja sova nu. God natt." Quirinus lade sig ner.

Frank verkade förstå och sa god natt. Det tog en lång stund innan Quirinus äntligen somnade. När han vaknade på morgonen, mindes han ingenting av sina drömmar.


	9. 9 Missnöjda Myrtle

**Kapitel 9- Missnöjda Myrtle**

"Vi kommer att få vänta länge på flyglektionen. Vi får ingen idag", sa Frank på väg till trollformelläran.

Adam, Martin och Jake såg besvikna ut, men Quirinus kände hur hjärtat tog ett skutt. Han hade oroat sig väldigt länge för flygövningen, innan han hade börjat Hogwarts, men efter Snapes attack, hade han blivit ännu mer ängslig.

"Varför får vi ingen lektion idag?" frågade Adam.

"Madam Hooch sa att det är risk för regn. Då tyckte hon att det var bättre att vänta", sa Frank.

"Jamen, se det från den ljusa sidan. Det är trevligare att flyga när det är soligt", sa Quirinus.

"Erkänn istället att du skulle vilja slippa den helt och hållet!" sa en kylig röst bakom dom.

Quirinus snodde om för att se vem det var. Där stod Snape tillsammans med den blondhårige pojken, Lucius hette han visst. Båda två log elakt.

"Vad menar du med det?" frågade Quirinus skarpt. Adam, Martin och Jake såg oförstående ut, men Frank letade efter sin trollstav.

"Jo, som jag sa, så skulle du nog föredra att slippa flygövningen helt och hållet", sa Snape med ett hånfullt flin, "med tanke på att du är så rädd utav dig!"

"Och vems fel är det?" sa Frank argt.

"Lägg dig inte i, Longbottom!" fräste Snape. Quirinus kände ilskan inom sig.

"Precis som din syster", sa Snape. "Hon var lika klumpig, trots att hon var med i Quidditchlaget!"

"Dra inte in Claire i det här!" skrek Quirinus.

Han fick plötsligt se James, Sirius och Peter komma gående emot dom. Alla tre stannade upp och stirrade.

_Fint! Låt bli att ingripa! Fortsätt att vara arg på mig! _tänkte Quirinus argt. Snape log hånfullt och svepte sedan förbi Quirinus.

"Han är bara en idiot! Bry dig inte om honom!" sa Frank.

"Det är svårt att låta bli!" sa Quirinus och dom fem pojkarna fortsatte gå mot klassrummet under tystnad.

**xxx**

På kvällen, gick Quirinus upp till ugglesalen med ett brev till Claire. Hon kunde kanske komma med något råd.

"Henry!" ropade Quirinus. "Jag har ett brev åt dig."

Den gyllenbruna ugglan kom ner och sträckte ut ena benet.

Quirinus satte på brevet, strök Henry på huvudet och viskade:

"Var försiktig nu. Och se till att hitta Claire."

Henry hoade mjukt och flög sedan iväg. Någon kom upp till salen.

Quirinus vände sig om och fick se James, med ett brev i handen.

"Vad gör du här?!" frågade han.

"Samma sak som du kanske", svarade Quirinus med syrlig röst.

James öppnade munnen, men stängde den igen. Istället gick han fram till en utav ugglorna. Just som Quirinus skulle gå, sa James:

"Jag fattar inte varför du blir så sur för minsta motgång."

"Det är ju du som blir sur!" fräste Quirinus. "Alla kan inte tycka lika! Och varför stod ni bara och såg ut som om ni hade sett ett spöke i morse?" tillade han. "Min syster har sagt att Gryffindorelever är modiga och försvarar dom svaga!"

"Vi såg inte ut som om vi hade sett ett spöke! Vi blev bara förvånade över att Snape var i närheten!" sa James.

"Visst, visst! Ljug på! Du är fortfarande sur för att jag kanske tycker att någon är sötare än Lily!" sa Quirinus och stormade ut ur ugglesalen.

Han kände sig väldigt arg, speciellt som James betedde sig omoget. Sharon kom gående runt hörnet.

"Åh, hej!" sa Quirinus, medan ilskan försvann lika fort som den hade kommit.

"Hej! Jag letade just efter dig!" sa Sharon. "Jag undrar om jag kunde få låna din uggla, jag ska skicka ett brev till mina föräldrar", tillade hon.

"Tyvärr. Jag har skrivit ett brev till min syster, och Henry flög iväg för några sekunder sen", svarade Quirinus.

"Åh, det gör ingenting. Jag kan ta en utav skolans ugglor", sa Sharon. "Men jag gör det sen" tillade hon. Dom började gå mot uppehållsrummet.

"Jo… hrm… tack för att du pratade med Jake. Vi är vänner nu!" sa Quirinus och kände hur det pirrade i magen.

"Åh. Det var så lite! Frank såg ut att behöva lite hjälp, så jag tänkte att det var bäst att vara två", sa Sharon glatt.

"Synd bara att Sarah och Chloe har tänkt vara sura på mig", sa Quirinus automatiskt.

"Jag vet. Dom ville inte tro på mig riktigt. Det var ganska elakt av dom att skratta åt dig när du ramlade av stolen igår", sa Sharon.

Det blev tyst en stund. Plötsligt hördes ett hjärtskärande skrik, som fick blodet att frysa till is.

"Har någon blivit skadad!?" utbrast Sharon.

"Jag vet inte", mumlade Quirinus.

"Ingen har blivit skadad. Det är bara Missnöjda Myrtle, hon är jämt så där", sa en röst.

Quirinus och Sharon vände sig om. Det var Lily, flickan som Quirinus hade sett första dagen.

"Varför skriker hon så där?" frågade Quirinus.

"Jag vet inte. Hon skriker hela tiden. På en toalett till och med", sa Lily. "Det är ytterst sällan hon är någon annanstans", tillade hon.

Plötsligt hördes ett sus och ett tjockt flickspöke dök upp. Hon hade tjocka glasögon och hon såg faktiskt surmulen ut.

"Hej Myrtle!" sa Lily glatt. Myrtle fnös och sa:

"Jobbigare än Peeves finns inte! Jag vägrar stanna kvar när han är i närheten!"

"Peeves?" sa Quirinus.

"Ja Peeves! Poltergeisten! Din dumskalle!" fräste Myrtle. Hon svepte iväg med ett högt tjut.

"Stackarn!" sa Sharon medlidsamt.

"Ja visst är det synd om henne", sa Lily. "Jag måste kila. Hejdå ", tillade hon och gick.

"Vilket konstigt spöke", sa Quirinus.

"Jamen hon såg ju så ung ut", sa Sharon.

**xxx**

När dom kom till uppehållsrummet gick Sharon bort till Sarah och dom andra flickorna. Quirinus gick fram till Frank.

"Hejsan, fick du iväg brevet?" frågade han.

"Jodå" svarade Quirinus. "Men det hände nåt konstigt på vägen hit!" Han berättade om Myrtle.

"Ja, jag vet. Jag hörde det också, och då förklarade Den Grå Damen för mig", sa Frank efter en stund. Quirinus suckade och letade fram sin anteckningsbok.

"Vet du vad? Jag fick veta vad Lestrange har fått för straff!" sa Frank. "Han ska få putsa silver hos den där hemska vaktmästaren, utan magi!"

"Vad ska Snape göra då?" frågade Quirinus.

"Han och Lucius ska skriva straffmeningar", sa Frank lugnt.

Quirinus kunde inte låta bli att le. Det kanske fanns lite rättvisa i världen.


	10. 10 Quidditch

**Kapitel 10- Quidditch**

Lektionerna i Försvar Mot Svartkonster hade blivit Quirinus värsta ämne. Professor Marrigburn var lika hemsk och elak mot honom som på första lektionen och hon letade alltid en anledning till att dra av poäng från Ravenclaw. Om Quirinus hade rätt någon gång, så ignorerade Marrigburn det.

"Hon är verkligen en mara!" viskade Frank i skydd av en bok.

Quirinus nickade. Professor Marrigburn svepte förbi deras bänk och gick fram till katedern. Det blev otäckt tyst.

"Jag kan meddela er att nästa lektion kommer vi att ha en praktisk övning, och jag förväntar mig att ni har med er trollstavarna." Marrigburn lät giftig på rösten.

"Vad blir det för en övning, professorn?" frågade Quirinus

"Fem poängs avdrag för dumma frågor, Quirrell! Precis som din moster!" sa Marrigburn och log elakt.

Efter lektionen gick Quirinus och Frank till biblioteket.

"Stackars moster Lucy, som var tvungen att gå i samma årskurs som Marrigburn!" sa Quirinus.

"Jag håller med. Synd att Marrigburn inte gick med Jodie!" sa Frank.

Quirinus kände hur det ryckte i mungiporna; moster Jodie hade nog tråkat ut Marrigburn ordentligt. Dom kom in i biblioteket och stötte på Sam.

"Där är ni!" sa han. "Jag tänkte tala om att det är en Quidditchmatch idag efter lunchen. Ravenclaw mot Gryffindor. Ni borde komma och se den." Hans ögon lyste.

"Det ska bli kul!" sa Frank

"Ja, verkligen", sa Quirinus.

Han kunde få annat att tänka på än alla orättvisor. Sam log mot dom och gick i väg med Fiona, fjärdeårseleven.

"Tror du att du kommer att våga kolla på den? Med tanke på att du är rädd för kvastar!" sa en röst.

Quirinus snodde om och kände sig ytterst rasande. Där stod Rabastan Lestrange och log elakt.

"Jag är inte rädd för kvastar!" fräste Quirinus. "Vad har du fått den idéen ifrån?" tillade han.

"Åh, erkänn att du darrar som ett asplöv, varje gång du ser en kvast! Jag har nog hört att du har bett att få slippa flygövningen! Tro inte att jag är dum!" sa Lestrange.

Snape dök upp bakom Lestranges rygg och log försmädligt. Han hade förstås hört allt. Quirinus spände ögonen i Lestrange och väste:

"Det är nog du som är rädd av dig! Du går ju och gnäller hos Snape så fort nån ger dig svar på tal! "

Marrigburn kom fram till dom. Av hennes min hade hon hört nästan allt.

"Åh! Mr Quirrell! Inte ska du väl bråka med någon annan elev efter min lektion?" sa hon och log elakt. Lestrange flinade och gick iväg.

"Nej, professor Marrigburn. Men det var Lestrange, han…", började Quirinus men Marrigburn avbröt honom.

"Jag har sagt att du inte ska ljuga! Tio poäng från Ravenclaw!" sa hon.

_Din hemska ragata! Inte undra på att moster Lucy hatade dig! _tänkte Quirinus argt.

"Hon försöker bara skada dig", väste Frank och gav Marrigburn en ilsken blick.

**xxx**

Efter lunchen, gick Quirinus upp till pojkarnas sovsal för att hämta sin halsduk, det höll på att bli kallt. Nere i uppehållsrummet var alla lika uppspelta. Adam, Martin och Jake gjorde en banderoll och med Franks hjälp, lyste färgerna starkt.

"Det här ska bli så spännande! Det är första gången jag ska få se trollkarlsvärldens sport", sa Sharon, som hade dykt upp bakom Quirinus.

Han rodnade och sa:

"Jodå. Men det låter lite som fotboll, tycker du inte det?"

"Jo, det gör det. Sarah och Sam har förklarat för mig. Och Fiona har visat mig bollarna, hon är ju Jagare", sa Sharon glatt. "Skulle du kunna tänka dig spela Quidditch?" tillade hon.

Quirinus skulle just svara när Jake kom fram till dom och sa:

"Din uggla var utanför fönstret. Jag tog in honom, han måste väl ha kommit senare än vanligt."

"Åh, tack Jake", sa Quirinus och tog emot Henry, glad över att slippa hitta på en lögn till Sharons fråga. "Ursäkta mig, det är privat det här", tillade han vänd mot Sharon.

Hon log och sa:

"Det är okej."

Quirinus gick upp till pojkarnas sovsal, lossade brevet från Henrys ben och läste:

_Käre Quirinus!_

_Tack för ditt brev. Jag är jätteglad över att du har kommit in i Ravenclaw! Min egen lillebror! Jag grät av glädje. Mamma har kanske redan sagt det, men jag säger det ändå. Jag har börjat jobba på Sankt Mungos sjukhus och jag träffar John där, pojken som jag berättade om, kvällen innan du fick morfars klocka. Han är lika gullig och rolig, precis som när vi gick på Hogwarts. Oj så jag pratar! Du hade ju skrivit till mig av en annan anledning! Ja, jag kände Remus Lupin och hans vänner lite grann, trots att dom gick i Gryffindor, precis som pappa gjorde! Jag hade börjat femte året och blivit prefekt just då, och då började dom första året. Och ja, jag stoppade James och Sirius för deras upptåg. Och ibland upptäckte jag att Snape gjorde en hel del dumma saker. Bry dig inte om honom och den där Lestrange. En sak ska du veta, Snape ljuger bara, jag var fenomenal på Quidditch! Jag måste tyvärr sluta, jag ska jobba på natten. Men lyd mitt råd nu, och oroa dig inte för flyglektionen. Lycka till!_

_Kram Claire_

"Okej, det blir väl så!" mumlade Quirinus för sig själv och stoppade ner brevet i väskan. Sedan tog han Henry på armen och gick ner.

"Där är du! Den börjar snart! Kom nu!" sa Frank glatt.

"Du är verkligen värre än David!" skrattade Quirinus och lät Henry flyga iväg mot ugglesalen.

**xxx**

Läktaren var fullsatt och flera elever bar Ravenclaws färger. Alla var uppspelta när laget kom ut. Gryffindorlaget kom ut i sina guldröda färger. Quirinus blev överraskad när han fick se James bland spelarna.

"Kaptenerna skakar hand!" sa domaren, madam Hooch.

"Det är hon vi ska ha under vår lektion i flygning!" sa Sarah, som satt bakom Frank. Quirinus vände sig bort och fick se Fiona skaka hand med Gryffindors lagkapten.

"Alla spelare är ute på planen!" skrek kommentatorn, som visade sig vara Sirius. "Kaptenerna har skakat hand, alla har satt sig på sina kvastar. Domaren tar upp klonken…" Sirius tystnade när Madam Hooch tog upp en stor röd boll och kastade upp den i luften, "… och spelet börjar!"

Flera av åskådarna jublade och Quirinus kunde inte låta bli att vissla av glädje när Fiona fick tag i Klonken. Det var ovanligt spännande; Zoe, som var Ravenclaws Sökare, cirklade runt och såg sig om Kvicken, som Quirinus hade sett i en bok. Det fanns även två Dunkare, som slagmännen skulle hålla borta från dom andra spelarna.

"Zoe Jenkins från Ravenclaw har fått syn på Kvicken, men James gör sig beredd att följa efter!" skrek Sirius efter en stund, då det stod trettio-tjugo till Gryffindor.

_Kom igen Zoe, du tar nog Kvicken! _tänkte Quirinus och höll tummarna. Plötslig, innan någon hade lagt märke till det, kom en Dunkare av misstag fram mot platsen där Quirinus satt. Dunkaren slog honom ordentligt i vänstra armen.

"Mark Hunter från Gryffindor slår av misstag en Dunkare mot läktarplatsen och någon ser ut att ha blivit träffad", ropade Sirius.

"Säg något! Gör det ont!?" frågade Frank förskräckt.

Quirinus kände sig så yr, och ögonen tårades av smärta, att han inte kunde svara. Han kände hur han föll ihop. Det hördes en massa röster som pratade högt. Sedan blev det svart.

**xxx**

Quirinus vaknade av att några stod och pratade. Han slog försiktigt upp ögonen och fick se Frank, Jake, några Ravenclawspelare och Mark Hunter från Gryffindor. Där fanns även madam Pomfrey, skolsköterskan.

"Hur känner du dig?" frågade Frank oroligt.

"Bra", svarade Quirinus och satte sig försiktigt upp. Det gjorde lite ont i armen men den var nog inte bruten.

Mark Hunter kom fram emot honom och sa:

"Jag är verkligen ledsen för den där dunkaren! Jag slog med all med min kraft och jag såg inte vart den tog vägen!" Han såg väldigt skuldmedveten ut.

"Det är ingen fara", sa Quirinus och vände sig till Frank. "Vann vi?" tillade han.

"Ja. Det gjorde vi", sa Frank, som hade fått tillbaka färgen i ansiktet. "Zoe tog Kvicken innan du kom in hit!" tillade han och log.

"Nu är det bäst att ni går så att han får vila", sa madam Pomfrey.

"Vi kan prata senare", mumlade Quirinus till Frank. Han sjönk tillbaka mot kuddarna och somnade.

**xxx**

På kvällen kände Quirinus att han mådde bättre och beslöt sig för att gå tillbaka till uppehållsrummet.

"Om du börjar känna dig yr, kan du komma tillbaka", sa madam Pomfrey vänligt.

Quirinus sa god natt och gick. När han kom upp till uppehållsrummet, satt Sharon där och gjorde läxorna dom hade fått dagen innan. Quirinus ställde ner väskan.

"Hur känner du dig?" frågade Sharon oroligt.

"Det känns bra" sa Quirinus och satte sig i en fåtölj.

Varför skulle han bli så röd i ansiktet? Sharon log lättat och återvände till sin bok. Hon var så söt och hennes hår såg ännu guldaktigare ut i skenet från brasan.

"Vad har ni andra fått göra medan jag har varit i sjukhusflygeln?" frågade Quirinus.

"Åh, det är inte så mycket, vi brukar ju inte ha några lektioner på fredagseftermiddagarna ", svarade Sharon. Det blev tyst.

"Jag går och lägger mig nu", sa Quirinus till Sharon. "God natt."

"God natt. Hoppas att du inte kommer att må illa", sa hon.

Quirinus kände hur han nästan svävade uppför trappan. Frank satt där och väntade.

"Ni har pratat igen. Du och Sharon", sa han.

"Ja, det har vi, och jag fick inte tunghäfta!" sa Quirinus stolt. Han lyfte på armen och skulle ta av sig klockan, när han upptäckte att den var borta.

"Den föll av din arm, så jag la den i din väska. Var inte ängslig. Den har inte gått sönder", sa Frank.

"Och väskan glömde jag där nere!" suckade Quirinus. "Jag går och hämtar den. Tack för att du tog hand om den", tillade han och började gå mot trapporna.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"**Känn en doft av kärleken!" Haha, skojade bara! Nej men allvarligt, visst kan man känna lite romans i luften. ;)**


	11. 11 Hjärtat slår

**Ja, det här kapitlet är skrivet ur Sharons synvinkel, så man få veta vad hon tycker och tänker, för hon spelar ju trots allt en viktig roll i berättelsen.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kapitel 11- Hjärtat slår**

Sharon suckade och lade ifrån sig sin penna. Det hade varit en lång dag. Hon sneglade mot golvet och fick se Quirinus väska.

_Stackaren! Han var väl för trött för att komma ihåg den,_ tänkte Sharon och strök undan håret från ansiktet.

"Sitter du här fortfarande?" sa en röst. Sharon vände sig om och fick se Sarah.

"Ja, jag är inte trött", sa Sharon och log.

"Ja, jag skulle bara fråga om jag fick låna dina anteckningar till läxan", sa Sarah.

"Visst, jag behöver dom inte", sa Sharon, och drog upp sin anteckningsbok.

"Jag kan ta hela väskan förresten, så slipper du göra det, du ser för trött ut ", sa Sarah och tog väskan på armen.

"Ja, om du vill det så", sa Sharon och lutade sig tillbaka i fåtöljen. "Jag kommer upp senare", tillade hon.

Sarah log och gick upp. Sharon såg upp mot himlen; stjärnorna lyste svagt. Hon kunde inte låta bli att snegla upp mot pojkarnas sovsal. Det hördes inte ett ljud från pojkarna. Sharon log när hon tänkte på hur hon hade sett Quirinus på Hogwartsexpressen. Hon tyckte att han var så söt, med det mörkbruna, mjuka, tjocka håret som vilade mot pannan och ögonen, dom lyste som safirer.

Han verkade dessutom så snäll, men även lite blyg, han blev ju så röd i ansiktet. Sharon hade känt hur det hade pirrat i magen, men hon hade tyckt att Quirinus verkade så upptagen, så hon ville inte störa honom. Han hade ju dessutom varit snäll mot henne när han inte hade skrattat åt henne första dagen, när Den Grå Damen hade dykt upp från tomma intet. Ja, Frank var ju också ganska snäll och rolig, men det var inte samma sak med honom.

_Synd bara att Sarah och Chloe inte har upptäckt hur snäll Quirinus är, _tänkte Sharon sorgset.

Det var väl inte hans fel att den där tredjeårseleven hade gett sig på honom. Sharon beslöt sig för att skriva och fråga sin mamma om råd. Hon drog fram ett tomt pergamentstycke, doppade fjäderpennan i bläcket och skrev:

_Kära mamma!_

_Som jag tidigare har berättat, så trivs jag bra här. Jag skriver för att be dig om ett råd. Du minns väl att jag berättade om Quirinus, pojken som jag pratade med innan sorteringen. Han är så söt, men han verkar så blyg. I alla fall när han pratar med mig. Dessutom verkar mina kompisar, Sarah Davies och Chloe McAllister, sura på honom för att vi fick poängavdrag på vår första lektion i Försvar Mot Svartkonster. Nåja, i alla fall, så undrar jag vad jag gör för fel när jag pratar med honom. Han blir så röd i ansiktet när vi pratar, och han sänker alltid blicken. Men när han är med sin vän, är han inte blyg. Vad ska jag göra? Du skulle gilla honom, han är jättesnäll. Nåja, hälsa familjen!_

_Kramar Sharon._

"Ja, det ser bra ut", mumlade Sharon för sig själv och rullade ihop brevet.

Det hördes steg från trapporna till pojkarnas sovsal. Sharon vände sig om och fick se Quirinus. Han stannade upp och såg på henne.

"Hej, hade du glömt något?" frågade Sharon, medan hon kände hur hjärtat slog dubbelslag.

"Jo... min väska", mumlade Quirinus och blev röd i ansiktet. Det blev tyst en stund.

"Jo, jag undrar om jag kan få låna din uggla, jag har ett brev till mamma", sa Sharon. "Dom flesta förstaårselever är uppe i korridorerna ännu, och jag tänkte att jag skulle passa på att posta brevet", tillade hon.

"Åh, visst", svarade Quirinus och tog upp sin väska.

"Skulle du vilja följa med?" frågade Sharon.

Quirinus såg förvånad ut, men sedan sa han:

"Ja, det… det kan jag göra."

_Han är verkligen blyg! _tänkte Sharon och kände hur hon log lite.

Dom gick under tystnad. När dom kom till ugglesalen, ropade Quirinus ner på sin uggla, som kom ner till dom. Sharon skulle just sätta på brevet, när ugglan hoade argt och försökte klösa henne med klorna. Hon kände hur hon ryste till.

"Henry! Låt bli! Hon vill ju bara att skicka ett brev!" utbrast Quirinus ilsket. Henry fortsatte hoa argt.

"Vad tog det åt honom?" frågade Sharon.

"Jag vet inte." Quirinus lät nästan bitter. Han strök Henry på ryggen och sa: "Vad är det med dig? Du brukar aldrig bli så här!"

Sharon kom på att hon hade tagit på sig en parfym, som hade en ganska skarp doft.

"Det är nog min parfym som är stark. Vänta", sa hon och drog fram sin trollstav och pekade på sig själv. Doften försvann snabbt.

"Oj! Nu blev han lugn", sa Quirinus.

"Jag tänkte väl det. Jag har flaskan med mig, om du vill kolla upp den", sa Sharon, som kände hur chocken släppte. Hon satte på brevet.

"Hördu Henry. Blev du upprörd av den här doften?" frågade Quirinus och satte parfymflaskan i närheten av Henry. Ugglan hoade argt igen.

"Lugna dig! Jag ser att du känner igen doften. Lugna dig, sa jag! Jag ska ta bort den!" sa Quirinus. Han blev röd i ansiktet.

Henry hoade och flög sedan iväg. Sharon skämdes och sa:

"Jag är ledsen! Jag skulle inte…"

"Nej. Det var inte ditt fel. Det var mitt, jag skulle ha låtit honom vara i mitt rum, dagen efter att jag hade fått honom. Claire sprayade med den där parfymen över hela vardagsrummet. Hon tyckte nämligen att det luktade instängt och då märkte hon inte att Henry sov i sin bur. Han blev tokig", mumlade Quirinus, som såg ut att vilja sjunka ner genom golvet. "Pappa sa att starka dofter kan göra ugglor knasiga, och gissa om Claire blev skamsen!" tillade han.

"Åh, det gör inget", sa Sharon och försökte låta lugn.

**xxx**

När dom kom upp till uppehållsrummet, gick Quirinus upp till sig, medan han fortfarande var röd i ansiktet. Sharon gick också upp till sig, tog på sig nattskjortan, kröp ner i sängen och lade sig till rätta. Sarah och dom andra flickorna sov redan.

_Quirinus är verkligen rar. Jämfört med pojkarna på min förra skola, så är han mogen, rolig, snäll, blyg och jättegullig! _tänkte Sharon glatt. Sedan gled hon in i sömnen.


	12. 12 Flygövningen

**Kapitel 12- Flygövningen**

Dagarna som följde efter Quidditchmatchen blev mycket outhärdliga för Quirinus. Slytherineleverna flinade elakt när han passerade dom, och Lestrange gjorde en imitation av honom var gång dom möttes. Snape nöjde sig med att säga "Klantskalle!" eller något annat elakt så fort Quirinus råkade passera honom.

"Strunta i dom! Dom är bara ett par puckon!" sa Frank tröstande, när Lestrange och en annan Slytherinelev slängde glåpord.

"Du har väl rätt", suckade Quirinus, men han kände sig väldigt arg när han såg hur Regulus Black höll på att skratta ihjäl sig. Han kunde se James, Sirius och Peter komma gående emot dom; av deras miner hade dom tänkt låtsas att dom inte hade hört nåt. Men var fanns Remus?

"Han skulle nog säga något till vårt försvar!" viskade Quirinus när James och hans två vänner hade gått förbi.

"Jamen, han kanske är sjuk. Han ser jämt så trött ut vet du väl", sa Frank.

När dom kom till den Stora salen, kom Martin fram emot dom och sa:

"Vi ska få våran flygövning idag! Efter trollformelläran!"

"Åh. Det var ju oväntat!" sa Frank.

Quirinus kände hur det knöt sig i magen av oro. Efter Quidditchmatchen ville han definitivt slippa övningen. Snape dök upp runt ett hörn, tätt följd av Lestrange. Quirinus kände vreden inom sig.

"Hörde jag rätt Quirrell? Ska ni äntligen få er flyglektion?" frågade Snape med ett elakt leende. "Du kommer väl att skylla på huvudvärk, förkylning eller yrsel för att få slippa den!" tillade han.

"Eller... eller ont i armen!" pressade Lestrange fram och brast sedan i skratt.

Snape log och gick sedan in i salen. När han var borta, sa Lestrange:

"Jag sa ju det! Att du skulle få igen! Och det är ju en sån vacker dag!"

"Din vidriga usling! Jag fattar varför hela skolan hatar ert elevhem!" väste Quirinus, medan han knöt händerna.

Lestrange log och gick sedan iväg.

Martin såg skamsen ut.

"Jag är ledsen Quirinus! Jag skulle inte ha sagt det så högt så att dom där typerna hörde! Förlåt!" sa han.

"Det är inte ditt fel. Jag visste inte heller att dom skulle höra", sa Quirinus.

"Just det. Det är deras bekymmer. Lestrange är en idiot och Snape älskar att lägga sin örnnäbb i blöt!" sa Frank. "Och Lucius och Black kan dra något gammalt över sig, om dom nu vet hur man gör! Deras hjärnor består ju av ett dammkorn!" tillade han.

Skrattet fick knuten i Quirinus strupe att lösas upp. Dom gick in i stora salen för att äta lunch. Men det var så svårt att få ner något, speciellt som Lestrange gjorde den där elaka imitationen.

**xxx**

"Jag går ner till biblioteket en stund. Jag behöver något att skingra tankarna med", sa Quirinus, några minuter efter lunchen.

"Visst. Du ser ut att behöva det", sa Frank.

"Jag kan prata med Flitwick om du blir försenad!" sa Martin. Han ville förstås gottgöra det som hade hänt innan lunchen.

"Åh, det behöver du inte, jag kan göra det själv ", sa Quirinus vänligt och gick.

Han gick med snabba steg för att undvika Slytherineleverna. Poltergeisten Peeves, som Myrtle hade berättat om, försökte slänga några kritor och bläckflaskor över honom, men Quirinus hade tur och fick hjälp av Den Grå Damen, som hotade med att hämta den Blodige Baronen, som var Slytherins spöke, och som dessutom kunde hålla Peeves i schack.

När han kom ner till biblioteket, fick han syn på James, Sirius och Peter igen. Dom satt vid ett bord och såg inte så koncentrerade ut, tyckte Quirinus, trots att dom hade en massa böcker och pergamentstycken med sig. Men var fanns Remus nånstans? Quirinus började gå bland hyllorna, när han hörde James säga:

"Har ni hört att madam Hooch har tänkt låta förstaårseleverna från Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff få en lektion i flygning?"

"Ja. Än sen?" sa Sirius nonchalant. Quirinus ställde sig närmare hyllan och kikade på dom. "Fattar ni inte? Har ni inte hört hur den där killen har gnällt om att få slippa alltihop?" James lät upphetsad.

"Jo, jag har det" sa Peter.

Quirinus kände hur han blev röd i ansiktet; dom hade förstås hört Snape och Lestrange håna honom.

"Ja, som jag sa, det förvånar mig inte att han inte vill ha någon lektion, efter Quidditchmatchen för tre veckor sen", sa James.

"Han skulle ändå inte ha passat i Gryffindor, han verkar för skraj för det!" sa Sirius, och

Quirinus kunde höra hur Peter nästan höll på att storkna när han försökte kväva skrattet.

"Visst. Det är bäst vi går och letar upp Remus, vi börjar om en kvart", sa James.

Quirinus, som kände sig både arg och sårad, sprang förbi dom innan dom ens hade hunnit resa sig från bordet. I all hast råkade han knuffa till Peter, som tappade sin bläckflaska så den gick sönder.

"Är du galen?! Vad har han gjort dig?" sa Sirius, som såg chockad ut.

"Det har väl inte du med att göra!" fräste Quirinus, medan strupen kändes sammansnörd, dom hade verkligen sårat honom ordentligt.

Peter såg olycklig ut; hans klädnad var nerfläckad av bläck, men Quirinus brydde sig inte om det, utan vände på klacken och gick ut från biblioteket med snabba steg. Han gick raka vägen till uppehållsrummet och stötte på Sarah och Chloe, som undvek att se på honom.

"Var är Frank?" frågade Quirinus så lugnt han kunde.

"Jag vet inte", sa Chloe snäsigt. Sarah svarade inte på frågan, utan sa:

"Har du slutat såra Jake nu?"

"Men sluta nu, Sarah! Det där hände för flera veckor sen! Jake och jag är vänner igen!" utbrast Quirinus argt.

Sarah fnös och både hon och Chloe gick iväg. Jake däremot kom fram till honom och sa:

"Frank sa att han skulle gå till klassrummet, han ville inte störa dig."

"Tack Jake", suckade Quirinus. Jake log vänligt och gick iväg. Quirinus gick till sovsalen och hämtade sin väska. Han hittade Frank utanför klassrummet.

"Där är du. Jag undrade just om du mådde bra", sa Frank medlidsamt.

"Det gör jag inte!" sa Quirinus och berättade om samtalet som han hade hört.

"Men var fanns Remus?" frågade Frank.

"Jag vet inte. Men en sak är då säker, jag hoppas nästan att James ramlar av kvasten nästa gång han spelar Quidditch!" sa Quirinus hätskt.

Frank lade en hand på hans axel och sa:

"Dom kommer kanske att inse att du har blivit sårad, och då kommer dom att be om ursäkt. Ni kan ju inte vara fiender hela livet."

**xxx**

Efter trollformelläran gick Quirinus och Frank iväg mot gårdsplanen där dom skulle öva. På vägen dit stötte dom på några förstaårselever från Slytherin. Snape och Lucius stod också där med varsitt försmädliga leende.

"Säg Quirrell! Hur länge tror du att du kommer att sitta på kvasten?" ropade Lestrange så högt att några elever stannade upp för att lyssna. "Jag tror att du kommer att sitta där i tio minuter!" tillade han och brast ut i gapskratt.

"Jag tror att du kommer att sitta på den i fem minuter!" sa Regulus.

"Strunta i dom!" väste Frank.

Quirinus började gå, men Snape kom fram mot honom och spärrade vägen för honom. Frank drog fram sin trollstav, men Lucius stoppade honom.

"Ja, jag tror nog att du ramlar av kvasten efter en sekund", sa Snape och hånlog.

"Jaså, du tror det!" fräste Quirinus.

"Jag hoppas att du inte har något emot att jag och Lucius står och tittar på. Vi har nämligen inga lektioner", hånlog Snape.

Quirinus drog med sig Frank och stormade ut, när han hörde Lestrange skrika:

"Du kan skicka någon som kan tala om vilka blommor du vill ha vid sjukhussängen!"

"Håll igen mun!" skrek Frank.

Quirinus drog försiktigt av sig klockan och tittade på den. Joe hade ju skrivit att det var en lyckobringare.

"Svik mig inte nu, morfar!" viskade Quirinus och satte på sig klockan igen.

**xxx**

Ute på gården stod även Hufflepuffeleverna.

_Vilken tur! Dom är i alla fall hyggliga!_ tänkte Quirinus.

Madam Hooch var en häxa med kort, ljusbrunt hår och hennes ögon var gula som en höks och hon påminde starkt om professor McGonagall tyckte Quirinus. Men madam Hooch var tack och lov inte lika hemsk som Marrigburn.

"Detta är er första flyglektion. Jag vill att ni sträcker ut er högra hand och säger 'Upp' högt och tydligt!" ropade madam Hooch.

"UPP" skrek hela klassen.

Quirinus märkte att kvasten låg kvar. Han hörde hur några skrattade elakt bakom hans rygg och vände sig om. Vid slottet stod Lestrange tillsammans med Regulus, Snape och Lucius, och alla fyra log elakt mot honom. Bara ett par meter ifrån dom, stod James och hans vänner och pratade; dom hade kanske hört allt. Remus var fortfarande inte där.

Quirinus vände sig om och ropade:

"Upp!" Inget hände. Vad var det för fel? Han försökte igen, men kvasten låg där den låg.

_Envisa kvastskrälle!_ tänkte Quirinus argt.

Dom flesta elever hade redan fått sina kvastar att komma till deras händer.

"Mr Quirrell! Du måste säga 'Upp' med eftertryck", sa madam Hooch som hade kommit fram till hans plats. Quirinus tittade upp mot henne.

"Jag försöker, madam Hooch!" sa han olyckligt.

Madam Hooch såg medlidsam ut.

"Försök igen", sa hon.

"UPP!" skrek Quirinus.

Kvasten flög upp, men olyckligtvis flög den i ansiktet på Quirinus, så han ramlade omkull. Lestranges skratt ekade nästan över hela gården.

"Ställ dig upp nu", sa madam Hooch och gick iväg till dom andra eleverna.

Frank hjälpte Quirinus upp på fötter.

"Jag visste att det skulle gå dåligt!" viskade Quirinus, medan det bultade av smärta i näsan.

"Bry dig inte om Lestrange. Det är han som gör dig okoncentrerad!" viskade Frank tillbaka och blängde åt Slytherinelevernas håll.

"Nå då så", sa madam Hooch, "nu när alla elever har fått upp sina kvastar, så vill jag att sätter er på den som jag visar er."

Hon visade hur alla elever skulle sätta sig. Sedan gick hon omkring för att kolla hur dom andra eleverna skötte sig. Sharon såg mycket nervös ut, trots att hon var den första som hade fått upp sin kvast. Quirinus vände sig för att se om Lestrange och hans gäng hade gått, men det hade dom inte. James, Sirius och Peter hade förstås hört allt, men dom hade tydligen inte tänkt ingripa.

"Okej!" sa madam Hooch så högt, att Quirinus hoppade till."Nu har alla satt sig. När jag blåser i visselpipan, ska ni sparka igång från marken med all er kraft! Ni måste hålla kvastarna stadigt. Höj er nån meter upp i luften, böj er sedan framåt när ni ska gå ner. Är det förstått?"

"Ja, madam Hooch!" ropade klassen i kör.

"Men jag är inte beredd på att flyga!" mumlade Quirinus tyst för sig själv.

En gäll signal hördes och nästan alla i klassen sparkade igång från marken. Quirinus sparkade med all sin kraft, men han kom bara några centimeter upp i luften.

"Du måste flyga lite högre!" sa madam Hooch.

"Jag… jag vet inte om jag klara det!" sa Quirinus och började känna sig yr.

Plötsligt kändes det som att en stark vind tog tag i honom och Quirinus höll ett krampaktigt tag om kvasten, som verkade ha en egen vilja, för den flög nästan för högt upp.

"Kom tillbaka ner!" ropade madam Hooch. Quirinus försökte böja sig framåt. Men just som han skulle göra det, började det rycka i kvasten. Quirinus gav ifrån sig ett skrik och höll sig fast i kvasten när den flög mot en vägg. Skaftet bröts av och Quirinus ramlade ner på rygg.

"Hur gick det?" frågade Frank, som hade landat mjukt och fint.

"Det gjorde ont!" kved Quirinus, medan han kände hur ögonen tårades av smärta. "Men inget är brutet", tillade han.

Nu hördes Lestranges hånfulla skratt över hela skolgården, och när Quirinus satte sig upp, såg han hur Snape och Lucius log försmädligt åt honom.

"Det är nog bäst att du går till sjukhusflygeln." Madam Hooch lät bekymrad.

"Tack madam Hooch!" sa Quirinus.

Han reste sig upp och kunde se hur James, Sirius och Peter skrattade; det såg nästan ut som dom skrattade åt honom. Det gjorde dom kanske med tanke på att dom inte hade ingripit, när Lestrange hade gapskrattat. Quirinus gick med snabba steg förbi Lestrange och hans gäng. I all hast knuffade han till James, som såg förvånad ut. Quirinus blängde på honom och började sedan gå mot sjukhusflygeln. Han såg James komma efter honom och skyndade vidare.

"Vänta! Varför har du så bråttom?" ropade James. Han sprang ikapp Quirinus och satte en hand mot axeln.

"Vad tror du själv?! Tror du att jag vill prata med dig när du bara skrattar åt mig?!" fräste Quirinus argt, medan blodet bultade i öronen på honom.

"Vad pratar du om?" frågade James.

"Gör dig inte dummare än vad du är! Jag vet nog vad du och dina vänner tycker om mig! Ni är precis som Snape! Ni hatar mig för att min syster satte dit er för era upptåg! Remus har då berättat!" sa Quirinus.

"Vi hatar dig inte. Jag…", började James.

"Ljug inte! Jag hörde er nog i biblioteket, efter lunchen! Och dessutom sa ni ingenting när Lestrange höll på att skratta ihjäl sig!" avbröt Quirinus. Tårarna som brände i ögonen, hotade med att svämma över. "Ni skrattade åt mig! Jag såg det. Och dessutom tycker ni att jag inte passar in i Gryffindor!" tillade han.

Det såg ut som att ett ljus hade gått upp för James, för han sa plötsligt:

"Vi pratade inte om dig. Jag menade Aaron Dubois från Hufflepuff."

"Du ljuger! Han flög ju hur bra som helst! Han har inte alls klagat om att få slippa flyglektionen! I motsats till dig, så är han väldigt snäll! Inte undra på att Lily inte gillar att vara i ditt sällskap!" fräste Quirinus utan att tänka sig för.

"Vad menar du med det?!" sa James och grep tag i Quirinus arm.

"Släpp mig!" Quirinus kände hur han darrade av ilska. "Hon såg då sur ut första gången jag såg henne! Och förresten, är både du, Sirius och Peter omogna! Ni orkar ju inte säga något till mitt försvar när Snape och Lucius hackar på mig!" tillade han.

"Sluta nu! Okej, jag erkänner att jag blev sur, men du var också lika okänslig. Förresten så är det prefekternas uppgift att ingripa om något går fel", sa James, som hade fått något mörkt i blicken.

"Snicksnack! Nu ljuger du igen! Fiona ingriper, trots att hon går fjärde året. Det förklarar saken varför Lily inte gillar dig, du ljuger ju bara!" sa Quirinus. Han försökte slita sig loss och tillade: "Erkänn att ni såg Snape attackera mig! Erkänn att ni inte vågade ingripa!"

James suckade.

"Vi skrattade inte åt dig. Jag fattar inte vad det är för en attack du menar ", sa han, men det syntes att han ljög.

Quirinus kände hur han tappade tålamodet och skrek:

"Jag såg nog hur ni skrattade åt mig! Och det syns att du ljuger! Ni såg hur Snape attackerade mig, men ni vågade inte ingripa! Släpp mig!"

Med sin fria hand, slog Quirinus till James i ansiktet med en våldsam kraft. James släppte taget och tog sig för sitt högra öga. Glasögonen hade ramlat i golvet.

"Vad håller du på med?! Är du tokig!" utbrast Sirius, som tydligen hade följt efter.

"Jag kan fråga er detsamma!" skrek Quirinus och vände sig om, medan tårarna rann ner för kinderna. Han gick så fort han kunde och struntade i människorna som kollade på honom. En dörr stod öppen till ett tomt klassrum. Quirinus smet in och stängde dörren efter sig.

Sedan lutade han sig mot en vägg och gled ner på golvet och brast i gråt. Det hade gått dåligt på flyglektionen, Slytherineleverna hade fått sig ett gott skratt och nu hade han fått James, Sirius och Peter som fiender.

_Sex fiender! Det måste vara världsrekord! Och Remus då?! Varför är inte han i närheten när man behöver honom? Och jag som tyckte att han verkade vara en bra kompis!_ tänkte Quirinus argt. Han beslöt sig för att från och med denna dag inte prata med vare sig James, Sirius, Peter eller Remus.

"Jag är ledsen morfar, men jag kan inte göra framsteg!" viskade Quirinus och grät, när han plötsligt tänkte på att han hade Joes klocka på sig. Det var ju en lyckobringare, men inget hade fungerat. "Jag är ledsen morfar!" upprepade Quirinus medan tårarna rann. Han reste sig upp och gick mot sjukhusflygeln. Han tittade ut genom ett fönster och fick se Sharon stå och prata med någon. Det var James.

_Sharon föredrar nog en modig tredjeårselev från Gryffindor, än en plugghäst som jag! _tänkte Quirinus och grät bittert.


	13. 13 Mosters Lucys vänliga hjälp

**Kapitel 13- Moster Lucys vänliga hjälp**

Under frukosten, följande morgon, hade Quirinus ingen aptit. Dom skulle ha förvandlingskonst på morgonen och James hade kanske skvallrat för professor McGonagall, hon var ju trots allt Gryffindors föreståndare. Han såg James komma gående längst deras bord, med en lysande mörklila blåtira om högra ögat.

"Du klippte till ordentligt!" viskade Frank, medan han fyllde på sitt glas med pumpasaft.

"Jag vet. Men det är rätt åt honom. Han ljuger ju bara!" sa Quirinus. Hans händer darrade av ilska så han tappade besticken.

"Jag vet. Det var ganska dåligt av honom att inte erkänna att han hade sett dig bli attackerad", sa Frank medlidsamt.

"Vi går nu." Quirinus reste sig uppför bordet och tog sin väska. Frank drack upp sin saft och följde efter. På väg till förvandlingskonsten stötte dom på Holly Madison. Hon glodde förvånat på dom.

"Är det något du undrar?" frågade Quirinus i ett försök att behålla lugnet.

"Nej det gör jag inte", svarade Holly i snäsig ton och gick vidare. Ryktet om Quirinus skrikmatch mot James, hade förstås spridit sig som en löpeld genom hela skolan, för folk stirrade en stund på honom och började sedan viska vilt.

"Det kommer att ge sig. Tro mig", sa Frank.

"Jag tror inte det!" sa Quirinus och kände vreden inom sig.

**xxx**

På förvandlingskonsten såg Quirinus hur professor McGonagall tittade på honom genom sina fyrkantiga glasögon. Hon sa ingenting, men Quirinus förstod att James hade skvallrat för henne, hon såg så sträng ut.

"Tack och lov att vi inte har någon örtlära idag, Lestrange skulle skratta ihjäl sig!" suckade Quirinus. Plötsligt hördes ett elakt skratt, som lät obehagligt bekant.

"När man talar om dom fula trollen!" sa Frank argt, när Lestrange dök upp runt ett hörn.

Han log försmädligt och sa:

"Vad var det jag sa, Quirrell? Jag sa ju att du skulle trilla av!"

Quirinus svarade inte utan fortsatte gå vidare.

"Trubbel på ingång!" väste Frank, när James, Sirius, Peter och Remus dök upp. James blängde på Quirinus, som blängde tillbaka med bister skadeglädje inom sig.

"Hur känns det för dig?" frågade Remus. Han försökte förstås vara vänlig.

"Bara bra", svarade Quirinus kyligt och undvek att se på honom.

Han tyckte att Remus hade kunnat välja sina vänner med större omsorg.

**xxx**

Trollformelläran blev en gruvlig upplevelse för Quirinus, med tanke på att eleverna från Gryffindor skulle vara där. Holly och hennes vänner satt och viskade, medan dom kastade ilskna blickar på honom. När eleverna från Ravenclaw skulle gå till trolldryckskonsten, sa Flitwick:

"Gå ingenstans, Quirrell. Jag vill gärna prata med dig!"

Det knöt sig i magen på Quirinus när han med tunga steg gick fram mot katedern.

"Du kan ge det här till professor Snigelhorn", sa Flitwick och räckte fram ett brev till Frank, "för jag tror att det här kommer att ta ett tag."

Frank gav Quirinus en medlidsam blick och gick sedan iväg.

När dom hade blivit ensamma sa Flitwick:

"Professor McGonagall kom in till mig innan sin lektion. Hon sa att unge mr Potter hade en blåtira, och när hon frågade honom vad som hade hänt, sa mr Potter att du hade slagit till honom, stämmer det?" Han lät mycket sträng.

"Ja, sir", sa Quirinus, som kände att det inte fanns någon anledning att ljuga. "Men jag blev bara så arg på honom!" tillade han.

Det blev tyst en stund.

"Varför slog du till honom?" frågade Flitwick.

Quirinus bet sig i läppen och svarade:

"Jag… det gick inte så bra för mig på flyglektionen. Dessutom, så har James och hans vänner sagt en massa elaka saker om mig. Jag hörde dom i biblioteket. Och när vi hade flygövningen, ingrep dom inte, när Slytherineleverna hackade på mig! Sedan när jag hade ramlat av kvasten, såg jag hur dom skrattade åt mig. Dessutom ljög James och sa att dom inte hade menat mig, utan Aaron Dubois från Hufflepuff! Och då blev jag ännu mer arg."

Det blev återigen tyst.

"Jag förstår ifall du känner dig arg och ledsen", sa Flitwick efter en stund. "Men mugglarvåld löser ingenting! Du kommer att få straffkommendering", tillade han strängt. "Kila iväg nu."

"Ja, professor Flitwick", sa Quirinus och gick ut, med sänkt huvud.

**xxx**

Vid middagstid berättade Quirinus för Frank om samtalet med Flitwick.

"Nåja, du fick i alla fall berätta din version!" sa Frank uppmuntrande.

Martin kom fram till dom med andan i halsen.

"Jag… jag har... ett brev från Flitwick!" flämtade han och räckte fram en lapp till Quirinus. "Han sa att det var viktigt!" tillade han och tog en klunk saft.

"Vad står det?" frågade Frank.

"Jag ska vara hos madam Hooch och sortera kvastar efter längd och snabbhet!" suckade Quirinus, när han hade läst lappen.

**xxx**

Följande dag gick Quirinus upp till kvastskjulet för att fullfölja sin uppgift. Det var ovanligt tråkigt och han fick stickor i fingrarna. Enda trösten var att madam Hooch inte var så elak. Han var inte klar förrän vid lunchen, men han kände att han inte hade någon aptit.

Tänk om professor Flitwick hade skrivit till hans föräldrar? Mr Quirrell skulle bli väldigt arg, det visste Quirinus. Och mrs Quirrell skulle bli så besviken. Han berättade om bekymret för Frank, när dom gick mot uppehållsrummet.

"Jag har en idé! Skriv till Lucy! Hon kan kanske ta hand om brevet, och då får dina föräldrar inget veta nåt och din pappa blir inte vansinnig!" sa Frank.

"Du är ett geni!" utbrast Quirinus glatt. Dom kom in i uppehållsrummet och Quirinus började leta fram pergamentstycken.

När han hittade ett fint ark, drog han fram fjäderpennan, satte den mot papperet och började fundera. Vad skulle han skriva? Orden snurrade runt i huvudet. När han äntligen bestämt sig, gav han handen order.

_Kära moster Lucy!_

_Jag behöver din hjälp! Jag gjorde något ruskigt dumt med en elev som är äldre än mig och professor Flitwick gav mig straffkommendering! Jag är nästan rädd för att han har skrivit till mamma! Snälla moster Lucy! Om du ser något oöppnat brev, som ser ut att komma från Hogwarts, göm det! Jag lovar, jag ska berätta allt när jag kommer hem under jullovet! Och snälla, gräla inte på mig! Skicka tillbaka ett svar med ugglan du får, jag är rädd att Henry inte hinner._

_Hälsningar Quirinus_

Det såg bra ut tyckte Quirinus. Han vecklade ihop brevet, och tog sin väska för att gå till örtläran.

"Vi måste hitta en expressuggla", sa Frank medan dom gick. "Henry skulle inte hinna på en kväll, och då kan det vara för sent!" tillade han.

"Jag vet, jag vet!" sa Quirinus. Dom gick in under tystnad.

**xxx**

"Ja, jag visste hela tiden att Quirrell inte skulle klara av att sitta på en kvast! Det förstod jag första gången jag såg honom!" sa Lestrange med hög röst några minuter senare.

"Ska jag klippa till honom?" frågade Frank.

"Nej! Jag vill inte att du ska råka illa ut för min skull!" sa Quirinus och blängde bort mot Lestranges bord. Han kände sig nästan illamående av ilska, när en flicka från Slytherin tjöt av skratt då Lestrange låtsades ramla baklänges.

Quirinus kollade bort mot professor Sprout, hon kunde komma vilket ögonblick som helst, så det var bara att försöka ignorera Slytherineleverna.

"Åh! Känner du dig yr, Quirrell?" ropade Lestrange efter några sekunder. "Är du säker på att du inte behöver ligga i sjukhusflygeln några dagar till?"

"Håll snattran Lestrange!" fräste Frank.

"Jag ville bara vara artig!" sa Lestrange, med ett ironiskt leende.

"Då misslyckas du fullständigt! Det är ingen annan, än dina korkade kompisar, som tycker att du är rolig!" fräste Quirinus.

Lestrange hånlog och sa:

"Och Roberts föredrar då en modig tredjeårselev från Gryffindor, framför en plugghäst som du!"

Quirinus vände sig bort och fortsatte sedan med sin uppgift, medan ögonen fylldes av tårar.

**xxx**

När det äntligen var över gick Quirinus bort mot ugglesalen, och undvek att säga något till Sharon.

Frank, som småsprang, sa:

"Lägg av nu! Du tar väl inte Lestranges ord på allvar! Han ljuger! Sharon har väl inte…"

"Hon stod och pratade med James i förrgår!" avbröt Quirinus. Frank gapade.

"Är det sant?" frågade han.

"Ja, det är det!" sa Quirinus och andades tungt. Han berättade vad som hade hänt efter det att han hade slagit till James.

"Och inget sa du till mig!" sa Frank, med stora ögon.

"Det gjorde för ont att berätta det", sa Quirinus och kände hur hjärtat sjönk som en sten." Kom nu. Vi måste få iväg brevet till moster Lucy!" tillade han.

Dom kom in till ugglesalen och Frank började leta bland skolans ugglor. Quirinus läste om brevet några gånger, när Henry kom flygande och landade på en pinne.

"Jag kan tyvärr inte använda dig nu", mumlade Quirinus, när Frank kom med en liten uggla, som var avsedd för att lämna expressbrev. "Det är viktigt att brevet kommer så snabbt som möjligt, innan Flitwicks brev kommer. Och det är inte roligt när pappa blir arg…" Han fäste brevet på den lilla ugglans ben och lät den flyga iväg.

Henry hoade högljutt och flög upp till takbjälkarna.

"Ska du också börja krångla?" frågade Quirinus argt. "Jag har inte bett om det här." Dom gick ner till trollkonsthistorian.

"Allt kommer att ordna sig." Frank lät ovanligt lugn på rösten.

"Du, Frank, jag är ledsen för att jag inte berättade att Sharon hade stått och pratat med James", sa Quirinus.

"Äsch! Det är ingen fara, jag skulle nog inte heller vilja tala om det, ifall flickan jag gillade stod och pratade med en sån som James!" sa Frank och log vänligt.

Quirinus log tillbaka, han kände sig glad över att han inte hade sårat Frank.

**xxx**

När det var dags för middag, kom ugglan tillbaka. "Jag sa ju att det skulle gå bra!" sa Frank glatt. Quirinus gav ugglan en brödbit och sprättade sedan upp brevet. Handstilen var rätt slarvig.

_Snälla lille vän!_

_Jag blev verkligen förvånad när ugglan kom. Du har inte skrivit vad som har hänt. Men jag förstår ifall du inte vill berätta nu. Jag kollar mer än gärna efter något brev, var inte orolig! Veronica har då inte sagt något om ett brev från Hogwarts, så Flitwick har nog inte ens haft någon tanke på att skriva. Vi får prata när du kommer hem till jul! Och jag kommer inte att gräla på dig._

_Moster Lucy_

"Det såg ju lovande ut!" sa Frank.

"Ja, tack och lov att det kom i tid!" suckade Quirinus och tog en klunk saft. "Moster Lucy är verkligen en sann vän!"

Han reste sig upp för att gå, när Sharon kom fram emot honom.

"Jag har hört vad du gjorde, och jag tänkte att du kanske skulle prata med den där James, pojken från Gryffindor", sa hon.

"Och varför skulle jag göra det?" frågade Quirinus kyligt; han tänkte minsann inte låta Sharon övertala honom, om hon nu föredrog James.

"Du vet vad jag menar! Ni borde prata om det här", sa Sharon.

"Du kan ju göra det!" sa Quirinus och gick vidare. Han hörde Frank mumla något till Sharon, efter en sekund sprang han efter Quirinus, som kände sig ännu mer argare än förut. Remus rundade ett hörn.

"Där är ni! Jag försökte leta upp dig, Quirinus, men jag hade lite andra saker att göra!" sa han.

"Det hade du säkert!" sa Quirinus syrligt.

"Jag vet att du är arg på James, men han…"

"Han menade att han bara ville ha roligt på min bekostnad! Jag tror inte på att Aaron Dubois skulle be att få slippa flyglektionen!" fräste Quirinus och gick med snabba steg, tätt följd utav Frank. Han kände Remus blick efter sig.

_Jullovet är snart här i alla fall, _tänkte Quirinus. _Skönt! Då slipper man James lögner!_


	14. 14 Jullov

**Kapitel 14- Jullov**

Månaderna gick och snön föll som ett vitt, mjukt täcke över Hogwarts. Dessutom var det bara några veckor kvar till jullovet, så därför var en del elever väldigt avslappnade. Quirinus och Frank satt i biblioteket, när dom såg hur James försökte prata med Lily.

"Så fånig han är!" fräste Quirinus, när han såg hur James rufsade om sig i håret. "Vad är det där bra för?"

"Jag vet inte. Han försöker väl imponera på henne", sa Frank.

"I så fall kan han sluta ljuga! Och sedan kan han ju ställa upp på dom svagas sida!" sa Quirinus och slängde ner böckerna i väskan, medan hans händer darrade av ilska. "Då skulle hon nog umgås med honom!" tillade han.

"Ja, det låter ju som en vettig idé!" sa Frank uppriktigt.

Dom gick ur biblioteket, men plötsligt hörde dom hur någon sprang efter dom. Det var Sharon.

"Vad vill du?" frågade Quirinus och stirrade på henne.

"Jag tänkte bara tala om att Flitwick vill prata med dig efter lunchen", svarade Sharon.

Quirinus kände sig illa till mods. Vad kunde det handla om nu?

"Och sedan ville jag bara tala om för dig att jag tycker att du ska prata med James!" fortsatte Sharon. "Det är så dumt att hålla på att tjura sådär länge!" tillade hon.

"Jamen James då?!" fräste Quirinus utan att tänka sig för. "Han och hans kompisar har ju inte sagt något ord till mitt försvar när Lestrange och hans gäng har hackat på mig!" tillade han, medan han nästan kokade av ilska.

Sharon sa ingenting utan vände på klacken och gick sin väg.

"Du kanske ska prata med henne." Frank lät orolig.

"Hon föredrar ändå James, så det är ingen idé att försöka", mumlade Quirinus, men han kände hur det sved i strupen. Han ångrade nästan att han hade fräst åt Sharon på det där viset.

**xxx**

Efter lunchen, gick Quirinus upp till Flitwicks kontor. Han drog ett djupt andetag och knackade på.

"Kom in", sa professor Flitwicks röst.

Quirinus gick in och blev hänvisad att sätta sig framför Flitwicks skrivbord.

"Jag vill bara veta ifall någon annan har gjort hemska saker mot dig", sa Flitwick. "Jag och dom andra lärarna har tyckt att du har varit bekymrad på lektionerna", tillade han vänligt.

"Det har inte hänt något, sir. Jag är nog bara lite trött", svarade Quirinus och stirrade ner i golvet. Det var på sätt och vis sant, han brukade vara trött under vinterperioderna, men han var ju orolig ifall hans föräldrar hade fått något brev.

"Nåja. Det är nog vanligt under hösten och vintern", sa Flitwick vänligt. "Men om det händer något, så vill jag att du talar om det för mig, eller någon annan lärare", tillade han.

Quirinus nickade och gick ut. Han stötte på James och hans vänner, men han undvek att se på dom.

**xxx**

Jullovet kom äntligen.

"Det kommer att ordna sig. Din moster har nog gömt brevet. Jag litar på henne", sa Frank, när Quirinus hade packat sin väska.

"Det gör jag också", sa Quirinus. "Vi ses efter jul", tillade han och gick.

På tåget, kände Quirinus en obehaglig känsla i magen. Det hade varit jobbigt att se Sharon i ögonen. Visserligen var han ju arg på henne, men på samma gång ville han inte vara det. Men hon hade ju fortsatt prata med James, det hade han sett.

_Nåja, föredrar hon James, så gärna för mig! _tänkte Quirinus dystert.

**xxx**

Äntligen var han hemma. Det skulle bli skönt att gå upp till rummet och sedan låta tårarna komma fram tyckte Quirinus. När han öppnade dörren, stod moster Lucy där.

"Där är du", sa hon vänligt.

"Var är mamma och pappa?" frågade Quirinus medan han hängde av sig jackan. "Veronica och Jodie är i köket och städar. Och Harold hade arbeten att göra", svarade moster Lucy. "Var inte orolig. Det har inte kommit något brev!" tillade hon.

Quirinus kände en lättnad, men plötsligt kände han hur ögonen fylldes av tårar.

"Förlåt, moster Lucy! Men det har varit så jobbigt dom senaste månaderna!" mumlade han och försökte blinka bort tårarna.

"Såja. Det är ingen fara", sa moster Lucy vänligt. Mrs Quirrell kom ut från köket, med trollstaven i handen.

"Quirinus! Jag hade glömt bort att du skulle komma hem idag. Åh, kära nån! Lille vän! Du är ju alldeles blek!" utbrast hon.

Quirinus kollade sig i en spegel. Han var nästan likblek i ansiktet.

"Mår du bra?" frågade mrs Quirrell oroligt. Innan Quirinus hann svara, sa moster Lucy:

"Oroa dig inte Veronica! Jag tror att terminen har varit jobbig. Du vet hur du brukade vara när du kom hem på loven."

Quirinus kände sig lättad, moster Lucy tänkte då på allt.

"Jo, det förstås. Nåja, kila upp till dig och vila då", sa mrs Quirrell, som såg ännu ängsligare ut. "Är du säker på att du mår bra?" tillade hon.

"Ja, mamma. Jag mår bra, jag är nog bara lite trött", svarade Quirinus och började gå mot trappen Han kände hur någon tog tag i hans arm och såg in i moster Lucys snälla, varma, himmelsblåa ögon.

"Jag kommer upp till dig sen, och då kan du berätta allt för mig", viskade hon.

Quirinus log svagt mot henne, sedan gick han med tunga steg upp för trapporna. När han kom upp till sitt rum, stängde han dörren och sjönk sedan ner på sängen. Han lade sig ner med ansiktet mot väggen och grät tyst, det hade verkligen varit jobbiga månader.

**xxx**

Efter en stund hörde Quirinus hur dörren öppnades. Han satte sig upp och såg när moster Lucy kom och satte sig på sängkanten. Hon räckte fram en kopp med varm choklad, som Quirinus tacksamt tog emot.

"Nu vill jag gärna veta vad som har hänt allt mest", sa moster Lucy vänligt.

Quirinus ställde ifrån sig koppen och berättade allt som hade hänt sen första dagen. Hur han hade lyckats bli osams med James, Peter, och Sirius, samtalen han hade hört i biblioteket, hur Snape hade attackerat honom, hur hemsk Marrigburn hade varit mot honom, hur Lestrange hade retat honom efter Quidditchmatchen, hur dåligt det hade gått på flyglektionen, att han hade sett hur James och hans vänner stått och skrattat, hur James hade ljugit för honom…

"… och när James sa att han inte hade sett någon attack, förlorade jag tålamodet och slog till honom. Jag menar, det syntes att han ljög! Jag smet sen in i ett tomt klassrum för att få vara ensam. Sedan såg jag ut genom ett fönster och såg Sharon stå och prata med James!" avslutade Quirinus efter några minuter. Han kände hur tårarna rann nerför kinderna.

Moster Lucy strök honom över håret och sa:

"Jag förstår att det kan ha varit svårt."

"Och två dagar efter den där händelsen, så sa Lestrange att Sharon föredrar en modig tredjeårselev från Gryffindor än en plugghäst som jag!" snyftade Quirinus. "Jag tänkte faktiskt samma sak när jag såg dom", tillade han och begravde ansiktet i händerna.

"Hon frågade kanske bara vad som hade hänt med ögat. Ska sanningen fram, så skulle jag ha gjort samma sak som du!" sa moster Lucy och log med en vänskaplig glimt i ögat.

Quirinus slog armarna om henne och lät tårarna rinna. Det kändes skönt att få berätta allt för någon som förstod.

"Du säger väl inget till någon?" frågade Quirinus oroligt. "Och särskilt inte för pappa! Han skulle bli så arg!"

"Jag ska inte säga något till någon. Varken för Veronica eller Harold", sa moster Lucy, "och framför allt inte för Jodie!" Hon skrattade till." Det stannar mellan dig och mig."

"Tack moster Lucy. Du är så snäll!" mumlade Quirinus och lade sig ner. Han kände sig konstigt nog utmattad.

"Det är nog bäst att du vilar en stund", sa moster Lucy.

Hon reste sig upp och gick. Quirinus drog en djup suck av lättnad. Allt kändes redan bättre. Ingen annan skulle få veta något. Sedan gled Quirinus in i en skön oväntad sömn.

Efter en stund vaknade han med ett ryck och kände sig kallsvettig. Han hade haft en märklig, nästan otäck, dröm, men han mindes inte vad den hade handlat om. När han hörde sin pappas röst, beslöt han sig för att gå ner. Men det sved konstigt nog i hjärtat.


	15. 15 Det anonyma brevet

**Kapitel 15- Det anonyma brevet**

När Quirinus kom nerför trapporna, förmörkades hans synfält plötsligt av en stor hårmassa.

"Claire! Är det du?" frågade han och försökte hitta balansen.

Claire hade tydligen kastat sig över halsen på honom så han var nära att ramla omkull.

"Välkommen hem!" utbrast hon.

"Seså Claire! Ta det lugnt så att du inte stryper honom!" sa en obekant, men vänlig röst.

Quirinus föste undan Claires hår från ansiktet och fick se en lång, gänglig pojke, med rödbrunt, rufsigt hår. Han log vänligt.

"Ja det här är John, som jag berättade om i brevet! John McMillington", sa Claire och gjorde en gest mot honom. John sträckte fram handen.

"Trevligt att träffas", mumlade Quirinus och skakade hand med honom.

"Detsamma. Jag har hört en hel del om dig!" sa John vänligt.

Quirinus kunde se att John hade ett grönt och ett brunt öga

"John gick i Hufflepuff och vi hade förvandlingskonst samtidigt", förklarade Claire och log strålande. "Hans föräldrar är i Indien för att hälsa på några vänner, men John fick inte ledigt tidigare från jobbet, så han ska vara hos oss under julen", tillade hon.

Dom gick in i köket. David kom fram mot Quirinus och slog armarna om hans ben.

"David, ta det lugnt nu. Din bror har inte mått bra", sa mrs Quirrell strängt.

"Det är ingen fara, mamma", mumlade Quirinus och lyfte upp David i famnen. "Hej lilla busunge!" tillade han.

"Jag är ingen busunge! Vet du vad? Jag fick grannens katt att flyga, så pappa säger att jag får åka tåg till Hogwarts", sa David och hans blågråa ögon lyste.

"Det låter ju toppen David!" sa Quirinus.

"Ja, visst gör det!" sa en röst.

Quirinus vände sig om och fick se mr Quirrell stå vid dörröppningen. Han satte ner David på golvet och började gå fram mot honom.

"Välkommen hem, Quirinus!" sa mr Quirrell och slog armarna om honom.

"Tack pappa", mumlade Quirinus i sin pappas famn. Han kände sig konstigt nog yr och utmattad igen.

"Terminen har nog varit jobbig. Så var det för mig också", sa mr Quirrell och log förståeligt. "Vi har så mycket att prata om, och dessutom", han sänkte rösten till en viskning, "så vill jag gärna att du berättar för mig om Sharon!"

Quirinus kände hur hjärtat sjönk, det gjorde ont att tänka på Sharon nu.

"Ja… hon är väldigt snäll… och väldigt duktig", sa han undvikande.

"Det är förståeligt. Alla i Ravenclaw är duktiga, se på din mamma!" sa mr Quirrell och log.

Quirinus kunde inte låta bli att le tillbaka. Dom satte sig ner vid middagsbordet, vilket blev ganska befriande.

**xxx**

Jullovet var ovanligt kallt. Men det gjorde inget tyckte Quirinus. Det hade varit jobbigt att tänka på Sharon hela dagarna och det var fel att ljuga för mr Quirrell.

"Du har sett så ledsen ut sen du kom hem!" sa mrs Quirrell en dag. "Du är väl inte sjuk?" tillade hon oroligt.

"Nej då, mamma. Oroa dig inte. Jag mår bra", sa Quirinus och kollade ut genom fönstret. Snön virvlade ute på gården.

"Är det något annat som är på tok då?" frågade mrs Quirrell vänligt när hon kom fram till honom. "Du vet att du kan berätta för mig eller Harold", tillade hon

"Det… det är ingenting." Quirinus bet sig i läppen. "Vädret kan nog påverka en", tillade han och kollade ner i golvet.

Mrs Quirrell log lättat och slog armarna om honom.

"Ja det gör det nog. Din morfar brukade bli på ett ruskigt dåligt humör, när det var snöstorm en dag när jag kom hem på julloven", sa hon.

Quirinus kunde inte låta bli att le, Joe kunde verkligen bli arg om vädret var dåligt.

"Nåja huvudsaken är att du inte är sjuk", fortsatte mrs Quirrell, "för då hade det nog blivit tråkigt för dig."

"Ja det hade det nog" sa Quirinus och lutade sig mot hennes axel.

Det kändes mycket jobbigt att ljuga. Plötsligt hördes ett högt ljud och Claire kom in i köket.

"Mamma! Pappa behöver lite hjälp så han vill att du går till vardagsrummet", sa hon medan hon slätade till sitt hår.

Mrs Quirrell svängde på sin stav och fyllde lådorna och skåpen med bestick och tallrikar innan hon gick till vardagsrummet.

"Vad händer?" frågade Quirinus.

"Äsch. Det var bara krångel med spisen", sa Claire och trollade fram två koppar varm choklad. "Berätta nu. Vilka lektioner tycker du har varit bra?" tillade hon.

"Jo, trollformelläran och förvandlingskonsten var väl bra ", svarade Quirinus och drack lite av chokladen.

"Inte Försvar Mot Svartkonster?" Claire lät förvånad. "Det är ju den mest intressanta kursen på hela skolan!" tillade hon.

"Nja… inte precis, läraren är… lite… eh … öh… uh… tråkig", sa Quirinus undvikande, det var inte värt att berätta hur hemsk Marrigburn hade varit mot honom.

Men Claire verkade inte nöja sig med svaret.

"Lite tråkig? Professor Sandelton, är ju hur bra som helst!" sa hon. "Han kan sina saker", tillade hon och såg ännu mer förvånad ut.

"Vi har inte den där professor Sandelton, eller vad han nu heter. Vi har professor Marrigburn och hon är tråkig!" sa Quirinus.

"Oh, då måste han ha slutat ", sa Claire.

_Han skulle då inte vara elak mot mig!_ tänkte Quirinus bittert.

"Nåja, hon blir kanske bättre med åren", sa Claire lugnt.

_Gud vad jag hatar att ljuga! _tänkte Quirinus.

John kom in i köket och Quirinus blev glad över att samtalet var över, det var ganska jobbigt att ljuga för Claire, men det kändes inte heller rätt att göra henne orolig. Han drack ur sin choklad och gick sedan upp på sitt rum.

**xxx**

Några dagar senare blev vädret lugnare. Quirinus såg ett tillfälle att gå till Joes grav, det kunde vara bra att komma ut i friska luften.

"Du gör det som känns rätt", sa moster Lucy, när Quirinus berättade vad han hade tänkt att göra. "Du kanske får annat att tänka på än Sharon."

"Var du förälskad i någon som föredrog en modig Gryffindorelev?" frågade Quirinus.

Moster Lucy log vänligt.

"Nej, jag var aldrig förälskad i någon i mitt elevhem. Däremot var jag förtjust i en pojke i Hufflepuff, men det blev som inget av med det, vi var för olika", sa hon.

Innan Quirinus hann säga något, kom David in i köket.

"Mamma sa att du skulle gå ut. Får jag följa med?" frågade han och log förväntansfullt.

Quirinus bet sig i läppen och kände sig både skyldig och dum. I vanliga fall skulle David ha fått följa med, men inte idag. Han behövde vara ensam. Men David skulle bli så ledsen om han inte fick följa med.

"Det är nog bäst att du stannar här David. Jag tror att Quirinus vill vara lite ensam. Du och jag kan gå ut efter lunchen eller imorgon", sa moster Lucy hastigt medan hon blinkade åt Quirinus.

David sken som en sol.

"Imorgon. Då går jag till John istället", sa han och sprang ut till vardagsrummet.

"Tack moster Lucy!" viskade Quirinus och gav henne ett svagt leende. "Det var så lite så. Vänta ska du få se", sa moster Lucy och drog fram en trollstav. Hon mumlade "Orkidéus" och en vacker blombukett sprang fram ur trollstavsspetsen.

Quirinus tog emot den.

"Lägg den på graven. Jag har satt en värmande formel på den så den vissnar nog inte i första taget" sa moster Lucy och log sitt listiga leende.

"Vi ses senare", sa Quirinus och gav henne en kram. Sedan gick han ut.

**xxx**

Vinden blåste och snön låg som ett mjukt täcke på marken. Quirinus gick med snabba steg till platsen där Joes grav låg. När han kom fram till platsen, var gravstenen täckt med en massa snö.

Quirinus drog vinterjackan tätare om sig och strök bort all snö från stenen innan han satte sig på huk framför den. Bokstäverna glimmade av guld.

"Jag är ledsen, morfar, men jag kan inte göra framsteg! Visserligen svarar jag rätt på frågor och så, men det gick uruselt på flygövningen", sa Quirinus och strök undan en tår från sin ena kind. "Men jag har ändå klockan som en lyckobringare, den ger tur på frågor och prov", tillade han.

Han drog fram blombuketten som moster Lucy hade trollat fram, och lade den på graven. Tre fåglar satte sig på gravstenen och kvittrade glatt, trots det kalla vädret. Det började snöa igen.

"Jag saknar dig, morfar!" sa Quirinus och kände hur tårarna rann nerför kinderna, medan snöflingorna lade sig i håret.

"Det gör jag också", sa en röst plötsligt så Quirinus ryckte till.

Han vände sig sakta om för att se vem det var och blev så förvånad att han nästan ramlade omkull. Där stod hans mormor, Sheila Stevenson. Hon log vänligt mot honom, medan dom klarblåa ögonen gnistrade och det midjelånga, svarta, gråsprängda håret fladdrade i vinden.

"Mormor! Jag visste inte att du var här!" sa Quirinus och gav henne en kram.

"Nej, och jag visste inte att du skulle vara här. Jag tänkte nämligen besöka graven innan jag går till ert hus. Du ser förvånad ut. Har inte mamma sagt att jag ska komma hem till er?" frågade Sheila.

"Nej. Ingen har sagt att du skulle komma", mumlade Quirinus. Sheila log vänligt.

"Nåja. Dom har väl haft mycket att tänka på. Tänk va! Du hamnade i Ravenclaw, precis som Jodie, Veronica, Lucy och Claire!" sa hon.

"Ja, hatten tyckte att jag skulle passa där", sa Quirinus. "Och så har jag fått en vän", tillade han. "Ja, jag hörde det. Kom nu så går vi innan det blir för kallt", sa Sheila och borstade bort snön från Quirinus hår.

**xxx**

Väl hemma drog Sheila fram trollstaven och en ånga sprang fram ur spetsen. Det värmde skönt tyckte Quirinus när Sheila pekade med staven på honom. Dörren öppnades och mr Quirrell klev ut och slog händerna för munnen.

"Sheila!" utbrast han. "Skulle du inte komma på nyårsafton?"

"Är det förbjudet att ändra sig?" frågade Sheila med en road glimt i ögat.

Quirinus kände hur humöret steg lite, Sheila missade aldrig ett tillfälle att skoja lite.

Dom gick in i värmen och David kom in i hallen och sträckte fram armarna mot Sheila, som lyfte upp honom i famnen.

"Ja innan jag glömmer det", sa mr Quirrell, som tydligen hade hämtat sig." Din uggla kom med två brev, medan du var ute."

"Okej", mumlade Quirinus och hängde av sig jackan.

Han gick upp och fick se Henry sitta på sängen.

"Jaså. Du har tänkt förlåta mig för att jag tog en annan uggla", sa Quirinus och strök honom försiktigt över vingen.

Ugglan hoade mjukt, vilket kunde betyda ja. Quirinus lossade breven från Henrys ben och tog det ena, som visade sig vara från Frank.

_Quirinus._

_Jag skriver till dig för att höra om du mår bra. Min mamma blev stolt när hon hörde att jag hamnade i Ravenclaw, men hon tjatar ändå om dom ämnen hon gillade! Usch! Jag vill byta med dig. Ja, innan jag glömmer bort det. Efter det att du hade farit, så gick jag till biblioteket, och då hörde jag James och hans gäng prata om flygövningen vi gjorde. Jag vet inte om dom skrattade åt dig, men James är fortfarande arg över blåtiran du gav honom, så jag klandrar dig inte ifall du är arg på dom, jag menar James ljög ju när han sa att han inte hade sett dig bli attackerad, så han bad ju om det. Nåja, vi kan försöka undvika dom. Sköt om dig, vi ses efter jul._

_Frank._

Quirinus log lite. Frank hade säkert god lust att byta hus för ett tag. Han drog fram det andra brevet, men handstilen var okänd.

_Käre Quirinus!_

_Jag vet att du har varit arg på mig sen flygövningen. Men jag tycker i alla fall att du ska försöka strunta i dom i Slytherin. Jag vill inte vara ovän med dig. Jag lovar, jag vill inte det. Nåja fundera på saken. Jag måste gå._

Det var inte ens undertecknat. Quirinus vände på pergamentstycket, men det fanns inget namn på baksidan.

"Vad konstigt!" mumlade Quirinus för sig själv.

Han skulle just läsa om brevet, när det knackade på dörren. Quirinus gömde hastigt brevet i en bok och ropade:

"Kom in!"

Dörren öppnades och John klev in.

"Ursäkta om jag stör, men din mamma är klar med maten och hon bad mig säga till dig", sa han.

"Åh… visst, jag kommer snart", mumlade Quirinus, som kände sig kallsvettig.

John log och stängde dörren efter sig. Quirinus kollade igenom brevet igen. Vem kunde det vara ifrån?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Jag skulle uppskatta om någon kunde vara gullig och kommentera storyn. Då vet jag att folk läser den. ;) **

**Nu fick ni något att fundera på, angående brevet han fick. :D**


	16. 16 Erised-spegeln

**Kapitel 16-Erisedspegeln**

Några veckor efter nyåret, var det dags att åka tillbaka till Hogwarts. Claire och John hade åkt till Sankt Mungos, och Sheila hade åkt hem till sig. Quirinus packade ner alla böcker, och även brevet från den mystiska avsändaren i sin väska. Sen han hade fått det, hade han sovit dåligt, men nu beslöt han sig för att be Martin om hjälp, han brukade kunna tyda handstilar. Henry hoade mjukt innan Quirinus satte en duk över buren. När han skulle gå ner, stötte han på moster Lucy.

"Det kommer nästan att bli tyst i huset utan dig, med tanke på att Claire ska jobba nästan hela dagarna", sa hon och slängde en formel på väskan så att den svävade.

"Ja det kommer det nog att bli. Men jag kommer nog att få hjälp med brevet som jag visade dig", sa Quirinus.

"Det får du säkert. Men nog är det konstigt att avsändaren inte hade skrivit sitt namn", sa moster Lucy och log vänligt.

I köket höll mrs Quirrell på att stryka klädnaden.

"Åh, så bra att du kommer. Din klädnad är nästan klar", sa hon och svängde på staven.

Quirinus tog emot den färdigstrukna klädnaden och stoppade ner den i väskan. Sedan gick dom in i vardagsrummet. Där stod mr Quirrell och försökte få fyr på spisen.

"Jag avskyr verkligen när elden inte tänds! Så här jobbigt var det inte när Claire skulle tillbaka till Hogwarts efter jullovet!" muttrade han argt och pekade med staven.

"Men snälla Harold, nu får du lugna dig! " bad mrs Quirrell, medan det ryckte lite i hennes mungipor. "Se! Nu går den igång!" tillade hon glatt när flammande eld syntes i spisen.

"Det är nog något fel på min trollstav. Jag går till mr Ollivander efter jobbet ", suckade mr Quirrell. Sedan log han mot Quirinus och tillade: "Oroa dig inte för mig. Jag överlever nog Jodies prat, medan hon är här!"

Quirinus kunde inte låta bli att le och gav sina föräldrar en kram.

"Oroa dig inte. Var bara lugn på Marrigburns lektioner och ignorera pojkarna från Slytherin", viskade moster Lucy när Quirinus gav henne en kram.

"Jag lovar", viskade Quirinus.

Han gick sedan in i eldstaden och tog en näve flampulver och ropade: "Hogwarts!" och med ens försvann vardagsrummet, moster Lucy och hans föräldrar.

**xxx**

Efter några sekunder befann sig Quirinus i eldstaden på Flitwicks kontor.

"Välkommen tillbaka, Quirrell", sa Flitwick glatt.

Quirinus klev ut och fick en obehaglig stöt i magen. På en stol framför Flitwicks skrivbord satt professor Marrigburn. Hon blängde på honom, medan hennes grågröna ögon gnistrade elakt.

"Har du haft ett bra jullov?" frågade Flitwick.

"Ja, sir", sa Quirinus, glad över att slippa möta Marrigburns blick.

Han tog sin väska och Henrys bur och började gå mot uppehållsrummet och skulle just gå ut ur kontoret, när Flitwick sa:

"Och din syster? Mår hon bra?"

"Eh… ja då. Hon mår bra", svarade Quirinus och kunde inte undgå att se Marrigburns ansiktsuttryck i ögonvrån; hon log hånfullt mot honom.

"Nåja, då är det bäst du kilar nu, så hinner du snygga till dig innan lunchen" sa Flitwick och vände sig till Marrigburn, vars leende blev hånfullare.

**xxx**

Quirinus sprang mot uppehållsrummet och fick se Frank sitta vid brasan. Han såg upp från en bok när Quirinus satte sig ner.

"Hej! Har du sprungit?" frågade han.

"Ja", svarade Quirinus och drog ett djupt andetag. "Marrigburn var på Flitwicks kontor, och det var minsann ingen trevlig upplevelse!"

"Det kan jag fatta! Hon är ju en riktig mara!" sa Frank. "Fick du mitt brev, förresten?" tillade han.

"Ja då. Men jag fick ett anonymt brev också!" svarade Quirinus och drog fram brevet för att visa Frank, som hade tappat hakan.

"Visst är det konstigt", sa Quirinus, "det är inte ens undertecknat och jag känner inte igen handstilen."

"Det här var jätteskumt!" mumlade Frank och gav brevet en mystisk blick. "Synd att Martin inte har kommit än, annars hade han nog hjälpt oss. Har du verkligen ingen aning om vem som kan ha skrivit det?" tillade han.

"Nja… det ser ut som att en tjej har skrivit det, men jag vet inte", mumlade Quirinus.

"Nåja, när Martin kommer tillbaka, kan vi ju fråga", sa Frank.

**xxx**

Senare, efter lunchen gick Quirinus ensam mot biblioteket. Han fick nästan en chock när han fick syn på Sharon. Det sved i strupen och han smet iväg för att slippa prata med henne. Quirinus gick med raska steg utan att tänka på att han gick in i Den Avskilda Bokavdelningen.

"Typiskt!" muttrade Quirinus för sig själv. Om bibliotekarien, madam Pince, såg honom nu, skulle hon gå i taket.

Han skulle just gå, när han såg en dammgrå katt en bit bort ifrån honom. Det var mrs Norris, vaktmästarens katt. Quirinus kände hur det knöt sig i magen när han såg vaktmästaren, mr Filch komma gående längst hyllorna. Katten började jama högljutt, som om hon kände att någon var på förbjuden mark. Quirinus smög så tyst han kunde, och fick syn på en dörr om sin vänstra sida.

Han slet upp dörren och kom in i ett tomt rum, där han aldrig hade varit förut, och drog en djup suck av lättnad när han såg att ingen hade upptäckt honom. Han stängde tyst dörren och såg sig om i rummet han hade gömt sig i.

Det såg ut som ett oanvänt klassrum; bänkar och stolar var upptravade mot väggarna och det fanns en upp- och nervänd papperskorg på golvet.

Mot väggen mitt emot stod en praktfull spegel i takhöjd. Den var försedd med två kloförsedda fötter och hade en utsirad guldram. Quirinus gick närmare spegeln och fick syn på en märklig inskription som stod inristad runt överdelen: **Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.** Den verkade jobbig att tyda.

Quirinus såg in i spegeln och slog händerna för munnen för att inte gallskrika. Han var inte ensam. Men rummet var ju tomt. Hur kunde det komma sig? När Quirinus hade försäkrat sig om att ingen annan var i rummet, kollade han in i spegeln igen. Där, bredvid honom, stod Joe!

_Det kan inte vara sant!_ tänkte Quirinus och kände både glädje och sorg inom sig.

"Morfar?" viskade han.

Joe log, medan dom bruna ögonen (som Claire och moster Jodie hade ärvt) glittrade vänligt i det halvmörka rummet. Det syntes även några brunblonda slingor i det gråsprängda håret. Quirinus ställde sig närmare glaset och såg hur Joe satte en hand på hans axel.

"Jag kommer tillbaka. Frank undrar nog var jag är", viskade Quirinus och slet blicken från sin morfars ansikte. Han plockade upp sin väska och smet ut innan någon hann upptäcka honom.

**xxx**

På förvandlingskonsten, medan professor McGonagall skrev upp anvisningar på tavlan, berättade Quirinus om spegeln för Frank, som såg ut att bli imponerad.

"Vilken häftig spegel!" viskade han upphetsat. "Jag skulle gärna vilja se din morfar!"

"Vi går dit under fredagskvällen, vid midnatt", sa Quirinus och log vid tanken att få sin morfar igen.

När lektionen var över, kom Martin fram emot dom.

"Frank berättade för mig att du hade fått ett brev, som inte var undertecknat", sa han. "Men om du inte vill att jag ska läsa det, så är det okej."

"Jo! Tack för att du påminde mig! Jag hade faktiskt tänkt be om din hjälp ", sa Quirinus och drog fram brevet ur fickan och räckte det till Martin. Han såg Sharon komma förbi och han kollade hastigt ner i golvet; han kände ingen större lust att fräsa åt henne igen.

"Ja, jag känner inte igen handstilen, men jag kan då säga att det är en tjej som har skrivit det, jag menar bokstäverna är så små", sa Martin. "Men jag är ledsen, jag vet inte vem som har skrivit den", tillade han.

Quirinus vaknade upp ur sina tankar och kände sig lite besviken.

"Tack i alla fall för att du ville hjälpa mig", mumlade han och tog brevet.

Martin log medlidsamt och gick sedan iväg med Adam och Jake.

"Tråkigt att det inte gick!" sa Frank medan dom började gå mot Stora salen.

"Ja, men det är inte så mycket att göra åt nu, nu måste vi planera hur vi ska ta oss till den där spegeln", sa Quirinus.

Dom gick in i salen för att äta lunch medan dom planerade färden till spegeln.

"Varför kan vi inte gå ikväll?" frågade Frank medan han tog för sig av maten.

"Lärarna skulle tycka att det var konstigt om vi satt och sov på lektionerna", svarade Quirinus och såg sig om så att ingen tjuvlyssnade.

"Än sen? Professor Binns skulle inte märka något, dom flesta sover ju på hans lektioner!" sa Frank.

Quirinus kunde inte låta bli att le, men istället sa han:

"Jag vill inte ta några risker."

Frank suckade men det såg ut som om han höll med.

Under dagarna kände Quirinus att han blev orolig; tänk om han hade glömt bort vägen. Eller om bibliotekarien var vaken?

_Äsch! Det är klart hon inte är! Vi är nog snabba __**om **__någon skulle komma!_ tänkte Quirinus.

**xxx**

På fredagskvällen var det äntligen dags att gå till den mystiska spegeln. Vid midnatt smög Quirinus och Frank ut från sovsalen och gick bort mot biblioteket. Det drog iskallt om kroppen.

"Kan vi inte gå tillbaka?" bad Frank. "Det är iskallt, och dessutom är vaktmästaren kanske vaken!"

"Jag vet vad jag gör. Det är inte långt till Den Avskilda Bokavdelningen, se vi är ju i biblioteket!" sa Quirinus uppmuntrande.

"Om din morfar var envis, så har du ärvt det av honom", muttrade Frank, men Quirinus kunde se att han log.

Äntligen kom dom fram till dörren. Quirinus såg sig om men ingen hade följt efter dom. Han sköt upp dörren och smet in, med Frank tätt efter sig.

"Vilken häftig spegel! Den skulle mamma gilla!" utbrast Frank när han fick syn på den.

Quirinus gick närmare den och fick se Joe stå där och le mot honom. Frank ställde sig närmare.

"Kan du se honom?" frågade Quirinus, medan han såg hur Joe log bredare. "Jag ser bara oss." Frank lät besviken.

"Ställ dig här istället!" sa Quirinus ivrigt och ställde sig åt sidan. Frank ställde sig framför spegeln och såg förvånad ut.

"Vad ser du för något?" frågade Quirinus efter en stund.

"Jag är vuxen… och håller i en liten pojke!" sa Frank och gapade. "Han ser ut som…mig, och en söt, rund flicka kommer och…" Frank tystnade.

Quirinus blev förvånad.

"Tror du att den här spegeln visar framtiden?" frågade Frank.

"Hur skulle den kunna göra det? Min morfar är ju död!" sa Quirinus och ställde sig närmare. Men han kunde bara se sig själv och Frank i spegeln.

"Vad konstigt!" sa Quirinus.

Plötsligt hördes det ljud utanför rummet; det lät som om någon hade tappat en hel hög böcker.

"Quirinus… jag tror det är bäst vi sticker!" sa Frank med panikslagen röst.

"Jag håller med!" väste Quirinus och tryckte försiktigt ner handtaget och öppnade dörren så tyst som möjligt.

En skugga av en lång gestalt syntes på golvet.

"Vem är det?" frågade Frank.

Quirinus svarade inte utan tittade närmare. Han grep ett hårt tag om dörrhandtaget för att inte svimma. Den mystiska skuggan kom fram mot en av hyllorna och nu syntes det vem den mystiska personen var. Det var Remus! Han verkade leta efter något. Men mitt i natten? Quirinus väntade tills Remus gick ut ur biblioteket, innan han grep tag i Frank, och dom sprang så fort dom kunde upp till uppehållsrummet.

"Jag fattar inte! Vad gjorde Remus uppe mitt i natten?" sa Frank när dom hade hämtat andan.

"Skrik inte så högt!" väste Quirinus och såg sig hastigt om. "Jag har ingen aning. Han kanske hade somnat i biblioteket av misstag, och han ville väl se ifall vaktmästaren var där", tillade han.

Frank bet sig i läppen.

"Ja… det låter vettigt. Jag vet inte. Men en sak är då säker, jag tänker inte utsätta mig för självmord en gång till!" sa han och gick upp mot sovsalen.

Quirinus följde efter och lade sig tillrätta. Han fick något att tänka på.

**xxx**

Följande dag satt Quirinus framför brasan och stirrade in i elden; han hade gärna velat gå till spegeln redan nu, men då hade väl dom andra eleverna undrat.

"Ska vi gå en promenad?" sa Frank så plötsligt att Quirinus hoppade till.

Han kände sig illa till mods när han såg oron i Franks blågröna ögon.

"Jag vet inte om jag har lust", sa Quirinus.

"Jag vet vad du tänker på. Gå inte dit. Rätt som det är stöter du på Filch, mrs Norris eller kanske professor Flitwick! Jag skojar inte Quirinus! Ligg kvar i sängen i natt!"

Men Quirinus hade redan bestämt sig för att gå dit på kvällen, och ingen skulle få hindra honom.

**xxx**

På lördagskvällen, medan dom andra pojkarna sov, smög Quirinus upp ur sängen och började gå raka vägen till rummet, fortare än föregående kväll. Han satte sig bekvämt på golvet och fick återigen syn på Joe. Ingen kunde hindra honom från att sitta där hela natten.

"Så du är tillbaka?" sa en röst plötsligt.

Quirinus kände sig iskall inombords. Han ställde sig upp och vred försiktigt på huvudet för att se vem det var. Där stod ju rektorn, Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir, jag… såg er inte!" sa Quirinus och bet sig i läppen. Skulle han få en utskällning? Eller ännu värre; skulle han bli relegerad?

"Nej. Det är inte så lätt när man är ivrig", sa Dumbledore och log vänligt, vilket fick Quirinus att känna sig lättad.

"Så du har upptäckt Erised-spegeln, som flera andra har gjort", sa Dumbledore och gick fram till spegeln.

"Vilket konstigt namn", sa Quirinus.

"Du har väl förstått vad den gör?" frågade Dumbledore.

Quirinus funderade en stund, sedan sa han:

"Den visar oss vad vi önskar oss… vad vi än önskar oss. Jag menar, jag såg min morfar… och Frank såg sig själv med fru och en son…"

"Låt mig få förklara. Det är alldeles sant att den visar oss vad vi önskar, men det är våra hjärtans djupaste önskan", sa Dumbledore. "Men spegeln ger varken kunskap eller sanning", tillade han.

Quirinus kände sig ängslig, det lät nästan otäckt.

"Många människor har försvunnit framför den, andra har blivit vansinniga", fortsatte Dumbledore, "så därför, Quirinus, ber jag dig att inte att inte leta efter den igen. Det kan vara farligt att klamra sig fast vid drömmarna."

"Jag lovar. Jag ska inte gå tillbaka hit igen", sa Quirinus och huttrade till, det hade blivit kyligt.

Dumbledore log och sa:

"Men du kan få kolla en sista gång i den, så får du se något annat än din morfar."

Quirinus kikade en extra gång i spegeln. Han kunde se sig själv, men han var vuxen. Två smala, ljusa armar lades ömt om hans midja bakifrån, och plötsligt dök en flicka upp bakom honom och log vänligt.

Quirinus kände hur det pirrade i magen, när han såg vem det var. Det var ju Sharon! Hon var också vuxen, men hon såg lika vacker ut som hon var nu. Quirinus slet undan blicken från spegeln.

Det var för bra för att vara sant. Han följde med Dumbledore ut ur biblioteket och gick sedan till uppehållsrummet. När Quirinus kröp ner i sängen, tänkte han att han skulle be Sharon om ursäkt för sitt konstiga beteende. Hon kanske gillade honom trots allt.


	17. 17 Osynlighetsmanteln

**Kapitel 17- Osynlighetsmanteln**

Frank såg fullkomligt förskräckt ut följande morgon, när Quirinus hade berättat om sin nattliga utflykt.

"Du är ju galen! Kila iväg så där! Och så stöter du på rektorn till på köpet!" väste han och såg sig försiktigt om i uppehållsrummet.

"Snälla Frank! Lugna dig. Professor Dumbledore var hygglig, han lovade till och med att inte säga något till Flitwick", sa Quirinus. "Jag har då lovat att inte gå tillbaka dit i alla fall", tillade han hastigt.

Frank öppnade munnen för att säga något, men stängde den igen. Quirinus stirrade in i elden och ägnade tankarna åt den senaste synen han hade sett. Han hade sett sig själv som vuxen, och Sharon hade stått vid hans sida.

"Men vad var det för något du fick se sen?" frågade Frank.

Quirinus kände hur han log och berättade om den sista synen.

"Så nu har jag tänkt be Sharon om ursäkt. Hon gillar nog inte James trots allt!" avslutade han några minuter senare.

"Det lät ju bra", sa Frank, som såg gladare ut. "Du kan ju inte vara sur på henne hela livet. Lucy hade nog rätt", tillade han.

Quirinus log och återgick till sina funderingar.

**xxx**

Framåt eftermiddagen gick Quirinus ut på gården. Snön låg fortfarande som ett vitt täcke över Hogwarts, och luften var kall. En massa elever stod vid stora sjön, däribland Sharon.

Hon satt på en sten och läste, medan några snöflingor lade sig i håret. Quirinus tog några osäkra kliv mot henne.

När han kom fram till henne, sa han:

"Sharon? Skulle… skulle vi kunna gå iväg till… till… skogen… eller slottet… jag skulle vilja prata med dig…i enrum."

Sharon såg upp från sin bok med ett förvirrat ansiktsuttryck, men sedan log hon ett tveksamt leende.

"Visst. Om du vill det så", mumlade hon och slog igen sin bok.

Dom gick iväg mot skogen. Det såg ganska mörkt och otäckt ut därinne, trots att det var dagsljus.

"Jo", började Quirinus och kollade in i Sharons varma ögon, "jag är ledsen för att jag har varit så otrevlig mot dig innan jullovet. Förlåt!"

Han stirrade ner på sina skor och ingen av dom sa något på en stund.

"Det är ingen fara. Ibland kan det vara svårt att vara trevlig när folk gör narr av någon", sa Sharon efter ett tag.

Quirinus tittade upp på henne och log. Sharon log försiktigt tillbaka och sedan började dom gå tillbaka till sjön. Dom andra eleverna gav ifrån sig utrop av någon underlig anledning.

"Vad håller dom på med?" frågade Quirinus när dom kom fram till sjön.

"Äsch, någon hade sett en jättebläckfisk under isen och ett hål har trollats fram av två elever från Gryffindor", svarade Sharon lite uttråkat. "Dom håller på att reta upp den stackars bläckfisken", tillade hon.

Quirinus kollade på sjön och nu såg han vilka som höll på att reta bläckfisken. Det var James och Sirius som använde sina trollstavar mot bläckfisken. Bredvid dom stod Remus och Peter och tittade på.

"Dom kommer att dras ner i vattnet", sa Quirinus när en lång tentakel kom upp från hålet.

**xxx**

Före middagen gick Quirinus och Frank ner till biblioteket. Där fanns en massa elever som pluggade.

"Jag är glad över att du och Sharon inte är ovänner längre", sa Frank.

"Det är jag också", mumlade Quirinus och gick fram till ett ledigt bord. "Fast jag önskar att jag visste vad James och hans vänner höll på med. Jag menar, den där bläckfisken hade ju kunnat dra ner dom under vattnet. Men är man omogen så är man!" tillade han och log.

Frank log också, medan han tog fram sina böcker. Just som Quirinus skulle sätta sig ner på en stol, fick han syn på något konstigt tygstycke på golvet en bit bort ifrån bordet. Han gick fram och plockade upp det.

Tygstycket var nästan flytande och silvergrått. Det kändes som om han höll i vatten som hade vävts till stoff. Han gick till bordet och visade tyget för Frank.

"Det är nog en mantel. Min farbror har nog haft en sån här, tror jag ", sa han, medan han kände på det.

"Den är verkligen fin", sa Quirinus uppriktigt. "Vi kan nog kolla upp den nu…"

"Trubbel på ingång! Marrigburn är här och hon kommer hitåt! Göm den där manteln kvickt!" avbröt Frank med skräckslagen blick.

Quirinus stuvade ner manteln i sin väska och lyckades stänga den när Marrigburn kom fram till deras bord. Hon ställde sig vid bordet och gav Quirinus en mördande blick.

"Får man fråga vad ni två håller på med?" sa hon och hennes grågröna ögon sköt blixtrar.

"Ingenting!" svarade Quirinus och Frank i kör.

Marrigburn blängde på dom ett tag, sedan böjde hon sig närmare Quirinus och väste:

"Jag varnar dig, Quirrell! Du ska inte tro att du kan lura mig, bara för att Lucy Stevenson är din moster! Om jag kommer på dig med att hitta på några dumheter, kommer jag personligen att relegera dig!"

"Jag gör inga dumheter, professor Marrigburn!" sa Quirinus argt.

Marrigburn fnös innan hon vände ryggen åt dom och gick iväg, med den gråsvarta långa manteln släpandes i marken. Quirinus drog en djup suck av lättnad.

"Hon kan ju alltid försöka!" sa han och log.

xxx

Sovsalen var tom när Quirinus och Frank kom dit.

"Kan vi kolla upp det där tygstycket nu?" frågade Frank.

"Visst, det är ju ingen här", sa Quirinus och drog upp tyget ur väskan. "Det ser verkligen ut som en mantel", tillade han när han höll upp det.

"Sätt på dig den!" Frank lät ivrig. Quirinus svepte den över sina axlar. Frank gapade.

"Din kropp är borta!" skrek han.

"Är den?" frågade Quirinus och kollade ner. Han kunde inte se sina skor.

"Det är en osynlighetsmantel! Jag tyckte väl att jag kände igen den! Min farbror hade en sån där när han skulle hålla vakt över några mystiska typer som hade försökt stjäla på Gringotts!" sa Frank.

Quirinus drog av sig manteln och räckte över den till Frank, som satte på sig den direkt. Hans kropp försvann, medan huvudet svävade.

"Jag undrar vems det är", sa Quirinus.

Frank synade den och sa:

"Jag vet inte. Men personen som lämnade den i biblioteket, måste vara ruskigt dum!"

Quirinus brast ut i skratt. Det var förstås sant.

"Vi skulle kunna spionera på Lestrange och hans kompisar! Då skulle åtminstone du vara förberedd, när Snape får för sig att attackera dig", sa Frank.

"Eller så skulle jag kunna gå och kolla in i Erised- spegeln igen! Jag blir ju osynlig om jag har på mig manteln!" föreslog Quirinus och log. "Jag skojar bara!" tillade han hastigt när han såg hur Frank spärrade upp ögonen.

**xxx**

Vid middagstid, gick Quirinus och Frank ner till stora salen. Det hade varit en hård eftermiddag tyckte Quirinus när han tog för sig av maten. Han kollade upp mot lärarbordet. Dumbledores ögon mötte Quirinus blick en stund. Han log vänligt och blinkade åt Quirinus, som blinkade tillbaka. Det betydde att Flitwick inte visste något om hans nattutflykter.

James kom gående med snabba steg längst deras bord. Han såg upprörd ut tyckte Quirinus.

"Jag undrar vad som kan ha hänt", viskade Quirinus till Frank. "

Vi kanske ska se efter." Frank lät spänd på rösten.

Quirinus lade ner besticken och skulle just resa sig upp, när han fick en knuff av någon som kom bakom honom. Det var Sirius, som tydligen hade tänkte följa efter James, med Peter och Remus tätt efter sig.

"Vänta på oss!" ropade Sirius.

"Kom, vi följer efter!" väste Quirinus. Både han och Frank gick i rask takt för att hinna med.

"Det skulle vara ett bra tillfälle att använda manteln", sa Frank, när dom såg James och hans vänner vid en staty.

Quirinus drog försiktigt fram manteln ur sin väska.

"Det är bäst att du använder den först, jag får ont av att springa efter maten. Vi kan använda den tillsammans sen", viskade Frank och tog sig för sidan.

"Okej. Då ses vi sen", mumlade Quirinus och räckte Frank sin väska. "Om någon undrar varför du bär min väska, kan du säga att jag glömde den i ett klassrum", tillade han.

Sedan svepte han manteln om sig och följde efter James, Sirius, Peter och Remus så fort han kunde. Quirinus följde dom fyra vännerna till biblioteket, som lyckligtvis var tomt.

"Remus! Hur kunde du slarva bort min osynlighetsmantel på det där sättet?!" utbrast James plötsligt, vilket fick Quirinus att smyga närmare.

Han kunde se att Remus hade tårar i ögonen. Både Sirius och Peter gav honom en nu-förklarar-du-vad-som har-hänt-och-det-snabbt-blick.

"Jag gjorde det inte med avsikt! Jag var här nere på fredagsnatten för att…ja du vet! Och det var så svårt att använda en hand, så jag lade manteln på ett bord. Sedan hörde jag röster från rummet där vi hittade Erised-spegeln under vårt första år! Det var otäckt!" pep Remus. "Jag blev så rädd så jag skyndade mig iväg, ifall Filch eller madam Pince skulle komma och i all hast slog jag ner några böcker. Då glömde jag bort manteln!" tillade han med svagare röst.

"Åh nej! Någon har förstås hittat den!" sa Peter och tog sig för pannan.

"Det är kört!" sa Sirius.

"Minst sagt! Om min pappa får reda på att jag har slarvat bort manteln, är jag död!" stönade James.

_Rätt åt dig! _tänkte Quirinus med bitter skadeglädje.

Men vad var det Remus hade letat efter? Det lät som att det var hemligt.

"Jag kunde inte hjälpa det!" sa Remus förtvivlat. "Den föll nog ner på golvet sen!" tillade han medan tårarna rann ner för kinderna.

Quirinus kunde inte låta bli att tycka lite synd om honom, det verkade jobbigt att ha en sådan dominerande vän som James.

"Vi får hålla utkik efter den. Om någon lärare hittar den, är det definitivt kört", muttrade Sirius, och både han, James och Peter gick ut ur biblioteket. Remus gick efter dom medan tårarna fortsatte rinna nerför hans kinder. Quirinus drog osynlighetsmanteln tätare omkring sig och gick iväg mot Ravenclaws uppehållsrum.

**xxx**

Vid brasan satt Frank. Quirinus slet av sig manteln och stuvade ner den i sin väska, eftersom att Sam och Fiona satt vid ett annat bord i närheten av dom.

"Hur gick det?" frågade Frank i viskande ton.

"Det gick bra. Vill du veta vems mantel det är? Det är James som äger den!" viskade Quirinus tillbaka.

"Va?!" utbrast Frank och tappade hakan.

Quirinus berättade om samtalet han hade hört. När han var klar, sa Frank:

"Jag måste erkänna att det är rätt åt James, men jag tycker synd om Remus."

"Det gör jag också, lite grann", erkände Quirinus. "Men jag undrar vad han letade efter. Det måste ha varit något som är olagligt, det lät då hemligt i alla fall", tillade han.

"James kanske söker en bok om hur man blandar till kärleksdrycker." Frank log oskyldigt.

"Ja vem vet. Men jag tror inte att det skulle funka", skrattade Quirinus, "inte skulle Lily låta sig luras, jag hörde att någon sa att hon är klyftigare än dom flesta i Gryffindor!"

Han gick upp till sovsalen och gömde osynlighetsmanteln under sin madrass.

_Sharon skulle nog inte heller låta sig luras av någon kärleksdryck, även om det var en modig tredjeårselev från Gryffindor som skulle försöka! _tänkte Quirinus och log vid tanken.


	18. 18 Dom mystiska snyftningarna

**Kapitel 18- Dom mystiska snyftningarna**

Men följande dag log Quirinus nästan inte en endaste gång. Han och Frank satt vid sitt vanliga bord i biblioteket, men James och hans vänner var i närheten och James kastade uppmärksamma blickar omkring sig, som om han hoppades på att hitta osynlighetsmanteln. Remus satt ensam vid ett bord och läste.

"Stackaren! Dom fryser ut honom", sa Frank.

"Jag har ju försökt säga att dom är omogna! Fast det är klart, Remus vill nog vara lite för sig själv", sa Quirinus och såg bort mot James bord. Sirius och Peter kollade åt hans håll och båda två viskade något till James.

_Jaha, nu ska dom visa sig på styva linan igen!_ tänkte Quirinus, när han såg James resa sig från bordet.

"Jag undrar om James vet något om vår upptäckt." Frank lät orolig.

Innan Quirinus hann säga något, kom James fram till deras bord och sa:

"Om ni vet något om någon mantel, så kläm fram det!"

Frank satte knogarna i munnen.

"Vad då för mantel? Vad pratar du om?" frågade Quirinus medan han petade till Frank på smalbenet med foten.

"Spela inte oskyldig, Quirinus!" fräste James argt. "Sirius nämnde osynlighetsmanteln vid frukosten, och då sa han att du reagerade när du passerade vårt bord!" tillade han.

_Aj då! _tänkte Quirinus och ångrade att han hade lyssnat på de fyra pojkarna. Sirius dök upp bakom James.

"Du har säkert tagit den för att retas!" sa han och hans blick mörknade.

"Vad rädd jag blir av dessa anklagelser!" sa Quirinus kyligt. "Jag har ingen aning om vad ni två pratar om. Men än sak är då säker. Ni kommer att råka illa ut om ni forsätter reta jättebläckfisken! Adam sa då att ni höll på med det i morse igen!"

Sirius gapade, men James böjde sig fram mot Quirinus och väste:

"Vad vi hittar på, har inte du med att göra!"

"Nej jag vet. Men räkna inte med att jag hjälper till, om någon av er blir nerdragna i vattnet!" sa Quirinus.

Han kände sig betydligt starkare än vad han hade gjort tidigare. Frank stirrade på honom med gapande mun. James fnös och gick tillbaka till sitt bord, med Sirius i hälarna.

**xxx**

"Du var fantastisk!" sa Frank några timmar senare när dom tog en promenad på gården.

"Vad då fantastisk? James har ju inga bevis på att vi har manteln", sa Quirinus och strök bort snön från håret.

"Jamen, du gav ju honom svar på tal!" sa Frank och log med hela ansiktet. "Det var fantastiskt!"

"Vad är det som är så fantastiskt?" frågade en kylig röst bakom dom.

Quirinus snodde om och stod öga mot öga med Rabastan Lestrange. Black stod bredvid och flinade dumt.

"Jaså det är du", sa Frank surmulet.

Lestrange log hånfullt.

"Vad är det som är så fantastiskt?" frågade han igen.

"Det är så fantastiskt jobbigt att du jämt ska lägga näsan i blöt!" fräste Quirinus irriterat.

"Värst vad tuff man kan vara då, Quirrell!" hånade Lestrange, medan hans iskalla gråa ögon gnistrade elakt. "Men du blir nog inte så tuff när våren kommer. Då är det ännu en quidditchmatch som ska spelas och den kommer du nog att vilja slippa se!"

"Ja, om jag struntar i den, så är det nog för att slippa se din hemska min, när ditt elevhem förlorar", sa Quirinus.

Frank försökte dölja skrattet genom en låtsashostning. Lestrange blev röd om öronen. Han gav Quirinus en mördande blick och vände sedan på klacken med Black i släptåg.

"Så var vi av med dom", sa Frank och torkade bort skrattårarna. "Men för att få en sak klart för mig", tillade han och blev med ens allvarlig. "Skulle du verkligen inte hjälpa till om James, Sirius, Peter, eller Remus, blev nerdragna i vattnet?"

Quirinus svarade inte på en gång utan stirrade ut mot sjön. Isen var tydligen tjock för en massa elever var där och åkte skridskor.

"Nja… vattnet är så kallt, och sjön är ju rätt djup… dessutom… du kommer att skratta… så…så…så simmar jag inte så bra. Jag har varit väldigt rädd för vatten sen jag var fem år." Han suckade men bestämde sig för att berätta allt ändå. "Du förstår att vi var vid en sjö och då hade jag fått något i ögat så jag gick för att skölja ansiktet, men jag gick lite för långt ut så tappade jag balansen och föll. Gissa om jag fick panik, för det var djup och jag hade aldrig tagit ett simtag tidigare. Men pappa och morfar lyckades dra upp mig. Sedan dess håller jag mig på land när vi är på stranden. Sätt igång, skratta åt mig! Det gör faster Jills söner! " sa Quirinus och stirrade ner i marken.

"Varför skulle jag reta dig?" frågade Frank med förvånad blick. "Du skrattade inte åt mig, när jag sa att jag blev åksjuk av att segla!"

Quirinus tänkte efter och sedan kände han hur han log. Det var ju sant.

"Bästa vänner måste kunna förstå varandra, eller hur", sa Frank och log.

Plötsligt hördes en massa ljud från sjön och Jake kom springande åt deras håll.

"Skynda er och kom! Nu syns jättebläckfisken under isen igen, och den här gången försvinner den inte!" flämtade han.

Quirinus och Frank följde efter med snabba steg. Alla elever stod på knä på isen. Quirinus sprang så fort att han inte såg roten som stack upp ur snön. Han snubblade över den, tappade balansen, föll ner med ansiktet mot isen och gled fram mot elevhopen, som riktade uppmärksamheten mot honom. Han satte sig mödosamt upp på knä.

"Quirinus! Hur gick det?" ropade Frank förskräckt.

"Det gick bra", mumlade Quirinus och gned sig i ansiktet, "men det gör ont i käkarna och näsan."

Det bultade faktiskt av smärta i ansiktet efter fallet.

"Det var ett otäckt fall du gjorde", sa Aaron Dubois, pojken från Hufflepuff, med ett skräckslaget ansiktsuttryck.

"Du blöder ju!" utbrast Jake förskräckt.

Quirinus kollade ner på sin spegelbild där han satt på knä; han blödde verkligen kraftigt från näsan, och det droppade blod på isen. Det såg ganska otäckt ut. Han hörde steg tätt intill sig och vände sig om. Där stod ju Snape, med armarna i kors, och log försmädligt. Tätt efter honom kom Lucius och en annan pojke, som Quirinus inte visste namnet på. Båda log lika elakt.

"Jag som trodde att du skulle bli av med din klumpighet under jullovet, Quirrell, men jag hade visst fel!" sa Snape spydigt och leendet blev hånfullare.

"Dra dit pepparn växer!" fräste Quirinus argt och satte en hand för näsan, som bara blödde mer och mer.

"Ja, att vara klumpig är nog livsfarligt", fortsatte Snape med samma spydiga tonfall, "jag menar, om du snubblar över den där roten under juni månad, finns det ingen is som kan bära dig." Han böjde sig ner mot Quirinus medan en elak glimt syntes i ögat. "Dessutom är dörren till Hagrids stuga stängd dygnet runt och eleverna har lektioner i slottet, så förvänta dig inte att någon ska kunna höra dina förtvivlade rop på hjälp när du ligger här i sjön och inte kan ta dig in till land!" tillade han och log.

"Täpp till truten, din vidriga tjuvlyssnare!" fräste Frank argt. Snape rörde inte en min, utan reste sig upp med ett elakt leende.

"Det är ingen idé, Frank!" sa Quirinus och reste sig mödosamt upp, med handen för näsan. "Lestrange är ju likadan, en vedervärdig idiot!" tillade han och spände ögonen i Snape.

"Vad sa du om Rabastan?!" skrek den främmande pojken plötsligt och knöt nävarna.

"Lugna dig, Rodolphus", sa Snape och sträckte ut en arm, " om Quirrell ramlar i sjön, kommer han inte att vara så tuff."

Han log hånfullt och gick sedan mot slottet, med Lucius i hälarna. Rodolphus gav Quirinus en ilsken blick och följde sedan efter. Flera elever stod tysta.

"Vi går till sjukhusflygeln med dig", sa Frank efter några sekunder. "Du ser för hemsk ut, om jag ska vara ärlig", tillade han.

"Bra idé", sa Quirinus, medan han kände ilskan inom sig. Varför skulle Snape jämt ta sig friheten att tjuvlyssna på honom?

Han sneglade på Snape, som plötsligt såg arg ut. Quirinus följde hans blick och fick syn på James, Sirius och Peter. Det var tydligen bråk på gång.

"Ingen av dom andra elevhemmen kommer överens med Slytherineleverna, det vet du!" sa Frank.

"Jodå. Men det verkar som att James och Snape är mest kända för sin fiendskap, titta bara! Dom flesta elever lägger undan sina saker och Snape verkar leta efter sin trollstav", sa Quirinus.

"Kom nu så går vi till sjukhusflygeln, om du vill slippa känna blodsmak i munnen resten av dagen", sa Frank.

**xxx**

"Du måste vara försiktigare, när du är ute på sjön sådär!" sa madam Pomfrey ilsket, en kvart senare.

"Jag var försiktig, madam Pomfrey", mumlade Quirinus.

"Om det hade varit mars nu, hade du fått mer än bara en sönderslagen näsa…" Hon avbröt sig och kontrollerade ansiktet. Sedan drog hon fram sin trollstav och Quirinus kunde känna att bultandet försvann.

"Tack så mycket", sa han och tog sin väska, för att gå till Marrigburns lektion.

"Se till att vara försiktigare nu", muttrade madam Pomfrey till svar.

"Vilket humör!" mumlade Quirinus för sig själv när han hade lagt sjukhusflygeln bakom sig. Han började gå med raska steg, när han plötsligt hörde dunsar i ett klassrum.

Han smög närmare och satte örat mot dörren, men istället för en massa mummel från en elevgrupp, hörde han någon som grät uppgivet och sa:

"Jag hatar dom! Dom är så elaka mot mig, hela tiden!"

Quirinus kunde inte höra ifall det var en flicka eller en pojke som grät, men en sak var då säker; personen pratade för sig själv, för det var ingen som svarade.

"Alla tre är elaka, men James är nog den som är mest elak!" snyftade personen plötsligt.

Kunde det vara Remus? Han hade ju inte suttit tillsammans med James, Sirius och Peter vid måltiderna, sen i söndags.

Quirinus sköt försiktigt upp dörren på glänt och ropade:

"Hallå? Är det du Remus?"

"Försvinn härifrån! Lämna mig ifred!" sa personen argt.

"Jag vill inget illa. Jag vill bara hjälpa till", sa Quirinus och försökte öppna dörren.

"Hör du dåligt!? Försvinn härifrån!" skrek personen med gäll röst och plötsligt kom en bläckflaska flygande mot väggen. Den krossades och all bläck sprutade på Quirinus tröja. Han stängde hastigt dörren.

"Äsch! Jag får gå hit på lördagskvällen, vid midnatt, då ligger dom flesta och sover!" sa personen.

Quirinus sprang iväg så fort han kunde. Han kom fram till Marrigburns klassrum och sköt upp dörren. Dom flesta elever stirrade på honom.

"Den här lektionen började för fem minuter sen, Quirrell! Tio poängs avdrag från Ravenclaw", sa Marrigburn med sin giftiga röst. Hennes blick fastnade på Quirinus tröja. "Och vilken slarvig klädsel! Ytterligare tio poängs avdrag!" tillade hon.

Quirinus kvävde en suck och gick fram till Frank, medan Jake, Martin och Adam gav honom varsin medlidsamma blick. Det bästa med jullovet var att Sarah och Chloe hade slutat vara sura på honom, för dom log medlidsamt.

"Varför kommer du så sent?" frågade Frank.

"Mr Longbottom! Inget prat på mina lektioner, om jag får be", fräste Marrigburn argt. "Fem poängs avdrag från Ravenclaw."

"Jag berättar sen", mumlade Quirinus och blängde på Marrigburn.

**xxx**

När det äntligen ringde ut, berättade Quirinus om snyftningarna han hade hört.

"… och sen", avslutade han några sekunder senare, " skrek personen att jag skulle ge mig iväg, och det var då jag fick bläck på tröjan." Han drog fram sin trollstav och lyckades ta bort bläcket.

"Det var ganska dumt av personen att slänga flaskan, jag menar, Marrigburn drog ju bort poäng", sa Frank. "Sa du att James nämndes?" tillade han i en frågande ton.

"Ja. Jag tror att det var Remus" sa Quirinus eftertänksamt, "dom sitter ju enskilt sen vi hittade manteln."

Dom gick mot trollformelläran.

Vid klassrummet, fick dom syn på Remus. Han såg blek ut, tyckte Quirinus, och ögonen var rödkantade.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade Frank i vänlig ton.

"I-i-inget särskilt. Jag skulle hämta en b-bok från rummet, men Flitwick har i-inte kommit än", sa Remus med gråtfärdig röst.

_Stackaren! James har verkligen varit taskig mot honom! _tänkte Quirinus och kände genast medlidande.

"Har nån varit dum mot dig?" frågade han.

"Nej", svarade Remus kort. "Eller… jo… eller nej… nej, menar jag. James och jag kommer inte överens bara", tillade han frånvarande.

"Var det därför du satt ensam i ett klassrum?" frågade Quirinus försiktigt. "Jag hörde någon gråta när jag kom ut från sjukhusflygeln", tillade han.

"Jag har inte varit i något klassrum!" utbrast Remus.

"Men… jag hörde någon som nämnde James, och jag tänkte…" Quirinus tystnade när han såg hur Remus läppar darrade. Det blev tyst en sekund.

"Vill du prata om det?" frågade Quirinus.

"Men jag har inte varit i nåt klassrum!" skrek Remus och såg plötsligt arg ut.

"Lugna dig!" bad Frank.

"Nej! Ni vill ju inte tro mig! Sluta fråga! Jag har rätt att vara ensam om jag vill!" fräste Remus.

Dörren öppnades och Remus rusade in i klassrummet. Efter några sekunder kom han ut med en bok under armen, medan tårarna rann ner för kinderna.

"Jag undrar vad det handlar om", viskade Frank.

"Vi kan gå dit på lördag", mumlade Quirinus. "Då får du en chans att använda osynlighetsmanteln", tillade han.

Han stirrade framför sig. Vad Remus än försökte dölja för dom, var Quirinus fast besluten att hjälpa honom.


	19. 19 Sanningen om James

**Kapitel 19- Sanningen om James**

Remus hade tydligen bestämt för att inte prata med Quirinus, för han undvek att säga hej till honom i biblioteket på eftermiddagen.

"Vi kanske gick för långt", mumlade Frank lågt medan han betraktade Remus sammanbitna profil.

"Du kommer att bli besviken, men jag tycker inte det. Vi måste ta reda på om det är han som är ledsen", sa Quirinus.

Frank såg besvärad ut.

"Men… skulle inte Remus tycka att det var konstigt om vi öppnade dörren? Jag menar, visst, vi är osynliga, men det kan bli katastrof!" sa han.

"Han kommer bara att tro att det är ett vinddrag. Eller något ut av spökena", sa Quirinus och stirrade ner i sitt läxarbete.

Han kunde inte förmå sig att säga till Frank att han inte hade tänkt på Remus reaktion, om dörren öppnades.

"Vi kanske skulle gå till det där klassrummet, jag tänkte, så att vi kommer ihåg hur vi går", sa Frank.

"Visst, så fort jag är klar med det här" mumlade Quirinus och drog fram bläcket och började fila på läxan.

Plötsligt hördes det hur några kom inspringande i biblioteket. Quirinus kollade upp från sin bok och fick syn på James, Sirius och Peter. Alla tre såg upphetsade ut.

"Ojojoj! Jag fattar inte att du gjorde det!" sa Peter med en alldeles för hög röst.

"Det var superhäftigt!" sa Sirius.

"Äsch, det var ju ingen konst!" sa James och rufsade om sig i håret. "Bläckfisken kom ju upp över ytan i alla fall. Lily kommer att bli imponerad!"

"Kunde dom inte ha skrutit om sitt påhitt där ute? Jag kan inte jobba med läxan!" muttrade Frank argt.

Quirinus, som kände att han höll på att förlora tålamodet, lade ner fjäderpennan och reste sig upp. Han gick fram till James och hans vänner och sa:

"Skulle ni inte kunna vara ute i korridorerna och skryta om ert dumma påhitt? Vissa försöker göra sina läxor!"

"Jaså minsann", sa James med kylig röst. Sirius och Peter såg ut att brista i gapskratt.

"Ja! Jag menar det! Madam Pince kommer att bli vansinnig!" upplyste Quirinus kyligt. "Och dessutom, så tror jag inte att Lily skulle bli så imponerad av ditt fåniga påhitt!" tillade han och vände sedan på klacken innan James hann säga något. Han satte sig ner vid bordet och stirrade ner på sitt pergamentstycke.

"Äsch! Vi går! Jag kan inte koncentrera mig!" fräste Quirinus irriterat.

Frank suckade uppgivet.

"Om professor Snigelhorn ser att vi inte har gjort läxan, kan jag räkna med dåliga betyg!" muttrade han.

Dom gick iväg mot klassrummet, där Quirinus hade hört snyftningarna första gången. Det skulle inte bli så svårt att veta hur dom skulle gå.

**xxx**

På lördagskvällen, vid midnatt, letade Quirinus upp osynlighetsmanteln. Sedan ruskade han försiktigt i Frank och viskade:

"Vakna! Vi måste skynda oss!"

"Jag fattar inte varför du har så bråttom. Personen går ju inte iväg!" mumlade Frank.

"Nej. Men om det är Remus, så kan vi lämna tillbaka osynlighetsmanteln och hjälpa honom att hitta på en nödlögn, du har väl sett att han har gått ensam", sa Quirinus med låg röst, så att Jake, Martin och Adam inte skulle vakna. "Och han ser ju inte så glad ut för det", tillade han.

"Du har verkligen blivit galen!" muttrade Frank men ett retsamt leende syntes.

Quirinus log tillbaka och svepte sedan manteln över sig själv och Frank.

Dom gick långsamt fram till klassrummet.

"Hör du något?" frågade Frank.

Quirinus satte örat mot dörren och hörde några dunsar.

"Personen är där. Det hörs", upplyste han i viskande ton, när han hörde en snyftning.

Han grep tag i handtaget och öppnade dörren ljudlöst. Dom smög försiktigt in och Frank stängde dörren lika ljudlöst som dom hade öppnat den. Quirinus såg sig om i klassrummet och såg hur en mörk gestalt satt på en bänk och grät. Han drog försiktigt i Franks tröja, och dom smög ännu närmare. Quirinus slog ena handen för munnen för att inte skrika högt, när han såg vem personen var.

Det var inte Remus som satt och snyftade uppgivet, utan Snape. Han höll ansiktet begravt i händerna och kroppen skakade av gråt. Frank hade tydligen också blivit förvånad, för han såg ut att vilja säga något, men Quirinus skakade på huvudet; det kunde bli farligt om Snape upptäckte dom. Månen lyste in i klassrummet.

"Jag hatar verkligen James och hans vänner!" sa Snape plötsligt och drog undan händerna från ansiktet. Stora tårar rann ner för hans kinder och ögonen var rödkantade av gråt. "Men James är den värsta av dom alla!" tillade han och grät ännu mer.

Dörren öppnades och Quirinus kände hur Frank grep tag i hans tröja och dom backade in mot väggen, bara för att se Lucius, Rodolphus och två flickor, som Quirinus aldrig hade sett förut, komma in i rummet. Flickan som stängde dörren efter sig, hade mörkt, tjockt hår och ganska tunga ögonlock. Hennes kompis hade vitblont hår. Det såg ut som om hon hade ätit fem kilo citroner.

Den mörkhåriga flickan gick fram till Snape och sa:

"Du har jämt surat sen i måndags! Du är värre än Missnöjda Myrtle!"

"Lägg av nu, Bellatrix!" sa Rodolphus strängt.

"Äsch! Hon har rätt!" suckade Snape, som tydligen hade sett dom.

Quirinus bet sig hårt i läppen. Det var någonting som inte stämde; hade James varit tarvlig mot Snape också? Eller hade han alltid varit det?

"Men varför bryr du dig om dom?" frågade den blondhåriga flickan, som var ganska lik Bellatrix.

"Narcissa har rätt!" sa Lucius.

_Det här var ju konstigt!_ tänkte Quirinus och betraktade scenen med dom fem Slytherineleverna.

"Det har hon faktiskt. Jag menar", började Bellatrix, "dom är ju bara tre idioter! Min kusin Sirius har ju aldrig varit smart. Och den där tönten som bara pluggar hela dagarna, han är ju inte heller så mycket att ha!"

"Ni fattar inte!" utbrast Snape, och Quirinus kunde se hur tårarna rann ner för kinderna. "James Potter har jämt retat mig, sen första året! Black och Pettigrew hänger på, och Lupin smyger omkring som ett annat blekt, vilselett spöke! Dessutom har ju Potter kallat mig 'Snorgärsen' hela tiden, det vet ni! Helt utan anledning! Jag menar, jag gör dom aldrig någonting! Hur kul tror ni att det är?" tillade han och grät ännu mer.

Det blev en iskall tystnad att Quirinus kunde höra hur hjärtat slog hårt. Han kikade hastigt mot dörren för att se om någon skulle komma, men det hördes inga steg.

"Jag orkar inte längre! Dom höll på i måndags också", sa Snape, "och då fick jag nog och gick hit. Jag håller på att bli galen av deras spydigheter! Men jag fick inte vara ifred då heller, i måndags alltså! Det var någon som ropade på Lupin! Jag sa åt den där typen att lämna mig ifred, men han eller hon, ville inte lyssna. Då slängde jag iväg en bläckflaska!"

_Ja tusen tack för det! Du ordnade så att Marrigburn drog bort poäng för att min tröja var fläckig! _tänkte Quirinus argt.

Han kände en lätt knuff vid sidan. Frank såg på honom med vädjande blick. Det började dra kallt om kroppen.

"Det var ju effektivt!" sa Bellatrix uppmuntrande.

Snape fnös och strök undan håret från ansiktet.

"Jag undrar vad som fick den där typen att tro att det var Lupin", sa Lucius.

_Ja undra på du, men du kommer inte att få något svar,_ tänkte Quirinus och tillsammans med Frank, började han gå mot dörren.

Plötsligt slog Frank in foten i ett bordsben, vilket fick dom andra i rummet att titta upp. Quirinus förstod med en gång att osynlighetsmanteln inte kunde hindra honom och Frank från att höras.

"Det var väl bara Peeves!" muttrade Snape, som hade glidit ner från bänken.

"Vi går nu, det börjar bli kallt", sa Rodolphus och lade en arm om axlarna på Bellatrix.

Quirinus och Frank smet ut när Narcissa öppnade dörren.

**xxx**

Dom gick upp till uppehållsrummet.

"Hur känns det i foten?" frågade Quirinus när dom satte sig vid brasan.

"Det gjorde ont", muttrade Frank. "Förlåt ifall dom var nära på att upptäck oss! Men det var så mörkt", tillade han skuldmedvetet.

"Äsch, det gick ju bra. Dom trodde bara att det var Peeves", sa Quirinus uppmuntrande. "Men tänkte du på vad Sirius sa första dagen?"

"Vad har det med saken att göra?" Frank såg frågande ut.

"Förstår du inte? Den mörkhåriga flickan är ju hans kusin, och nu är Rodolphus ihop med henne!" försökte Quirinus. "Det är förstås hon som verkar gå Sirius på nerverna!"

"Jo, nu när du säger det", sa Frank.

"Just det. Men jag undrar om jag ska tycka synd om Snape eller inte", sa Quirinus.

Frank ryckte på axlarna och sa:

"Du gör väl som du vill. Nu går jag och lägger mig."

Han reste sig upp från fåtöljen och gick mot sovsalen. Quirinus satt kvar en stund framför brasan. Han hade ju hört att James och hans kompisar var populära på Hogwarts. Men hur kunde man bli så populär genom att hacka på någon på det där viset? Helt utan anledning?


	20. 20 Husalfen

**Kapitel 20- Husalfen**

Quirinus vaknade tidigt följande morgon, medan en massa tankar malde på i hans huvud. Han kunde inte få bort scenen han hade sett på natten. Hur kunde James vara så taskig?

_Nog för Lestrange inte är så värst trevlig, så skulle jag aldrig hacka på honom utan anledning,_ tänkte Quirinus och satte sig upp. _Jag menar, han ber ju om att jag ska ge svar på tal, men igår lät det som att Snape inte ens gör James och hans vänner något ont. _

Han suckade och klev upp ur sängen, medan han beslöt sig för att skriva till moster Lucy för att be om råd.

Dom andra pojkarna vaknade också och började klä på sig.

"Det var skönt att sova!" sa Frank och sträckte på sig.

"Lätt för dig att säga", mumlade Quirinus och letade fram sitt bläck.

"Säg inte att du har legat och tänkt på det vi såg igår!" sa Frank.

"Jo det har jag, men inte hela natten" sa Quirinus. "Jag menar inte skulle väl vi ge oss på Lestrange utan anledning?"

"Nej… men Snape ljuger kanske, för att…" Frank avbröt sig.

"Jag tror inte att han hittar på. Synd bara att Remus inte vill prata med oss", sa Quirinus uppriktigt, "för då skulle vi fått veta vem som hade startat fiendskapen!"

Han skrev ner händelsen i brevet till moster Lucy, där han även bad henne att inte säga något till någon. Mr Quirrell skulle bli alldeles vansinnig om han fick veta att Quirinus hade gått en förbjuden promenad på natten.

Sedan följde han med Frank ner till uppehållsrummet. Sharon stod mitt på golvet och av hennes min hade hon väntat på dom.

"Har ni hört att vaktmästaren har hört en massa oljud från ett klassrum i närheten av sjukhusflygeln i natt?" frågade hon. "Den Grå Damen berättade det för mig nu."

"Kan det inte ha varit Peeves han hörde då?" frågade Quirinus, medan han kände sig lätt yr av rädsla.

"Ja. Han ställer ju alltid till med något", sa Frank med ett stelt leende.

"Nja, han hörde röster, fyra, fem stycken, jag vet inte. Den Grå Damen sa att Filch hade hört steg också, så det kan ju omöjligt ha varit spökena" sa Sharon.

"Ja, det lät ju... öh… egendomligt!" sa Quirinus och gick förbi Sharon medan han kramade brevet hårt i handen.

Det lät otäckt men han och Frank hade ju varit osynliga.

**xxx**

Quirinus kom upp till ugglesalen och ropade ner Henry. Ugglan satte sig på en pinne och burrade upp fjädrarna.

"Jag vet att du ogillar att flyga iväg så här tidigt på morgonen, men du är den enda jag litar på… näst efter moster Lucy. Jag undrar varför hon inte ha skrivit tillbaka till mig, när jag berättade om Erised- spegeln", sa Quirinus och knöt fast brevet på Henrys utsträckta ben. Henry nafsade honom i fingret och flög iväg.

"Snälla moster Lucy", mumlade Quirinus för sig själv när han såg efter Henry. "Svara den här gången!"

När han hade skrivit till henne för att berätta om spegeln, hade han inte fått något svar tillbaka. Vad kunde ha hänt? Plötsligt hördes det ett prasslande i halmen och en mystisk figur dök upp.

Det var den konstigaste varelse Quirinus hade sett, näst efter testralen. Den hade utstående, bruna ögon, stora som tennisbollar och stora fladdermusliknande öron.

"Vem är du?" frågade Quirinus försiktigt.

Den lilla varelsen gav till ett skrik och sa:

"Pibby, sir! En enkel husalf!"

Quirinus böjde sig ner för att kika närmare. Trots att det var mycket svårt att bedöma, förstod Quirinus nästan på en gång att det var en hona.

"Om sir ursäktar Pibby", pep Pibby förskräckt, "så skulle jag vilja be er gå. Husalfer får inte visa sig så här!" Hon plockade bort halm från en gräslig blus.

"Varför?" frågade Quirinus.

"Husalfer städar och lagar maten. Men dom visar sig inte för trollkarlar sir!" sa Pibby och såg genast ynklig ut.

"Åh, nu förstår jag. Ni håller er gömda. Jag har nog läst om det" sa Quirinus.

Pibby såg sig om i salen, och sedan kved hon:

"Om sir ursäktar, så måste jag städa!"

"Jag ska inte störa mer", sa Quirinus och reste sig upp. "Men du behöver inte kalla mig sir. Jag heter Quirinus."

Alfen gav ifrån sig ett pip och tårarna svämmade över hennes ögon.

"Förlåt!" pep Pibby och torkade bort tårarna med en smutsig näsduk. "Men ingen annan än professor Dumbledore, har nånsin haft en så artig ton mot Pibby!" tillade hon och smet sedan iväg.

Quirinus gick med snabba steg efter henne, men han blev uppehållen av Peeves, så han tappade bort Pibby.

"Tack för det, Peeves!" fräste han och gick iväg mot uppehållsrummet.

På vägen dit stötte han på Frank, som såg både orolig och irriterad ut.

"Vi skulle aldrig ha gått ut igår kväll! Det tog mig tio minuter att hitta på en nödlögn åt Sharon!" sa han

"Lugna dig. Filch har ju inga bevis", sa Quirinus. "Vänta ska du få höra vad som hände där uppe…"

"Vad skumt!" sa Frank när Quirinus var klar. "Synd att Peeves skulle förstöra för dig", tillade han.

Quirinus nickade och sedan gick dom ner till biblioteket.

**xxx**

Tre veckor efter mötet med husalfen, kom en stor kattuggla fram till Quirinus plats.

"Henry kan väl inte ha blivit skadad?" frågade Frank oroligt. Quirinus vände på kuvertet och kände sig lite besviken.

"Nej då. Det är pappas handstil, så det är ingen fara", svarade han och sprättade upp kuvertet och läste med låg röst.

_Käre Quirinus._

_Jag blev jätteorolig när jag fick ett brev från Hagrid, skogvaktaren, som jag känner ganska väl. Han skrev att han hade sett dig och några av dina vänner på storsjön, genom fönstret på sin stuga. Hur understår du dig att bara rusa ut på sjön på det där viset?! Bara för att kolla på jättebläckfisken! Jaja! Jag vet att isen är tjock så här års, men ändå! Någon hade kunnat trolla fram ett hål och då hade du kunnat ramla i! Jag menar, du vet att du inte simmar så bra! Om du vill kolla på bläckfisken, kan du väl bara stå på land och vänta tills den syns. Egentligen skulle jag ta och skicka ett illvrål till dig, men jag ligger efter med några rapporter, så jag kan inte fixa något sånt nu! Vänta du bara! Vi får prata om det här när du kommer hem. Om det blir under påsklovet eller om du vill vänta till sommarlovet, det bestämmer du själv. Men jag kommer att tala om det för din mamma och det kommer inte att bli kul, jag menar, du hade faktiskt kunnat ramla i. Spring aldrig ut så där på sjön, igen! Nästa gång kanske isen inte bär dig! Jag är faktiskt rädd om dig! Kom ihåg vad jag har sagt._

_Pappa_

Quirinus läste igenom brevet en gång till innan han räckte det till Frank. Mr Quirrell hade tydligen blivit både orolig och väldigt arg, för i pergamentet syntes det några små hål från en fjäderpenna.

"Ja, jag kan på samma gång fatta att din pappa blir orolig", sa Frank som hade läst klart.

"Jo då. Det fattar jag med, men så arg behöver han inte bli! Jag sprang ju inte ut på isen direkt, jag föll", mumlade Quirinus. "Jag hade ju inte tänkt hoppa i, för jag försöker ju inte spela tuff, som James gör", tillade han och reste sig från bordet för att gå till trolldryckslektionen.

"Nej det gör du ju inte", flinade Frank. "Men jag undrar om Hagrid såg exakt allt som hände på sjön", tillade han.

"Jag skriver till pappa ikväll, så slipper han oroa sig. Så vitt jag vet så skulle mamma också bli vansinnig!" suckade Quirinus och läste om brevet.

En sak som gjorde honom lite fundersam, var att moster Lucy inte hade skrivit tillbaka till honom. Hon brukade alltid ta sig tid för att skriva, samma dag som hon fick brev, men nu hade Quirinus fått vänta flera veckor, vilket han tyckte kändes oroväckande. Och mr Quirrell hade inte sagt något om moster Lucys mystiska beteende i brevet, vilket var ännu konstigare för de brukade för det mesta vara ärliga mot varandra.

_Han hade väl mycket att tänka på när han skrev utskällningen till mig. Men nu har han väl lugnat sig, så det kan inte skada att fråga honom. Eller så kanske mamma har ett svar på frågan, men det känns ändå konstigt! _tänkte Quirinus och bet sig i läppen, medan han och Frank gick ner till fängelsehålorna.


	21. 21 Den första kramen

**Kapitel 21-Den första kramen**

Förmiddagens lektioner gick ovanligt långsamt. Alla elever verkade dessutom nervösa inför examensproven.

"Tur att vi inte har trollkonsthistoria idag", sa Frank och gäspade.

"Det kan jag hålla med om. Trolldryckslektionen var ovanligt jobbig idag, men det kommer nog att gå bättre på examensprovet, tror jag", sa Quirinus medan dom gick till trollformelläran.

"Har du tänkt på vad du ska skriva till din pappa?" frågade Frank.

Quirinus stönade och sa:

"Tack för att du påminde mig! Jag var så upptagen av att koncentrera mig på drycken, så jag glömde bort det. Men jag ska försöka lugna honom."

Sharon kom gående bakom dom, tillsammans med Sarah, Chloe, Jane, Mary och Karen. Dom andra flickorna pratade glatt med varandra, men Sharon såg blek och sammanbiten ut, tyckte Quirinus.

"Jag undrar vad det är med henne", viskade han när flickorna hade svept förbi.

"Hon kanske är nervös för proven", sa Frank.

_Sharon brukar ju vara duktig på alla prov, men det är klart, mamma kunde väl också bli nervös inför prov, _tänkte Quirinus.

**xxx**

Senare på kvällen, drog Quirinus fram ett pergamentstycke för att skriva till sin pappa. Han tog fram bläckflaskan och skrev:

_Käre pappa._

_Jag är ledsen för att du blev orolig, men jag tror att Hagrid misstog sig. Det är sant, Jake Sommes, som går i mitt elevhem, ville att vi skulle komma och titta på bläckfisken. Men jag sprang inte ut på isen, jag snubblade över en rot och föll på isen. Jag är jämt försiktig när vi är på stranden, det har jag ju varit sen jag var fem år, trots att faster Jills söner jämt håller på att reta mig. Jag ska hålla mig på land i fortsättningen, jag lovar. Jag skickar brevet med en returuggla, det går ganska snabbt, tror jag. Fast det är en sak jag undrar. Vad har hänt med moster Lucy? Jag har inte fått svar på mina brev, så jag undrar om du vet något. Nåja sköt om dig, och hälsa mamma, David och Claire._

_Quirinus_

Han rullade ihop brevet och gick iväg mot ugglesalen. Det var mörkt ute och alla elever var på väg att gå och lägga sig.

Quirinus kom upp i ugglesalen och letade fram en returuggla. Ugglan hoade högt och flög iväg. Quirinus gick iväg, och skulle just gå till uppehållsrummet när han hörde några välbekanta röster från ett stängt klassrum.

"… jag kan lika gärna ge upp sökandet efter osynlighetsmanteln!"

"Men snälla James! Vi kan inte bara ge upp! Tänk på att det är kört om vi inte hittar den", sa Sirius röst, som lät upprörd.

Quirinus öppnade ljudlöst dörren och fick syn på James, Sirius och Peter.

"Om inte Remus hade blivit så rädd, hade vi haft manteln här nu!" suckade James.

_Om du inte hade skrattat åt mig under flygövningen, så skulle jag ge den till dig direkt, utan att tala om det för någon lärare. Men du har ju ljugit för mig så nu blir det inget av med det!_ tänkte Quirinus surt och styrde sedan stegen mot uppehållsrummet.

**xxx**

Följande morgon, vid frukosten, kom ugglan tillbaka, men Henry syntes inte till. Det fanns ett till brev på ugglans ben. Quirinus och Frank reste sig upp och gick in i ett tomt klassrum.

"Vad skriver han?" frågade Frank ivrigt. Quirinus vecklade upp brevet.

_Tack och lov för att du lovar att inte göra om det igen. Det spelar ingen roll om du sprang, eller föll ner på isen, du, måste vara försiktig. När jag tänker rätt på saken, så är du alltid på din vakt när vi är på stranden. Usch! Det känns som jag aldrig ska hämta mig från den där hemska händelsen vid sjön för sex år sen! Jag fick ju panik när du bara försvann under ytan och din morfar fick en förfärlig chock! Jag vet att du inte kommer så bra överens med Mike, Nigel och Gary, vilket jag tycker är väldigt tråkigt. Dom är ju trots allt dina kusiner! Men jag ska prata med Jill om saken, jag lovar. Jag har ingen aning om vad som har hänt med Lucy, hon har det kanske jobbigt just nu. Nåja. Fortsätt med att sköta dina uppgifter bra, och gå inte ut på sjön igen._

_Hälsningar pappa_

"Som om jag hade en tanke på att göra om det. Jag tänker då inte ge Snape och hans vänner ett gott skratt. Och jag vet att Mike, Nigel och Gary är mina kusiner, vilket jag beklagar", mumlade Quirinus. "Jag fick faktiskt också panik den där gången", tillade han och tog brevet med mrs Quirrells handstil.

_Din pappa har berättat för mig vad du har varit med om. Du måste vara försiktig, vattnet kan vara kallt och sjön är djup! Jag blir orolig för dig! Jag vet inte varför Lucy inte svarar på dina brev. Var försiktig._

_Mamma_

Det blev tyst en stund. Varken mr eller mrs Quirrell visste vad som hade hänt med moster Lucy.

"Hon har kanske förlorat en vän", sa Frank.

Quirinus kände hur han fick en klump i magen.

"Ja, i så fall förstår jag att det är svårt att koncentrera sig på annat! Hon blev väldigt ledsen över morfars död också ", sa han och sedan gick dom iväg till sin lektion.

**xxx**

På eftermiddagen, när Quirinus hade kommit ut ur biblioteket, fick han syn på Bellatrix, som stod och log hånfullt åt något. Rodolphus var också där. Han höll upp sin trollstav i luften, medan han flinade dumt mot Bellatrix.

"Ge tillbaka glasögonen!" skrek en gäll röst.

Quirinus gick närmare och fick se hur en rund flicka med mörkblont hår, som han kände igen från flygövningen sträckte på handen. Rodolphus log elakt och höjde på sin trollstav och nu kunde Quirinus se flickans glasögon högt upp i luften.

"Tänk så arg en liten tjockis som du kan bli!" sa Bellatrix och log elakt. Rodolphus höjde ännu mer på trollstaven.

"Lägg av med det där!" fräste Quirinus och gick fram till dom. "Vad har hon gjort er?"

"Lägg dig inte i!" sa Bellatrix och hennes ögon hårdnade.

Rodolphus log elakt, släppte ner glasögonen och sa:

"Vi går nu. Undrar om tjockisen klarar av att se något utan sina glasögon!"

Han och Bellatrix gick väg.

_Vilka idioter! _tänkte Quirinus argt medan han såg efter dom. Han vände sig sedan mot flickan, som såg förtvivlad ut medan tårarna rullade ner för hennes runda kinder.

"Mina glasögon!" snyftade hon. "Mina glasögon! Han gjorde så att dom gick sönder! Och min trollstav ligger i uppehållsrummet!" Hon grät förtvivlat.

Quirinus drog fram sin trollstav och böjde sig ner, pekade med spetsen på flickans glasögon och sa:

"Reparo."

Glasögonen blev genast hela och fina. Han räckte dom till flickan som tacksamt tog emot dom.

"Tack för hjälpen!" mumlade hon och satte på sig dom.

"Det var så lite så. Jag har aldrig sett något fulare spratt. Visst är professor Sprout din föreståndare?" frågade Quirinus vänligt.

Flickan nickade stumt.

"Då tycker jag att du ska rapportera Lestrange, han har ingen rätt att göra sådär", sa Quirinus.

"Jag vet inte om jag törs. Men du har rätt. Jag ska göra det på örtläran. Tack ännu en gång", sa flickan och gick sin väg.

Just som Quirinus skulle gå iväg för att leta upp Frank, hörde han hur någon grät uppgivet. Han vände sig om och blev alldeles förvånad, medan det pirrade i magen. Mot en vägg stod Sharon med ett brev i handen. Hon stirrade på det, medan tårarna rann nerför kinderna. Quirinus började går fram mot henne. Varför var Sharon så ledsen?

**Låt henne vara ifred,** sa en liten röst plötsligt.

_Men hon är ledsen! _invände Quirinus.

**Just det. Låt henne vara ifred.**

_Men jag kan inte lämna henne så här! _

**Hon blir bara ännu mer ledsen om du lägger dig i! Hon vill vara ifred! **

_Jag brukar då må bättre när moster Lucy tröstar mig._

**Det är en annan sak. **

_Jag kan inte lämna Sharon så här!_

**Hon blir vansinnig! **

Quirinus drog ett djupt andetag och gick med självsäkra steg mot Sharon. Hon slutade snyfta och såg upp mot Quirinus. Hennes ögon var rödkantade.

"Hej Sharon", sa Quirinus försiktigt.

"Hej", sa Sharon med tårfylld röst.

"Är något på tok?" frågade Quirinus.

Sharon svarade inte, utan stirrade ner i sitt brev, medan det kom nya tårar.

_Hon vill nog vara ifred, _tänkte Quirinus bistert.

"Det var inte meningen att göra dig upprörd", sa han vänligt. "Jag kan gå, om du vill vara ensam."

Han skulle just vända sig om när Sharon grep tag i hans handled och sa:

"Nej vänta! Gå inte! Förlåt att jag inte sa något direkt, men jag är bara så ledsen. Jag fick nämligen ett brev från mamma idag!"

Quirinus kände sig förvirrad; hur kunde man bli ledsen över det?

"Du förstår", sa Sharon plötsligt, "att dagen då jag berättade för dig och Frank att det hade hörts röster i ett klassrum, fick jag ett brev från mamma. Då skrev hon att pappa hade betett sig lite konstigt, han var nämligen trött varje dag. Vet du vad cancer är?"

Quirinus bet sig hårt i läppen, och svarade:

"Ja, det är någon slags sjukdom. Min morfars kusin hade det." Han kände hur det knöt sig i magen. Sharon snyftade och räckte fram brevet. Quirinus tog emot det.

_Sharon, lilla vän!_

_Som du kanske minns, skrev jag till dig för några dar sen och berättade att din pappa var trött varje dag. Vi var på en undersökning igår, och läkarna kom fram till att Michael är sjuk i cancer! Vi vet inte hur allvarligt det är, men jag, och din pappa, vill inte att du ska bekymra dig alltför mycket. Kom ihåg att många uppgifter är oklara. Jag skriver när jag vet mer._

_Mamma._

"Åh. Det var tråkigt", sa Quirinus. Han önskade att han hade något bättre att säga.

Sharon tog tillbaka brevet och begravde sedan ansiktet i händerna.

"Men läkarna kanske kan ta bort sjukdomen. Den kanske inte är så allvarlig, och då blir din pappa frisk. Mormor berättade att dom hade gjort så med morfars kusin. Hon mår fortfarande bra", försökte Quirinus.

"Du har väl rätt, det kanske går att bota", sa Sharon, och innan Quirinus hann säga något, hade hon slagit armarna om hans midja och lutat huvudet mot hans axel. Hon nådde knappt till hakan. Det var som att en vindpust drog förbi.

Quirinus kände sig förvånad, medan han omfamnade henne. Han hade bara beundrat Sharon på avstånd, och nu hade hon slagit armarna om honom.

"Du är speciell jämfört med pojkarna från min förra skola", mumlade Sharon.

Quirinus andades in en sötaktig doft från hennes hår. Det var samma doft hon hade använt efter första quidditchmatchen, när hon ville låna Henry.

"Det kommer att ordna sig" sa Quirinus efter en stund. Sharon släppte taget om honom och log lite genom tårarna.

"Det är sant. Mamma skulle ju skriva ett brev till mig. Vi ses sen!" sa hon och gick.

Quirinus stod kvar, nästan lamslagen. Han hade fått en kram, utav Sharon.

_Det är ju bara för bra för att vara sant!_ tänkte Quirinus och han tyckte att det kändes som att han nästan svävade från marken. _Min första kram! _

**xxx**

"Okej! Kläm fram det nu!" sa Frank några timmar senare vid brasan i uppehållsrummet.

"Kläm fram vadå?" frågade Quirinus.

"Du satt nästan och dagdrömde under hela förvandlingskonsten, utom när McGonagall såg åt vårt håll, och nu under middagen åt du ingenting!" sa Frank.

"Okej. Eftersom att du är så nyfiken, men då får du lova att inte säga något!" sa Quirinus. Han harklade sig och tillade: "Sharon och jag har kramats!"

Frank satt och gapade.

"Hur kändes det?" frågade han efter några sekunder.

"Konstigt", sa Quirinus.

Det fanns ingen anledning att ljuga. Frank såg förvånad ut.

"Därför att hon var ledsen", sa Quirinus.

"Varför det?"

Quirinus tvekade en stund innan han berättade varför. Han berättade även vad som hade hänt innan.

"Det lät ju tråkigt", sa Frank medlidsamt. "Vem var den där runda flickan, hon som Lestranges bror retade?" tillade han.

"Jag vet inte. Hon var ju med på flygövningen, men vad hon heter vet vi ju inte" sa Quirinus. "Men jag tyckte synd om henne", tillade han.

"Det skulle jag också göra. Vilka fegisar! Två mot en!" sa Frank med hätsk röst.

"Det var vad jag tänkte", sa Quirinus och drog en djup suck. Han plockade fram böckerna och försökte koncentrera sig på läxorna.

"Sa du att hon hade mörkblont hår?" frågade Frank efter en stund.

Quirinus såg upp från sina anteckningar.

"Ja. Hurså?"

"Nä, jag bara undrade", sa Frank och ryckte på axlarna. Han tog fram sina egna böcker och blev genast försjunken i dom.

**xxx**

På kvällen när dom andra pojkarna sov, låg Quirinus och tänkte på det härliga ögonblicket han hade varit med om på eftermiddagen. Hans första kram. Men han funderade även på om Sharons pappa skulle klara sig.

_Det är klart, om det är en bra läkare, så klarar han sig! Det gjorde ju morfars kusin! _tänkte Quirinus.

Han började glida in i sömnen. Det sista han hörde var ljudet av små steg och Quirinus förstod att det var Pibby som städade. Sedan somnade han och började återigen drömma om den romantiska månskenspromenaden tillsammans med Sharon.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Nu blev det gulligt! ;)**


	22. 22 Det hemska beskedet

**Jag skulle råda er att ha näsdukar till hands för det kan bli sorgligt.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kapitel 22- Det hemska beskedet**

Påsklovet närmade sig med stora steg. Dom flesta lärare, som Flitwick, var hyggliga nog att inte ge eleverna läxor, medan professor Binns gav dom en uppgift som skulle gå att göra klart på en gång. Annat var det med Marrigburn, som var lika hemsk som vanligt. Under torsdagens sista lektion innan lovet meddelade hon att eleverna skulle skriva en uppsats som var tre pergamentrullar lång.

"Jag godtar inga ursäkter. Den som inte lämnar in den i tid, får straffkommendering", sa Marrigburn och som vanligt lät hon sin mörka blick vila på Quirinus, som kände hur det knöt sig i magen.

"Hon är ondskefull!" sa Jake argt när lektionen var över.

"Det menar du inte!" sa Frank surt.

"Och att hon alltid ska blänga på dig!" sa Martin till Quirinus. "Du har ju inte gjort henne något!" tillade han medlidsamt.

"Hon är en riktig kossa!" sa Adam.

"Orm passar bättre!" sa Quirinus uppriktigt. "Jag tycker så synd om moster Lucy som var tvungen att ha henne i sin årskurs!"

Han kände återigen hur det knöt sig i magen, när han tänkte på att Lucy inte hade svarat på hans brev.

"Och så fick vi inte som mycket övning i praktiskt försvar den gången vi skulle se quidditch! Bara anteckningar hela tiden!" fräste Frank.

Quirinus bet sig i läppen; det var ju sant.

"Har vi någonsin fått det?" frågade han.

"Nej. Och det är knäppt!" muttrade Jake.

"Hur ska vi då kunna försvara oss mot Ni-vet-vem?" frågade Martin.

"Ni-vet-vem?" sa Quirinus och tvärstannade. Dom andra gjorde likadant.

"Säg inte att du inte vet något!" sa Adam, Jake och Martin samtidigt.

"Har inte Claire sagt något? Eller Lucy?" frågade Frank.

"Vad skulle dom säga?" frågade Quirinus förvirrat.

Martin, som såg ut att vilja bita tungan av sig, tittade ner i golvet innan han sa:

"Du- vet- vem är den elakaste trollkarlen som funnits genom tiderna. Han avskyr alla mugglare och mugglarfödda!"

"Han skaffar sig anhängare", viskade Jake.

"Om ingen ställer upp på hans sida, dödar han dom!" sa Frank med en darrande röst.

"Han gick i Slytherin. Och anhängarna kallar sig dödsätare!" sa Adam.

Quirinus kände hur han fick kalla kårar längst ryggraden, det där med dödsätare lät nästan otäckt.

"Ingen nämner hans namn, det är så hemskt." Jake såg rätt ängslig ut.

"Men han heter väl ändå inte Ni-vet-vem?" sa Quirinus. "Det låter ju konstigt."

"Nej, han heter… han heter… Vol… Voldemort!" utbrast Martin och satte en hand över munnen, som om han just hade uttalat en hemsk svordom.

Dom stirrade tysta på varandra.

"Han skulle nog inte storma in hit", sa Quirinus efter en stund, i ett försök att behålla lugnet. Ingen av dom andra sa något, men Frank såg ut att tänka samma sak.

Plötsligt hörde dom hur någon som kom springande emot dom, och alla fem vände sig om. Sharon hade ett stort leende på läpparna när hon kom fram emot dom.

"Vi ses senare Quirinus", sa Frank och drog med sig Martin, Adam och Jake (som såg nyfikna ut) till biblioteket.

"Quirinus! Tack och lov att jag hittade dig!" sa Sharon när hon kom fram till honom. "Jag ville säga det tidigare men du, Frank, Adam, Martin och Jake försvann så snabbt", tillade hon.

"Vi… blev lite upprörda över Marrigburn", sa Quirinus, medan han kände hur han rodnade.

"Åh det är förståeligt", sa Sharon. "Ville du något särskilt?" frågade Quirinus.

"Jag fick ett brev från mamma! Cancern är borta! Pappa mår bra!" svarade Sharon och hennes leende blev bredare.

"Det låter ju jättebra!" sa Quirinus.

Sharon reste sig på tå och slog armarna om halsen på honom.

"Det hjälpte att prata med dig. Jag har verkligen hoppats på goda nyheter!" mumlade hon innan hon släppte taget.

Hon log och gick iväg till Sarah och dom andra flickorna.

**xxx**

I uppehållsrummet var många elever väldigt avslappnade och en del planerade att åka hem, medan en del tänkte stanna kvar.

"Skönt! Jag är snart klar med Marrigburns uppsats!" suckade Frank och lade ifrån sig pennan. "Bara ett halvt pergamentstycke kvar!" tillade han.

"Jag sa ju att det var en bra idé att jobba med den nu innan middagen", sa Quirinus och skrev ner sista meningen.

"Har du tänkt åka hem under påsklovet?" frågade Frank.

Quirinus stönade inombords, när han tänkte på vad som väntade honom.

"Det är inte så lockande, men det är bättre att få det ur världen nu, än att sommarlovet ska bli förstört", mumlade han och stuvade ner böckerna i väskan. Han började återigen tänka på moster Lucy. Hon hade inte hört av sig en enda gång. Vad kunde ha hänt?

_Jag får väl hoppas att hon kommer under påsklovet. Då ska jag berätta allt, _tänkte Quirinus och log när han föreställde sig moster Lucys min när han berättade om Sharons kram.

"Din pappa har kanske glömt det som Hagrid skrev åt honom" sa Frank.

Quirinus skakade på huvudet och sa:

"Du känner inte pappa! Han kommer ihåg saker som om det hade hänt igår."

"Vilket hästminne!" sa Frank och log sedan retsamt.

"Vad är det?" frågade Quirinus.

"Inget särskilt!" sa Frank oskyldigt. "Jag tänkte bara på din min efter att du pratat med Sharon!" tillade han och log retsamt igen.

"Lägg av!" skrattade Quirinus och slängde en skrynklig pergamentboll mot honom, men Frank duckade så den hamnade i brasan.

**xxx**

På väg till middagen fick dom syn på Remus. Quirinus skulle just säga hej, men Remus tittade ner i en bok när han fick syn på dom.

"Han är tydligen fortfarande sur på oss", viskade Frank.

"Jag vet. Men vill han inte prata med oss, så ska jag inte anstränga mig för att få honom att prata", sa Quirinus. Det var Remus bekymmer.

Middagen var extra festlig, med tanke på att påsken närmade sig. Just som dom hade hunnit igenom efterrätten, kom Henry fram till Quirinus plats. Ugglan hoade och landade på ett sådant sätt att Franks bägare med pumpasaft nästan välte.

"Där är du ju! Jag har varit jätteorolig för dig!" utbrast Quirinus och strök Henry över huvudet, innan han tog brevet.

"Vi går så att du får vara ifred från nyfikna blickar", sa Frank.

"Bra idé" mumlade Quirinus och tog Henry på armen. Dom kom ut i korridoren och såg till så ingen var i närheten.

"Vad skriver hon?" frågade Frank.

"Det är inte från moster Lucy, utan från mamma", sa Quirinus och kände sig lätt besviken, men även fundersam, när han såg mrs Quirrells handstil.

"Konstigt!" sa Frank. Quirinus sa inget, utan sprättade upp kuvertet och vecklade upp brevet.

_Quirinus! Min älskade lille vän!_

_Jag har en väldigt tråkig nyhet att berätta, och det gör ont att skriva! Som du kanske minns så frågade du varför Lucy inte hade hört av sig till dig på flera veckor. Du förstår, ett par dagar efter att du hade åkt tillbaka till skolan, fick Lucy några mystiska utslag i ansiktet. Både hon och jag trodde att dom skulle försvinna efter ett par dagar, men det gjorde dom inte, och dessutom sa hon att hon kände sig illamående så vi tog henne genast till Sankt Mungos sjukhus. Hon hade även mycket ont överallt. Hon orkade inte ens svara på dina brev, så hon bad oss att skriva att vi inte visste. Hon ville inte att du skulle bli orolig för hennes skull. I förrgår kväll avled hon. Botarna gjorde sitt bästa, men sjukdomen var så sällsynt, och dom kunde inte hitta något motgift. Dessvärre jobbar inte Claire på andra våningen, där Lucy låg, så hon kunde inte göra något, vilket hon och John är ledsna över och David, din mormor, Jodie, Harold och jag är också mycket förtvivlade. Begravningen kommer att äga rum på onsdag under påsklovet. Pappa och jag kommer och hämtar dig i kväll, så fort som möjligt. Lucy bad oss även säga att hon älskade dig väldigt mycket! Försök vara stark nu. Vi kommer så snart vi kan._

_Mamma _

Det var som att en våg sköljde över Quirinus. En våg av rädsla och smärta. Han satte en hand mot väggen och läste om brevet.

"Det får inte vara sant! Hon är inte död! Det är inte sant!" viskade han för sig själv. Men alla orden sa att det var sant.

"Du är ju alldeles blek!" sa Frank som såg orolig ut.

"Läs brevet!" sa Quirinus med svag röst. Han lutade sig mot väggen, illamående och yr av sorg. Han ville inte tro det. Att moster Lucy, hans bästa vän sen flera år tillbaka, hade lämnat honom. Men på samma gång förstod han att det var sant.

Frank såg olycklig ut när han tittade upp från brevet.

"Det var … nej svimma inte!" utbrast han och grep ett hårt tag om Quirinus arm.

En massa elever hade sett dom, och några såg förskräckta ut. Quirinus kunde höra en massa röster omkring sig. Han kunde känna hur ögonen fylldes av tårar så synen blev suddig för honom.

"Snälla, svimma inte!" bad Frank.

Men Quirinus gled ner på golvet, med ryggen lutad mot väggen, allt kändes så konstigt och han kände sig yr samtidigt som han viskade:

"Hon får inte lämna mig! Hon får inte!"

"Han måste upp till sjukhusflygeln", sa någon.

"Hämta madam Pomfrey!" sa någon annan.

"Gå och säg till rektorn att han kommer hit!" sa någon i närheten av Quirinus.

Kunde det ha varit Sam? Rösten lät bekant

"Ser du klart?" frågade personen hastigt och Quirinus kände hur en hand sattes under hakan, men han kunde inte se vem det var.

Han öppnade munnen för att svara men det var bara ett svagt kvidande som kom och han fick en gråtklump i halsen.

"Ser du klart?" upprepade personen lite vänligare.

Quirinus gjorde ett förtvivlat försök att säga något, men klumpen i halsen gjorde det svårt och tungan var som en annan oformlig klump. Han försökte skaka på huvudet, men det gjorde ont när han rörde sig.

"Jag tror inte det, Sam!" sa en röst förskräckt och Quirinus kunde höra att det var Jake. Men allt var så suddigt att det var svårt att se.

"Han ser dimmig ut i blicken!" sa Adams ängsliga röst.

"Vad kan ha hänt?" Martins röst var nästan avlägsen.

"Jamen stå inte bara där som en idiot utan hämta Hagrid, rektorn, eller någon annan lärare!" utbrast Frank som lät arg_._

_Åh! Säg att det bara är en mardröm! Moster Lucy får inte lämna mig! _tänkte Quirinus, medan han kände hur en snyftning steg i strupen.

Han hörde hur någon närmade sig honom. Ett par glasögon glimmade till och någon grep tag om hans axel och ruskade försiktigt på honom.

"Det är ingen fara", sa en välbekant röst som lät medlidsam och vänlig. "Hagrid kommer nu, så du ska snart vara inne hos madam Pomfrey."

Quirinus förstod att det var Dumbledore som pratade med honom. Han försökte resa sig upp men han kände sig så yr och kroppen kändes lika tung som bly, så han satte sig ner igen.

"Lugna dig. Hagrid är på väg", sa Dumbledores röst vänligt.

Quirinus slöt ögonen. Brevet, som Frank tydligen hade gett tillbaka, brände nästan i handen på honom. Det hördes ytterligare steg och det lät som att Hagrid hade kommit fram genom elevhopen. En del elever pratade samtidigt. Plötsligt kände Quirinus hur han lyftes upp från golvet och Hagrids lugnande röst sa:

"Ingen fara. Jag ska inte göra dig illa. Dina föräldrar kommer att vara här snart, jag ska förklara för dom."

Quirinus kände sig förskräckt mitt i illamåendet; han hade inte ägnat en tanke åt sina föräldrar. Han såg inget annat än suddiga konturer omkring sig, med undantag av glasögonen som glimmade till. Sedan svartnade allt för hans ögon.

**xxx**

Allt snurrades runt för Quirinus när han vaknade och upptäckte att han låg i en säng. Det gjorde ont i huvudet och han kände hur klumpen i halsen blev större.

Han öppnade försiktigt ögonen, men det var fortfarande suddigt omkring honom och han kände sig varm. Han slöt ögonen och försökte somna om, när han plötsligt hörde en bekant röst som nästan viskade:

"… att det skulle ta honom så hårt!"

"Lugna dig Veronica. Du vet att Quirinus och Lucy alltid har haft ett väldigt starkt vänskapsband emellan sig."

"Men se på honom, Harold! Han är ju alldeles blek."

"Du skulle nog också bli alldeles förtvivlad om Joes kusin hade dött av den där mugglarsjukdomen."

"Men hon klarade sig."

"Jodå. Men det här är en annan sak. Försök förstå Quirinus nu."

"Jag förstår honom."

"Det vet jag att du gör. Men just nu låter det som att du inte gör det."

"Jag vet. Det kanske beror på att jag själv är chockad."

"Det förstår jag."

"Jag menar, jag visste att han skulle bli ledsen, men …"

"Dom var mycket goda vänner…"

Quirinus öppnade ögonen och allt blev genast klarare. Mr och mrs Quirrell stod på varsin sida om sängen. Dom var i sjukhusflygeln.

"Mamma?" viskade han med sprucken röst. "Pappa?"

"Quirinus! Tack och lov, vännen min! Vet du var du är?" frågade mrs Quirrell.

Quirinus, som var alldeles torr i munnen för att kunna svara, nickade stumt. Han försökte fukta läpparna, men tungan var nästan lika torr.

"Drick lite grann", sa mr Quirrell och lyfte försiktigt upp Quirinus huvud och satte en bägare mot hans mun.

Iskallt vatten rann ner i halsen på Quirinus och han kände hur han fick tillbaka talförmågan.

"Hur känner du dig?" frågade mrs Quirrell. Hon hade svarta skuggor under ögonen.

"Jag känner mig yr. Och så har jag ont i huvudet", svarade Quirinus medan han satte sig upp.

Det värkte i hela kroppen.

"Det är förståeligt", sa mr Quirrell medan han lade upp ett par kuddar.

Quirinus lutade sig tacksamt mot kuddarna och drack lite av vattnet som fanns kvar. Han kände sig utmattad.

"Hur länge har jag legat här?" frågade han.

"Vi kom för en halvtimme sen", sa mr Quirrell med ett oroligt ansiktsuttryck.

"Hagrid, Frank och professor Dumbledore förklarade allt för oss", sa mrs Quirrell.

"Är det verkligen sant? Är moster Lucy… borta?" frågade Quirinus, han kunde inte förmå sig att använda det hemska ordet.

"Ja, det är tyvärr sant", sa mrs Quirrell tyst.

Quirinus bet ihop tänderna för att hålla sig lugn, även om han tyckte att sanningen var hemsk. Det blev tyst en stund. En massa elever var utanför sjukhusflygeln och ville komma in, men madam Pomfrey skickade iväg allihop.

"Vad var det egentligen för sjukdom?" frågade Quirinus.

"Vi trodde ett tag att det var drakkoppor, men den sjukdomen gör att det brukar klia och den brukar gå att bota", sa mr Quirrell. "Man kan säga att det var en allvarligare form av drakkoppor, Lucy hade nämligen ont i hela kroppen, så utslagen påverkade skelettet och musklerna. Botarna gjorde även klart för sig att hon hade fått klådsvamp på samma gång och det var lite värre", tillade han.

"Fick… fick hon lida länge?" frågade Quirinus, som kände sig alldeles gråtfärdig.

Mrs Quirrell såg besvärad ut när hon bet sig läppen.

"Hon hade mycket ont i flera veckor", svarade mr Quirrell. "Men mot slutet var hon bara mycket trött, och hon grät väldigt mycket." Mr Quirrell såg bekymrad ut, som om han inte kunde säga något mer.

"Men du ska veta att Lucy älskade dig jättemycket. Hon bad oss säga det, som en sista önskan", sa mrs Quirrell försiktigt.

Quirinus kunde inte låta bli, utan brast i gråt, samtidigt som mr och mrs Quirrell slog armarna om honom. Det kändes så hemskt alltihop.

"Åh. moster Lucy!" snyftade Quirinus medan tårarna rann ner för kinderna. "Moster Lucy! Varför måste du lämna oss?"


	23. 23 Begravningen

**Kapitel 23- Begravningen**

Den följande dagen var mycket sorglig för Quirinus. Han kunde inte tänka sig att moster Lucy var borta. Men samma kväll som han hade blivit hämtad, hade han gått in i rummet, där hon hade legat, och sanningen hade skurit som en kniv i hjärtat. Lucy hade legat i en säng, med slutna ögon. Om det inte hade varit för dom grönaktiga utslagen och dom konstiga bulorna, hade man kunnat tro att hon bara hade legat och vilat. Men hon andades inte.

Quirinus satt vid köksbordet och snyftade tyst, medan han viskade:

"Det är mitt fel! Jag skulle ha varit hos henne! Det är helt och hållet mitt fel att hon är borta!"

**Du hade inte kunnat göra något,** sa en bestämd röst i hans huvud.

Quirinus tankar stördes av moster Jodie, som stormade in i köket.

"Det är ofattbart!" utbrast hon högt. "Det är som en mardröm! Att Lucy är borta! Hon var ju en sån fin människa…"

"Snälla moster Jodie!" bad Quirinus och såg på Jodie, han hade ingen större lust att lyssna. Just nu ville han bara vara ifred.

"Jag kan bara inte tro det… att hon bara gav upp!" fortsatte Jodie utan att bry sig. Hon såg plötsligt på Quirinus och tillade:" Det är skandal! Här är hon borta och…"

"Snälla! Jag är också chockad!" viskade Quirinus, medan en ensam tår rann ner för hans ena kind. "Jag vill inte heller…"

"Det är ofattbart!" avbröt moster Jodie. "Du ska veta att Veronica och jag har varit mycket olyckliga! Och din mormor också…

"Tror du inte att någon annan är ledsen?" sa en röst.

Quirinus såg upp och fick syn på sin pappa.

"Hur kan du vara så hård mot mig?!" sa moster Jodie argt. "Här talar jag om för Quirinus hur Lucy var och…"

"Det är just det jag säger!" fräste mr Quirrell och för en gångs skull såg han arg ut. "Ser du inte att han också är olycklig?"

"Försöker du påstå att jag inte är uppmärksam?" frågade Jodie.

Quirinus bet sig hårt i läppen, hans pappa brukade bara hålla masken när Jodie höll på att prata.

"Jag försöker bara få dig att öppna ögonen! Alla är ledsna!" sa mr Quirrell med kylig röst.

"Men se! Quirinus sitter här och vet inte hur…", började moster Jodie men avbröt sig.

"Han vet betydligt bättre än någon annan hur Lucy var!" sa mr Quirrell med hög röst.

Det blev en iskall tystnad.

"Ibland undrar jag varför Veronica gifte sig med dig!" fräste moster Jodie argt.

Hon var betydligt kortare än mr Quirrell, men nu såg det ut som hon sträckte ordentligt på sig. Mr Quirrell såg fortfarande arg ut, men han lät lugn på rösten när han sa:

"Det handlar inte om det. Det jag menar är att du inte lyssnar på Quirinus, eller någon annan heller för den delen."

"Du är bara så självisk!" sa moster Jodie argt.

"Sluta!" bad Quirinus förskräckt.

Ingen hade kallat mr Quirrell självisk förut, det ordet passade inte in på honom.

Moster Jodie såg rasande ut.

"Titta nu vad du gjorde! Nu är han ännu mer ledsen!" fräste hon.

"Det var inte jag som gjorde honom ledsen, det är ditt eviga prat och dina hårda ord", sa mr Quirrell med låg röst. "Gå härifrån!" tillade han argt.

Moster Jodie blängde ilsket på honom, innan hon gick ut ur köket och slängde igen dörren med en smäll. Det fick Quirinus att gråta ännu mer. Han hade aldrig sett sin pappa bli arg på moster Jodie förut.

"Det är ingen fara", lugnade mr Quirrell, när han hade satt sig vid köksbordet.

Quirinus slog armarna om honom och viskade:

"Du brukar aldrig bli arg på moster Jodie!"

"Jag vet", sa mr Quirrell med en suck. "Men jag tyckte att hon verkade så otrevlig mot dig, och då brast det för mig", tillade han.

Dom satt tysta en stund.

"Jag skulle ha varit där!" viskade Quirinus.

Mr Quirrell höll honom på en armlängds avstånd och sa:

"Du ska veta att det inte är ditt fel! Även om du hade varit med, hade du inte kunnat göra något. Botarna gjorde allt för att rädda henne. Lucy bad oss även säga att du inte skulle ta på dig skulden."

"Jag kan inte låta bli!" sa Quirinus. "Jag… jag… jag kände mig så orolig och… arg, när hon inte svarade på mina brev! Jag ville inte vara arg på henne, men jag var det!" tillade han och stirrade ner i golvet.

"Man kan inte styra sina känslor. Jag skulle också känna mig arg och Lucy förstod det mycket väl", sa mr Quirrell.

Mrs Quirrell, Claire, John och David kom in i köket. Alla fyra såg trötta ut. Quirinus såg in i mrs Quirrells klarblåa ögon. Hon strök honom varsamt över håret och sa:

"Allt kommer att ordna sig. Men vi måste alla ge oss tid att komma över det."

"Oroa dig inte för moster Lucy", sa David, som hade lagt en hand på Quirinus knä, "hon har det bra nu. Morfar tar hand om henne där uppe i himmelriket bland andra änglar."

"Åh, David!" viskade Quirinus tyst och lyfte upp honom i famnen och kramade honom hårt.

**xxx**

På onsdagen var det dags för begravningen. Quirinus stod i sitt sovrum och försökte sätta på sig slipsen, men den höll på att slinka ur händerna på honom. Claire kom in i rummet.

"Jag ska hjälpa dig", sa hon och tog tag i slipsen. Hon bet sig i läppen medan hon knöt.

"Vad är det för speciellt med andra våningen på Sankt Mungos?" frågade Quirinus utan att tänka sig för.

"Det är en avdelning för smittsamma sjukdomar", svarade Claire. "Jag och John jobbar tyvärr på bottenvåningen" tillade hon dystert.

Quirinus bet sig i läppen, han ville absolut inte ge Claire eller John skulden för det som hade hänt.

"Jag menade inte att…", började han.

"Jag vet att du inte ger mig och John skulden", avbröt Claire vänligt.

Innan någon av dom hann säga något, slog Quirinus armarna om Claire och viskade:

"Det känns så hemskt alltihop!"

"Det vet jag att det gör", sa Claire medlidsamt.

**xxx**

Det var ovanligt många människor som hade kommit för att ta farväl av moster Lucy. Quirinus stirrade på kistan, som var lika mörk som natten. Han satte sig mellan sina föräldrar, men moster Jodie kastade en mördande blick på mr Quirrell och satte sig bredvid Sheila.

_Hon har inte tänkt förlåta pappa på ett tag, men mormor verkar då inte arg,_ tänkte Quirinus när han såg moster Jodies ilskna profil.

"Mannen där framme ska börja prata nu", viskade John, som satt bredvid mrs Quirrell.

Quirinus stirrade återigen på kistan, han kände sig alldeles kall inombords.

"… var en enastående häxa… god syster…" rabblade en lång, gråhårig man.

"Hon var en mycket god vän, i alla fall för mig!" viskade Quirinus tyst, medan en ensam tår rann ner för kinden.

"Det är dags att säga sitt hjärtas mening till Lucy Stevenson", sa mannen som hade pratat vid moster Lucys kista.

När Quirinus reste sig för att gå fram mot kistan, kände han sig yr.

"Du klarar det", viskade mrs Quirrell vänligt.

Quirinus gick fram och lade blommorna på kistan och viskade:

"Du har alltid varit mer som en vän, än en moster för mig! Jag anförtrodde dig en massa saker och du hjälpte mig när jag hade det som svårast! Som när vi var på stranden och Mike, Nigel och Gary höll på att reta mig, då hjälpte du mig. Och jag berättade också hur jag slog till James och du lovade att bevara den hemligheten. Nu kommer hemligheten att följa med dig! Jag kommer alltid att minnas dig! Farväl!"

Han kände hur tårarna rann ner för kinderna.

"Du gjorde det bra!" viskade Claire vänligt, när Quirinus kom tillbaka till sin plats.

En lång man med sandfärgat hår, som såg ut att vara lika gammal som moster Lucy, var den sista som stod och mumlade några ord vid kistan. Mr Quirrell lämnade sin plats och grep tag i kistan tillsammans med några andra trollkarlar, som bar ut den. Quirinus satt och såg efter dom, medan klumpen i halsen blev större.

**xxx**

På platsen, där Joes grav låg, stod alla och såg på när gravstenen sattes upp. Quirinus kände sig alldeles tom inombords. Han lutade sig mot Claire, som såg bekymrad ut.

"Det var mycket tråkigt med din moster, miss Quirrell!" sa en röst bakom dom.

Quirinus vände sig om och kände genast igen mannen med det sandfärgade håret. David gömde sig bakom Quirinus med skrämd blick.

"Quirinus! Vem är det där?" frågade han förskräckt.

"Jag vet inte. Men det är säkert ingen fara ", viskade Quirinus och höll fast Davids hand, även om han visste att David brukade bli ängslig för människor som kom fram bakom dom från ingenstans.

"Professor Sandelton!" sa Claire och John i kör.

"Colin! Det var längesen!" sa mrs Quirrell, som hade kommit fram till dom.

_Så det här är professor Sandelton,_ tänkte Quirinus medan han strök David över håret.

"Jag kan inte säga hur ledsen jag är för din skull, Veronica", sa Sandelton i dyster ton, "Lucy var en riktigt god vän!"

"Kände ni moster Lucy?" frågade Quirinus förvånat.

Sandelton vände sig om och sa:

"Och det här måste vara…"

"Quirinus, min lillebror", sa Claire. "Och det här är David, men han är blyg" tillade hon.

John lyfte upp David i sin famn. Quirinus skakade hand med Sandelton, medan han betraktade ögonen. Dom var blågråa, som Davids och mr Quirrells, men det var något konstigt med dom, men Quirinus kunde inte komma på vad det var.

"Trevligt att träffas. Ja, jag kände din moster. Jag gick i Hufflepuff, medan hon gick i Ravenclaw. Hon hjälpte mig när jag råkade ställa till med katastrofer", sa Sandelton och log vänligt.

Quirinus kände hur en osynlig hand grep tag i hans mage och vred om; moster Lucy hade ju berättat om en Hufflepuffelev som hon hade hjälpt ur knipan ett antal gånger.

"Nej, nu måste jag rusa. Adjö med er", sa Sandelton och vände på klacken och började gå, när moster Jodie kom fram emot honom och började prata om allt möjligt.

"Ja, nog är hon sig lik!" sa mr Quirrell med syrlig röst.

"Harold? Borde inte du och Jodie försöka lösa det här?" frågade mrs Quirrell vädjande.

"Jodå. Men innan hon gick fram till Colin, så sa hon att hon aldrig mer ville ha någon kontakt med mig och jag tänker inte klaga", sa mr Quirrell. "Vi går hem nu", tillade han med en suck.

Quirinus vände sig om mot graven och viskade:

"Jag kommer alltid att älska dig!" Han kände hur tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken igen.

**xxx**

Medan dom andra var nere och åt en sen middag samma kväll, satt Quirinus, som inte hade någon aptit, i sängen och kollade på ett fotografi av moster Lucy. Han kände återigen den hemska gråtklumpen när han såg hur moster Lucy fullkomligt strålade mot honom, medan hon höll i ett litet barn i famnen.

_Det är mig hon håller i!_ tänkte Quirinus när han kände igen sina klarblå ögon, som kollade på moster Lucy med en slags beundran i blicken.

Det hördes steg utanför hans rum och ett par lågmälda röster, sedan blev allt tyst. Henry hoade nånstans i trädgården. Plötsligt öppnades dörren och Quirinus ryckte till.

"Det är ingen fara!" sa mr Quirrell och skyndade fram mot sängen och satte en hand på Quirinus axel. "Var inte orolig. Det är bara jag", tillade han.

"Förlåt pappa. Jag är bara så förvirrad! Allt känns så overkligt!" suckade Quirinus.

"Jag kan förstå det", sa mr Quirrell vänligt och räckte fram en kopp varm choklad.

Sedan drog han fram sin trollstav och lät en stol landa med en mjuk duns bredvid sängen. Han satte sig ner och det blev tyst.

"Var är mamma?" frågade Quirinus efter några minuter.

"Hon, Claire och John är inne hos David", svarade mr Quirrell.

Quirinus, som kände sig ännu mer dyster, lutade huvudet mot mr Quirrells axel medan han höll koppen i ett krampaktigt grepp.

"Jag vet inte om jag kommer att klara det här!" sa han och snyftade till.

"Såja. Just nu känns det jobbigt. Jag vet hur det är", sa mr Quirrell vänligt och strök Quirinus över håret (Bara två månader efter Claires födsel, hade farmor och farfar gått bort). "Jag kan sitta här tills du har somnat."

Men Quirinus ville inget annat göra än att luta sig mot sin pappas axel och bara gråta ut. Han drack lite ut av chokladen. Det värmde skönt, men den iskalla gråtklumpen försvann inte.

"Lucy var mer som en vän för mig!" sa Quirinus efter en stund.

"Jag vet. Hon hade alltid ett gott hjärta. Visste du föresten att hatten hade tänkt placera henne i Hufflepuff?" frågade mr Quirrell.

"Nej", viskade Quirinus, medan ögonen fylldes av tårar.

"Men det hade den. Jag är än idag förvånad över att hon inte hamnade där", sa mr Quirrell. "Och du är faktiskt lika varmhjärtad som hon", tillade han vänligt.

Quirinus suckade och drack ännu mer av chokladen. All glädje han hade känt innan påsklovet, var som bortblåst.

"Du ska aldrig vara rädd för att gråta", sa mr Quirrell plötsligt.

Det var precis så moster Lucy hade sagt samma dag som Quirinus hade fått Joes klocka. Han ställde ifrån sig koppen på sängbordet, innan han reste sig på knä och slog armarna om mr Quirrell, medan tårarna rann ner för kinderna.

"Snälla pappa! Varken du, mamma, Claire eller David får lämna mig! Lova att ni aldrig lämnar mig! " bad Quirinus och grät tyst.

"Ingen av oss kommer att lämna dig", sa mr Quirrell lugnande. "Men jag vill också att du lovar mig en sak", tillade han.

"Vad som helst!" viskade Quirinus, som hade släppt taget.

"Jag vill att du lovar att inte ta på dig för mycket arbete än du klarar av. Speciellt inte nu efter lovet. Du blir bara ännu mer stressad än vad du kanske tidigare har känt dig. Du ska bara göra ditt bästa, annars tar du dig för mycket vatten över huvudet!" sa mr Quirrell med allvarlig blick. "Och du får absolut inte känna dig skyldig för det som har hänt. Lucy ville då inte det!"

"Jag lovar! Men det känns så konstigt! Jag saknar henne så mycket!" sa Quirinus.

Han satte sig ner och lutade sig återigen mot axeln medan han grät bittert. En del fåglar kvittrade trots att det var mörkt.

"Förlåt!" sa Quirinus efter en stunds tystnad.

"För vad då?" Mr Quirrell lät förvånad.

"För att jag var på sjön. Eller rättare sagt, för att jag snubblade på en rot och föll på sjön", sa Quirinus.

"Men jag vet att du är försiktig vid vatten", sa mr Quirrell. "Jag hade tänkt säga det redan på torsdagen att jag inte skulle ta upp det, men sedan blev Lucy sämre och då glömde jag bort allt", tillade han.

_Åh, vad jag önskar att jag slapp ha hemligheter för dig, pappa! Men jag kan inte tala om att jag slog till en elev!_ tänkte Quirinus olyckligt medan han fortfarande lutade sig mot mr Quirrells axel. Han drog en djup skälvande suck och flera nya tårar rann nerför hans kinder. Vinden blåste utanför fönstret och Henrys högljudda hoande hördes.

Livet utan moster Lucy skulle bli outhärdligt, det kände Quirinus. Hon hade varit med honom så länge han kunde minnas.

Det var som att mr Quirrell hade läst hans tankar, för han sa plötsligt:

"Det kommer att bli jobbigt för dig utan Lucy. Hon har varit en del av ditt liv, sen du var liten och du kommer alltid att sakna henne, det kommer vi alla att göra. Fast efter hand kommer du att komma över det här, men ge dig själv tid nu."

"Jag lovar", sa Quirinus och lät sig höra en torr snyftning.

"Bra", sa mr Quirrell. "Du ska även veta, att vad som än händer, kan du berätta det för Veronica och mig. Och jag kommer alltid att stå vid din sida. Jag lovar."


	24. 24 Under ytan

**Kapitel 24- Under ytan**

Natten hade aldrig varit så lång och orolig tyckte Quirinus. Han vaknade av någon underlig anledning, men sedan somnade han om och drömde underliga drömmar. Fåglarna kvittrade när Quirinus vaknade på morgonen. På stolen bredvid hans säng satt mr Quirrell.

"Det är bra att du är vaken nu, vi skulle just äta lunch", sa han.

Quirinus suckade tungt när han tänkte på att han inte hade ätit någon middag kvällen innan. Han satte sig mödosamt upp och kände hur huvudet värkte lite.

"Satt du här länge?" frågade Quirinus försiktigt.

"Nej. Jag väntade tills du hade somnat. Sedan tänkte jag att det var bäst att låta dig sova ett tag", svarade mr Quirrell. "Jag antar att du har sovit dåligt", tillade han.

"Ja", sa Quirinus. "Det känns så overkligt alltihop", tillade han medan han letade fram sina kläder. Det tog nästan lång tid att sätta på sig tröjan.

"Egentligen var det tänkt att Jill skulle komma idag", sa mr Quirrell. "Men hon skrev och sa att hon inte ville besvära oss nu, med tanke på allt som har hänt, så det får bli till i sommar."

Quirinus kände sig ganska lättad. Visserligen tyckte han om faster Jill, men han blev inte så glad när hon hela tiden tog med sig sina söner.

"Jag har inte hunnit prata med Jill än", sa mr Quirrell hastigt, "men jag kommer att åka över till henne så småningom."

Dom stod tysta en stund.

"Förresten tror jag att Mike, Nigel och Gary förstår att det är dumt att retas", sa mr Quirrell

"Dom är ett år yngre, men dom är större och starkare än mig. Och föresten kommer dom aldrig att sluta", mumlade Quirinus.

"Vi får väl se. Men jag tror att dom lär sig att inte göra narr av någon", sa mr Quirrell.

Quirinus suckade djupt och sedan gick dom ner för att äta lunch.

**xxx**

Snön började smälta och på lördagen var det dags för Quirinus att åka tillbaka till Hogwarts. Han kände att det kunde vara bra att tänka på något annat, även om saknaden efter Lucy fanns kvar.

"Alla kommer att ha full förståelse, ifall du skulle verka ledsen", sa mrs Quirrell vänligt.

"Gör bara ditt bästa", sa mr Quirrell.

"Jag lovar", mumlade Quirinus och gav sina föräldrar en kram, innan han tog Henrys bur och gick in i eldstaden. Han hamnade i uppehållsrummet och fick syn på Frank.

"Hej. Hur känner du dig?" frågade han medlidsamt.

"Så där", svarade Quirinus. Han reste sig upp.

"Jag är verkligen ledsen för det som har hänt!" sa Frank. "Och dom andra också, jag förklarade för dom vad som hade hänt", tillade han.

"Tack", mumlade Quirinus och satte sig tungt ner i en fåtölj.

"Du skulle inte vilja berätta lite?" frågade Frank försiktigt. "Men det är ingen fara om du inte vill!" tillade han hastigt.

"Jag berättar", sa Quirinus. Det kändes på ett sätt väldigt skönt att få berätta.

"Den där Sandelton verkade ganska snäll, det är ju synd att vi inte har honom. Men jag förstår inte varför David blev så rädd", sa Frank.

"Han kan bli lite blyg om någon dyker upp så där plötsligt, men sedan brukar rädslan lägga sig. Men den gjorde inte det den här gången", sa Quirinus, när han mindes hur David hade stirrat vaksamt på professor Sandelton. "Men en sak är då säker", tillade han dystert, "moster Jodie kommer aldrig att vilja prata med pappa."

"Konstiga typer finns, jag menar, min mamma och min farbror drar inte heller jämt alla gånger, men dom bryter då inte kontakten", sa Frank. Han bet sig i läppen och det blev en besvärlig tystnad.

"Vem var det som sprang efter Dumbledore?" frågade Quirinus efter en stund.

"Sharon sprang iväg till stora salen", svarade Frank.

"Sharon?!"

"Ja. Jag skrek åt James att han inte skulle se ut som en idiot, men han rörde sig inte ur fläcken. Då sprang Sharon iväg så fort hon kunde", sa Frank lugnt.

**xxx**

Den första dagen efter påsklovet kom, och Quirinus släpade sig till växthuset följande morgon. Lestrange, som hade sett ett tillfälle att reta Quirinus ordentligt, flinade försmädligt. Men Quirinus försökte göra sitt bästa för att inte bry sig om honom. Efter lektionen i trollformelläran fick Quirinus stanna kvar.

Dom andra eleverna gick iväg, och det såg ut som att Sharon ville stanna kvar, men hon gav upp efter några sekunder, när Jane drog i ärmen på hennes klädnad.

"Ja Quirrell, du vet nog varför jag vill prata lite med dig", sa Flitwick vänligt när klassrummet var tomt.

Quirinus nickade; han kände hur han återigen fick en gråtklump i halsen.

"Jag kan inte säga hur ledsen jag är för din skull. Och din syster förstås. Du och Lucy måste ha kommit bra överens?" frågade Flitwick.

"Ja det gjorde vi", svarade Quirinus tonlöst.

"Dina föräldrar och jag har pratat lite, och jag tycker personligen att du åtminstone ska försöka sköta ditt arbete. Professor Dumbledore erbjöd sig att meddela personalen", sa Flitwick.

"Jag ska göra mitt bästa", sa Quirinus och svalde hårt.

"Det låter bra. Kila iväg nu, så att du inte kommer för sent."

Quirinus gick iväg, medan han torkade sig i ansiktet med ärmen.

**xxx**

"Det var tråkigt att din moster gick bort", sa Sharon medlidsamt.

Det var under lördagen en kylig eftermiddag och Sharon hade bett Quirinus att följa med ut. Dom gick runt sjön med raska steg.

"Ja… fast… sjukdomen var allvarlig, och botarna försökte i alla fall", mumlade Quirinus och stirrade ner i marken.

"Hur som helst, så tycker jag att det är väldigt tråkigt för dig. Och James var inte så mycket till nytta! Jag tyckte rent synd om både dig och Frank!" sa Sharon och hon såg ännu mer medlidsam ut.

Dom fortsatte gå under tystnad. Luften blev kyligare så dom bestämde sig för att gå tillbaka till slottet. När dom hade passerat Hagrids stuga, hörde Quirinus plötsligt hur en röst skrek: "Expelliarmus!" och en bländande mörkröd blixt dök upp från den förbjudna skogen med en rasande fart emot dom.

"Akta dig!" ropade Quirinus förskräckt och gav Sharon en kraftig knuff åt sidan, så att hon inte skulle träffas av den. Men innan han hann slänga sig ner på marken, kände Quirinus den välbekanta, smärtsamma stöten, som Snape hade använt en gång tidigare.

I sitt stilla sinne hoppades han att han skulle landa på marken men han flög längre. Någon skrek, förmodligen Sharon. Till sin stora förskräckelse upptäckte Quirinus att han var ovanför sjön. Plötsligt avtog farten och han föll i med ett plask.

Vattnet var iskallt och Quirinus fick panik när han upptäckte att han inte kunde känna någon botten. Han skulle just skrika på hjälp, eftersom han inte kunde simma så bra, när han plötsligt drogs ner under ytan. Täta tångruskor och ljusgröna sjöväxter svajade otäckt. Quirinus slog och sparkade med all kraft, samtidigt som han höll utkik efter jättebläckfisken.

När han lyckades få huvudet ovanför vattenytan, försökte han återigen ropa på hjälp, men vattnet rusade in i munnen på honom. Han kippade efter luft och slog förtvivlat omkring sig för att inte sjunka igen.

"Simma in mot land!" ropade någon.

"Jag kan inte simma!" ropade Quirinus förtvivlat och fick en kallsup. Han kände paniken stiga när vattnet nådde hakan.

"Försök hålla dig ovanför ytan!" skrek någon annan. Kunde det ha varit Frank?

Quirinus såg till sin lättnad hur en tjock trädgren flöt några centimeter ifrån honom. Han började sträcka på ena handen, medan han slog och sparkade för att hålla sig ovanför ytan.

_Kom igen! Bara lite till!_ tänkte Quirinus förtvivlat medan han sträckte sig efter grenen, vilket var svårt eftersom den flöt allt längre bort ifrån honom.

Han fortsatte sträcka sig efter den. På samma gång hörde han hur någon hoppade i och då kunde det vara bra att hålla sig flytande tills personen kom till undsättning_. _

_Äntligen!_ tänkte Quirinus när han nuddade vid sin livlina. Han höll på att känna sig trött. Men just som han skulle gripa tag i grenen, kände Quirinus hur något eller någon, plötsligt grep tag om hans ben, och han höll på att dras neråt.

Han fick återigen panik så han slog förtvivlat, medan han skrek:

"Hjälp! Hjälp! Hjälp mig någon!" Ännu mer vatten rusade in i munnen och näsan på honom.

Trädgrenen flöt ännu längre bort.

"Håll ut! Jag kommer!" ropade någon.

Quirinus skulle just kolla vem som skrek, när han drogs ner under ytan igen. Han fick en chock när han såg en lång gummiliknande arm runt fotlederna. Det var jättebläckfisken som höll på att dra ner honom mot botten. Quirinus började slå med armarna och sparka med fötterna, men det var meningslöst. Han började känna sig yr och huvudet värkte på grund av syrebrist.

Små fiskar dök upp från ingenstans och det såg ut som dom ville hjälpa till, för dom nafsade i bläckfiskens arm. Quirinus fick ytterligare en chock när han kände hur något grep tag om halsen på hans klädnad. Han vred sig hastigt runt och fick syn på en blekgrön, hornprydd varelse med långa spindeltunna fingrar. Den mystiska varelsen blottade sina gröna tänder och Quirinus fick en obehaglig känsla av att den var livsfarlig.

Han slet förtvivlat i sin klädnad och slog för att skaka av sig vattendemonen. Plötsligt kände han hur bläckfisken släppte taget om hans ben. Vattendemonen, som hade ilskna röda fläckar på sin hud, släppte taget om Quirinus klädnad och simmade iväg bland sjögräsen. Det blev obehagligt tyst. Quirinus slog och sparkade, trots att alla krafter höll på att försvinna. Han kikade för att se om bläckfisken var kvar. Ännu några fiskar kom fram som silverpilar. Till sin stora förvåning kände Quirinus hur någon grep tag om hans midja. Han kunde se hur personen tog sats mot en sten och simmade sedan uppåt.

När dagsljuset närmade sig, var dom framme vid ytan. En del människor ropade i mun på varandra. Det var som om personen höll ett för löst grepp. När Quirinus märkte att han hade näsan under ytan (eftersom han höll på att glida ur personens grepp), kände han den välbekanta paniken stiga och började slå vilt samtidigt som han fick en ännu kallsup.

"Lugna dig!" sa personen plötsligt och tog ett hårdare tag om Quirinus midja.

Quirinus, som märkte att han drogs uppåt, gjorde som han blev tillsagd och kippade efter luft.

"Hör på. Jag ska ta dig in mot land och då måste du hålla dig lugn, annars drunknar vi båda två. Förstår du?" frågade personen.

Trots att det var svårt att känna igen rösten, kunde man höra att det var en pojke. Quirinus skulle just säga att han förstod, när han plötsligt började hosta. Han nöjde sig med att nicka medan vattnet forsade ut ur munnen och näsan.

"Bra. Håll dig lugn nu, jag ska inte släppa taget", sa pojken.

Quirinus lutade sig bakåt mot pojkens axel och hämtade luft. Han kände sig utmattad efter allt slit.

"Jag är ledsen att jag höll på att tappa greppet om dig", sa pojken. "Jag trodde att jag höll stadigt, men vattnet är så kallt och jag var tvungen att säga till dom på stranden att lugna sig. Men jag märkte att du höll på att sjunka när jag inte hörde dig andas, så jag var på väg att ta ett stadigare tag om dig", tillade han.

"Jag fick panik", mumlade Quirinus, som kände hur en snyftning steg i strupen.

"Jag kan förstå det", sa pojken vänligt, "så på samma gång var det bra att du sa till mig."

Quirinus suckade djupt, men sedan blev han förskräckt. Vad kunde ha hänt med Sharon?

"Går det bra?" ropade någon från stranden.

Quirinus kände till sin lättnad hur fötterna slog mot botten, men han var alldeles för utmattad för att resa sig upp. Han kände hur någon grep tag om hans armar och han drogs in mot land och lades på rygg.

"Jag kan inte tänka mig vad som hade hänt om vi inte kom i tid!" sa någon, som lät gråtfärdig.

"Han hade kunnat bli medvetslös", sa pojken som hade räddat Quirinus.

"Vi måste hjälpa Sharon och Frank också", sa en person som lät allvarlig.

_Sharon och Frank!? Har dom blivit skadade?! _tänkte Quirinus förskräckt. Han försökte säga något men istället började han hosta.

"Lugna dig, ni ska alla tre få komma in i sjukhusflygeln", mumlade någon.

Quirinus suckade och plötsligt blev allt svart.


	25. 25 Frågor och funderingar

**Kapitel 25- Frågor och funderingar**

När Quirinus öppnade ögonen, kände han sig omtöcknad och illamående. Armarna och benen kändes lika tunga som bly och det gjorde ont i strupen när han försökte svälja. Han såg sig om och förstod att han låg i sjukhusflygeln.

"Tack och lov att du lever!" sa Franks röst.

Quirinus satte sig mödosamt upp och fick syn på Frank, som var kritvit i ansiktet. Allt som hade hänt nere i sjön, var som en mardröm.

"Hur länge har jag legat här?" frågade Quirinus.

"Sen igår", svarade Frank och satte sig på en stol. Dom stirrade på varandra en stund.

"Vad hände där nere? Jag menar, jag hörde att någon nämnde dig och Sharon", sa Quirinus.

"Jo, du förstår, jag visste som att du och Sharon skulle ut, så jag tänkte att jag skulle vara i biblioteket. Sedan blev jag så trött så jag tänkte bara ta en nypa frisk luft. När jag kom ut, såg jag hur du flög iväg mot sjön", sa Frank ängsligt. "Jag började springa för att se om jag kunde hjälpa till, men någon, antagligen personen som överföll dig, lade Benlåsningsbesvärjelsen på mig så jag ramlade och slog huvudet. Sharon råkade ut för Lamslagningsbesvärjelsen, jag hann nätt och jämt se det innan jag svimmade", tillade han.

"Jag trodde strålen var avsedd för henne!" sa Quirinus och ögonen fylldes av tårar.

"Det var den säkert men du räddade henne", sa Frank tröstande", och förresten så fick hon lämna sjukhusflygeln en halvtimme före mig."

Det blev tyst en stund.

"Du såg inte vilka som hade kommit ner till sjön?" frågade Quirinus.

Frank höjde ögonbrynen och sa:

"Nej. Jag visste inte att det var flera stycken. Jag trodde Hagrid hade sett allt som hade hänt."

"Det var då flera röster som pratade med pojken som hade räddat mig. Tre stycken tror jag", mumlade Quirinus.

Madam Pomfrey kom fram och skickade ut Frank, som försökte protestera.

"Jag sa högst fem minuter och det har snart blivit tio. Du får komma hit imorgon eller ikväll. Han behöver vila", sa hon.

"Jag tar med mig Sharon ikväll", mumlade Frank och gick.

**xxx**

På kvällen kom Frank tillbaka tillsammans med Sharon, som såg likblek ut.

"Hur känner du dig?" frågade hon med spänd röst.

"Bra", mumlade Quirinus och stirrade på sina knän.

"Åh! Se inte ut som att du skäms!" sa Sharon. "Det flesta jag känner har också haft såna där svårigheter!" tillade hon.

"Jag skäms inte", sa Quirinus.

"Det såg ut som det!" muttrade Sharon.

"Börja inte bråka", sa Frank.

Quirinus bet sig i läppen för han hade verkligen ingen god lust att starta ett nytt gräl med Sharon. Istället sa han:

"Hur känner du dig?"

"Chockad! Jag blev livrädd när du flög iväg sådär!" sa hon och såg ännu blekare ut.

"Du såg inte vem det var?" frågade Quirinus.

"Nej. Men jag tänkte tala om för dig att jag tyckte du var modig! Du räddade mig, på ett sätt, och blev själv träffad av besvärjelsen!" viskade Sharon och hennes ögon fylldes av tårar.

Innan Quirinus hann säga något, stormade hon ut ur sjukhusflygeln.

"Hon kommer att lugna sig", sa Frank. "Vem tror du att det var?" tillade han.

"Marrigburn", sa Quirinus.

"Va?!"

"Marrigburn!" upprepade Quirinus och satte sig upp. "Det måste ha varit hon! Hon hatar mig och nu gör hon allt för att få sin önskan uppfylld. Jag vet det!" tillade han.

Frank stirrade på honom med gapande mun.

"Snälla Frank! Sitt inte bara där och se ut som att du har sett ett spöke! Säg något, du gör mig nervös!" bad Quirinus förtvivlat.

"Det kan du ha rätt i! Hon gick ju ut på gården efter det att du och Sharon hade gått runt sjön. Ja, Marrigburn avskyr ju alla som inte går i Slytherin", sa Frank. "För det kan inte ha varit Snape, för han kom in i biblioteket tillsammans med sina vänner, just som jag var på väg ut ", tillade han.

"Och Lestrange och Black kan omöjligt kunna den där besvärjelsen. Den kommer vi att få lära oss i andra årskursen", mumlade Quirinus.

"Vi kan prata om det imorgon. Det är bäst jag kilar så att madam Pomfrey inte skäller ut mig igen", sa Frank och gick ut.

**xxx**

Följande morgon gick Quirinus mot stora salen, efter det att madam Pomfrey hade gjort en sista undersökning på honom. Alla elever vid Ravenclawbordet tystnade när han kom dit.

"Alla är uppskrämda efter det som har hänt. Rykten sprider sig snabbt", väste Frank.

"Oturligt nog, ja", muttrade Quirinus när han såg hur eleverna från Slytherin hånlog mot honom. Han kollade bort mot lärarbordet och råkade fånga upp Marrigburns blick.

Hon log ännu hånfullare än Slytherineleverna.

Under dagarna som följde fick Quirinus en obehaglig känsla av att Marrigburn höll på att följa efter honom. Han och Frank hade ägnat en hel eftermiddag med att kolla vad andra elever från Ravenclaw tyckte om henne, och Fiona hade sagt att Marrigburn hatade mugglarfödda.

**xxx**

"Hon tänker förstås se till så att alla elever som är mugglarfödda lämnar skolan. Det var därför hon skickade Expelliarmusbesvärjelsen över Sharon, för att avskräcka dom andra", sa Quirinus en kväll medan dom höll på med sina läxor.

"Det är mycket möjligt. Men hon verkar ju vilja röja dig ur vägen också", sa Frank.

"Jag vet. Hon hatade ju moster Lucy också", mumlade Quirinus, men sedan bet han sig lätt i tungan. Tanken på moster Lucy fick honom att känna sig dyster. Han återgick till sin läxa och det blev sedan tyst.

Plötsligt stördes tystnaden av hur någon hoppade in och ramlade omkull så att stolar välte. När Quirinus tittade upp fick han syn på Martin, som hade fått sina ben klistrade mot varandra.

En del elever skrattade, men Quirinus slet fram sin trollstav och läste en motbesvärjelse på Martins ben så dom flög isär. Sedan kom Adam och Jake fram och hjälpte honom till en sittplats framför brasan.

"Vad hände egentligen?" frågade Frank som flyttade på några pergamentstycken från en fåtölj.

Martin skakade på huvudet.

"Du kan inte ha gjort formeln själv", sa Adam strängt.

"Berätta nu", sa Quirinus vänligt medan han stoppade tillbaka trollstaven i klädnaden.

"Det… det var den där tredjeårseleven med krokig näsa!" sa Martin med svag röst och stirrade tomt framför sig.

"Snape!?" sa Quirinus och Frank i kör.

"Han gick omkring i biblioteket, och… och jag… hade ingen lust att stöta på honom så jag smet iväg", mumlade Martin. "Då slängde han Benlåsningsbesvärjelsen över mig."

"Men varför?" frågade Frank.

"Han sa något om att han aldrig hade tillfälle att använda den, så han tyckte att jag var ett fint tillfälle, eftersom jag såg vilsekommen och tjock ut!" svarade Martin.

"Så tarvligt!" utbrast Jake så argt att några stirrade på honom.

"Gå och prata med Flitwick", sa Quirinus, som kände hur ilskan steg lite grann.

Hur kunde Snape göra en sån sak utan en vettig anledning?

Men Martin skakade på huvudet och sa:

"Jag vill inte bråka. Snape kommer att slänga den på mig igen!"

"Men Flitwick kan sätta stopp för det!" sa Frank.

"Jag vill inte bråka. Ingen av er behöver tala om att jag är dum i huvudet, för att jag inte kan någon motbesvärjelse", sa Martin med gråtfärdig röst." Snape har redan gjort det!"

Quirinus satte sig på huk och sa:

"Du är den klyftigaste och snällaste person jag mött. Sorteringshatten ville att du skulle vara i Ravenclaw, eller hur? Och du ska inte tro på vad Snape säger, han tänker inte längre än vad näsan räcker!"

Ett tårfyllt leende spred sig över Martins ansikte.

"Du är snäll. Jag tror jag ska gå och lägga mig", sa han och gick upp.

"Vänta lite. Fanns det ingen lärare i närheten?" frågade Quirinus.

"Jo", sa Martin förvånat, "Marrigburn var där, men hon ville inte tro mig när jag sa att det var Snapes fel. Så hon drog av fem poäng från oss." Han gick upp.

_Det avgör saken,_ tänkte Quirinus bittert när han slog sig ner för att fortsätta med läxorna. _Marrigburn har planer på att få dom mugglarfödda att lämna Hogwarts, och hon är så desperat, att hon inte kunde läsa motbesvärjelsen! Hon kommer kanske att smuggla hit Voldemort också, och då är definitivt kört!_


	26. 26 Överfallet

**Kapitel 26- Överfallet**

"Det är ju vansinne!" väste Frank när Quirinus berättade om sin teori. "Skulle Marrigburn smuggla in Du-vet-vem till Hogwarts?"

"Varför tror du hon hatar mugglarfödda? Hon är förstås en sån där dödsätare, och Voldemort hatar ju mugglarfödda", sa Quirinus.

"Är du inte klok!" väste Frank och såg sig om.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Quirinus.

"Du sa Du-vet-vems namn!" sa Frank med sammanbitna tänder.

Quirinus suckade; visserligen tyckte han att det var hemska saker Voldemort hade utfört, men han tyckte ändå att det var förvirrande på något sätt.

"Förlåt", mumlade han.

Frank suckade lika djupt.

"Hur som helst, så låter idén vansinnig! Marrigburn skulle aldrig kunna göra något otäckt mitt framför näsan på Dumbledore, jag menar, alla har respekt för honom", sa han.

Quirinus bet sig i läppen och sa:

"Varför hjälpte hon inte Martin då?"

"Kom igen nu Quirinus!" sa Frank och dängde sin bok på bordet med en sådan kraft att en bläckflaska föll till golvet. "Marrigburn hatar alla som inte går i Slytherin…"

"Hon ogillar dom elever som inte går i Slytherin. Mig hatar hon, som om jag vore pestsmittad", sa Quirinus dystert.

"Jaja! Men i alla fall", fortsatte Frank otåligt, "så ville hon helt enkelt inte. Hon är ju olik Snigelhorn eller hur? Han favoriserar inte sitt elevhem, utan bara dom elever som gör bra ifrån sig. Alltså så finns det ingen anledning att fundera. Du råkar kanske illa ut! Det är klart hon vill säkert bli av med alla mugglarfödda, och hon försöker göra det utan att Du-vet-vem har gett order om det."

"Du har väl rätt", suckade Quirinus och återgick till böckerna.

Men på natten kunde han inte somna. Det var så märkligt alltihop. Visserligen litade Quirinus på Frank, men han kände på samma gång att allt var fel. Han suckade och somnade.

**xxx**

Ett par veckor efter dom märkliga händelserna drog Quirinus fram osynlighetsmanteln. Han hade beslutat för att ta reda på allt som hade med Voldemort att göra och dom böckerna fanns bara i Den Avskilda Bokavdelningen.

"Du är fullkomligt galen!" sa Frank.

"Jag måste ta reda på varför Ma…jag menar någon inte skulle kunna smuggla hit Du-vet-vem", sa Quirinus.

Frank såg ut att vilja bita tungan av sig, men han sa ingenting annat än lycka till.

Efter lektionen i trollkonsthistoria, som var den sista, gick Quirinus iväg mot biblioteket. Han gick så hastigt att han råkade slå till flickan som han hade hjälpt innan lovet.

"Förlåt!" sa Quirinus och plockade upp hennes bok. "Jag såg dig inte."

"Det gör ingenting", sa flickan glatt. "Så Lestrange har inte gett sig på dig igen", sa Quirinus.

"Nej, faktiskt inte", sa flickan och log strålande.

"Så bra", mumlade Quirinus, medan han kände efter så att osynlighetsmanteln låg kvar i väskan.

"Du brukar väl umgås med Frank Longbottom?" frågade flickan plötsligt.

"Ja" svarade Quirinus. "Hur så?"

Flickan ryckte på axlarna och sa:

"Jag bara undrade." Hon sköt upp sin glasögon på näsan och gick sin väg.

Biblioteket var lyckligtvis tomt när Quirinus kom dit. Han tog fram fjäderpennan och sin anteckningsbok och stuvade ner dom i sin ficka, innan han gömde väskan bland några hyllor. Sedan svepte han manteln över sig och gick in. Quirinus kände hur håret reste sig i nacken; det var som att han hörde viskningar från böckerna.

**xxx**

Mot kvällen satt Quirinus och stirrade in i brasan, trött och ledsen efter sitt sökande. Det hade inte funnits något enda spår av Voldemort i böckerna.

_Alla mugglarfödda kommer att bli vettskrämda och åka hem innan terminen ens är slut, det kan till och med hända att dom vägrar komma tillbaka. Då får jag aldrig mer se Sharon! _tänkte Quirinus sorgset.

Just då kom Frank instormande med en tjock bok i famnen.

"Jag visste väl att jag hade läst någonstans varför Du-vet-vem aldrig skulle komma in på Hogwarts" flämtade han.

"Är det sant!?" frågade Quirinus och torkade sig snabbt i ögonen.

"Läs här!" sa Frank och slog upp en sida. "Stycket är rätt kort, men det kan vara nyttigt att veta!" tillade han.

Quirinus tog emot boken och läste:

**I flera år har Ni-vet-vem härskat över trollkarlsvärlden. **

**Ni-vet-vem har spridit skräck även i mugglarvärlden. Många människor har fått sätta livet till, häxor och trollkarlar som mugglare. Ni-vet-vem gör sig av med alla trollkarlar och häxor som är mugglarfödda. Ingen har någonsin kunnat stoppa honom eller hans fruktade dödsätare. Den ende som Ni-vet-vem någonsin har fruktat är Albus Dumbledore, som anses vara den störste trollkarlen i vår tid. **

"Förstår du?" viskade Frank dramatiskt.

"Ja, så länge Dumbledore är i närheten så kan ingen bli skadad", mumlade Quirinus.

"Just det!" sa Frank triumferande.

**xxx**

Under trollformelläran, funderade Quirinus på vad som kunde hända, om Dumbledore lämnade skolan. Skulle Voldemort storma in i skolan utan vidare?

"Snälla, släpp det där nu", suckade Frank när lektionen var över. "Du-vet-vem stormar inte in hit, okej? Tänk istället på våra examensprov nu", tillade han.

"Jag tänker på våra examensprov också", sa Quirinus. "Men det kanske inte är så lätt när man tänker på vad som kan hända med Sharon och dom andra eleverna som är mugglarfödda."

Frank bet sig i läppen och dom sa ingenting till varandra på ett tag.

Mot slutet av eftermiddagen gick Quirinus iväg till biblioteket för att lämna igen några böcker. Han skulle just gå mot stora salen (efter att Sam hade uppehållit honom och frågat hur han mådde efter händelsen i sjön), när han plötsligt hörde ett hjärtskärande skrik från ett klassrum.

Det lät som någon höll på att bli torterad. Quirinus vände på klacken och sprang bort åt det håll han hade hört skriket och kom fram till en dörr. Han ryckte i den för att ingripa när han återigen hörde skriket. Men den var låst. Skriket hördes igen.

Utan att fundera, slet Quirinus fram sin trollstav, pekade med den mot låset och sa:

"Alohomora!"

Han ryckte upp dörren och gick in. Det var ingen trevlig syn som mötte honom. Mitt på golvet låg en pojke från Hufflepuff och vred sig av smärta. En dörr stängdes med en smäll i andra änden av rummet. Quirinus sprang fram till pojken och utbrast:

"Vad hände egentligen?! Snälla, säg något! Kom igen! Säg något!"

"N-någon… använde…" Pojken avbröt sig och vred sig av smärta.

"Vad använde personen?" frågade Quirinus och tog tag om pojkens axlar.

"Cru…" sa pojken innan han svimmade.

Quirinus ruskade försiktigt på honom, men när det inte hjälpte satte han ett par fingertoppar mot halsen. Han drog en djup suck av lättad när han kände pulsen. Men pojken behövde komma iväg till sjukhusflygeln så fort som möjligt. Quirinus sprang iväg mot dörren och ropade:

"Hjälp! Det är någon som har blivit överfallen! Hjälp!"

Steg hördes vilket kunde betyda att någon hade hört honom.

Quirinus skyndade fram mot pojken.

"Det är ingen fara. Någon kommer nu, du ska snart vara i säkerhet", mumlade han i ett försök att lugna pojken, så som han försökte övertyga sig själv.

Efter några sekunder dök professor Dumbledore upp, tillsammans med Flitwick, Snigelhorn, Sprout, madam Hooch och McGonagall. Quirinus ställde sig åt sidan, medan han kände hur han ryste. Han såg hur det ryckte i pojkens kropp, trots att han hade svimmat. En hand sattes på axeln och Quirinus såg upp på professor McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore har bett mig att ta dig till hans kontor. Han kommer upp dit sen, när han har hjälpt mr Fowler till sjukhusflygeln."

Hon lät inte alls lika sträng som hon brukade, utan mycket vänlig.

Quirinus följde efter henne, medan det knöt sig i magen; dom där ryckningarna var svåra att glömma. Saken blev inte bättre av att mr Filch dök upp runt ett hörn, tätt följd av mrs Norris, som började jama högljutt.

"Det handlar inte om något straff, Filch!" sa McGonagall när vaktmästaren hade börjat prata om straffkommendering. "Han är med mig. Gå istället till professor Marrigburn och säg till henne att genomsöka klassrummet."

Dom fortsatte gå vidare genom korridoren. McGonagall stannade framför en konstig stenfigur.

"Hallonsorbet!" sa hon klart och tydligt.

Stenfiguren började röra på sig och en spiraltrappa syntes bakom den. När Quirinus satte foten på trappan, började den röra på sig, samtidigt som muren slöt sig bakom honom. Trots att det gick långsamt, kände Quirinus att han blev yr.

**xxx**

Trappan förde honom till en ekdörr med en portklapp av mässing, som var formad som en grip. Han tvekade ett par sekunder, sedan öppnade han försiktigt dörren och klev in i rummet. En massa tavlor med gamla häxor och trollkarlar hängde på väggarna.

Dom iakttog honom med nyfikna blickar. Quirinus, som kände sig illa till mods av blickarna, såg sig om i Dumbledores kontor. Det var ett mycket vackert cirkelformat rum som var fyllt med spröda ljud. Där fanns också en massa besynnerliga silverinstrument, som sände ut små rökmoln.

Trollkarlarna och häxorna i porträtten slutade efter ett tag med att stirra ut över rummet, vilket gladde Quirinus mycket. Han kände hur det gick kalla kårar längst ryggraden; han hade alldeles glömt bort att fråga McGonagall varför han skulle vara hos Dumbledore. Tänk om han blev anklagad för att ha överfallit den där pojken.

_Det var Marrigburn. Hon kommer att göra sig av med alla mugglarfödda. Fowlers föräldrar är ju mugglare,_ tänkte Quirinus bittert.

Han kände sig tom inombords när han tänkte på att han kanske aldrig skulle få se Sharon, för hennes föräldrar skulle kanske aldrig låta henne få komma tillbaka efter sommaren.

Med en tung suck gick Quirinus fram till ett enormt skrivbord för att sätta sig, när han hörde ett litet halvkvävt ljud.


	27. 27 Fawkes

**Kapitel 27- Fawkes**

Quirinus vände sig långsamt om och blev väldigt förvånad. På en pinne satt en vacker fågel med en röd och gyllne fjäderskrud. Den tittade försiktigt på Quirinus, som gick närmare den. När han närmade sig den, gav den ifrån sig ännu ett halvkvävt ljud.

Dörren till kontoret och Dumbledore kom in.

"Jag ser att du har träffat Fawkes" sa han och log.

"Han är mycket vacker", sa Quirinus och strök den varsamt över vingen.

Fawkes gav ifrån sig ännu ett halvkvävt ljud och lutade huvudet mot Quirinus axel.

"Han är en fågel Fenix. Dom är mycket fascinerande. Dom kan bära tunga bördor och deras tårar kan läka sår", förklarade Dumbledore lugnt. "Dessutom, så fattar den eld när den dör", tillade han.

Quirinus svalde hårt, det lät inte något vidare trevligt.

"Men… blir det inte ensamt för er då? Jag tänkte, om Fawkes skulle börja brinna?" frågade han försiktigt.

Vid dom orden log Dumbledore och sa:

"Om han skulle börja brinna, föds han på nytt ur askan."

Han strök Fawkes över huvudet innan han satte sig ner vid sitt skrivbord.

"Var snäll och sätt dig ner Quirinus", sa Dumbledore och gjorde en gest mot en stol framför skrivbordet.

Quirinus lydde genast. Han hade alldeles glömt bort varför han var där.

"Jag kan tala om att mr Fowler kommer att klara sig, bara han får vila upp sig några dagar", sa Dumbledore.

"Vad var det för formel han hade råkat ut för?" frågade Quirinus.

"Cruciatusbesvärjelsen", sa Dumbledore med en tung suck, "det är en av dom oförlåtliga besvärjelserna i alla tider."

"Jag… jag undrar vem som gjorde det", sa Quirinus försiktigt.

"Jag har mina misstankar. Men nu vill jag gärna höra din version om det som hände", sa Dumbledore. Quirinus tvekade ett ögonblick innan han berättade allt.

"… och sedan började det rycka i Fowlers kropp… ja, det var allt, professorn." Han stirrade ner i golvet.

"Du hann aldrig se vem som hade stängt dörren?" frågade Dumbledore.

"Nej", mumlade Quirinus och såg upp, "men jag tror att det var samma person som… som…" Han ville helst inte tänka på det som hade hänt vid sjön.

"… som använde Avväpningsbesvärjelsen mot dig och miss Roberts, inte sant?" sa Dumbledore vänligt.

Quirinus blev förvånad.

"Hur visste ni att det var det jag tänkte säga?"

"Jag har ett mycket bra minne", sa Dumbledore med en vänlig glimt i ögat. "Madam Pomfrey berättade vad som hade hänt, och jag måste säga att du var modig", tillade han.

Quirinus kände att det började hetta till i ansiktet. Men han kände också en klump i magen.

"Vet pappa om det?" frågade han efter ett par sekunders tystnad.

"Nej, ingen av oss har skrivit om det som har hänt. Så jag ska inte säga något till Harold", sa Dumbledore lugnt.

"Bra… för… jag lovade att vara försiktig, och… jag talar nog om det för han själv", mumlade Quirinus.

"Det låter bra." Dumbledore reste sig upp och följde Quirinus till dörren.

Fawkes gav ifrån sig ett halvkvävt ljud.

Just vid dörren tvärstannade Quirinus och frågade:

"Vad händer… om det här fortsätter?"

"Då blir vi tvungna att skicka ett brev till alla föräldrar. I värsta fall blir vi kanske tvungna att stänga skolan, men vi ska kontrollera saken noggrant", svarade Dumbledore.

**xxx**

Ryktet om att Fowler hade blivit utsatt för Cruciatusbesvärjelsen spred sig snabbt, och eftersom Quirinus var den som hade upptäckt alltihop, bad alla honom om en redogörelse.

"Det låter jätteotäckt!" viskade Frank.

Det var under kvällen efter middagen och dom var på väg till biblioteket.

"Just det", sa Quirinus. "Och det värsta är att Dumbledore bara misstänker någon!" tillade han. Dom fortsatte gå vidare, när dom hörde en obehagligt bekant röst.

"… jag skulle gärna vilja hjälpa personen som försöker få bort alla mugglarfödda elever."

"Det skulle jag också vilja göra!" sa Rodolphus röst ivrigt.

"Det kanske är bäst vi gömmer oss!" viskade Frank förskräckt.

Quirinus drog hastigt upp osynlighetsmanteln; han hade ingen större lust att stöta på Snape. Han och Frank hade just hunnit gömma sig under den, när Snape och Rodolphus hade rundat ett hörn.

"Det kommer snart inte att finnas någon kvar. Först en liten förstaårselev från Ravenclaw, och sedan den där stöddige Fowler från Hufflepuff", sa Snape elakt.

"Jag undrar vem som gör det", sa Rodolphus.

"Säg det. Marrigburn har ju alltid haft rätt åsikter när det gäller mugglarfödda elever!" sa Snape. "Tänk, om inte det här hade hänt, då hade jag nog förlorat hoppet!" tillade han.

Quirinus kände vreden inom sig och råkade i all hast sparka till en staty. Frank såg förskräckt ut. Men Snape och Rodolphus hade tydligen inte hört något, för dom gick vidare.

"Skönt att dom stack!" sa Frank, när dom drog av sig manteln.

"Minst sagt!" flämtade Quirinus. Det gjorde ont i foten.

"Förlåt att jag inte trodde dig! Det måste vara Marrigburn!" sa Frank.

"Det är okej. Nu vet vi i alla fall att alla elever i Slytherin tror att det är Marrigburn."

**xxx**

Under trollkonsthistorian följande dag, diskuterade Quirinus och Frank teorierna om vad som skulle hända med nästa elev som var mugglarfödd. Adam, Martin och Jake hängde också på.

"Det rör sig om mugglarfödda", sa Adam och gned sig i pannan.

"Just det. Jag tror att Vol… jag menar Ni-vet-vem kanske får hjälp här inifrån", sa Quirinus, som hade hållit fast vid sin idé.

"Men Dumbledore finns här, så inget händer", sa Frank.

"Det stämmer nog. Men jag håller med Quirinus. Marrigburn har ju gått i Slytherin och alla i det elevhemmet avskyr ju mugglarfödda!" sa Jake.

"Men vem är det som… ajj!" Martin föll plötsligt omkull på golvet och kved till.

Quirinus snodde om och fick syn på Lestrange som log hånfullt.

"Den där Krokbensbesvärjelsen är ju helt perfekt!" sa han och Black brast ut i gapskratt.

"Väldigt roligt Lestrange! Verkligen jättekul! Jag skrattar ihjäl mig!" sa Quirinus ilsket och hjälpte Martin upp på fötter.

"Ja, det gjorde jag också för några veckor sen. Snape har då sagt att han skulle vilja skicka blommor till den som skickade Avväpningsbesvärjelsen på dig och Roberts", sa Lestrange och en elak glimt syntes i hans kalla ögon.

"Hördu! Även om jag vet att ni är bra konstiga, så ger det dig ingen rätt ge dig på Martin!" fräste Quirinus.

Black slutade skratta och såg nästan hotfull ut.

"Jag trodde aldrig att du skulle sjunka så lågt, Quirrell!" sa Lestrange lugnt och gick fram mot Quirinus. "Du umgås med fegisar som Longbottom, och du pratar med Roberts som är mugglarfödd. Och jag fattar verkligen inte hur du kan hjälpa McMillan, som är så vilsekommen av sig och nästan en ynk! Hans mamma är ju en smutsskalle!" tillade han och log elakt.

"Det är hon inte alls!" utbrast Martin plötsligt.

"Inte det? Det var då vad min pappa har sagt i alla fall." Lestrange log.

"Lägg av!" fräste Frank.

"Det är ju sant! Och så gifte hon sig med en tarvlig mugglare! Inte undra på att du jämt snubblar över dina fötter McMillan, du klarar inte ens av en enkel trollformel!" sa Lestrange och log innan han gick iväg.

"Bry dig inte om honom", sa Quirinus, men Martin tittade upp på honom. Hans ögon var blanka.

"Det är ju sant! Jag är klumpig!" sa han.

"Du är inte klumpig!" sa Adam bestämt.

Men Martin verkade inte lyssna. Han knuffade sig förbi Frank och gick iväg. Quirinus kände sig rasande på Lestrange.

"Jag fattar inte varför den där Lestrange jämt ska trycka ner andra!" sa Jake argt.

"Det gör inte jag heller!" sa Quirinus. "Vad är en ynk förresten?"

Adam suckade tungt och sa:

"En ynk är en person som inte kan trolla, trots att föräldrarna har trollkarlsblod i sig. Men Martin är ju ingen ynk! Så jag tycker att det var elakt sagt! "

"Ordet 'smutsskalle' är lika elakt! Det är ett skällsord för häxor och trollkarlar som är mugglarfödda!" sa Frank.

Quirinus kände sig olycklig för Martins skull. Han visste ju att mr McMillan hade varit mugglare och dött av en hjärtsjukdom.

"Vi kanske ska prata med Martin?" sa Jake.

"Bra idé", sa Quirinus som vaknade upp ur sina tankar och dom började gå mot stora salen.


	28. 28 Samtalet

**Kapitel 28- Samtalet**

Martin syntes inte till på lunchen och under trollformelläran undvek han att kolla på Quirinus.

"Tror han att vi bryr oss ifall hans mamma är mugglarfödd?" sa Frank när det var dags att gå och lägga sig.

"Han kanske inte tycker om när någon kallar henne smutsskalle", sa Quirinus.

När dom kom upp i sovsalen, satt Martin i sin säng med rödkantade ögon.

"Hur känner du dig?" frågade Quirinus vänligt.

"Bättre tack", mumlade Martin med ett blekt leende. "Jag har pratat med Flitwick om den där Krokbensbesvärjelsen", tillade han.

"Det lät ju bra!" sa Frank.

Martin log och lade sig sedan ner till rätta.

"Jag tycker bara inte om när någon säger 'smutsskalle' till min mamma", sa han. "Hon har haft det svårt sen pappa… ja ni vet."

Quirinus nickade och lade sig ner. Han kunde inte tänka sig hur livet skulle se ut om mr Quirrell gick bort så tidigt som Martins pappa hade gjort. Quirinus kände hur det sved lite bakom ögonlocken när han tänkte på allt hans pappa hade sagt efter moster Lucys begravning. Efter ett tag somnade han, med en tung suck.

**xxx**

Under trollformelläran verkade många elever nervösa med tanke på att examensproven närmade sig.

"Vi får i alla fall se en quidditchmatch så vi får då något annat att tänka på", sa Frank, när dom gick ner mot fängelsehålorna.

"Visst", sa Quirinus, "så länge slagmännen siktar rätt med dunkaren."

När dom kom in i klassrummet, fick Quirinus syn på Snapes bok. Han fick en idé och plockade genast upp.

"Vad tänker du göra?" frågade Frank.

"Jag tänker ta reda på vad det är för formler som Snape och Lestrange använder", mumlade Quirinus bistert. "Om dom är olagliga, så bör vi ge boken till någon lärare", tillade han.

"Men tänk om det finns bra tips om hur vi ska kunna försvara oss mot onda trollkarlar!" utbrast Frank glatt.

"Jag tror inte det, men du kanske har rätt." Quirinus drog fram osynlighetsmanteln och lindade in boken i den.

"Vad ska det där vara bra för?" frågade Frank.

"Om Snape ser att boken är borta och börjar leta efter den, så är det bättre att den är osynlig!" sa Quirinus och stoppade boken i sin klädnad.

**xxx**

Eftersom examensproven närmade sig, fick eleverna göra en massa anteckningar under trolldryckslektionen. Efter en halvtimme hördes en knackning och Snape syntes i dörröppningen.

"Jag har bara glömt min bok", sa han lugnt.

Quirinus bet sig hårt i läppen när Snape kom fram till deras bord. Han kände hur hjärtat slog hårt. Snape tvärstannade och såg nästan rasande ut.

"Någon har stulit min bok!" utbrast han argt och böjde sig ner för att titta under bordet.

"Kan du inte ha den i din väska då?" frågade professor Snigelhorn, som tydligen ville ha lite tystnad under lektionstiden.

Quirinus låtsades som om han hade fått en hostattack, medan han kände en vansinnig lust att skratta. Det såg nästan skojigt ut. Snape letade efter sin bok och nappade åt sig Franks väska.

"Låt bli! Det är olagligt att rota i andras väskor!" utbrast Frank medan han såg ut att kunna gapskratta vilken sekund som helst.

"Äh! Håll mun!" fräste Snape argt när han hade kollat igenom väskan.

"Nu räcker det!" sa Snigelhorn strängt. "Jag har ingen aning var din bok är, men jag ogillar verkligen oordning på mina lektioner. Det blir fem poängs avdrag från Slytherin. Ja, mr Snape, från mitt eget elevhem", tillade han.

"Jag ber om ursäkt, professorn", muttrade Snape och började gå iväg. Han stannade bara till och spände sina iskalla ögon i Quirinus, som ansträngde sig för att se milt förbryllad ut.

När det äntligen ringde ut, stod Quirinus och Frank utanför sjukhusflygeln och brast i skratt.

"Åh! Jag kommer aldrig att glömma Snapes min när han såg att boken var borta!" sa Frank och lutade sig mot en vägg.

"Inte jag heller", skrattade Quirinus och letade upp boken. Han beslöt sig för att kolla upp saken senare.

"Det var en bra idé att gömma den i osynlighetsmanteln", sa Frank uppskattande.

Quirinus log medan han stoppade ner osynlighetsmanteln i väskan.

**xxx**

Under helgen skulle en quidditchmatch spelas (Ravenclaw mot Slytherin) och alla elever såg det som en befrielse, med tanke på alla läxor dom hade fått.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att vårt lag vinner!" sa Frank under frukosten.

"Det gör jag också, då kanske det suddar ut leendet på alla elever från Slytherin", sa Quirinus och gav Henry en brödbit.

"Det blir nog ditt leende som suddas ut!" sa en kylig röst.

Quirinus vände sig hastigt om och fick syn på Snape. Hans iskalla ögon lyste elakt.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Quirinus så oberört han kunde.

"Jo", sa Snape med ett elakt leende, "Rodolphus har då sagt att han slå till dunkaren så att den träffar dig igen."

"Jag tror att du har valt fel sorts vänner", sa Quirinus kyligt. "Rodolphus ljuger ju värre än en häst skenar. Han siktar ju sämre än en mullvad!" tillade han.

Frank, Jake, Adam och Martin brast i skratt.

"Mycket klyftigt, Quirrell. Du törs ju knappast erkänna att du är klumpig", Snape betonade ordet med en elak glimt i ögat, "jag menar, du kan ju inte ens hålla dig ovanför vattenytan."

Quirinus kände ilskan inom sig. Skulle ingen glömma händelserna i sjön?

Snape log hånfullt och gick iväg.

"Det är ingen idé att ens bry sig", muttrade Frank och blängde ilsket efter Snape.

**xxx**

Mot eftermiddagen spelades den efterlängtade matchen och till Quirinus stora glädje hade Ravenclaw fått straffkast för att Rodolphus hade försökt slå dunkaren mot läktaren.

"Ravenclaw får straffkast", ropade Sirius. "Fiona Cooper passar till Tracy Spellman… och det blir mål för Ravenclaw! Trettio-tio till Ravenclaw."

"Vi kommer att vinna den här matchen igen!" ropade Frank glatt.

Ravenclaw fick in fler mål och alla i publiken höll andan när Zoe flög med en väldig fart mot lärarläktaren.

"Jenkins flyger mot kvicken, tätt följd av Rosier från Slytherin… Jenkins fångar kvicken och Ravenclaw vinner!" ropade Sirius efter ett par sekunder.

"Jag visste det!" skrek Frank.

Quirinus log. Men när han kollade mot lärarläktaren såg han Marrigburns ansikte; hon såg fullkomligt rasande ut.

**xxx**

Efter ett par timmar pratade alla om matchen.

"Jag trodde ett tag att Rosier skulle få tag i kvicken", sa Frank.

"Det trodde jag också. Men jag undrar varför Marrigburn såg så rasande ut", sa Quirinus.

"Äsch! Hon är en dålig förlorare", sa Frank lugnt. "Kom nu! Annars kanske vi blir utan middag!" tillade han.

När middagen var över, började Quirinus och Frank gå tillbaka mot uppehållsrummet, trötta efter allt som hade hänt under dagen. Men när dom var framme vid biblioteket, fick Quirinus syn på något som fick honom att tvärstanna. En figur uppenbarade sig som en skugga runt ett hörn och började gå mot huvudentrén. Quirinus kände genast igen dom släpande stegen.

Det gjorde tydligen Frank också, för han viskade:

"Vad gör Marrigburn så här dags?"

"Jag vet inte. Men jag ska ta reda på det. Kila iväg till uppehållsrummet du", mumlade Quirinus och drog upp manteln och svepte den om sig innan han följde efter Marrigburn.

Hon såg sig hastigt om och började gå fortare mot den förbjudna skogen. Quirinus kom fram och fick se att Marrigburn inte var ensam. Professor Sandelton var också där, men han arbetade ju inte längre på skolan. Vad var det som försiggick?

"Jag förstår inte varför du ville träffa mig här, Amy", sa Sandelton vresigt.

"Jag ville undvika nyfikna blickar", sa Marrigburn, vars röst blev giftigare.

Quirinus smög närmare medan han kollade om Hagrid skulle komma tillbaka till stugan.

"Har du räknat ut var han håller till?" frågade Marrigburn raskt.

"Nej." Sandelton lät besvärad.

"Snart kommer det inte finnas en enda mugglarfödd elev kvar. Men Stevensons systerson har en tendens att lägga näsan i blöt, som hon gjorde", muttrade Marrigburn.

Quirinus kände hur strupen snördes samman, han tyckte inte om Marrigburns sätt att prata om moster Lucy.

"Lucy var faktiskt en bra människa", sa Sandelton.

"Jaså det tycker du!" sa Marrigburn och ett elakt leende spred sig över hennes ansikte. "Jaja. I vilket fall som helst, så är Quirrell lik henne! Jag är förvånad över att han klarade sig nere i sjön. Jag menar ingen från slottet kunde väl ha sett vad som hände. Roberts och Longbottom var ju dom enda som befann sig på plats, och dom blev ju också överfallna", tillade hon elakt.

Sandelton mumlade något ohörbart.

"Nåja, Colin. Tänk nu noga på saken. För du vill inte att jag ska bli din fiende", sa Marrigburn och svepte därifrån.

Sandelton muttrade ilsket och började gå sin väg. Quirinus sprang fort iväg mot slottet.

**xxx**

När han kom in uppehållsrummet drog han av sig manteln och letade upp Frank. Han fann honom vid deras vanliga plats.

"Vad hände?" frågade Frank i en viskning.

Quirinus såg sig hastigt om så att ingen tjuvlyssnade innan han berättade allt (han undvek bara att tala om moster Lucy).

"Det där samtalet säger allt! Marrigburn vill ha tag på Du-vet-vem och Sandelton spionerar förstås på honom!" Frank gned sig i pannan.

"Det lät då så. Marrigburn försöker förstås pressa Sandelton, men det verkar som att han försöker stå på sig", sa Quirinus.

"Men Dumbledore finns här så Du-vet-vem kan inte komma hit", sa Frank.

Quirinus bet sig i läppen.

"Det förstås", mumlade han. Men han kunde inte ignorera den iskalla klumpen som han hade i magen.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sorry om det liknar HP! Jag tänkte mig inte för när jag skrev storyn. Hoppas ni tycker den är bra ändå. : )**


	29. 29 Remus döljer något

**Kapitel 29- Remus döljer något**

Morgonen därpå vaknade Quirinus av fåglarnas kvitter. Han satte sig upp och tänkte på samtalet han hade hört. På Marrigburn hade det låtit som om det var jätteviktigt att få tag på Voldemort.

Om hon lyckades, vad skulle hända med alla mugglarfödda elever? För att skingra tankarna, bestämde sig Quirinus för att kolla igenom boken som han hade tagit från trolldryckslektionen. Det fanns en massa underliga ord, som visade sig vara formler. Där fanns bland annat en formel som hette Muffliato. Den visade sig få öronen på alla personer att fyllas av ett oidentifierat surrande. Den kunde vara användbar om man inte ville att någon skulle tjuvlyssna. Adam, Jake, Martin och Frank började röra på sig i sina sängar.

Quirinus antecknade Muffliato-formeln och fortsatte leta. Det fanns en hel del överstrykningar, men till sist, i ett hörn på en sida stod det: **Levicorpus (i-vbl) **

Medan Martin, Jake och Adam klev upp ur sina sängar, funderade Quirinus vad i-vbl kunde betyda. Han bet sig i läppen när han tänkte på att John hade nämnt det ordet. I-vbl kunde betyda icke-verbal.

Quirinus plockade fram trollstaven och, utan att rikta den mot något speciellt, sa han **Levicorpus **i huvudet.

"Hjäälp! Sätt ner mig!"

I panik tittade Quirinus upp och fick se Frank dingla uppochner i luften.

"Förlåt!" ropade Quirinus förskräckt och kollade snabbt i boken efter en motförhäxning.

Han lyckades hitta en annan formel under ordet, höll staven hårt och tänkte: **Liberacorpus! **

En ljusblixt syntes och Frank föll ner på sängen.

"Jag är verkligen ledsen", sa Quirinus svagt, medan Adam, Jake och Martin tjöt av skratt.

Frank gjorde en grimas.

"Imorgon får du ruska i mig", sa han. "Var hittade du den där formeln egentligen?"

Quirinus väntade tills dom andra hade gått ut ur salen innan han visade boken för Frank.

"Jag tror att vi ska lämna in den till någon lärare", mumlade Quirinus som kände sig skamsen.

"Är du galen?!" sa Frank, vars ansikte plötsligt strålade. "Vi skulle kunna använda dessa formler mot Lestrange! Eller ja, kanske i framtiden, när vi behöver försvara oss", tillade han.

Dom gick ner till frukosten.

"Jag tycker att Muffliato-formeln var mest effektiv", sa Frank medan han hällde upp pumpajuice.

"Det tycker jag också. Men jag är verkligen ledsen för det som hände", sa Quirinus.

"Äsch, tänk inte på det nu. Du gjorde det ju inte med flit", sa Frank lugnt och log.

Quirinus log tillbaka. Men ur ögonvrån kunde han se Remus stå en bit bort ifrån dom. Av hans min att döma, hade han hört allt.

**xxx**

Innan lunchen beslöt sig Quirinus och Frank att kolla igenom alla ämnen som dom skulle ha under examensproven. Oturligt nog satt James och hans vänner där. Remus däremot gick omkring bland hyllorna på egen hand.

"Han kollar åt vårt håll", väste Frank irriterat. "Jag undrar om han hörde vad vi sa i morse?" tillade han.

"Jag tror det. Det såg ut så ", sa Quirinus.

Remus kom fram till deras bord.

"Hej", sa Quirinus.

"Hej", sa Remus stelt. Han böjde sig fram. "Ni inser förstås att det är olagliga formler i den där boken som ni tog!" tillade han.

"Vad menar du?" sa Frank oskyldigt.

"Jag hörde er i morse!" väste Remus. "Jag vet att ni snodde den från Snape. Han har kollat efter den varje gång vi har haft trolldryckslektion!"

"Snape använder ju också olagliga formler", sa Quirinus.

"Quirinus! Om du så mycket som använder några formler från den där boken, så… så berättar jag för professor McGonagall! Eller Flitwick!" fräste Remus argt.

"Jag använder dom inte på någon oskyldig", sa Quirinus trotsigt.

Remus öppnade munnen för att säga något, men han stängde den lika snabbt och vände på klacken.

"Vilken konstig prick!" sa Frank hätskt när dom gick ut ur biblioteket.

"Men Frank! Nu är du väl ändå bra orättvis. Remus visste väl inte riktigt vad han sa. Han är ju fortfarande ledsen för att han är osams med James", sa Quirinus.

"Jo det förstås. Dom fryser verkligen ut honom", sa Frank. "Men jag tycker i alla fall inte att han ska bli sur på oss."

Quirinus suckade, han kunde inte komma på något att säga.

**xxx**

Under dom följande dagarna fick Quirinus ogillande blickar från Remus var gång dom möttes i korridorerna och vid måltiderna. Boken innehöll visserligen formler som ministeriet skulle förbjuda, men ingen lärare skulle väl räkna ut vem som använde dom.

"Det går över!" sa Frank lugnt en morgon när Remus hade passerat dom.

"Jag undrar det. Vi kanske skulle ge honom osynlighetsmanteln", sa Quirinus.

"Varför det?" frågade Frank.

"Tänk efter. Remus lånade den ut av James och nu vägrar dom att prata med varandra sen vi tog den", sa Quirinus.

Frank himlade med ögonen och sa:

"Det är ju James som är omogen! Remus vet ju inte att det är vi!"

"Han är faktiskt klyftig", sa Quirinus.

Frank suckade och dom fortsatte gå under tystnad.

**xxx**

På eftermiddagen gick Quirinus ensam iväg till uppehållsrummet. Det hade varit en jobbig dag med tanke på alla läxor dom hade fått, men nu var dom i alla fall klara med alla uppgifter innan det var dags för examensproven.

Han skulle just runda ett hörn när han fick se Remus tillsammans med James, Sirius och Peter. Dom såg väldigt sammanbitna ut alla fyra. Quirinus ställde sig hastigt bakom en staty för att dom inte skulle se honom.

"Tänker ni följa med imorgon kväll?" frågade Remus.

"Varför skulle vi? Osynlighetsmanteln är borta!" fräste Sirius.

"Vi blir upptäckta!" sa Peter ilsket.

"Den hade varit här om du inte hade blivit så rädd!" sa James.

_Hördu James! Du är inte heller så värst modig! Stå och skratta åt någon som misslyckas!_ tänkte Quirinus ilsket, medan han kände medlidande för Remus.

Det var dags att lämna tillbaka manteln till honom.

"Visst! Fortsätt att skylla på mig! Du hade ju kunnat gå och leta böckerna själv den där gången!" sa Remus, och det hördes att han var gråtfärdig. "Vet du vad James? Quirinus har rätt när det gäller dig! Du är omogen! Inte undra på att Lily kastar ilskna blickar på dig! Om ni får för att följa med, så räkna inte med att jag ska hjälpa er om ni blir upptäckta!" Det sista ordet nästan skrek han ut.

James, Sirius och Peter vände ryggen åt honom och gick.

Quirinus gick fram mot Remus, som stirrade ner i golvet medan tårarna rann nerför kinderna. En del elever hade tydligen stått och lyssnat på dom, för en del såg förvånade ut. Quirinus väntade tills dom andra eleverna hade avlägsnat sig, innan han frågade:

"Är något på tok?"

Remus kollade på honom med tårfyllda ögon.

"Ja", sa han. "Jag vet inte vad jag ska ta mig till, och det värsta är att jag…" Han flämtade till och satte en hand för munnen.

"Vad då? Vad ska du göra imorgon?" frågade Quirinus.

"Inget! Glöm det!" sa Remus och gick utan ett ord.

Det märktes på lång väg att han ljög.

**xxx**

"Du ser lite blek ut. Har det hänt något?" frågade Frank under trollkonsthistorian samma eftermiddag.

Quirinus försäkrade sig om att ingen tjuvlyssnade innan han berättade vad han hade sett.

"Han döljer något", mumlade Frank efter en stund.

"Har du tänkt på att Remus har varit borta varje gång det är fullmåne?" frågade Quirinus.

"Ja."

"Jag tänker ta reda på varför", sa Quirinus.

Frank såg förskräckt ut och väste:

"Har du blivit tokig?! Mitt i natten! Går du inte i Ravenclaw?!"

Quirinus bet sig i läppen.

"Jag vet att det låter konstigt, men det känns fel att Remus ska frysas ut sådär, så jag tänker ge tillbaka manteln till honom. Men det blir svårt när han är borta", sa han. "Så jag tänker ta reda på vad Remus försöker dölja, med eller utan din hjälp", tillade han strängt.

Frank bet sig i läppen och såg ängslig ut.

"Okej", sa han efter en stund. "Jag följer med."


	30. 30 Varulven

**Kapitel 30- Varulven**

Efter några lektioner var det dags för middag. Quirinus och Frank diskuterade hur dom skulle göra för att kunna följa efter Remus.

"Vi måste använda osynlighetsmanteln. Det är livsviktigt", sa Frank när dom gick ut ur salen.

"Tro inte att jag inte har tänkt på det", sa Quirinus. "Men jag undrar vilken tid vi ska gå", tillade han.

Det var ett olöst mysterium.

"Vi kanske ska fråga Remus!" föreslog Frank.

"Jättekul!" sa Quirinus ironiskt, men han kunde inte låta bli att le.

Frank log också men blev sedan allvarlig.

"Vi måste ta reda på när…", började han men avbröt sig och stirrade storögt.

Quirinus följde hans blick och fick se Remus tillsammans med madam Pomfrey.

"Vi gömmer oss!" väste Quirinus och båda två ställde sig bakom en staty.

"När tycker ni att jag ska komma?" frågade Remus och det hördes att han försökte låta bli att gråta.

_Han är ju helt förstörd!_ tänkte Quirinus medlidsamt.

"Kom hit halv tolv", sa madam Pomfrey vänligt.

Remus nickade och gick iväg.

"Nu vet vi när vi ska gå!" sa Frank glatt.

Quirinus nickade.

"Just det, men då får vi hoppas att alla sover."

**xxx**

Följande dag var Quirinus nervös. Han var inte säker på i fall det var en klok idé att följa efter Remus, men han hade ju bestämt sig. När han och Frank var på väg ner till frukosten, stötte dom på Sharon.

"Hej", sa hon försiktigt.

"Hej", sa Quirinus, som kände hur han blev röd i ansiktet. Han och Sharon hade inte pratat så mycket sen den hemska händelsen vid sjön.

Frank log förståeligt och gick iväg. Quirinus och Sharon stod och tittade på varandra en stund under tystnad.

Sedan harklade Sharon sig och sa:

"Jag tackade dig inte tillräckligt efter att du räddade mig vid sjön."

"Det var ju inte så mycket jag gjorde. Jag blev ju själv träffad av den där besvärjelsen", mumlade Quirinus.

"Jag vet. Jag hoppas alla dom här otäcka sakerna slutar", suckade Sharon.

Dom gick ner till frukosten under tystnad.

"Har du förresten märkt att den där gryffindorpojken Remus har gått ensam flera veckor i sträck nu, sen terminen började", sa Sharon plötsligt.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Quirinus medan han kände hur det knöt sig i magen.

"Tja, han blev osams med James, Sirius och Peter om en sak, men jag vet inte vad. Jag har försökt prata med Remus, men han vägrar berätta varför", svarade Sharon.

Quirinus bet sig lätt i tungan, innan han sa:

"Han kanske har förlorat en vän. Jag blev ganska deppig när morfar och moster Lucy gick bort."

Det sista fick strupen att snöras samman på honom. Sharon ryckte på axlarna. När dom kom ner till stora salen, gick Sharon bort till Sarah och dom andra flickorna. Quirinus gick fram till Frank och berättade vad Sharon hade sagt om Remus.

"Vi får lämna tillbaka osynlighetsmanteln", mumlade Frank. "Även om vi hade fått nytta av den!" tillade han och såg dyster ut.

"Jag vet. Men det är det enda rätta", sa Quirinus.

Han tittade upp och fick plötsligt syn på James som kom gående längst deras bord. Men det såg inte ut som om han hört allt, så Quirinus drog en djup suck av lättnad.

**xxx**

På kvällen, efter en hel dag av pluggande och lektioner, var Quirinus totalt utmattad. Han lade sig ner på sängen och somnade på en gång, med hopp om att han skulle hinna vakna i tid för att ta reda Remus mystiska försvinnanden. Vindens tjut fick Quirinus att vakna med ett ryck. Han tittade hastigt på klockan. Den stod på kvart över elva. Han gick fram till Franks säng och ruskade på honom.

"Tur att det är fredag i dag!" mumlade Frank när han äntligen vaknade.

Quirinus drog fram manteln och både han och Frank svepte in sig under den. Dom gick försiktigt bort mot sjukhusflygeln, precis i tid för att se Remus komma dit och knacka på dörren.

Madam Pomfrey klev ut medan hon svepte en sjal om sig. Hon nickade och sedan gick hon och Remus bort mot entrén.

"Jag undrar vart dom ska", viskade Frank. Quirinus ryckte på axlarna men han följde ändå efter. Dom kom ut på gården och fick se hur madam Pomfrey och Remus hade kommit fram till ett träd.

Quirinus funderade ett tag om han inbillade sig, det såg ut som att trädet rörde på sig. Grenarna slog i marken och svängde åt alla möjliga håll. Men Quirinus kunde se hur madam Pomfrey tog fram sin trollstav och plötsligt stod trädet helt stilla.

"Kom nu!" väste Quirinus och drog Frank lätt i tröjan.

Remus kröp in i ett stort hål.

"Det är bäst att vi går en i taget", viskade Quirinus när madam Pomfrey var utom synhåll. "Jag går först, sen kan du komma efter mig."

Han drog av sig manteln och kröp ner med huvudet före. Quirinus såg hur han hade kommit till en låg gång. Strax därefter kom Frank, med manteln i famnen. Han såg sammanbiten ut.

"Vi blir tvungna att krypa", mumlade Quirinus.

Han och Frank skyndade på genom den långa gången. Efter ett tag började gången att stiga uppåt.

"Usch! Ibland förstår jag varför mamma hatar när det är dammigt!" utbrast Frank när dom hade kommit in i ett rum.

Det var verkligen dammigt på golvet och några möbler var trasiga. Quirinus såg sig omkring och fick se att alla fönstren var förspikade. Det hördes plötsligt ett knarrande på våningen ovanför dom.

"Vi går upp, jag ser en trappa nu", mumlade Quirinus.

Dom gick för en ganska skraltig trappa. När dom hade kommit upp på trappavsatsen, stack Quirinus ner handen i klädnaden för att ta fram sin trollstav. Men den var inte där.

"Du ser upprörd ut", viskade Frank.

"Jag har tappat trollstaven!" sa Quirinus. "Jag är säker på att jag hade med mig den!"

"Och min ligger i sovsalen!" sa Frank förskräckt. "Men det kanske inte händer något", tillade han lugnande.

Quirinus suckade och fick se en dörr som stod öppen till ett rum. Det hördes mystiska ljud därinifrån. Quirinus styrde stegen ditåt, tätt följd av Frank. I rummet fanns bara en enda möbel; en fin himmelssäng med förhängen som såg ut som att dom inte hade tvättats på ett bra tag.

"Remus!" ropade Quirinus.

Inget svar kom. Frank såg ängslig ut.

"Jag tycker inte om det här!" viskade han.

Innan Quirinus hann säga något, hördes plötsligt ett ylande, som fick blodet att frysa till is.

"Ä-är det en varg här?!" viskade Frank förskräckt. "Jag hatar vargar!"

"Snälla, skrik inte!" bad Quirinus förtvivlat.

Han kollade hastigt upp och var nära att svimma. Mitt framför dom stod en varelse med yvig svans och ilsket glimmande ögon. Det hängde några trasiga klädesplagg på den och Quirinus förstod på en gång att det var Remus kläder.

"Det är ingen varg!" viskade han och backade långsamt mot dörren.

"Det är en varulv!" utbrast Frank.

Varulven gav ifrån sig ett högt ylande och tog ett språng mot dom.

"Vi sticker!" ropade Quirinus och både han och Frank sprang mot dörren.

Men vid trappavsatsen råkade Quirinus stampa ner sitt högra ben i ett hål i golvet så han föll omkull. Han försökte dra upp benet, men det hade fastnat i hålet. Det gick inte ens när Frank hjälpte till.

"Vad ska vi göra?!" frågade Frank förtvivlat när ylandet hördes.

"Spring och hämta hjälp!" sa Quirinus förtvivlat och försökte dra upp benet.

Frank nickade och sprang iväg.

När han var borta, såg Quirinus ifall varulven hade kommit ikapp dom. Ylandet hördes igen och plötsligt syntes varulvens skugga vid dörröppningen_. _

_Om jag ändå inte hade tappat trollstaven! _tänkte Quirinus förtvivlat.

Det hördes inte att Frank hade kommit tillbaka. Tänk om han hade blivit skadad själv! Varulven kom plötsligt fram och såg hotfull ut. Quirinus vände sig åt det håll han och Frank hade kommit ifrån och skrek:

"Hjäälp! Hjääälp! Hjälp mig! Hjäääälp! Hjäääääälp!"

Ingen svarade. Varulven ylade och det hördes att den kom närmare. Quirinus satte händerna för öronen innan han snyftade förtvivlat. Han skulle förstås bli dödad. En varulv skonade ingen, det hade han ju läst_._

_Jag kommer inte att klara det här! Jag sitter fast och Frank har inte kommit tillbaka!_ _Jag kommer aldrig att få se mamma, pappa, Claire och David igen! _tänkte Quirinus medan tårarna rann ner för kinderna. _Och inte Sharon och Frank heller för den delen! _

Tanken fick honom att gråta ännu mer. Han kände plötsligt hur varulven stod på hans klädnad. Quirinus slöt ögonen och väntade på attacken när en röst skrek:

"Expelliarmus!"

Varulven ylade när den slog mot väggen. Quirinus satte sig försiktigt upp för att se vem det var.

"James?!" utbrast han förvånat.

James såg allvarlig ut medan han böjde sig ner och drog upp Quirinus ben ur hålet. Quirinus ställde sig mödosamt upp. Det gjorde ont i benet men det var lyckligtvist inte brutet. Han gick försiktigt nerför trappan. Varulven rörde på sig.

"Vi måste fly, innan han vaknar!" sa James och grep tag om Quirinus handled. Dom skyndade sig iväg genom gången.

**xxx**

Trädet stod helt stilla när dom kom ut och fullmånen visade sig på himlen. När dom hade kommit en bra bit bort från trädet, slog sig Quirinus ner på en sten och begravde ansiktet i händerna innan han brast i gråt, utmattad och rädd som han kände sig.

"Det är över nu", mumlade James, som tydligen hade kommit fram mot stenen, och satte en hand på Quirinus axel.

Det blev tyst en stund. Quirinus fortsatte att gråta bittert, allt kändes både hemskt och förvirrande.

"Jag hittade din trollstav nere vid gången", sa James och räckte den till Quirinus som tittade upp på honom.

"Tack", mumlade han när han tog emot den.

Plötsligt kom han att tänka på en sak.

"Var är Frank? Är han skadad?" frågade han.

"Var inte orolig, jag stötte på honom vid gången. Han är med Sirius och Peter. Dom sa att dom skulle gömma sig i ett klassrum. Och om Peeves skulle komma, kan Sirius härma Blodige Baronens röst", sa James lugnande.

Quirinus drog en djup suck av lättnad medan han strök undan tårarna. Men han var på samma gång fundersam. Hade James följt efter dom?

_Är han inte arg på mig? Ifall han är det, varför har han då räddat mig? _tänkte Quirinus.

"Jag ska förklara allting sen. Men nu tycker jag att du behöver tvätta av dig i ansiktet. Kom nu så går vi ner till sjön", sa James bestämt.

Quirinus kände rysningar längst ryggraden. Han ville absolut inte vara nere vid sjön igen.

"Jag ska inte knuffa i dig om det är det du tror. Och förresten, så tar sig jättebläckfisken inte upp på grunt vatten", sa James.

Quirinus reste sig försiktigt upp och dom började gå mot sjön.


	31. 31 Nya vänskapsband knyts

**Kapitel 31- Nya vänskapsband knyts**

Sjön låg helt stilla när Quirinus och James kom fram. Månen lyste klart. Quirinus böjde sig försiktigt ner och sköljde ansiktet med kallt vatten. Han kikade ut över vattnet för att se om jättebläckfisken rörde sig.

"Den sover nog vid det här laget", sa James, som tydligen hade läst Quirinus tankar.

"Bra", mumlade Quirinus och torkade sig i ansiktet med en näsduk. "Hur kunde du komma så snabbt?" tillade han.

"Ja just det ja. Jag skulle ju förklara. Jag hörde faktiskt dig och Frank prata om osynlighetsmanteln i morse", sa James. "Men det var inte därför jag följde efter er!" tillade han hastigt. "Jag ville avråda er från att följa efter Remus."

"Har du alltid vetat att han är en varulv?" frågade Quirinus.

"Ja. Sen vi började Hogwarts. Han hittade på alla möjliga ursäkter. Men vi förstod efter ett tag att han var varulv, med hjälp av ett par böcker. Dessutom försvann han ju när det var fullmåne", sa James.

Quirinus bet sig i läppen.

"Jag ser att du tänker på det som hände när vi blev osams första dagen, och jag är ledsen att jag blev arg", sa James. "Men jag gillar inte att folk har fördomar om mugglarfödda elever."

"Jag har inga fördomar om mugglarfödda elever!" utbrast Quirinus lite argt. "Min mamma är halvblod och Sharon är mugglarfödd!"

"Jag vet", sa James vänligt.

"Bra. Jag tycker inte illa om Lily, men jag…", började Quirinus men avbröt sig.

"Du tycker inte samma sak som jag, jag vet. Men jag trodde ett tag att du hade något emot mugglarfödda elever", sa James.

Dom tittade på varandra under tystnad.

"Vad var det för böcker som Remus letade?" frågade Quirinus för att bryta tystnaden.

"Sirius, Peter och jag håller på att försöka utbilda oss till animagusar", svarade James som såg lite nöjd ut. "Men det är hemligt, så Remus letade böcker mitt i natten. Madam Pince sover ganska tungt på nätterna", tillade han med en busaktig glimt i ögat.

Quirinus kunde inte låta bli att le lite, men sedan blev han allvarlig. Han hade fler frågor.

"Varför sa du att du inte hade sett Snape attackera mig?" frågade han.

"Jag blev upprörd över det du sa om Lily, så allt blev blankt i huvudet. Låt oss säga att det slank ur mig", svarade James med en tung suck. "Sedan så ville du inte tro mig när jag sa att vi inte skrattade åt dig under flygövningen. Och vi pratade inte om dig i biblioteket, det var om Aaron Dubois."

"Vad skrattade ni åt då under flygövningen?" frågade Quirinus, som hade blivit övertygad om att James talade sanning.

"Åt ett skämt som Sirius berättade. Men jag läxade upp Lestrange sen! Jag gjorde så att han fick en lila näsa, du skulle ha sett hans min när han upptäckte det." James flinade stort och Quirinus kände hur det ryckte i mungiporna. "Men jag kan erkänna att jag gjorde mig förtjänt av den där blåtiran du gav mig. Sharon sa det till mig så fort jag hade talat om det", tillade han.

"Då frågade hon dig alltså vad som hade hänt med ögat!" sa Quirinus.

"Givetvis. Vad trodde du? Hon ville även att du och jag skulle prata om det som hände."

Det blev tyst en stund.

"Vad ska hända med Remus nu?" frågade Quirinus när han kom att tänka på Remus.

"Vi ska förstås försöka lösa det här", sa James. "Men jag är ganska duktig på att läsa ansiktsuttryck, så jag förstod allt var manteln kunde finnas", tillade han.

"Förlåt mig", mumlade Quirinus.

"Ingen fara. Förresten, så försökte jag be dig om ursäkt för jag trodde verkligen efter ett tag att manteln hade kommit bort av någon annan anledning. Men du undvek mig. Jag trodde vi skulle bli sams efter det som hände vid sjön."

Quirinus blev förvånad.

"Så, då var det alltså du som drog upp mig ur sjön?" frågade han.

"Jag låter ingen drunkna. Jag hade faktiskt tänkt gå ut och Sirius och Peter följde med. Vi hade hunnit komma ut då vi såg att Frank hade råkat ut för Benlåsningsbesvärjelsen och Lily kom strax efter att Sharon hade råkat ut för Lamslagningsbesvärjelsen", svarade James. "Vi hann inte se vem som hade slängt besvärjelserna, men vi såg dig i vattnet. Det var Peter och Sirius som ropade åt dig."

"Vad var det för en varelse som drog mig i klädseln?"

James bet sig i läppen, innan han sa:

"En grindylogg. Jag skickade en stråle kokhett vatten på den och jättebläckfisken. Dom flydde direkt, och sedan kunde jag simma fram och gripa tag i dig. Som jag sa vid sjön så är jag ledsen för att jag höll på att tappa greppet. Lily grät nästan."

Quirinus stirrade ner i marken när han tänkte på att han hade hört en gråtfärdig röst nere vid sjön.

"Det är bäst att vi börjar gå nu. Solen går snart upp. Sirius och Peter har osynlighetsmanteln så vi följer er till ert uppehållsrum", sa James.

Quirinus reste sig upp och följde med till slottet. Trädet där Remus höll till, hade börjat röra på sig.

"Jag är skyldig dig ett stort tack. Du har räddat mig två gånger nu", sa Quirinus när dom gick in genom slottsporten.

"Du behöver inte göra någonting för mig. Men vänta! Det finns ju en sak som du kan göra!" utbrast James plötsligt.

"Vadå?" frågade Quirinus.

"Du måste lova att du inte talar om för någon vad det är för böcker vi letar efter! Det är hemligt! Ja, det är klart, Frank kan ju få veta det, men det måste stanna där!" sa James med en viskning. "Det är allt."

"Jag lovar", sa Quirinus.

James sträckte fram handen.

"Bra. Är vi vänner nu?" frågade han.

Quirinus kunde inte låta bli att skratta. Han kunde inte vara arg på James längre.

"Visst", sa han och tog James hand.

**xxx**

Dom fortsatte gå mot klassrummet där dom andra hade gömt sig.

"Hon är ganska snäll, Sharon alltså", sa James plötsligt.

"Ja… det är hon", mumlade Quirinus.

"Men hon är även väldigt bestämd av sig. Vet du vad? Hon skällde ut mig ordentligt den där torsdagen före påsklovet", sa James. "Fast jag förstod ju inte vad som hände, det var därför jag inte sprang efter Dumbledore" tillade han skamset.

Quirinus knep ihop läpparna, det gjorde ont att tänka på beskedet han hade fått.

"Jag är ledsen för det som har hänt", sa James medkännande.

"Det är okej", mumlade Quirinus.

Dom fortsatte gå under tystnad. Till slut stack Sirius ut huvudet ur ett klassrum.

"Det var bra att ni kom!" sa han när Quirinus och James hade kommit in i klassrummet.

Frank, som var kritvit i ansiktet, kom fram till Quirinus och viskade:

"Jag har varit så orolig! Jag trodde att varulven… ja du vet!"

"Jag mår bra", mumlade Quirinus.

"Peeves har varit här tre gånger!" sa Sirius upprört. "Jag har börjat få ont i halsen av att härma Blodige Baronen!"

"Då är det bäst vi sticker", sa James och alla fem gömde sig under manteln och gick mot Ravenclaws uppehållsrum.

**xxx**

Morgonen därpå satt Quirinus, som kände sig utmattad efter kvällens händelser, och Frank framför brasan och pratade om det som hade hänt.

"Och jag som trodde att dom skulle blanda till en kärleksdryck! Men istället vill dom bli animagusar!" sa Frank med vördnadsfull röst.

"Vet du vad det är?" frågade Quirinus.

"Visst. Min farbror är en animagus. Han kan förvandla sig till en räv. Dom häxor och trollkarlar som kan förvandla sig till ett djur är animagusar", sa Frank med samma respektfulla röst. "Men det tar tid! Man måste även registrera sig!" tillade han.

Quirinus lutade sig tillbaka i fåtöljen.

"Hur gick det för dig?" frågade han efter ett tag.

"Ja, jag kom fram till gången, och då stötte jag på James, Sirius och Peter. Jag förklarade snabbt vad som hade hänt och då sa James åt mig att följa med Sirius och Peter till ett klassrum", svarade Frank.

Dom satt tysta en stund.

"Nu kan du väl ändå inte vara sur på James och hans vänner?" frågade Frank.

Quirinus log.

"Nej. Det kan jag inte. James har ju trots allt räddat mitt liv två gånger nu", svarade han.

**xxx**

Från och med den kvällen hade Quirinus och Frank blivit bra vänner med James, Sirius och Peter. Men Remus undvek dom lite grann. Visserligen hade han blivit sams med James, Sirius och Peter, det hade Quirinus märkt vid lunchen.

Men om han och Remus stötte på varandra i korridorerna, undvek Remus att se på honom, eller så sa han bara ett hastigt hej. Men Quirinus hade tänkt ge Remus lite tid, det skulle aldrig gå annars. Remus var kanske själv chockad över det som hade hänt på kvällen.

För när allt kom omkring, så hade ju Quirinus själv fått tid att tänka igenom saker och ting, och det skulle var orättvist om inte Remus fick den chansen.


	32. 32 Mosters Lucys varning

**Kapitel 32- Moster Lucys varning**

Ett par veckor efter händelsen, var det dags för examensproven. Quirinus var förvånad över att det gick bra med dom praktiska proven. Det enda ämnet han oroade sig för var Försvar Mot Svartkonster. Ibland var han osäker på om han hade svarat rätt på en fråga, eller så kunde han inte komma på någonting. Professor Marrigburn såg på honom med ett hånfullt leende samtidigt som hon antecknade i sin bok. Quirinus drog en djup suck. Han var alldeles säker på att han skulle få underkänt.

"Det är väl inte hela världen", sa Frank vänligt när Quirinus berättade om sin misstanke. "Du kommer säkert att klara dom andra ämnena."

När dom hade gjort det allra sista praktiska provet hos professor McGonagall, kunde Quirinus inte låta bli att jubla av glädje. Det hade varit ganska jobbigt med alla läxor dom fått innan.

"Tänk va! Vi är lediga en hel vecka, innan vi får veta hur det gick", sa Frank glatt när dom gick ut på gården.

Quirinus log, men sedan kände han hur dysterheten grep tag i honom. För en gångs såg han inte fram emot ledigheten som väntade honom efter terminens slut, det skulle bli första sommaren utan moster Lucy. Dessutom skulle Mike, Gary och Nigel komma på besök, och då brukade dom åka till stranden och han hade absolut ingen lust att bli retad, speciellt inte efter händelsen i sjön.

_Jag får väl hoppas på en regnig sommar_, tänkte Quirinus. Hans tankar stördes av att någon kom bakom honom.

När han och Frank vände sig om fick dom syn på Remus. Han såg lite blek och skamsen ut tyckte Quirinus.

"Jag undrar vad han vill", viskade Frank.

Quirinus ryckte på axlarna. När Remus kom fram till dom, såg han sig omkring, innan han sa:

"Jag skulle vilja prata med er båda. Jag är ledsen för det som hände i den Spökande stugan!"

"Spökande stugan?" sa Quirinus.

"Ja, den kallas så. Den byggdes när jag började här. Jag hade kunnat döda er!" sa Remus och såg skansen ut.

"Det är ingen fara", sa Quirinus. "Vi hade faktiskt också tänkt be dig om ursäkt", tillade han.

"Vi tog manteln för att hämnas på James, vi hade inte tänkt att du skulle råka illa ut", sa Frank.

"Vi har pratat om det", sa Remus och ett svagt leende syntes.

Quirinus log; det betydde att dom var vänner igen.

"Jag måste gå nu. Men som sagt, jag är ledsen för det som hände", sa Remus innan han gick.

"Så var det problemet avklarat", sa Frank.

Quirinus nickade tyst och dom gick iväg till sitt vanliga träd. Där fanns även Lily och pratade med sina vänner. Hon log strålande mot Quirinus, som försiktigt log tillbaka, även om han inte förstod varför Lily log så strålande mot just honom. Det hade hon gjort enda sen första dagen.

"Hon kanske är kär i dig!" sa Frank när Lily och hennes vänner hade gått.

"Lägg av! Jag har ingenting emot henne, men… hon är ju betydligt äldre än mig. Det skulle inte gå", sa Quirinus. "Och dessutom, så gillar ju James henne. Det vore taskigt mot honom", tillade han.

"Det förstås", sa Frank.

**xxx**

Dagen flöt sakta fram. Efter lunchen gick Quirinus och Frank iväg till uppehållsrummet, när dom fick syn på Marrigburn.

"Jag undrar vad hon håller på med. Hon ser så rasande ut", sa Frank. Marrigburn gick in i ett klassrum och stängde dörren med en smäll. Quirinus gick fram och satte örat mot dörren. Frank gjorde likadant.

"Han måste finnas nånstans!" utbrast Marrigburn plötsligt, och hon lät verkligen rasande.

"Jag säger ju att jag inte vet något!" Det var Sandeltons röst.

"Ljug inte! Mörkrets Herre finns nånstans och håller sig gömd, och du vet var han gömmer sig!" skrek Marrigburn.

Hennes steg hördes, och inom en sekund stormade hon ut ur klassrummet. Sandelton kom också ut, högröd i ansiktet av ilska. Quirinus och Frank backade in mot väggen.

"Vilket humör!" muttrade Sandelton plötsligt för sig själv. "Mörkrets Herre gömmer sig och sen vet jag ingenting mer!" Han fortsatte gorma och svära medan han gick ut genom slottsporten.

"Det där lät otäckt. Men han kan i alla fall inte hjälpa Du-vet-vem, annars skulle han aldrig säga så där till Marrigburn", sa Frank.

"Jag tror att du har rätt. Men om det här fortsätter?" frågade Quirinus, som kände sig skakad över det som just hade hänt.

"Vi måste tala om det för Dumbledore ifall det skulle hända nåt", sa Frank.

Dom stod tysta en stund innan dom gick till uppehållsrummet.

**xxx**

På kvällen satt Quirinus och Frank i uppehållsrummet och försökte gå igenom sina examensskrivningar, men det var alldeles för stojigt, med tanke på att dom andra eleverna pratade alldeles för högt.

"Jag ger upp!" suckade Frank efter tio minuter. "Jag kollar igenom svaren imorgon."

Han stuvade ilsket ner böckerna och anteckningarna i väskan.

"Jag tänkte just föreslå vi skulle gå till ett tomt klassrum", sa Quirinus och lade ner sina saker i väskan. Frank log ett blekt leende.

"Vet du vad Quirinus? I vanliga fall skulle jag följt med, men just nu känner jag mig trött", sa han. "Vi kan kolla igenom allt imorgon. Men om du vill gå, så får du gärna göra det."

"Visst. Om någon undrar var jag, så kan du säga att jag skulle skicka iväg ett brev", sa Quirinus.

"Visst. Vad vore jag för en kompis annars, om jag lät Sam skälla ut dig?" frågade Frank och log.

Quirinus log tillbaka och gick iväg. Han hittade ett klassrum som var fritt från Peeves och dom andra spökena. Ibland hördes det steg, men ingen kikade in. Quirinus kollade igenom alla svaren; det mesta såg ut att vara rätt. När han kollade igenom skrivningen i trollkonsthistoria, blev ögonlocken plötsligt tunga och han kände sig ganska sömnig…

**xxx**

Quirinus såg sig omkring. Han befann sig på stranden där dom brukade vara på somrarna. Det var helt öde och alldeles tyst, med undantag av vågornas brus. Quirinus ställde sig upp och borstade bort sanden från klädnaden. Han gick långsamt bort från vattnet, samtidigt som en fågel flög över himmelen.

"Quirinus! Quirinus!" ropade en röst plötsligt.

Men stranden var ju helt tom. Quirinus såg sig om och hörde hur rösten ropade igen. Han sken upp när han såg var ljudet kom ifrån. Det var en glänta, dit han brukade gå för att få vara ifred från kusinerna. För säkerhets skull drog han fram trollstaven och styrde stegen mot gläntan. När Quirinus kom in i gläntans trygga skuggor, fick han en chock. På en sten satt moster Lucy i en lång vit klänning. Hon log vänligt och det syntes inga konstiga utslag i ansiktet. Solen fick hennes hår att glänsa och några fåglar kvittrade glatt.

"Moster Lucy! Är… är det du?!" frågade Quirinus förvånat.

"Ja Quirinus, det är jag. Jag visste väl att du skulle komma", sa moster Lucy vänligt. "Det är nåt viktigt jag måste tala om för dig."

Hon reste sig upp och gick fram till Quirinus, som kände hur tårarna rann ner för kinderna.

"Åh, moster Lucy! Varför skulle du lämna oss så plötsligt?" viskade han.

"Jag vet att det är jobbigt, men det fanns inget motgift för sjukdomen", sa moster Lucy och strök honom över håret.

"Jag önskar att du var här! Du var den enda jag kunde lita på!" viskade Quirinus och gav henne en kram. Tårarna rann ner för kinderna. Moster Lucy log försiktigt och sa:

"Jag vill också vara hos dig, både din morfar och jag vill det." Det blev tyst en stund. "Jag har kommit för att tala om något för dig", sa moster Lucy plötsligt.

"Vad då?" frågade Quirinus medan han strök bort tårarna.

"Alla dom mystiska saker som händer på Hogwarts. Du måste varna Dumbledore!" sa moster Lucy.

"Jag har talat med honom", sa Quirinus.

"Ja, men jag tänkte… tala om för dig att jag vet vem det är!" sa moster Lucy och för första gången lät rösten panikslagen.

Quirinus bet sig i läppen.

"Hur vet du det?" frågade han förvånat.

"Jag har vakat över dig. Det är ingen vän till dig som gör dom här sakerna. Personen kommer att slå till igen! Du måste vara på din vakt!" sa moster Lucy

"Men… om personen slår till igen, vad kan jag göra? Jag är ju bara elva år! Vem kommer att tro mig?" frågade Quirinus förtvivlat.

"Varna Dumbledore." Moster Lucy reste sig upp.

Quirinus skulle just säga något, när han såg att moster Lucy höll på att blekna bort.

"Nej! Försvinn inte!" bad han.

"Du är stark inom dig. Varna Dumbledore, han kommer att tro dig, det är jag säker på", sa moster Lucy och log vänligt. Inom en sekund var hon borta och allt blev tyst.

**xxx**

Quirinus slog upp ögonen.

"Moster Lucy?" sa han och såg sig om. Han var tillbaka i klassrummet.

_Det var bara en dröm, _tänkte Quirinus. Han kände sig genast sorgsen. Han hade så gärna velat prata lite mer med moster Lucy. Men drömmen var på något sätt äkta. Moster Lucy hade ju varnat honom om att personen inte var någon vän.

"Hon menar förstås Marrigburn!" muttrade Quirinus för sig själv och stoppade ner sina anteckningar och böcker i väskan.

Det var alldeles mörkt och tyst. Quirinus tittade på klockan och såg att den var fem i tolv. Han stönade tyst. Dumbledore låg väl och sov vid den här tiden, så det vore hemskt att behöva väcka honom.

Dessutom var Filch och mrs Norris ute på en nattvandring så det skulle bli extra farligt att stöta på dom utanför Dumbledores kontor. Quirinus suckade och beslöt sig för att gå tillbaka.

Plötsligt ryckte han till. Det hördes steg utanför klassrummet och plötsligt ryckte någon i handtaget. Quirinus slet upp trollstaven.

"Är det nån där?"

Dörren öppnades försiktigt och någon kom in.


	33. 33 Lilys hemlighet

**Kapitel 33- Lilys hemlighet**

Det var Lily. Hon log vänligt mot Quirinus medan hon stängde dörren. På axeln hade hon James osynlighetsmantel.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade Quirinus, som kände sig ganska lättad över att det inte var vaktmästaren.

"Inget särskilt. Jag ville bara ta en liten promenad", svarade Lily lugnt medan hon vek ihop osynlighetsmanteln.

Dom stod tysta en stund. Quirinus såg sig hastigt omkring för att se om han hade glömt något, medan han stoppade trollstaven i klädnaden.

"Vad gör du själv då?" frågade Lily.

"Jag ville bara kolla igenom mina svar från examensproven i lugn och ro", svarade Quirinus.

Lily log och fortsatte sedan vika manteln så omsorgsfullt som möjligt.

"Vet James om att du har lånat hans mantel?" frågade Quirinus.

Lily tittade trotsigt på honom och sa:

"Javisst. Jag frågade honom och han sa att det gick bra. Han gör nästan allt för mig, det har du väl märkt!"

Hon log snett. Quirinus bet sig i läppen. Han undrade om Lily talade sanning. Men istället för att fråga rent ut om det var sant, sa Quirinus:

"Vad gör du här egentligen?"

"Ska sanningen fram, så såg jag dig gå in hit runt elvatiden, och jag… ville gärna prata med dig", sa Lily och rodnade plötsligt. "Det var därför som jag tog…jag menar, frågade James om jag fick låna hans mantel. Jag ville nämligen undvika nyfikna blickar", tillade hon.

Det blev tyst en stund, Quirinus kunde nästan höra Lilys nervösa andning. Vinden tjöt utanför slottet och några ugglor hoade.

"Vad vill du prata med mig om då?" frågade Quirinus för att bryta tystnaden. Han började känna sig orolig, vaktmästaren kunde kanske komma vilken sekund som helst.

"Jag har länge velat säga det här till dig, men du har alltid haft så bråttom till dina lektioner, eller så är du och Frank mitt uppe i ett samtal." Lily tystnade och stirrade ner i marken.

"Du kan väl säga det nu, och sedan skulle jag bli tacksam om du kunde följa mig till uppehållsrummet, jag vill också undvika mr Filch", sa Quirinus.

Lily drog ett djupt andetag och sa:

"Jag är förälskad… i dig!"

Quirinus stirrade på henne, nästan chockad. Han kunde inte tro sina öron.

"Vad sa du?"

"Jag är förälskad i dig", upprepade Lily, och nu lät hon lugnare på rösten.

Quirinus satte sig hastigt ner på en stol. Han stirrade på Lily, som såg nöjd ut.

"Hur länge har du varit det?" frågade Quirinus efter några sekunders tystnad.

Lily skrapade lite med ena foten i marken innan hon sa:

"Sen första skoldagen. På sorteringen lade jag knappt märke till dig, för jag var rasande på James! Du gjorde rätt som klippte till honom den där dagen efter eran flygövning. Men när jag såg dig första dan, så kände jag att är speciell!" Hon rodnade djupt, men hon såg samtidigt omåttligt nöjd ut.

Det blev obehagligt tyst tyckte Quirinus. Han visste inte vad han skulle säga, för han ville helst inte såra Lily, men han kunde inte ljuga heller.

_Det räcker med att jag har ljugit för pappa, även om jag hatar att ljuga! t_änkte Quirinus sorgset.

"Ska du inte säga något?" frågade Lily, medan hon log strålande.

Quirinus harklade sig och sa:

"Lyssna på mig Lily. Jag är väldigt smickrad över det du just berättade, och jag är glad över din ärlighet. Så jag vill inte ljuga för dig."

Lily log och såg förväntansfull ut.

"Men berätta då!" sa hon.

"Lyssna nu. Jag tycker att du är sympatisk och vänlig", sa Quirinus och drog ett djupt andetag. "Men… men… jag är inte kär i dig. Jag vet! Det låter hemskt, men jag har ljugit för länge, till och med för mina föräldrar! Och om jag ljuger nu, blir både du och jag olyckliga!" tillade han.

Det blev återigen tyst. Leendet i Lilys ansikte försvann och hon såg plötsligt rasande ut.

"Jaså! Du är en sån!" fräste hon efter en stund. "Du har fördomar om mugglarfödda elever!"

Quirinus stirrade på henne och sa:

"Det har jag inte alls! Min morfar var mugglare."

"Ha! Ljug lagom!" fräste Lily. "Du har fördomar!"

"Ursäkta?!" Quirinus kände att han började bli arg. Varför sa Lily så där?

"Du är säkert kär i den där mallgrodan Fiona Cooper!" sa Lily hätskt.

"Hon är ingen mallgroda!" fräste Quirinus. "Det där var elakt sagt!"

"Du hör! Du är kär i henne!" sa Lily och log försmädligt.

"Det är jag inte alls! Jag… jag gillar Sharon, och hon är mugglarfödd!" sa Quirinus. Han försökte hålla rösten stadig när han tillade: "Även om min morfar hade varit trollkarl, så hade jag ändå inte haft fördomar om mugglare!"

"Säkert." Lily såg på honom och ögonen lyste av hat.

Quirinus kände sig sårad. Han hade ju varit ärlig.

"Jag som tyckte du verkade mogen!" fräste Lily.

"Ibland är man mogen om man talar sanningen. Jag tyckte att du verkade ganska snäll! Men istället låtsas du som att du inte tror mig. Och förresten, så gillar James dig, och jag vill inte vara taskig mot honom", sa Quirinus argt.

"Säkert", sa Lily igen. "Han räddade dig ur sjön bara för att han visste att du hade snott hans mantel. Han skulle aldrig ha gjort det annars", tillade hon elakt.

"Det var droppen! Han sa då till mig att han inte låter någon drunkna!" utbrast Quirinus ilsket och ställde sig upp. "Jag menar, jag kan ju inte ens simma, och han såg det! Han har redan förklarat för mig att han trodde att han hade tappat bort den av någon annan anledning! Du skulle inte heller låta någon drunkna, även om personen hade tagit en sak från dig! Och jag tror inte att James skulle låta dig dö om du hade snott en sak från honom!" tillade han.

Lily fnös föraktfullt och vecklade upp manteln. Quirinus kände att han darrade av ilska. Han tänkte minsann säga ett sanningens ord till henne imorgon, för om Filch upptäckte dom nu, kunde det bli farligt.

"Följer du mig till Ravenclaws uppehållsrum?" frågade han därför så lugnt han kunde (trots ilskan) efter en stunds tystnad.

"Glöm det!" sa Lily. "Det är inte mitt bekymmer om Filch eller mrs Norris får syn på dig! Och det är absolut inte mitt bekymmer om du blir…"

Hon avbröt sig när dörrhandtaget trycktes ner. Quirinus blev förskräckt när han tänkte att det kanske var vaktmästaren. Men han blev lättad när han såg att det var James, Sirius och Remus. Men Peter syntes inte till.

"Jag tyckte väl att jag kände igen din röst Lily!" sa James glatt.

Lily sa ingenting, utan blängde ilsket på Quirinus. Det blev tyst en stund.

"Var är Peter?" frågade Quirinus i ett försök att undvika Lilys iskalla blick.

"Han är på sjukhusflygeln", sa Remus med en medlidsam min.

"Examensproven tog nästan kål på honom", sa Sirius.

"Han har inte starka nerver för sånt, och till råga på allt så provade han sin trolldryck och det blev givetvis något fel med den", sa James.

"Kommer han att klara sig?" frågade Quirinus.

Remus log försiktigt och sa:

"Ja då. Oroa dig inte, han fick några konstiga bölder efter att ha testat sin trolldryck. Men han bröt ihop lite också, för som sagt, han tycker inte om när det blir för krångligt, och dessutom vill han ju inte ha låga betyg. Fast madam Pomfrey har försäkrat oss om att han kommer att klara sig, bara han får vila sig lite."

Dom stirrade tysta på varandra.

"Vad gör ni här då?" frågade Lily, innan Quirinus hann öppna munnen.

James såg genast allvarlig ut och sa:

"Vi letar efter min osynlighetsmantel. Jag hade glömt den på en fåtölj i uppehållsrummet. När jag kom ner för att hämta den, så var den borta! Men här är den ju!"

Lily blev kritvit i ansiktet och Quirinus tyckte det kändes som om en osynlig hand slog till honom i magen. Han förstod nu hur allt hängde ihop, när han såg Lilys kritvita ansikte. Hon hade ljugit för honom!

"Jag…jag ville bara ta en liten promenad. Den fastnade i min klädnad! Jag märkte det inte förrän jag kom hit", sa Lily och log tillgjort.

_Varför ljuger du?_ tänkte Quirinus argt. Han kände sig yr och illamående av ilska så han satte sig ner på en stol.

"Quirinus? Är du okej?" frågade Remus, som kom fram till stolen med snabba steg.

"Jag mår bra, men jag blev lite yr", svarade Quirinus. "Det går nog över", tillade han och försökte le.

Det var ju sanning, så han blev glad över att inte behöva ljuga.

Remus log lättat. Sedan vände han sig till dom andra och sa:

"Ja, om vi har osynlighetsmanteln nu, så tycker jag att vi följer med Quirinus till Ravenclaws uppehållsrum och sen kan vi gå tillbaka till vårt. Det är ju nästan mitt i natten och jag har ingen större lust att bli upptäckt ut av Filch, eller mrs Norris."

"Är du galen?! Vi skulle kunna gå en nattlig upptäcktsfärd! Vi är ju säkra!" sa Sirius glatt.

"Ja. Eller så skulle vi kunna gå och hälsa på Peter!" sa James.

Remus såg nästan irriterad ut. Medan han, Sirius och James diskuterade vad dom skulle göra, kollade Quirinus ner i marken. Han kände sig sårad när han förstod att Lily hade ljugit för honom, hon hade ju inte alls frågat. Lily kom fram till stolen och viskade:

"Jag är glad över att du inte sa vad jag hade sagt till dig."

"Så bra för dig då!" väste Quirinus ilsket.

"Vad är det med dig?" Lily såg förvånad ut.

"Du ljög! Du hade tagit manteln när James inte såg det. Och sedan så ljuger du igen!" fräste Quirinus. "Jag såg att du blev kritvit! Så jag förstod att du hade ljugit för mig!" tillade han. "Jag menar, jag var ju ärlig mot dig! Jag sa hur det ligger till!"

"Jaja. Jag erkänner att jag ljög för dig, men om jag sa att jag hade tagit den när James inte såg, så hade du bara velat lämna tillbaka den, och då hade jag aldrig fått säga det jag ville tala om för dig", sa Lily.

"En sak ska du ha klart för dig och lyssna noga för jag kommer inte att säga det igen! Du ska inte tro att jag kommer att lita på dig efter det här!" sa Quirinus, medan han försökte hålla tillbaka tårarna. Han kände sig rejält sårad. Den där ursäkten var nog det mest dummaste han hade hört. "Även om du inte hade ljugit för mig, så hade jag ändå sagt sanningen. Som jag sa, så hade både du och jag blivit olyckliga om jag hade ljugit. Och förresten, så hade jag låtit dig få säga din mening, och sedan hade jag velat gå tillbaka. Jag har verkligen inte fördomar om mugglarfödda elever. Det kan jag inte ha, jag menar, min mamma är ju halvmugglare. Min pappa har inga fördomar om häxor och trollkarlar som är mugglarfödda eller halvmugglare, även om han är fullblodstrollkarl! Jag menar, han gifte sig ju med mamma! Dessutom så är det ju en stor åldersskillnad på oss!" tillade han.

"Jamen dina föräldrar då!" fräste Lily plötsligt.

"Det är bara tre månaders mellanrum emellan dom!" sa Quirinus.

"Än sen? Tror du att jag skulle hänga med James, bara för att skiljer sig några veckor emellan oss?" sa Lily.

Quirinus svarade inte utan reste sig upp. Det kändes som om han aldrig kunde lita på någon annan än Frank och Sharon. Han skulle verkligen säga ett sanningens ord till Lily imorgon.

"Vi går väl till Ravenclaws uppehållsrum då" muttrade James. "Nog för att jag hellre hade velat gå på upptäcktsfärd, men det är klart, plikterna först!" tillade han lite surt.

Remus såg nöjd ut. Sedan vände han sig till Quirinus och sa:

"Du kommer att må bättre om du får sova en stund." Han log vänligt.

"Så bra", mumlade Quirinus och försökte le.

Men han kände sig dyster inombords. Lily såg sammanbiten ut.

**xxx**

Dom gick under tystnad. Quirinus längtade efter att få tala om för Frank om den här hemska kvällen. Men han funderade även på drömmen om moster Lucy. Den hade varit verklig på sätt vis. När dom hade gått förbi professor McGonagalls klassrum, fick Quirinus syn på någonting som fick honom att tvärstanna. Dom andra gjorde likadant.

"Varför stannar du?" frågade Remus.

"Ser du inte!?" viskade Quirinus. "Det är ju någon där!" tillade han.

Det var en lång person, som hade täckt huvudet.

"Det är då inte Filch", viskade James, som lät lättad.

"Han är ju inte så lång!" viskade Sirius och log retsamt.

Quirinus studerade personen noga. Han visste bara en enda person som var lång.

"Det kanske är Fiona Cooper!" sa Lily och log försmädligt.

"Lägg av!" fräste Quirinus ilsket, skulle hon aldrig ge sig? Han drog efter andan och tillade: "Det är Marrigburn!"

"Va?!" väste James, Sirius, Remus och Lily i kör.

"Marrigburn. Hon är den enda som jag vet är lång! Hon försöker röja undan alla mugglarfödda elever och smuggla in Voldemort!" sa Quirinus.

"Är du galen?! Säg inte hans namn!" väste Sirius och blev nästan vit i ansiktet.

"Det var hon som förhäxade Fowler", sa Quirinus utan att bry sig om Sirius skräckslagna blick, "och det var hon som gjorde så att jag hamnade i vattnet! Och nu tänker hon slå till igen! Vi måste stoppa henne!"

Remus såg förvånad ut, men sedan sa han:

"Du har rätt! Hon får verkligen inte överfalla mugglarfödda elever. Och om Du-vet-vem kommer in hit, ligger alla illa till! Vi måste varna professor Dumbledore! Han kan stoppa Du-vet-vem!"

Quirinus bet sig i läppen. Det kunde vara för sent om dom hämtade Dumbledore.

"Det är bäst att vi stoppar henne, och sedan kan någon av oss hämta Dumbledore", sa Quirinus. "Hon kanske smiter annars!" tillade han.

"Du har rätt!" viskade James.

"Vi har ju våra trollstavar!" sa Sirius

"Har någon en plan?" sa Lily irriterat.

"Vi smyger närmare", viskade Remus.

Dom smög långsamt bort mot personen, som plötsligt drog av sig manteln från huvudet. Quirinus blev förvånad. Marrigburns hår var ju smutsblont och hängde över axlarna, men den här personen hade inte så värst långt hår.

Quirinus kände sig så chockad att han lutade sig mot en vägg, han kände sig nästan svimfärdig och yr på samma gång. Han insåg snabbt vem personen var, och det var definitivt inte Marrigburn.


	34. 34 Pusselbitarna faller på plats

**Kapitel 34- Pusselbitarna faller på plats**

Det var Sandelton.

"Vad gör han här!?" viskade James.

"J-jag vet inte!" viskade Quirinus, som kände sig förvånad.

"Han slutade ju förra terminen!" sa Sirius.

Sandelton vände sig om och Quirinus kunde se hur ett elakt leende spred sig över hans ansikte. Det var något på gång.

"Vi måste stoppa honom", viskade Quirinus.

"Men hur?" frågade Lily.

Innan Quirinus hann säga något, hörde han hur James viskade:

"Snälla Remus låt bli! Nys inte! Han kan höra oss! Snälla, låt bli!"

"Det är kört om han nyser! Åh, varför var det inte tomt i korridoren?!" viskade Sirius.

"Försök hindra Remus då!" viskade Quirinus, som kände sig lätt panikslagen.

Men det var för sent. Remus nös så kraftigt att det nästan ekade i hela korridoren och oturligt nog råkade han även knuffa till Sirius, som vacklade till. Quirinus kände ett slag i magen och föll baklänges samtidigt som manteln gled av dom.

Sandelton vände sig åt deras håll. Han log hånfullt och sa:

"Jag tyckte väl att jag hörde röster."

"Vi måste fly!" viskade James förskräckt.

Quirinus reste sig upp och sprang efter dom andra. Men han hade inte hunnit springa många meter, förrän han hörde hur Sandelton ropade:

"Locomotor Mortis!"

Quirinus kände till sin fasa hur benen låstes fast mot varandra och han föll ner mot golvet, samtidigt som han hörde hur Sirius svor till. Han satte sig upp och fick se att James, Lily, Remus och Sirius också hade blivit utsatta för Benlåsningsbesvärjelsen. Sandelton kom fram emot Quirinus med ett hånfullt leende och en elak glimt i ögat.

"Ser man på! Jag har då aldrig mött någon som är så nyfiken som du Quirrell!" sa han och leendet blev elakare.

"Vad vill du oss, din otäcking!" fräste James ilsket från sitt ställe.

"Jag vill undvika nyfikna vittnen", sa Sandelton silkeslent.

Quirinus svalde hårt och viskade:

"Jag trodde att det var Marrigburn!"

Sandelton såg förvånad ut.

"Marrigburn?! Trodde du verkligen att hon…" Han avbröt sig och lät sig höra ett hånfullt skratt.

Quirinus kände sig generad. Det var försmädligt att bli utskrattad, särskilt nu när han inte kunde ställa sig upp.

"Det var väl klart att du misstänkte Amy!" sa Sandelton när han hade slutat skratta. "Hon är ju en slytherinelev!" tillade han och läste en motbesvärjelse på deras ben.

Innan Quirinus hann ställa sig upp för att springa efter hjälp, grep Sandelton ett hårt tag om hans hår. Det gjorde ont och Quirinus lät sig höra ett svagt kvidande när han drogs upp på fötter.

"Släpp mig! Snälla släpp mig!" bad han och försökte slita undan Sandeltons hand.

"Hör du inte vad han säger!? Släpp honom genast! Släpp honom!" skrek James argt och gick fram mot dom. "Släpp honom sa jag! Din elaka, vidriga, usla…"

"Silencio!" ropade Sandelton och James röst förstummades.

"Vad har du gjort!" utbrast Sirius medan Remus och Lily såg förskräckta ut.

"Jag vill, som sagt var, undvika nyfikna vittnen", sa Sandelton med en ännu lenare röst. "Och för att vara på den säkra sidan, så vill jag att ni ger mig era trollstavar", tillade han.

Quirinus svalde hårt när han såg hur dom andra drog fram sina trollstavar. Han var alldeles förlamad av skräck.

"Nå, Quirrell? Det gäller dig också!" sa Sandelton med kylig röst och tog ett hårdare tag om Quirinus hår.

"Snälla! Det gör ont!" viskade Quirinus förtvivlat.

"Ge mig din stav, så händer inget", väste Sandelton.

Quirinus drog fram sin trollstav, medan han bet sig hårt i läppen. Vad skulle hända sen?

"Då så", sa Sandelton. "Nu följer ni snällt med allihop, och försök inga tricks!" tillade han kyligt.

"Vad händer annars?" frågade Remus med darrande röst, medan James stirrade mordiskt på Sandelton.

_Åh, gode Gud, säg att någon lärare har upptäckt att vi har försökt fly för att tillkalla hjälp!_ tänkte Quirinus.

"Ja Lupin, om ni försöker med något, så kommer det inte att bli så värst roligt för din vän!" sa Sandelton och satte sin trollstavsspets mot halsen på Quirinus, som kände paniken stiga.

Dom andra sa ingenting. Sandelton log elakt och sa:

"Ja det är bäst att vi går. Seså Evans! Stå inte bara där! Jag vill inte ha några vittnen, har jag sagt! Om du och dina vänner inte vill se Quirrell dödas mitt framför ögonen på er, är det bäst att ni lyder." Han vände sig till Quirinus och tillade: "Dessutom ska vi två ha ett allvarligt samtal du och jag. Ett mycket allvarligt samtal."

Quirinus kände kalla kårar längst sin rygg. Han tänkte på dagen då moster Lucys begravning hade ägt rum, då han träffade Sandelton för första gången. Nu förstod han vad det var som var konstigt med Sandeltons ögon. Medan mr Quirrells blågråa ögon utstrålade värme och förståelse, samtidigt som David alltid hade en busaktig blick, påminde Sandeltons ögon om kalla fängelsehålor och kyla.

"Seså, kom nu, vi vill inte bli sedda", sa Sandelton. James, Remus, Lily och Sirius följde motvilligt efter och Quirinus kände plötsligt ett hårt slag i ryggen. Han snubblade fram eftersom att Sandeltons grepp var hårt.

"Låt honom få gå själv!" hörde han Remus säga. "Snälla Sandelton, låt honom få gå själv!"

Sandelton mumlade en formel och plötsligt tog Remus sig för öronen.

"Vad har du gjort?!" viskade Quirinus förtvivlat.

"En Muffliato-formel", sa Sandelton med ett hånfullt leende.

**xxx**

Dom fortsatte gå. Quirinus kände hur ögonen fylldes med tårar.

"Ja, Quirrell. Du är allt bra nyfiken för ditt eget bästa! När jag pratade med dig under begravningen, kände jag på mig att du var lite för nyfiken", sa Sandelton plötsligt.

"Det var du som förhäxade Fowler!" viskade Quirinus. "Och du försökte skada Sharon med Avväpningsbesvärjelsen!" tillade han.

"Du gissade fel!" väste Sandelton kyligt. "Men du har rätt i en sak, herr besserwisser. Jag förhäxade Fowler. Jag hade lyckats med en annan oförlåtlig besvärjelse om du inte hade lagt dig i! Men Avväpningsbesvärjelsen var riktad mot dig!"

"Mot mig?!" viskade Quirinus.

"Javisst", sa Sandelton. "Jag ville inte att du skulle lägga dig i, när jag försökte avskräcka dom andra eleverna som är mugglarfödda. Jag trodde ett ögonblick att du hade drunknat, men så kom ju Potter!" tillade han och kastade en ilsken blick på James.

"Men Frank sa ju att Marrigburn hade gått ut!" sa Quirinus.

"Hon ville stoppa mig. Hon ville även ta reda på var Mörkrets Herre höll till, när hon och jag pratade i skogen!" sa Sandelton och hans ögon lyste av illvilja. "Hon har verkligen rätt angående dig. Du är så otroligt lik Lucy! Lika naiv!"

"Du sa att moster Lucy var en bra människa!" utbrast Quirinus och nu rann tårarna nerför kinderna. "Jag hörde vad du sa! Jag följde efter Marrigburn!" tillade han

"Skrik inte!" fräste Sandelton och tryckte trollstavsspetsen mot Quirinus hals. "Jag ljög för att Marrigburn inte skulle räkna ut vad som hände. Dessutom såg jag dig vid klassrummet under lunchtiden då Marrigburn ville ha reda på sanningen, så jag var tvungen att ljuga. Jag måste erkänna att du är envis!" tillade han.

Quirinus bet sig i läppen.

"Ni var ju på moster Lucys begravning!" viskade han sen. Sandelton fnös föraktfullt och sa:

"Det var bara för att tala om för Lucy att hon inte skulle ha lagt sig i. Hon visste nämligen vad jag höll på med. Dagen efter att du hade åkt tillbaka hit, stötte vi på varandra. Hon råkade nämligen se mitt märke, som jag har på min vänstra arm! Hon hotade med att avslöja för trolldomsministeriet!"

"Vad då för märke?" frågade Quirinus.

Sirius klev fram och viskade:

"Du-vet-vems märke!" Plötsligt skrek han till och tog sig för sin ena handled.

"Det är fusk att ge råd, Black!" sa Sandelton och leendet blev hånfullare än tidigare.

Sirius muttrade något ohörbart och gick tillbaka till dom andra.

"Vi har inte hela natten på oss", sa Sandelton med skrämmande lugn röst.

Quirinus kände sig förtvivlad. Nu hade han inte bara satt sig själv i klistret, utan även James, Remus, Sirius och Lily. Det värsta var att det kändes som han hade en kniv mot halsen, med tanke på att Sandeltons trollstavsspets var så vass. Sandelton ökade stegen, så Quirinus snubblade fram. Till slut kom dom fram till en staty av en enögd, puckelryggig häxa.

"Dissendium", mumlade Sandelton och slog lätt med staven på puckeln.

Quirinus satte en hand för munnen för att inte skrika högt. Statyns puckel öppnade sig och en öppningen syntes.

"In med er", befallde Sandelton.

James stirrade ilsket på honom, innan han gick in, tätt följd av Sirius, Lily och Remus, som fortfarande höll händerna för öronen_. _

_Vi måste stoppa den här galningen_! tänkte Quirinus förtvivlat.

Men han hann inte komma på något, förrän han kände trollstavsspetsen mot sin hals. Han kände även hur greppet om hans hår hårdnade och efter en sekund hörde han Sandelton väsa:

"Försök inte lura mig, Quirrell! Jag lovar, Cruciatusbesvärjelsen är mycket smärtsam!" Han lät mycket hotfull.

Quirinus svalde hårt. Dom kom ner i en smal låg jordig gång.

"Jag hoppas att du uppför dig väl, Potter, för jag vill inte höra dig skrika när jag tar bort formeln", sa Sandelton med silkeslen röst. "Det gäller dig också", tillade han vänd mot Remus.

Han gjorde en snabb svängning med sin stav och Remus tog bort händerna från öronen. Sirius och James stödde honom, eftersom han såg ut att kunna ramla omkull.

"Sätt igång! Gå vidare", sa Sandelton och gav Quirinus en kraftig knuff genom gången.

**xxx**

Det tog nästan en hel evighet innan dom kom fram till en trappa.

"Vad vill du att vi ska göra nu då?" fräste James argt.

"Akta dig Potter!" varnade Sandelton och i nästa sekund kved Quirinus till när han kände hur spetsen trycktes hårdare mot hans hals. "Jag vill att Evans leder oss med hjälp av ljuset", tillade han innan han drog fram Lilys trollstav och slängde den till henne.

"Lumos", mumlade hon förtvivlat.

"Jag tyckte jag sa att vi inte har hela natten på oss!" Sandelton lät otålig, medan han tryckte spetsen mot Quirinus hals.

Dom gick upp, med Lily i täten. Hon såg olycklig ut, tyckte Quirinus. När dom hade gått i nästan en timme, kom dom fram till en lucka. Sandelton stampade otåligt med foten och alla förstod vad han ville. Lily, som såg ännu olyckligare ut, sköt försiktigt upp luckan och gick upp.

"Det gäller er tre också!" fräste Sandelton, som såg ut att kunna förlora tålamodet vilken sekund som helst. "Vi har någon som skulle vilja träffa er, och det snabbt, annars får ni… hm… allvarliga konsekvenser!" tillade han.

James och Sirius drog försiktigt upp Remus genom luckan. Quirinus förstod på en gång vem Sandelton menade.

"Du tänker ta oss till Voldemort!" utbrast han.

Sandelton blev plötsligt blek. Efter ett par sekunders tvekan, tryckte han upp Quirinus mot en vägg och fräste:

"Hur vågar du?! Hur vågar du nämna min herres namn!?"

Han höjde ilsket trollstaven. Quirinus kunde se något på Sandeltons vänstra arm, den som han höll trollstaven i. Det var ett märke på en svart dödskalle, vars tunga liknade en orm. Det såg ut som att märket var inbränt i huden.

Sandelton brydde sig tydligen inte om det, för han knuffade upp Quirinus för luckan och kastade honom ifrån sig med all sin kraft. Quirinus kved till när han föll ner på golvet. Där stod Lily, James, Remus och Sirius som såg skräckslagna ut.

"Evans! Släng hit din stav! Sedan går ni fyra uppför trappan där!" uppmanade Sandelton och pekade mot en trätrappa.

Lily slängde undan staven. James öppnade munnen för att protestera, men Sandeltons hotfulla blick fick honom att stänga den igen.

"Det var bättre", muttrade Sandelton när James, Remus, Sirius och Lily gick uppför trappan.

Innan Quirinus hann resa sig upp, hörde han hur Sandelton skrek:

"Crucio!"

Smärtan var outhärdlig. Quirinus skrek förtvivlat, det kändes nämligen som om alla benen i hans kropp brann och huvudet var nära på att sprängas. Någonstans i rummet hörde han hur Lily skrek till, och Sandeltons skratt lät vasst. Till slut var allt över.

"Nästa gång du nämner min herres namn, blir det inte roligt!" väste Sandelton hotfullt. Quirinus satte sig försiktigt upp medan han snyftade av smärta. Han såg Remus komma springande nerför trappan.

"Snälla låt honom vara!" skrek han förtvivlat medan han sjönk ner bredvid Quirinus, som grep tag om hans arm. Sandelton fnös föraktfullt.

"Hur känner du dig?" frågade Remus ängsligt.

"D-det gör så o-ont!" viskade Quirinus förtvivlat. Han kände hur han skakade.

"Det kommer att göra ännu ondare om inte ni snabbar er på!" fräste Sandelton ilsket och grep återigen ett hårt tag om Quirinus hår.

Remus gick upp för trappan. Quirinus fick en kraftig knuff uppför trappan. Han grät tyst när han tänkte på att han kanske aldrig skulle få se sina föräldrar, David, Claire, Sheila, Frank och Sharon igen. Han kom plötsligt att tänka på vad Claire hade sagt om Sandelton under jullovet.

"Hur länge har du tjänat Vol… Mörkrets Herre?" frågade Quirinus, medan han strök undan tårarna.

Sandelton lät sig höra ett giftigt skratt, innan han svarade:

"Sedan din syster gick sjätte året. Hon misstänkte aldrig någonting. Jag var ju, och betraktas fortfarande som den perfekte, snälle, blyge gamle Hufflepuffeleven professor Colin Sandelton!"

James som gick framför dom, vände sig plötsligt om och såg rasande ut.

"Jaså minsann! Jag har ju hört att en lärare som undervisar i just Försvar Mot Svartkonster, lämnar skolan efter skolans slut, men det var därför du stannade kvar i två år!" fräste han argt. "Vi litade på dig din otäcka lögnare!" tillade han.

"Jag trodde faktiskt att du skulle uppföra dig, Potter!" Sandelton lät kylig på rösten. "Om du inte aktar dig, så kommer du också att få smaka på Cruciatusbesvärjelsen!" tillade han.

James teg men han såg rasande. Quirinus ryste.

"Men din käre vän har alldeles rätt", sa Sandelton medan han pressade spetsen hårdare mot Quirinus hals. "Mörkrets Herre förhäxade ämnet, när han inte fick jobbet. Men under en helg i den här byn stötte jag på honom, och han lovade att jag skulle få en hel del ära om jag hjälpte honom. Jag lovade då att stanna två år, tills din syster hade slutat."

Quirinus svalde hårt innan han viskade:

"Hon litade också på dig!"

"Hon var nästan lika naiv, men inte fullt så mycket som du och din moster! Claire hade redan haft fem olika lärare, men både hon och hennes vänner tyckte jag var bäst!" sa Sandelton.

"Du lurade henne! Precis som du lurade mig, och moster Lucy!" viskade Quirinus förtvivlat.

"Din moster var bra lättlurad ja! Men tro inte att jag förgiftade henne, så att hon skulle bli så sjuk. Nej då, det var av någon annan anledning, men som sagt, hon hade kunnat avslöja allt!" Sandelton såg oberörd ut när han sa så där.

_Han måste stoppas_, tänkte Quirinus förtvivlat, medan tårarna rann nerför kinderna.

Gatorna var tomma så chansen att någon skulle ingripa, var liten

"Åh, så dumt av mig att glömma bort Harold!" sa Sandelton plötsligt och log ironiskt.

"Våga inte skada min pappa!" utbrast Quirinus förtvivlat.

"Jag skulle inte drömma om att skada honom. Förresten så är ju Harold från Gryffindor, så man kan inte tro att du är hans son, du passar definitivt inte Gryffindor!" sa Sandelton med ett ännu elakare leende. "Han är nog egentligen besviken över att du inte har hans mod! Håll tyst nu, om du inte vill att jag ska använda min stav!" tillade han och gav Quirinus ännu en kraftig knuff.

Dom fortsatte att gå uppåt genom byn.

**xxx**

"Jaha. Då var vi framme!" sa Sandelton efter en stund och ställde sig framför en liten pub.

Över dörren hängde en ganska skamfilad träskylt. Quirinus kände sig illamående när han såg att skyltens bild föreställde ett avhugget vildsvinshuvud. Sandelton tryckte ner dörrhandtaget och alla steg in. Till sin stora lättnad kände Quirinus hur Sandelton tog bort trollstaven från halsen, samtidigt som han släppte taget om hans hår. Han hörde hur dörren stängdes och låstes.

"Vi har inte hela natten på oss", sa Sandelton och Quirinus kände hur han föll framstupa, när han fick en hård knuff i ryggen. Han såg sig om. Rummet var mycket mörkt, med undantag av ett par ljusstumpar.

"Ja, det är bara att ni går upp!" befallde Sandelton och grep tag om Quirinus handled. "Bartendern har annat att göra, så förvänta er ingen hjälp från honom!" tillade han.

Quirinus sneglade bort mot baren och fick syn på en man, som blödde från huvudet. Lyckligtvis andades han.

"Upp med er! Min herre hatar att vänta!" fräste Sandelton och Quirinus fick ytterligare en knuff.

"Vad är det här för ett ställe?" viskade han förtvivlat till James, medan dom gick uppför trappan.

"Puben heter Svinhuvudet. Vi brukar inte gå hit", viskade James.

Dom kom fram till en dörr. Sandelton gick fram och öppnade den.

"Seså, in med er!" sa han.

Quirinus (som kände sig iskall inombords) gick in, tätt följd av James, Lily, Remus och Sirius. Inne i ett litet rum satt någon.


	35. 35 Öga mot öga med Mörkrets herre

**Kapitel 35- Öga mot öga med Mörkrets herre**

Quirinus kände sig alldeles svimfärdig av rädsla när han såg en lång man som satt i en fåtölj som stod mitt på golvet. Mannen såg mycket märklig ut. Hans hy var vitare än en dödskalle, ögon var ondskefullt röda och näsan liknade en orms näsa, med smala springor.

"Jag förmodar att ingen lärare såg dig, Colin. Med tanke på att du har fem elever med dig", sa mannen plötsligt och kollade på Sandelton.

Quirinus rös; han gillade inte mannens röst, den verkade kall och så obehaglig att många skulle göra vad som helst för att slippa höra.

"Min herre. Jag kan lova att det bara var dessa elever som snokade runt och försökte stoppa mig!" sa Sandelton med fast röst.

"Vi snokade inte! Du försökte skada ännu en mugglarfödd elev i natt, din otäcking!" utbrast James argt.

"Tig med dig!" skrek Sandelton argt.

Sirius, Remus och Lily drog efter andan_. _

_Det kommer att gå dåligt! Jag känner det på mig!_ tänkte Quirinus förtvivlat. Han kände sig plötsligt yr av rädsla.

"Lugna dig, Colin", sa mannen. "Du hindrade dom från att tillkalla en lärare och det var bra. Lord Voldemort uppskattar folk som gör ett bra jobb."

Quirinus hajade till. Så det här var den onde lord Voldemort.

"Jodå. Men jag hade kunnat förhäxa fler smutsskallar om inte han hade lagt sig i!" sa Sandelton och Quirinus kände plötsligt ett hårt grepp om sin handled och knuffades fram till Voldemort.

"Nej! Neeej! Släpp mig! Snälla släpp mig!" vädjade han och försökte kämpa emot, men han fick plötsligt ett hårt slag i ansiktet innan han föll på knä framför fåtöljen.

"Låt honom vara!" bad Lily förskräckt.

Quirinus snyftade av smärta. Det brände i den högra kinden där Sandelton hade slagit till honom. I nästa sekund kände han en hand under sin haka och han såg in i Voldemorts stora, röda, ondskefulla ögon. Pupillerna var smala som på en katt.

"Jag ser att du går i Ravenclaw", sa Voldemort med djup avsmak i rösten. "Det elevhemmet är känt för sin visdom." Han log hånfullt.

Quirinus svalde hårt och försökte ställa sig upp, men han kände sig förlamad av rädsla så han kunde inte röra en muskel.

"Ja, han passar då inte i Gryffindor!" sa Sandelton med ett elakt leende. "Det gör inte dom här snokarna heller!" tillade han och pekade på James, Sirius, Remus och Lily.

Voldemort kollade på dom och sa:

"Jag kan förstå det. Gryffindor är känt för sitt mod, men jag skulle vilja kalla er dumdristiga!"

James såg rasande ut, men han sa ingenting, vilket Quirinus tyckte var tur, annars kanske det skulle gå illa.

"Just vad jag tyckte", sa Sandelton med ett själbelåtet leende. "Men dom är inte lika nyfikna som unge Quirrell här! Han har verkligen en tendens att lägga näsan i blöt!" tillade han föraktfullt.

Quirinus försökte undvika Voldemorts blick, men Voldemort tog ett hårdare grepp om hans haka.

"Jag vill att du ser mig i ögonen", sa han med skrämmande lugn röst. "Så försök inte med några konster, unge man!"

"Snälla! Låt oss gå!" bad Quirinus, medan han försökte hålla tillbaka tårarna. Greppet var så hårt att det gjorde ont. "Låt oss gå! Vi ska inte säga något! Vi kan hålla tyst!" tillade han.

"Släpp honom! Han har inget med det här att göra!" sa Sirius.

"Lägg dig inte i det här, din blodsförrädare!" fräste Sandelton. Det blev en iskall tystnad.

Voldemort tog ett ännu hårdare grepp om Quirinus haka. Det gjorde ont, men Quirinus bet ihop tänderna för att inte skrika högt av smärta. Till slut kände han hur Voldemort släppte taget om hakan och han föll baklänges. Quirinus reste sig mödosamt upp. Han skulle just gå fram till James och dom andra, när Voldemort plötsligt sa:

"Crucio!"

Quirinus skrek återigen till av smärta, precis som när Sandelton hade utfört besvärjelsen på honom.

"Låt honom vara!" utropade James, Sirius, Lily och Remus i kör.

Quirinus, snyftade av smärta när allt var över. Han kände ett hårt grepp om håret och såg in i Sandeltons iskalla ögon.

"Jag sa ju att Cruciatusbesvärjelsen var smärtsam!" sa Sandelton och log elakt.

Han gav Quirinus en kraftig knuff så han nästan flög in i väggen, men James tog emot honom. Quirinus kände sig yr och vartenda ben i kroppen brann.

"Som jag sa, Colin, så är jag glad över att ingen lärare upptäckte dig", sa Voldemort.

"Se så självbelåten den där tönten är!" muttrade Sirius och kastade en föraktfull blick på Sandelton.

Quirinus, som kände sig darrig efter besvärjelsen, såg hur Sandelton log självbelåtet.

"Men jag förstår inte hur du kan bli rädd för en elvaårig pojke!" sa Voldemort och kastade en blick på Quirinus, som kände hur blodet frös till is.

Sandeltons leende dog bort.

"Det var inte mitt fel! Jag kunde väl inte förhäxa Fowler, med den där snokaren i farten! Han är ju så obotligt nyfiken! Jag har ju sagt att jag trodde att han hade drunknat, men Potter lade sig i!" sa han med gäll röst.

"Du försökte döda honom efter påsklovet!" fräste James ilsket.

"Lägg dig inte i, Potter!" fräste Sandelton. Voldemort såg plötsligt imponerad ut.

"Nåja", sa han. "Om du nu försökte döda honom, så kan jag inte klandra dig om fyra andra snokare lade sig i."

Sandelton drog en djup suck och han såg lättad ut.

Quirinus bet sig hårt i läppen, innan han frågade:

"Vad har du egentligen emot mugglarfödda elever? Vad har dom gjort dig?" Han märkte att han darrade på rösten.

Sandelton log försmädligt innan han gav Voldemort en vad var det jag sa-blick. Quirinus kollade ner i golvet. Han kände hur hjärtat tog ett skutt när han fick syn på sin egen trollstav på golvet, liksom James, Remus, Sirius och Lilys trollstavar. Men innan han lyckades komma på något, kände han ett hårt grepp om sitt hår och han såg in i Voldemorts ögon. Quirinus svalde hårt och bet ihop tänderna för att inte jämra sig av smärta.

"Har du aldrig hört ordspråket? 'Nyfiken i en strut, råkar illa ut.' Jag skulle akta mig om jag vore du!" sa Voldemort med ett ondskefullt leende. Han släppte Quirinus hår och gav honom sedan en kraftig knuff.

Quirinus föll framstupa på golvet och hamnade bredvid trollstavarna. Han grep tag i stavarna, innan han satte sig försiktigt upp och såg hur Lily kom springande emot honom. Men oturligt nog var Sandelton snabbare och grep tag i kragen på Lilys klädnad innan han satte trollstavsspetsen mot hennes hals. Lily såg förskräckt ut.

"Snälla! Släpp henne!" bad Quirinus, medan han gömde trollstavarna bakom ryggen. James, Remus och Sirius såg förskräckta ut. Sandelton log elakt och tryckte spetsen mot Lilys hals.

_Tänk! Lily förtjänar inte det här! Kom på något!_ tänkte Quirinus förtvivlat, medan han reste sig upp.

Lily gav honom en vädjande blick och mimade ljudlöst: Hjälp mig!

"Vi kan hålla tyst", sa James, som var kritvit i ansiktet.

"Släpp Lily!" sa Remus med darrande röst.

"Vi håller tyst om ni låter oss gå", försökte Sirius.

"Jag litar inte på er", sa Voldemort. "Dessutom så har jag inte svarat på din fråga", tillade han och log hånfullt mot Quirinus, som kände sig torr i munnen av rädsla. Vad skulle hända nu?

"Jag tycker inte att mugglare, eller mugglarfödda häxor och trollkarlar har något värde. Halvblodsmänniskor är också värdelösa", sa Voldemort.

"Du har fel!" utbrast Quirinus argt, utan att tänka sig för. Det blev en iskall tystnad.

Sedan viskade Voldemort:

"Du är inte lite dum! Jag undrar om du ens passar i Ravenclaw! Cruciatusbesvärjelsen ska nog tysta dig." Han drog fram sin trollstav.

Men Quirinus var dubbelt så snabb. Han riktade sin egen trollstav mot Voldemort och tänkte: **Levicorpus! **

Voldemort hängde med ens uppochner.

"Ta emot!" ropade Quirinus och slängde trollstavarna till Renus, Sirius och James, som snabbt tog emot dom.

"Stå inte bara där, din korkade idiot! Gör något!" skrek Voldemort till Sandelton, som gapade av förvåning.

"Släpp Lily!" uppmanade James.

Sandelton, som såg rasande ut, fräste:

"Läs en motbesvärjelse först!"

"Varför skulle vi göra det?" fräste Sirius med staven lyft.

Quirinus kände att han blev iskall inombords, varför hade han inte försökt hjälpa Lily först?

"Var inte näsvis!" skrek Sandelton och tryckte staven mot Lilys hals så hon flämtade till.

"Jag har en idé!" viskade James i Quirinus öra. "Uppehåll honom", tillade han.

Quirinus, som förstod att James hade planerat något, gick fram och sa:

"Släpp Lily först, så läser jag motbesvärjelsen!"

"Vackra ord, herr besserwisser!" sa Sandelton och tryckte spetsen mot halsen på Lily.

_Där gick det hoppet upp i rök_, tänkte Quirinus förtvivlat.

"Rictumsempra!" ropade James plötsligt och en ljusblixt från trollstaven träffade Sandelton i magen.

Han släppte taget om Lilys klädnad och sjönk ner på knä, medan han gav ifrån sig ett väsande skratt.

"Vi måste fly!" sa Quirinus och räckte Lily hennes trollstav.

Lily tog tacksamt emot den. Sedan sprang dom nerför trappan, medan Quirinus hörde hur Voldemort svor högt.

**xxx**

När dom kom ner, sprang Quirinus fram till dörren och försökte låsa upp den med hjälp av sin Alohomora-förtrollning. Men det gick inte.

"Den där idioten Sandelton satte en formel på den!" skrek James rasande, när han försökte låsa upp dörren.

Quirinus, som kände paniken stiga, sprang fram mot ett fönster och fick syn på en kvinna som gick förbi. Han slog förtvivlat mot fönstret, samtidigt som han skrek:

"HJÄLP! HJÄÄLP! VI ÄR HÄRINNE OCH MÖRKRETS HERRE ÄR OCKSÅ HÄR! HJÄLP! HJÄLP! HJÄLP OSS!"

Det var meningslöst, för kvinnan verkade inte reagera. Quirinus sjönk ner på knä och var nära på att brista i gråt, när han kände hur Sirius ruskade på honom.

"Snälla Quirinus! Ge inte upp! Vi försöker hitta en utväg! Jag tycker att du ska försöka väcka bartendern, för jag hör att Mörkrets Herre har hittat en motbesvärjelse till sig själv!" sa han med panik i rösten.

Quirinus kollade mot trappan och hörde hur Voldemort skrek åt Sandelton. Det hördes plötsligt steg. Quirinus kom snabbt upp på fötter och sprang fram till bartendern. Han ruskade försiktigt på mannen, men inget hände. Quirinus drog fram en näsduk och satte den mot såret på bartenderns huvud.

"Vi ska hämta hjälp. Så fort som möjligt", viskade han.

Han vände sig om och fick en obehaglig chock. Framför honom stod Voldemort med ett elakt leende.

"Unge man! Det är väldigt fult av dig att attackera någon som inte är beredd!" sa han och ögonen lyste otäckt.

"Det är ännu fulare av dig att försöka skada någon!" sa Quirinus. "Speciellt mugglare som inte kan försvara sig!" tillade han.

Det ryckte i mungipan på Voldemort, sedan log han hånfullt.

"Som jag sa tidigare, så undrar jag om du ens passar i Ravenclaw!" väste han och lyfte trollstaven. "Crucio!"

Quirinus lyckades hoppa åt sidan och slet åt sig en ganska dammig glasflaska. Han slängde den med all sin kraft mot Voldemort, som oturligt nog riktade staven mot flaskan och fick den att sväva innan den föll till golvet med ett kras. Quirinus backade mot väggen, iskall av rädsla.

"Låt honom vara!" utbrast Lily, medan hon kom springande. Men hon tvärstannade när Voldemort riktade sin stav mot henne.

"Så rörande. En flicka som försöker visa sig modig!"

Han höjde staven och skulle just uttala en besvärjelse, när Quirinus, som hade slitit upp sin trollstav, skrek:

"Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort slungades iväg mot en vägg. Han kastade en ilsken blick på Quirinus och plötsligt var han bara borta.

"Han har transfererat sig", viskade Lily medan underläppen darrade.

Quirinus, som kände sig skakig, kom fram till henne.

"Huvudsaken är att han är borta", sa han och lade en hand på Lilys arm.

Dom gick fram till James och dom andra.

"Det funkade!" utbrast Remus glatt och pekade mot ett fönster.

"Glaset slogs sönder när James slängde en stol mot det!" sa Sirius.

"Spring och hämta hjälp. Jag tror att mannen behöver någon som kan hjälpa honom till Sankt Mungos", sa Quirinus. "Jag försöker få liv i honom", tillade han.

"Du har rätt!" sa James. Han, Remus, Lily och Sirius klev ut genom fönstret.

Quirinus skulle just gå fram till mannen, när han plötsligt fick ett hårt slag i ryggen så han tappade balansen. Staven gled ur hans hand. Han såg upp och fick syn på Sandelton, som såg rasande ut. Quirinus svalde hårt.

"Din dåraktiga råtta!" skrek Sandelton argt och grep tag om Quirinus hals. Quirinus fick panik och kippade efter andan, medan han sträckte sig efter sin stav.

"S-snälla! Släpp… släpp mig!" bad han med kvävd röst och klöste mot Sandeltons händer.

Sandelton tog ett hårdare grepp om halsen. Quirinus försökte skrika på hjälp men han fick inte fram ett ljud. Till slut kände han hur greppet lossnade. Han satte sig upp och hostade.

"Jag vet inte vart Mörkrets Herre tog vägen, och jag vet inte heller varför han försvann, men en sak är då säker!" fräste Sandelton argt och grep tag om Quirinus hår. "Jag ska transferera oss till en tom plats vid en sjö och slänga dig i vattnet, för som sagt, du är för nyfiken!"

"Du är galen!" viskade Quirinus förtvivlat.

Sandelton fnös föraktfullt och släppte taget om Quirinus hår. Han slet sedan fram sin trollstav och ropade:

"Crucio!"

Quirinus hann inte kasta sig åt sidan förrän han återigen kände den obehagliga smärtan. Det kändes som att tusen knivar genomborrade honom. Sandelton upprepade formeln ytterligare tre gånger. Quirinus, som kände en otäck blodsmak i munnen, försökte resa sig upp, när Sandelton använde Avväpningsbesvärjelsen på honom så han flög in en vägg och föll på mage.

"Ja du, Quirrell! Du är allt bra nyfiken… och korkad!" sa Sandelton med ett elakt leende. "Precis som din moster!"

"Snälla! L-låt mig gå!" bad Quirinus, som kände sig svag, yr och illamående av smärta.

"Glöm det!" sa Sandelton och slog till Quirinus i ansiktet. "En till dos av Cruciatusbesvärjelsen, och du kommer inte att orka kämpa för att ens hålla näsan ovanför vattenytan! Och även om du nu skulle ha styrka, så kommer ingen att höra på dina förtvivlade rop på hjälp, för det är folktomt!" tillade han och leendet blev elakare.

Quirinus kände hoppet sjunka. Han hade inga krafter kvar för att kunna ropa på hjälp och Sandelton verkade mena allvar.

_Jag kommer aldrig att få se min familj, Sharon och Frank igen! Jag kan inte simma och då blir det enkelt för Sandelton!_ tänkte Quirinus, och en ensam tår rann ner för kinden.

"Ja, då får vi sätta fart! Och tro mig, jag tvekar inte en sekund med att förhäxa ett vittnes minne om någon skulle se vad jag håller på med!" sa Sandelton och höjde sin trollstav. "Som jag sa tidigare, så tror jag att Harold egentligen är besviken!"

Quirinus snyftade till.

Sandelton log hånfullt och sa:

"Hälsa Lucy från mig! Cruc…"

"Expelliarmus!" skrek någon.

Sandelton slungades mot bardisken och staven flög ur handen på honom. Quirinus försökte sätta sig upp, men kroppen värkte, så han blev liggande. En massa röster hördes omkring honom.

"Han ser slutkörd ut!" sa en röst.

"Stackars pojke! Han har fått utstå mycket!" utbrast en kvinna.

"Han måste få vård!" sa en annan kvinna.

"Han ser ut att vara bara elva år!"

"Harold! Är inte den här pojken din son?" frågade en man.

"Quirinus!" utbrast en bekant röst, som lät förskräckt.

"Pappa?" viskade Quirinus förvånat och lyfte försiktigt på huvudet. Han såg sig omkring och fick till slut syn på mr Quirrell, som såg skräckslagen ut.

Quirinus försökte säga något, men han fick inte fram ett ord, så han sjönk ner mot golvet. Tårarna gjorde så att synen blev suddig för honom. Han kände hur huvudet värkte, samtidigt som någon ruskade på honom.

Quirinus funderade ett tag om det bara var inbillning, men han tyckte att han hörde en förtvivlad snyftning från personen som ruskade på honom. Sedan blev allt tyst.


	36. 36 Allt blir bra

**Kapitel 36- Allt blir bra **

Något glittrade till ovanför Quirinus. Han funderade om det var solen. Det lyste så starkt. Han blinkade till och blev alldeles förvånad. Framför honom stod Dumbledore och log vänligt.

"Trevligt att se dig", sa han vänligt.

Quirinus mindes plötsligt vad som hade hänt. Han satte sig tvärt upp, trots att huvudet och kroppen värkte lite, och utbrast:

"Professorn! Det är Sandelton som försöker skrämma iväg alla elever som är mugglarfödda! Sir! Vi måste stoppa honom!"

"Lugna dig", sa Dumbledore. "Sandelton kan inte göra någon illa."

"Men var är han då?" frågade Quirinus förvånat.

"Han ska vara på ett förhör ikväll", svarade Dumbledore lugnt och satte sig ner på en stol.

Quirinus bet sig i läppen, medan han såg sig omkring och upptäckte att han låg i sjukhusflygeln. Det hördes två röster, varav en som lät gråtfärdig, men sedan blev det knäpptyst.

"Hur länge har jag legat här" frågade Quirinus efter en liten stund.

"Fyra dagar", svarade Dumbledore. "Dina vänner kommer att bli mycket lättade", tillade han vänligt.

"Hur mår James, Lily, Sirius och Remus?" frågade Quirinus ängsligt. Han hade alldeles glömt bort dom.

"Dom mår bara bra, men dom har varit mycket oroliga, liksom mr Longbottom och miss Roberts", svarade Dumbledore.

Det blev tyst en stund. Sedan sa Quirinus:

"Vad hände egentligen? Jag menar, när vi var på den där puben, så försökte jag ropa på hjälp, men kvinnan som var där ute hörde inte..."

"Du förstår, Sandelton hade satt en formel som gjorde så att ingen kunde höra er ", sa Dumbledore. "Var inte orolig för bartendern, han mår bra", tillade han vänligt.

Quirinus drog en suck av lättnad. Men han var fortfarande fundersam.

"Vem var det som avväpnade Sandelton?" frågade han.

"Jag", sa Dumbledore. "Jag vaknade nämligen av att husalfen Pibby petade på mig och hon såg väldigt ängslig ut. När jag frågade vad som hade hänt, sa hon att hon hade sett hur du, Remus, James, Sirius och Lily hade fått känna på Benlåsningsbesvärjelsen. Jag åkte genast iväg till Trolldomsministeriet och berättade om situationen, och några i personalen ville mer än gärna hjälpa till. Vi letade genom hela Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?" undrade Quirinus.

"Ja, byn heter så", förklarade Dumbledore vänligt. "Vi trodde ett tag att vi inte skulle hitta er, när jag fick syn på James. Han, Lily, Remus och Sirius förklarade vad som hade hänt. Då var det enkelt för oss att transferera oss till puben."

Det blev tyst en stund. Några fåglar kvittrade utanför fönstret.

"Vad hände med Vol… förlåt… jag menar Ni-vet-vem?" frågade Quirinus.

"Det är bättre att du kallar honom Voldemort, Quirinus. Jag tycker att det är väldigt förvirrande annars. Om man är rädd för att säga hans namn, blir han bara otäckare."

"Ja, sir. Men vad hände?" frågade Quirinus.

"Jag har ingen aning", sa Dumbledore och sköt upp glasögonen. "Han försvann väldigt fort. Men han är väldigt envis, så han kan dyka upp. Men inte alltför snart", tillade han.

Quirinus suckade.

"Det är en sak till som jag undrar över.

"Låt höra", sa Dumbledore vänligt.

"Professor Marrigburn hatar mig, just bara för att hon hatade moster Lucy. Hur kunde hon veta att vi var släkt?" frågade Quirinus.

"Din moster var mycket godhjärtad och intelligent, och professor Marrigburn kände på sig att du är likadan. En dag gjorde Lucy något, som gjorde Marrigburn förödmjukad."

"Vad då?"

"Hon räddade henne från att falla till marken från sin kvast."

"Va?" Quirinus kunde inte tro sina öron.

"Ja… vi är alla olika, även våra tankar. Professor Marrigburn ville verkligen inte stå i skuld till din moster, men hon har arbetat av den skulden, genom att försöka stoppa Sandelton", sa Dumbledore.

Quirinus stirrade ner på sina knän, förvånad över det han hade hört. Plötsligt bröts hans tankar av rösterna han hade hört tidigare.

"Jag tror det är bäst att han får komma in nu", sa Dumbledore. Han tittade på Quirinus och tillade vänligt: "Ja, det är din pappa jag pratar om. Han har varit så orolig för dig, han har kommit hit varje dag."

Då mindes Quirinus hur han hade hört en snyftning från personen som hade ruskat på honom och nu förstod han att det var hans pappa, som hade varit ledsen. Han kände hur det sved bakom ögonlocken. Det hördes steg och mr Quirrell dök upp. Han var kritvit i ansiktet och ögonen var runda av skräck.

"Pappa?" viskade Quirinus försiktigt.

"Åh, Quirinus! Jag har varit så ängslig!" viskade mr Quirrell och satte sig på sängkanten. "Du kunde ha dött!" tillade han och ögonen fylldes av tårar, vilket fick Quirinus att känna sig illa till mods.

"Snälla pappa, gråt inte!" bad han, trots att det sved bakom ögonlocken.

"Du kunde ha dött!" upprepade mr Quirrell förtvivlat och underläppen darrade.

Han slog armarna om Quirinus och båda två lät sig höra en kvävd snyftning. Quirinus lät tårarna rinna nerför kinderna. Allt som hade hänt i Hogsmeade kändes som en hemsk mardröm.

"Jag är så ledsen, pappa!" viskade Quirinus efter ett par minuter. "J-jag kan förstå att du är besviken på mig! Jag är inte tillräckligt modig, så jag passar inte i Gryffindor!" tillade han och svalde hårt. Han sneglade på Dumbledore, som log medlidsamt.

"Men snälla Quirinus! Vem har sagt det?" frågade mr Quirrell och kollade på Quirinus med ett förvånat ansiktsuttryck, medan tårarna rann nerför hans kinder.

Quirinus tvekade, innan han viskade:

"Sandelton." Det blev en spänd tystnad.

"Jag tror att ni två har en hel del saker att prata om", sa Dumbledore vänligt och reste sig upp.

"Det har vi", sa mr Quirrell.

Dumbledore log och gick sedan ut ur sjukhusflygeln. När dom hade blivit ensamma, tog Quirinus mod till sig och berättade vad som hade hänt den där kvällen. Han berättade även om händelsen i sjön efter påsklovet.

"… och när Sandelton talade om att du egentligen var besviken, tänkte jag faktiskt samma sak!" avslutade Quirinus och stirrade ner i golvet, medan han kände en gråtklump i halsen.

"Jag är inte alls besviken på dig!" sa mr Quirrell och höll Quirinus ansikte mellan sina händer. "Jag tycker att du har varit modig! Du försökte rädda Sharon, och du hjälpte även den där pojken Fowler och båda två är mugglarfödda! Så Sandelton har fel! Jag har ju själv sagt att jag är stolt för att du kom in i Ravenclaw. Du är unik! Det vet du!" tillade han.

Quirinus nickade, medan det sved bakom ögonlocken igen. Det blev tyst en stund.

"Jag märker att jag inte har varit riktigt ärlig mot dig", sa mr Quirrell och såg lite skamsen ut.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Quirinus förvånat.

"Jag har ju sagt att alla i min släkt har blivit placerade i Gryffindor. Men hatten hade inte tänkt placera mig i Gryffindor", förklarade mr Quirrell. "Den hade faktiskt tänkt placera mig i Ravenclaw."

Quirinus mindes plötsligt vad han hade sagt till Frank före påsklovet.

"Åh, pappa! Då är jag som du! Ibland i alla fall! " sa han och kände sig varm inombords.

"Ja, det är du. Du är modig, varmhjärtad och intelligent. Precis som jag… och Lucy", sa mr Quirrell och log för första gången på hela stunden. "När din mamma och jag gick sjätte året, såg vi när Marrigburn föll av sin kvast, och Lucy var verkligen modig när hon räddade henne", tillade han.

Quirinus kramade honom hårt och grät av lättnad, men han kände även att han saknade moster Lucy. Mr Quirrell strök honom försiktigt över håret. Efter en stund reste han sig upp och sa:

"Det är bäst att jag går nu. Jag måste meddela din mamma att du mår bra. Och du måste vila dig ett tag."

"Vad ska hända med Sandelton?" frågade Quirinus.

"Jag vet inte. Han försökte faktiskt döda dig, så han kommer att bli dömd för mordförsök och för att ha försökt skada mugglarfödda elever", sa mr Quirrell och bet sig i läppen.

Quirinus strök undan tårarna. Sedan frågade han:

"Kommer du tillbaka ikväll?" Han ville inte säga hej då så snabbt.

"Jag är ledsen, Quirinus, men jag måste infinna mig vid Sandeltons förhör. Det förstår du väl", sa mr Quirrell (Quirinus kände hur han blev lite besviken, men han nickade stumt). "Men i sommar ska du få komma hem, ett tag åtminstone. Frank kommer att förklara för dig", tillade han och log vänligt. Han gav Quirinus en kram innan han gick.

**xxx**

Följande dag kom Frank och Sharon på besök.

"Jag är verkligen glad över att se er", sa Quirinus och satte sig upp.

"Vi har varit så oroliga!" sa Sharon.

"Hela skolan pratar om det. James, Lily, Remus och Sirius har också förklarat", sa Frank. "Vad hände på den där puben egentligen?" tillade han.

Quirinus berättade om allt som hade hänt (utom om samtalet med Lily) och även om samtalet med Dumbledore och mr Quirrell. När han berättade vad Sandelton hade tänkt göra med honom, slog Sharon händerna för munnen och utstötte ett halvkvävt skrik.

"Det innebär att Mörkrets Herre är försvunnen", sa Frank när Quirinus hade avslutat sin berättelse. "Jag undrar var han gömmer sig."

"Jag vet inte", sa Quirinus och slog armarna om benen.

"En sak är då säker, och det är att du var modig!" sa Sharon med ett brett leende. Hon gav Quirinus en kram innan hon gick ut ur sjukhusflygeln. Det blev tyst en stund.

"Lily sa att hon hade pratat med dig innan allt hände", sa Frank.

Quirinus, som kände att han fortfarande rodnade efter Sharons kram, harklade sig och berättade om samtalet, som slutade i ett gräl.

"Jag sa ju att hon var kär i dig!" sa Frank triumferande.

"Jag hoppas hon kommer att förstå mig, nu när vi hjälpte varandra", sa Quirinus och suckade.

"Vi får hoppas det. Ja! Jag måste säga det innan jag glömmer bort det!" utbrast Frank. "Min mamma säger att du kan komma hem till oss under sommaren, när din faster och hennes söner kommer tänkte jag. Min pappa har pratat med din, och han tycker att det lät som en bra idé. Du slipper då bli retad", tillade han.

"Det låter ju toppen", sa Quirinus och log.

**xxx**

Efter en sista undersökning följande kväll, gick Quirinus ensam ner till stora salen för att vara med på avslutningsfesten. Utanför salen stötte han på Lily. Det såg ut som att hon hade väntat på honom. Hon såg ganska sammanbiten ut.

"Hej", sa Quirinus försiktigt.

"Hej", sa Lily och skrapade med foten i marken. Hon bet sig i läppen innan hon tillade: "Jag är ledsen för att jag var otrevlig mot dig. Jag har pratat med Frank och han sa att även om din morfar var trollkarl, så skulle du ändå inte ha fördomar mot mugglarfödda."

"Det var ju bra", mumlade Quirinus.

"Jag talade även om för James att jag hade tagit manteln när han inte såg det", sa Lily.

Quirinus tittade på henne.

"Vad sa han då?"

"Han blev inte ens sur", sa Lily och suckade av lättnad.

"Han är faktiskt hygglig", sa Quirinus och log. "Ge honom en chans!"

Lily log lite.

"Jodå. När det blir dags, men det blir inte än", sa hon. "Lova att du inte säger något till honom, om det jag sa till dig!"

"Jag lovar", sa Quirinus. "Men du måste lova mig att du inte ljuger för mig igen", tillade han.

Lily nickade och sedan gick dom in i salen.

**xxx**

Efter att ha fått veta sina betyg (Quirinus blev förvånad över att han hade fått högsta betyget i Försvar Mot Svartkonster. Han hade även fått högsta betyget i alla dom andra ämnena) var det dags att åka hem. Eleverna var betydligt mer avslappnade än innan examensproven.

Quirinus hade bara blivit besviken över att Marrigburn skulle stanna kvar på skolan, men man kunde inte få som man ville.

"Vi kommer aldrig att hitta någon kupé!" suckade Frank.

"Där finns en", sa Quirinus och skulle just kliva in, när han fick syn på Snape, som satt där med sina vänner.

"Vi går någon annanstans", muttrade Frank.

"Bra idé", mumlade Quirinus, som inte hade någon större lust att stöta på Snape. Just nu ville han ha en trevlig hemfärd.

Quirinus fick syn på en kupé, där en enda person satt.

"Det är den enda som finns", sa han och började gå dit.

Frank nickade och dom gick in. Quirinus kände att han blev förvånad när han såg flickan som han hade hjälpt innan påsklovet.

"Hej Frank!" sa hon och log strålande.

"Hej", sa Frank glatt och rodnade lite. Han vände sig till Quirinus och tillade: "Ja, det här är Alice. Vi pratade lite med varandra medan du låg på sjukhusflygeln! Och Alice, det här är Quirinus!"

"Trevligt att träffas", sa Quirinus och skakade hand med henne.

"Detsamma", sa Alice och log.

Frank satte sig bredvid henne. Quirinus log och satte sig mittemot dom, medan han strök Henry över vingen. Han såg på ett pergamentstycke som Sharon hade gett honom innan hon hade gått iväg med Sarah till en kupé. Det var hennes adress och Quirinus kände sig glad över att hon ville brevväxla med honom. Han suckade nöjt och kollade ut genom fönstret. Hogwarts försvann bakom bergen och det skulle dröja två månader innan han skulle få vara tillbaka, nog för att han hade saknat sin familj.

Det skulle även dröja två år innan han kunde bjuda ut Sharon, eftersom att det bara var elever från tredje årskursen och uppåt som fick besöka Hogsmeade. Kanske fler. Men han hade lovat sig själv att berätta sina känslor för Sharon, förr eller senare.

_Huvudsaken är ju at vi kan brevväxla med varandra i sommar! Och nu i sommar slipper jag Mike, Nigel och Gary för första gången, _tänkte Quirinus och log.

Han hade verkligen blivit glad över att Frank hade bjudit hem honom under sommaren. Han kom plötsligt att tänka på att Jill kunde komma tidigare än det var tänkt.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade Frank plötsligt.

"Jag tänker på hur det kommer att bli i sommar. Jag tänkte, ifall mina kusiner skulle komma tidigare än vad det är tänkt", svarade Quirinus och kom att tänka på att omyndiga trollkarlar inte fick trolla utanför skolan.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Alice och Frank i kör.

"Jo, Mike, Gary och Nigel vet inte om att vi inte får trolla utanför skolan", sa Quirinus och log. "Jag ska ha väldigt roligt med dom ifall dom skulle komma tidigare."

Frank verkade förstå för han brast i skratt. Quirinus lutade sig tillbaka och kände sig gladare än han någonsin gjort tidigare.


	37. 37 Den första kyssen

**Nu flyttar vi fram berättelsen, och då har Quirinus blivit vuxen, liksom Marodörerna. Jag vet inte när Nevilles föräldrar hamnade på sjukhuset, men jag antar i alla fall att det var samma år som Lily och James dog.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kapitel 37- Den första kyssen**

**1981**

Det drog nästan iskallt på Sankt Mungos sjukhus. Quirinus kände tårarna bränna bakom ögonlocken medan han gick mot den slutna avdelningen. Han kunde inte riktigt förstå att det var sant. Att Frank och Alice hade blivit sinnessjuka på grund av att Cruciatusbesvärjelsen hade utförts för många gånger på dom. Men två kvällar tidigare hade ingen mindre än professor Dumbledore kommit hem till honom och förklarat allt så skonsamt som möjligt. Quirinus kände sig rasande på Bellatrix som hade använt formeln. Även Lestrange och hans bror hade varit inblandade i dådet. Det fanns ännu en man inblandad, som Quirinus inte visste namnet på. Han ökade hastigt stegen.

En boterska log vänligt medan hon låste upp dörrarna till avdelningen. Quirinus lyckades pressa fram ett tacksamt leende, fast han kände att han kunde brista i gråt när som helst. Han såg sig omkring i rummet och fick syn på Frank och Alice, som båda stirrade upp i taket. Quirinus gick fram mot Franks säng och kramade hans hand innan han viskade:

"Frank? Hör du mig? Det är jag, Quirinus. Känner du ens igen mig?"

Frank kollade på honom, men det syntes tydligt att han var frånvarande. Dom blågröna ögonen hade förlorat sin glans och ansiktet var blekt. Håret verkade stripigt. Frank gjorde en skygg rörelse mot Quirinus innan han stirrade upp i taket och nynnade för sig själv. Quirinus, som kände en gråtklump i halsen, kollade på Alice. Hon såg inte ut att vara rund och rosig om kinderna längre, hon såg tvärtom ganska mager ut och blicken var alldeles tom.

"Varför måste ert liv sluta så här?" viskade Quirinus förtvivlat. Han sjönk ner på knä och begravde ansiktet i armarna, medan tårarna rann nerför kinderna.

Det hördes plötsligt steg. Quirinus strök undan tårarna och kollade upp. Han kände genast igen kvinnan som kom fram emot honom. Det var mrs Longbottom, Franks mamma, som Quirinus hade fått träffa på sommarloven. Hon hade ett mycket respektingivande utseende, och hennes gråa hår, som Quirinus mindes hade varit blont, var uppsatt i en elegant knut. Quirinus kände hur det värkte i hjärtat när han fick syn på Neville, Franks och Alices ende son. Han hade Franks blågröna ögon, och Alices mörkblonda hår och runda ansikte.

"Jag visste inte att du skulle vara här", sa mrs Longbottom vänligt medan hon satte sig ner på en stol med Neville i famnen.

"Nej", mumlade Quirinus och reste sig upp. "Dumbledore förklarade allt för mig i onsdags, så jag tänkte att jag skulle hälsa på", tillade han.

Mrs Longbottom log vänligt och kollade sedan på Alice, som såg sig omkring. Neville såg först på Frank, sedan på Alice och till sist kastade han en blick på Quirinus, som kände hur strupen snördes samman.

"Skulle du vilja hålla honom?" frågade mrs Longbottom. "Jag tror han skulle gilla det", tillade hon vänligt.

"En… en liten stund", viskade Quirinus och satte sig ner på Franks säng. Han höll fast Neville i ett säkert grepp och strök honom försiktigt över hjässan. Neville kollade på honom och gurglade lite, innan han grep tag i kragen på Quirinus tröja.

"Du är väldigt söt, ska du veta", viskade Quirinus medan ögonen fylldes av tårar. "Och du kommer att bli lika duktig som din pappa, och mamma förstås. Din pappa och jag var mycket bra vänner på Hogwarts." Han kände hur han fick en gråtklump i halsen.

Neville sträckte på handen och grep tag i hans hår. Efter en lång stund reste sig mrs Longbottom upp och sa:

"Vi måste tyvärr åka hem. Min man har varit lite krasslig, så jag måste hjälpa honom."

"Jag förstår", viskade Quirinus och räckte över Neville till henne. Neville lutade sig mot sin farmors axel.

"En sak ska du veta, Quirinus. Du är välkommen till oss, när helst du vill", sa mrs Longbottom.

"Jag ska försöka", sa Quirinus och svalde hårt. Mrs Longbottom log vänligt, innan hon sa adjö till honom, Frank och Alice.

**xxx**

Två timmar senare stod Quirinus i hallen och lyssnade till sina föräldrars röster från köket. Han kände sig helt utmattad efter besöket. Allt kändes konstigt. Dörren till köket öppnades och mr Quirrell steg ut och såg hastigt på Quirinus. Hans varma, förstående blick var fylld av medlidande. Dom stod tysta en stund.

"Jag kan förstå att det var svårt", sa mr Quirrell efter en stund.

Quirinus nickade och plötsligt rann tårarna nerför kinderna.

"Kom, så går vi till vardagsrummet", sa mr Quirrell och tog tag i Quirinus arm.

När dom kom in i vardagsrummet, slog sig Quirinus ner i soffan. Han kände sig konstigt nog illamående, så han lutade sig bakåt. En sval hand sattes på hans panna och Quirinus såg in i mrs Quirrells klarblåa ögon. Hon såg orolig ut och viskade:

"Du är alldeles blek och varm!"

"Allt känns så konstigt", viskade Quirinus och kramade hennes hand.

"Det förstår vi mycket väl", sa mr Quirrell vänligt och satte en hand på Quirinus axel. Det blev tyst en stund.

"Jag tror att jag åker över till Claire och John en stund", sa mrs Quirrell försiktigt, "så får ni två prata ifred."

Quirinus gav henne en kram innan hon gick. Han slöt ögonen en stund för att illamåendet skulle försvinna, men det hjälpte inte så mycket. Mr Quirrell drog fram sin trollstav och två koppar med te dök upp på bordet. Quirinus tog tacksamt emot en kopp och drack lite ut av teet.

"Jag tror att jag för otur med mig!" viskade han efter en stund och grät på nytt.

"Vad menar du?" frågade mr Quirrell förvånat.

"Alla som står mig närmast lämnar mig! Morfar! Moster Lucy! Och nu känner Frank inte igen mig, eller sin egen son!" sa Quirinus, medan tårarna rann nerför kinderna.

"Lyssna nu på mig. Det är inte ditt fel. Din morfar var mycket sjuk och gammal. Lucy var också väldigt sjuk. Och vad Frank och hans fru beträffar, så var det fyra dödsätare som orsakade det som hände", sa mr Quirrell tröstande.

Quirinus lutade sig mot hans axel och grät tyst, innan han viskade:

"D-det känns bara konstigt! Och Neville är knappt ett år!"

Det blev tyst en stund. Ett par fåglar kvittrade utanför fönstret.

"Jag kan förstå att du kanske känner dig skyldig just nu", sa mr Quirrell efter en stund. "Jag kände också så när din farmor och farfar gick bort. Men du ska veta, att även om Frank inte känner igen dig, så är han din vän. Han kommer alltid att vara din vän", tillade han vänligt.

"Du har väl rätt", mumlade Quirinus och tog en klunk av sitt te. Det värmde skönt, men gråtklumpen ville inte försvinna. Han kände sig konstig till mods.

"Dessutom finns ju Sharon kvar."

"Vad menar du?" frågade Quirinus.

"Jag menar att Sharon finns hos dig", sa mr Quirrell vänligt. "Hon har varit din vän, hon också, och som jag kan förstå av det professor Dumbledore sa, så var hon också ganska god vän med Frank. Så hon vill nog gärna veta."

Quirinus bet sig i läppen när han tänkte på att Sharon också hade fått veta vad som hade hänt. Han beslöt sig för besöka henne senare under veckan.

"Jag föreslår att du åker över till henne någon dag. Ikväll tycker jag att det är bäst att du vilar", sa mr Quirrell.

"Jag har också tänkt så." Quirinus ställde ifrån sig koppen och strök undan tårarna.

"Dessutom så har ju du och Sharon kommit bra överens, vad jag kan förstå", sa mr Quirrell och log lite.

Quirinus bet sig lätt i tungan när han tänkte på sitt första år på Hogwarts.

"Nja, inte helt riktigt", sa han och stirrade på sina knän. "Förlåt, pappa, men jag har inte varit helt ärlig!" Han bet sig hårt i läppen, men han kände att det var bättre att berätta sanningen.

"Om du berättar för mig, så kommer det att kännas bättre", sa mr Quirrell vänligt.

Quirinus suckade djupt och berättade motvilligt vad som hade hänt under flygövningen, och hur arg han hade blivit på James efteråt.

"… sedan efter att jag hade slagit till honom gick jag iväg för att få vara ifred. När jag skulle gå till sjukhusflygeln, såg jag att Sharon pratade med James. Då tänkte jag att hon kanske föredrog James framför mig. Då… då var jag ganska bitter på henne!" avslutade Quirinus efter några minuter.

Mr Quirrell bet sig i läppen.

"Slog du verkligen till en … tredjeårselev?" frågade han förvånat.

Quirinus suckade och sa:

"Ja. Jag ville inte tala om det för dig för jag visste att du skulle bli arg. Jag förmodar att du är det nu, men det kan inte hjälpas."

Men till hans stora förvåning började mr Quirrell skratta.

"Jag kan inte fatta det!" sa han genom skrattsalvorna. "Det var Potters pojke du slog till!"

"Känner du James familj?" frågade Quirinus, fortfarande förvånad över sin pappas reaktion.

"Jodå. Jag gick i samma årskurs som hans pappa. Och han var bra kaxig!" sa mr Quirrell. Han kippade efter andan innan han fortsatte: "Jamie, som James pappa heter, var allt bra kaxig, och en dag blev jag så arg så jag slog till honom!"

Quirinus kunde inte låta bli utan brast i skratt.

"Men varför?" frågade han efter ett tag.

"Han påstod att jag inte vågade prata med din mamma, då blev jag vansinnig!" svarade mr Quirrell.

Quirinus gav honom en kram och sa:

"Vi är väldigt lika egentligen!"

"Ja då, på sätt och vis", sa mr Quirrell vänligt och log. Quirinus log lite. Det kändes redan lite bättre.

"Tack pappa, för… för att du finns! Både du och mamma har hjälpt mig, sen moster Lucy gick bort!" sa Quirinus, som kände hur tårarna rann nerför kinderna igen.

"Du vet att både jag och Veronica vill hjälpa dig", sa mr Quirrell och strök undan tårarna från Quirinus kinder med en näsduk. "Och jag lovar, ja jag lovar, att vad som än händer, så kommer vi att hjälpa dig. Jag kommer att finnas för dig, om det blir problem! Och jag är stolt över dig på många sätt, trots våra gräl, som vi har haft", tillade han.

Quirinus kunde inte låta bli att skratta genom tårarna när han tänkte på att dom hade grälat ibland.

"Ja, vi har verkligen grälat, men jag älskar dig ändå. Och mamma", sa han och log.

**xxx**

Men följande dag log Quirinus inte så mycket. Han stod framför Sharons hus och han visste inte vad han skulle säga till Sharon om besöket. Han visste inte heller hur han skulle förklara det så skonsamt som möjligt.

_Jag måste berätta det på något sätt, hur svårt det än är! _tänkte Quirinus olyckligt.

Han drog ett djupt andetag och knackade på dörren. Det hördes steg och i nästa sekund stod Sharon i dörröppningen. Hon såg alldeles gråtfärdig ut och ögonen var rödkantade av gråt.

"Hej Sharon", mumlade Quirinus. "Kan… kan jag komma in?"

Sharon bet sig i läppen och nickade sedan. Quirinus steg försiktigt in. Han tvekade en stund innan han sa:

"Ja, jag vet du tycker att det är konstigt att jag bara kommer såhär utan ha sagt något tidigare, men… jag tänkte att… vi kanske kunde prata om det som har hänt."

"Jag hade faktiskt också tänkt att det vore bäst så!" viskade Sharon. "Vi… v-vi kunde kanske gå till vardagsrummet", tillade hon.

Quirinus följde med henne in i vardagsrummet. Dom satte sig ner i soffan och det blev tyst en stund. Allt som hördes var Sharons skälvande suckar.

"Åh, Quirinus! J-j-jag kan i-inte förstå att det finns så grymma människor!" viskade Sharon efter en stund, och tårarna rann nerför hennes kinder.

"Jag kan inte heller fatta det", sa Quirinus, som kände sig illa till mods och satte en hand på Sharons axel. Sharon begravde ansiktet i händerna och grät. Quirinus letade fram en näsduk och räckte den till henne.

"Var du och hälsade på dom?" frågade Sharon efter en stund. Quirinus nickade.

"Det var nästan obehagligt", svarade han och berättade vad som hade hänt.

När han var klar, snyftade Sharon till innan hon sa:

"Jag kan verkligen inte förstå det. Varför kunde inte dödsätarna lämna dom ifred? Och Neville som bara är elva månader!"

"Det var precis det jag tänkte", sa Quirinus och svalde hårt. Han kände sig nästan utmattad, men på samma gång lättad över att han hade fått berätta allt.

"Jag vill bara inte tro det!" viskade Sharon. Quirinus strök henne försiktigt över ryggen. Det blev nästan obehagligt tyst.

"Jag vill inte heller tro det", sa Quirinus efter en stund. "Men nu får vi försöka hjälpa varandra. Jag menar, livet kommer att gå vidare, hur jobbigt det än är!" tillade han.

"Du har väl rätt", sa Sharon.

Innan någon av dom hann säga något, slog hon armarna om Quirinus hals och gav honom en kyss på munnen. Hon släppte sedan taget och stirrade på honom.

"Sharon?!" utbrast Quirinus förvånat och satte en hand mot munnen.

"J-jag vet!" viskade Sharon förfärat. "Jag vet att du tyckte det var konstigt, men jag har hållit det hemligt för mig själv, och dig, i så många år! För många år till och med!" tillade hon.

Det blev återigen tyst.

"Vad är det du har hållit hemligt?" frågade Quirinus, som fortfarande kände sig förvånad.

"Jag…jag tycker om dig! Mer än som en vän! Jag kände faktiskt hur det pirrade i magen när jag såg dig på tåget, när vi skulle börja vårt första år på Hogwarts. Men du verkade så upptagen, så jag ville inte störa dig", viskade Sharon.

Quirinus stirrade på henne, förvånad över det han hade hört. Han hade verkligt försökt tala om sina känslor för henne under åren dom hade gått på Hogwarts, men han hade aldrig vågat. Trots det, älskade han henne nu också.

"Jag älskar dig!" sa Sharon efter en stund. "Jag försökte förklara det i brevet jag skrev åt dig under det första jullovet. Förstod du inte det?!"

Quirinus kom plötsligt ihåg det anonyma brevet som han hade fått och nu föll allting på plats.

"Det var alltså du som skrev att du inte ville vara osams med mig", viskade han.

Sharon nickade.

"Åh Sharon! Jag… jag… jag vet inte vad jag ska säga!" sa Quirinus, som kände hur hjärtat slog. "Jag… jag har faktiskt älskat dig också, sen jag såg dig innan sorteringen. Och… och jag älskar dig nu också! Men jag visste aldrig hur jag skulle säga det!" tillade han. Sharon log lite genom tårarna.

"Jag visste inte heller hur jag skulle tala om det", viskade hon. Dom tittade på varandra under tystnad. Sedan slog Sharon armarna om Quirinus, som kände sig varm inombords.

"N-när Sandelton skickade iväg dig mot sjön den d-där gången, s-s-så trodde jag att jag aldrig skulle få se dig igen!" viskade hon efter en stund. "Jag blev livrädd när du föll i sjön, och inte kunde ta dig in till land. Jag såg hur du sjönk igen innan Sandelton förhäxade mig och Frank. Åh, jag minns allt som om det hade hänt igår!" tillade hon.

Quirinus kunde höra att hon grät igen. Han strök henne försiktigt över håret, medan alla hemska minnen dök upp som skarpa bilder i hans huvud, som fotografier. Han kände hur han ryste till, när han tänkte på den där kvällen då han hade varit tvungen att stå öga mot öga med Voldemort. Han mindes även vad Sandelton hade tänkt göra med honom.

"Vill du veta en sak Sharon? Jag tänkte på att jag aldrig skulle få se dig mer, om Sandelton hade slängt mig i vattnet", sa Quirinus efter en stund. Sharon såg på honom med tårfyllda ögon och gav ifrån sig ett svagt kvidande. Det blev återigen tyst.

"Huvudsaken är ju att vi har varandra", sa Sharon efter några minuters tystnad. "Ja, det har vi", sa Quirinus och höll Sharons ansikte mellan sina händer. Han kände sig varm inombords.

"Vi måste kunna hjälpa varandra, och vara ärliga mot varandra", tillade han och kysste henne på munnen. Hon log lite grann efteråt.

"Ja, jag tror att Frank och Alice vill att vi ska gå vidare", sa hon. Quirinus nickade.

"Och nu när du säger att vi ska vara ärliga, kan du väl tala om vad Lily ville dig den där kvällen, då ni såg Mörkrets Herre!" sa Sharon. "Hon berättade att ni hade pratat med varandra."

Quirinus tvekade en stund, innan han berättade allt. Det spelade ingen roll nu, eftersom att Lily och James hade gift sig två år tidigare.

"Det var ju tur att hon förstod dig", sa Sharon, när Quirinus hade berättat klart. Hon såg inte ett dugg arg ut.

"Ja det var tur", sa Quirinus som kände sig lättad över Sharons reaktion. Han drog henne intill sig och tillade: "Jag tror att du hade passat bra i Hufflepuff! Du har alltid varit så omtänksam!"

Sharon skrattade till.

"Hatten hade faktiskt tänkt placera mig i Hufflepuff", sa hon.

"Precis som med min moster Lucy", sa Quirinus, och kände både värme och saknad inom sig. Sharon log vänligt och gav honom en kram.

**xxx**

Några månader senare bestämde Quirinus och Sharon att dom skulle flytta ihop. Med hjälp av mr och mrs Quirrell, som båda gillade Sharon väldigt mycket, hade dom funnit ett hus. Även Sharons föräldrar (Quirinus kände att han gillade dom) hade hjälpt till.

Huset var mycket vackert och stort. Quirinus såg ut genom fönstret en kväll, medan han satt i soffan och höll en arm om Sharon, som hade lutat huvudet mot hans egen axel och somnat. Stjärnorna gnistrade starkt i den mörka kvällen. Han kollade på klockan som han hade fått från Joe samma år som han skulle börja första året på Hogwarts.

För att inte väcka Sharon, lirkade Quirinus av den från handleden så försiktigt han kunde och kramade den sedan hårt i sin hand. Han mindes tydligt att Joe hade skrivit att klockan var en lyckobringare och den hade verkligen fört tur med sig, det hade den verkligen. Quirinus kollade ut genom fönstret igen och viskade:

"Tack morfar och moster Lucy! Ni har verkligen hjälpt mig. Även ni inte har funnits hos mig, så har ni hjälpt mig, på sätt och vis!"

Han log lite för sig själv innan han satte på sig klockan och lade båda armarna om Sharon, som vaknade och log försiktigt mot honom, medan dom svarta opalögonen gnistrade vänligt. Hennes guldblonda hår föll ner över halva ansiktet.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade hon.

"På moster Lucy och min morfar. Dom har hjälpt mig, på ett sätt. Jag hade aldrig vågat tala om mina känslor för dig, om det inte hade varit för dom. Jag kan känna deras närvaro, på sätt och vis", svarade Quirinus och strök försiktigt undan håret från Sharons ansikte.

"Du har rätt. Dom människor som vi har älskat så, som har gått bort, lämnar inte platsen för gott. Deras andar finns och dom har alltid en plats i våra hjärtan", sa Sharon och log.

Quirinus log tillbaka och gav henne en puss på munnen, medan fåglarna kvittrade glatt i den mörka natten.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Så fick Quirinus och Sharon varandra till slut! :D Detta var sista kapitlet, men en epilog kommer så småningom.**


	38. EPILOG

**Här kan det vara superbra att ha näsdukar till hands.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**EPILOG**

**Sex år senare**

Junisolen värmde skönt. Quirinus stod på balkongen och betraktade ängen som låg en bit bort från huset. Han kände vinden blåsa i håret och han såg även några barn som lekte på blomsterängen. Allt kändes otroligt. Han kunde inte förstå att han skulle få jobba på Hogwarts om två månader, som lärare i Försvar Mot Svartkonster, och nu kunde väl inget hända, när Voldemort var borta. Quirinus kände plötsligt ett par armar omkring sin midja. Han vred försiktigt på huvudet och log när han fick syn Sharon som log vänligt. Hennes hår lyste och hon hade en busaktig glimt i ögat.

"Du har verkligen ett speciellt sätt att överraska folk!" sa Quirinus glatt och gav henne kyss på kinden.

"Och du har ett speciellt sätt att reagera på", sa Sharon med ett brett leende. "Det var så tyst i huset, så jag letade efter dig, och det här är det enda stället du går på när du har saker att fundera på", tillade hon och lutade huvudet mot hans axel.

Dom stod tysta en stund. Barnens glada rop var det enda som hördes, liksom fåglarnas kvitter och vindens sus.

"Vad funderade du på?" frågade Sharon efter en stund.

"Jag tänker bara på hur det kommer att bli om två månader. När jag börjar jobba på Hogwarts", svarade Quirinus och lade ena armen om Sharons axlar.

"Jag är säker på att det kommer att gå bra. Tänk va! Du fick jobbet som lärare i Försvar Mot Svartkonster. Jag är faktiskt glad för din skull", sa Sharon. "Fast du kommer ju inte att få träffa Neville, eller Harry", tillade hon och lät plötsligt dyster.

Quirinus kände sig också dyster. Han ville inte tro att James och Lily hade blivit dödade av Voldemort. Det var bara deras son, Harry, som var en dag yngre än Neville, som hade klarat sig. Quirinus hade aldrig träffat honom, men han visste att Harry bodde hos Lilys syster och hennes familj. Han suckade djupt.

"Du slipper i alla fall Marrigburn", sa Sharon, förmodligen för att byta ämne.

Quirinus kunde inte låta bli att le och sa:

"Ja, det är ju en höjdpunkt."

Han slog armarna om Sharon. Plötsligt hördes ljud från nedervåningen.

"Vi går ner och kollar", mumlade Quirinus och drog fram trollstaven.

Sharon drog fram sin trollstav och dom gick försiktigt ner för trapporna. Men Quirinus drog en djup suck av lättnad och log, när han fick syn på David, som hade lite aska över sig, i vardagsrummet. David, som hade blivit lite längre än Quirinus, hade gått ut sjunde året på Hogwarts.

"David! Det var en trevlig överraskning!" sa Quirinus glatt och ställde sig på tå för att ge sin lillebror en kram. Men han kände att leendet sakta dog bort när han såg Davids bekymrade blick. Sharon såg orolig ut.

"Är det något som har hänt?" frågade Quirinus, som kände sig lite orolig.

"Det är pappa. Som du kanske vet har han haft influensa. Vi trodde att han skulle bli bra efter ett par veckor, men han har blivit sämre", svarade David och såg ännu mer bekymrad ut.

Quirinus kände hur han blev stel av skräck. Han visste att mr Quirrell hade blivit sjuk för fem veckor sen, men en botare och en mugglarläkare hade sagt att han skulle bli frisk om han höll sig inomhus och tog rätt elixir. Varför hade han blivit sämre?

"Han var vaken innan jag kom hit", sa David. "Men… mamma vill gärna att du kommer hem", tillade han.

"Åk du", sa Sharon innan Quirinus hann säga något. "Din pappa behöver dig mer än vad jag gör just nu."

Quirinus log ett tacksamt leende mot henne, innan han följde med David till eldstaden.

**xxx**

Inom fem sekunder stod han i vardagsrummet i sitt barndomshem. Han drog fram trollstaven och mumlade:

"Renskrubba!"

All aska han hade på sig försvann.

"Tack och lov att ni kommer nu!" sa en röst.

Quirinus lade trollstaven på bordet och fick syn på mrs Quirrell. Hon såg blek ut och hennes ögon var rödkantade.

"Hur mår pappa?" frågade Quirinus efter att han hade gett henne en kram.

"Febern är mycket hög. Han har dessutom frågat efter dig", svarade mrs Quirrell. "Claire och John sitter hos honom just nu. Jag begriper verkligen inte varför han inte mår bättre. Vi gav ju honom rätt elixir och han har hållit sig inomhus", tillade hon.

Quirinus kände sig iskall inombords, medan han och David följde med mrs Quirrell upp till sovrummet. Mr Quirrell låg i sin säng med slutna ögon, medan han höll sin vänstra hand över hjärtat. Lyckligtvis andades han. Men han var förändrad. Det mörkbruna håret var stripigt och glanslöst och han var ovanligt mager. Dessutom var han kritvit i ansiktet.

Claire kom fram emot Quirinus och gav honom en kram innan hon viskade:

"Han somnade just som David åkte iväg till dig. Vi bad en botare komma hit igår, men han tror att pappa klarar sig. Fast både John och jag tvivlar."

"Men pappa är ju inte så gammal! Han måste bli frisk!" sa Quirinus som kände rädslan inom sig. Han satte sig ner på en stol bredvid mr Quirrell och tog hans hand.

John ställde sig bredvid Claire, vars underläpp darrade lite. Mr Quirrell rörde lite på sig och slog upp ögonen, som verkade dimmiga och tomma. Mrs Quirrell satte en hand på hans panna och viskade:

"Harold. Bli inte förskräckt nu, du är i trygghet. Quirinus är här nu!"

Mr Quirrell såg på Quirinus och log lite grann. Quirinus kunde inte låt bli att le tillbaka, trots att han kände sig ängslig. Han satte en hand på mr Quirrells panna och han blev ännu mer ängslig när han kände hettan.

"Jag undrade just om du skulle komma", sa mr Quirrell vänligt och tog ett hårt tag om Quirinus hand. "Det är något som jag vill säga dig…" Han avbröt sig och började hosta.

Quirinus tog vattenglaset som stod på sängbordet och satte det mot mr Quirrells mun. Hostandet upphörde medan han drack vattnet.

"Hur mår du, pappa?" frågade Quirinus försiktigt, medan han ställde undan glaset.

"Jag känner mig… trött", svarade mr Quirrell. "Febern vill inte försvinna. Men jag tror att jag kommer att bli frisk."

"Vet du inte säkert?" frågade David.

Quirinus kände sig ännu mer orolig. Det var inte det svaret han hade väntat sig. Det blev en besvärad tystnad.

"Men en sak ska ni veta", sa mr Quirrell plötsligt, "jag älskar er allihop. Claire, du ska veta att jag har alltid trott att farmor och farfar skulle ha varit stolta över dig. John, jag är glad över att du finns för Claire. Jag är glad över att få dig till svärson."

Quirinus kunde se att John rodnade lite. Han kramade sin pappas hand hårt, samtidigt som han försökte skaka av sig oron. Mr Quirrell vände sig mot David och sa:

"Du är mycket modig och duktig. Jag är glad över att hatten placerade dig i Gryffindor." Han sträckte på ena handen mot mrs Quirrell, som såg sammanbiten ut. "Veronica, jag skulle vilja be dig om en tjänst. Ni andra behöver inte gå ut ur rummet men vi två måste få prata ifred", tillade han.

Quirinus släppte mr Quirrells hand och gick bort mot dörren. Mr Quirrell log ett tacksamt leende mot honom och drog mrs Quirrell intill sig och viskade något i hennes öra. Quirinus kände sig illa till mods när han såg hennes förtvivlade min.

"Är det sant?" frågade mrs Quirrell, och Quirinus kände att han bara ville slå armarna om henne.

Mr Quirrell nickade och sedan gav han henne en puss på kinden. Det blev tyst en stund.

"Nu tror jag att ni andra får gå. Jag vill gärna prata med Quirinus… i enrum, om det går bra", sa mr Quirrell.

Mrs Quirrell nickade och gav honom en puss på munnen. Hon gav Quirinus en kram innan hon tog med sig Claire, John och David ut ur sovrummet. Quirinus satte sig ner på stolen igen och tog mr Quirrells hand i sin, medan han hörde steg nerför trappan. Han tog en handduk med kallt vatten och baddade mr Quirrells panna för att få ner febern.

"Det är några saker jag vill tala med dig om", sa mr Quirrell efter en stund.

"Jag lyssnar", viskade Quirinus och kramade hans hand.

"Jag vill att du är försiktig när du jobbar på Hogwarts. Bara för att Mörkrets herre är borta, så kan ämnet vara farligt. När jag gick på Hogwarts, kom en ny lärare varje år. Snälla var försiktig ", sa mr Quirrell vädjande. Han började hosta igen.

Quirinus satte återigen vattenglaset mot hans mun, och viskade:

"Var inte orolig, pappa! Jag ska vara försiktig."

Mr Quirrell suckade, det hördes att han var lättad. Han slöt ögonen och ingen av dom sa något.

"Kommer du att bli frisk?" frågade Quirinus efter flera minuter.

"Jag hoppas det", mumlade mr Quirrell och öppnade ögonen. Han log ett blekt leende innan han tillade: "Skulle du kunna ge mig min vigselring?"

Quirinus såg på sängbordet och tog guldringen som låg bredvid vattenglaset och lade den i mr Quirrells hand. Hans pappa slöt fingrarna om den. Plötsligt snyftade han till och tårarna rann nerför hans kinder.

"Pappa! Vad är det? Varför gråter du?" frågade Quirinus förskräckt och kramade mr Quirrells hand. "Snälla säg vad det är", tillade han vädjande.

"J-jag är bara så förvirrad… och rädd!" viskade mr Quirrell och grät ännu mer.

Quirinus, som kände sig orolig, strök undan tårarna från mr Quirrells kinder med sin näsduk. Han tog vattenglaset och lät honom dricka lite mer. Mr Quirrell slutade gråta efter ett tag.

"Vad är du rädd för?" frågade Quirinus vänligt, medan han baddade mr Quirrells panna med handduken.

"Jag kommer ihåg händelsen vid sjön, när du var fem år!" svarade mr Quirrell och lade en hand på Quirinus arm. "J-jag blev så rädd, n-när du försvann under ytan! Och när din morfar och jag väl hade dragit upp dig… så var du alldeles vit i ansiktet! Du måste lova att du är försiktig när du är vid stranden!" tillade han och grät på nytt.

Quirinus slöt ögonen en stund när han kom ihåg händelsen. Han hade absolut ingen lust att gå för nära vattnet när han och Sharon gick en promenad på stranden, eftersom han fortfarande inte var simkunnig. Lyckligtvis hade Sharon varit mycket förstående.

"Lyssna på mig pappa. Jag ska vara försiktig", sa Quirinus och strök undan tårarna från mr Quirrells kinder. "Jag lovar. Sharon varnar mig varje gång."

Mr Quirrell log genom tårarna.

"Det är bra", sa han och lade sin vänstra hand över hjärtat igen. Han öppnade den andra handen och tog Quirinus hand.

Quirinus kunde känna ringens värme mot handflatan. Han tog återigen upp handduken och baddade mr Quirrells panna, men febern ville inte försvinna.

"Är du säker på att du kommer att bli frisk?" frågade Quirinus efter en stund.

"Ja då. Jag behöver nog bara vila", sa mr Quirrell och log ett matt leende. "Seså Quirinus, se inte så oroligt ut! Jag kommer att finnas vid din sida och hjälpa dig när du behöver det. Jag lovar."

Quirinus log lite och kände sig lättad. Han lade undan handduken på bordet och kramade sin pappas hand.

"Du måste lova mig en sak till", sa mr Quirrell plötsligt. "Du ska aldrig vara rädd för att gråta. Det kommer inte att hjälpa någon, varken dig själv eller andra, om du håller gråten inne."

Quirinus bet sig i läppen. Det var ju sant.

"Jag lovar", sa han.

Mr Quirrell log lite och drog en djup suck. Tystnaden lade sig.

"Du skulle händelsevis inte vilja ge mig lite vatten?" frågade mr Quirrell efter en stund.

"Javisst. Det är klart", sa Quirinus och tog tillbringaren för att fylla på med vatten i glaset, men det var tomt. Han stoppade handen i fickan för att ta fram sin trollstav, men den var inte där.

"Jag glömde den på bordet nere i vardagsrummet", sa Quirinus och stönade tyst.

"Det gör ingenting." Mr Quirrell lät ovanligt lugn. "Du kan gå ner till köket." Han slöt återigen fingrarna om ringen och det syntes att han höll hårt, för knogarna vitnade.

Quirinus gav honom en kram innan han tog glaset och gick ner till köket.

**xxx**

Därinne satt mrs Quirrell, David, Claire och John. Alla fyra såg oroliga ut.

"Hur känner han sig nu?" frågade mrs Quirrell. "Han vill bara ha lite vatten", svarade Quirinus och fyllde på glaset.

"Han säger att han blir frisk om han bara får vila", tillade han.

Mrs Quirrell suckade och både hon, David, Claire och John såg lättade ut.

Quirinus skulle just gå upp igen, när mrs Quirrell satte en hand på hans axel och sa:

"Vill han ha något annat än vatten? Jag tänkte om jag ska göra någon mat? Du förstår väl att han inte har haft någon aptit dom här veckorna?"

"Han sa att han bara vill ha något att dricka", sa Quirinus, som genast kände sig orolig. Det förklarade varför mr Quirrell såg så mager ut.

"Om han får sova en stund, så kanske han börjar äta", sa mrs Quirrell och bet sig i läppen.

"Oroa dig inte, mamma. Han kommer att bli frisk", sa Quirinus i ett försök att lugna ner sig själv. Han log och gick uppför trappan.

**xxx**

När han hade två trappsteg kvar, hörde han ett klirrande av något som föll ner till golvet i sovrummet. Han såg hur mr Quirrells vigselring rullade ut genom dörren och stannade. Quirinus sprang fram och plockade upp den. Den kändes fortfarande varm. Han höll andan innan han gick in. Synen fick honom att känna sig svimfärdig.

Mr Quirrells ögon var slutna, munnen var halvöppen och den högra handen hängde slappt nerför sängen. Dessutom andades han inte. Glaset gled ur handen på Quirinus och krossades när det föll mot golvet, men han brydde sig inte om det utan sprang fram mot mr Quirrell. Han föll ner på knä och ruskade på honom, samtidigt som han förstod varför ringen hade fallit till golvet. Quirinus kände hur tårarna rann nerför kinderna, medan han utbrast:

"Snälla pappa! Du får inte lämna oss! Du får inte det!"

Men hur mycket han än ruskade och hur högt han än pratade, förstod han att mr Quirrell aldrig skulle vakna upp igen.

"Du sa att du skulle bli frisk! Det vet jag att du sa!" viskade Quirinus. Han lutade pannan mot mr Quirrells axel och grät förtvivlat, samtidigt som han hörde steg i trappan. I nästa sekund stod mrs Quirrell, John, Claire och David i dörröppningen.

Quirinus bet sig hårt i läppen och fortsatte att gråta bittert, medan mrs Quirrell kom fram till sängen.

"Åh Harold!" sa hon och strök mr Quirrell över håret.

Det hördes att hon var gråtfärdig. Quirinus kollade upp och fick se att John hade slagit armarna om Claire, som lät sig höra en torr snyftning, medan David drog mrs Quirrell intill sig.

"Varför? Åh, pappa, varför måste du dö? Du har alltid hjälpt mig sen moster Lucy gick bort! Minns du inte vad du sa efter begravningen? När jag var elva år? Du sa att du skulle stå vid min sida. Du lovade!" snyftade Quirinus när han kom ihåg moster Lucys begravning.

Han fortsatte att gråta bittert mot mr Quirrells axel och en vit duva satte sig vid fönstret och kuttrade.

"Du lovade!" upprepade Quirinus och kollade på mr Quirrells livlösa ansikte.

Han lyfte försiktigt på hans ena ögonlock och blicken, som alltid hade haft värme, glädje och förståelse, var utan liv. Duvan kuttrade igen och Quirinus grät ännu mer när han tänkte på vad Sheila hade berättat för honom när han var sju år. En vit duva brukade alltid sätta sig i fönstret när någon hade dött, för att tala om att personen hade det bra någon annanstans.

"Du är ju inte så gammal!" viskade Quirinus och grät ännu mer.

**xxx**

Det var molnigt under mr Quirrells begravning. Quirinus grät förtvivlat, medan han kände Sharons huvud mot sin axel. Han svalde hårt och kollade på mannen som stod bredvid kistan.

"… och alla kommer att minnas Harold Quirrell, inte bara som en ansvarsfull trollkarl med ett gott hjärta, utan även som god make, far, bror, svåger, farbror morbror, svärson, svärfar och vän. Må hans ande vila i frid."

När mannen var klar, reste sig Quirinus upp på darrande ben och följde med John och David för att bära ut kistan. Ute på kyrkogården lades kistan ner bredvid mr Quirrells egna föräldrar. Quirinus, som kände hur tårarna rann nerför kinderna, slog armarna om mrs Quirrell, som snyftade tyst. Sharon stod bredvid Claire och klappade henne tröstande på armen. När allt var klart kände Quirinus en slags tomhet inom sig. Han kände sig även lite skyldig, när han tänkte på att mrs Quirrell skulle bli så ensam i huset.

"Är ni säker på att ni inte vill ha hjälp?" frågade Sharon försiktigt. "Vi kan mycket gärna bo hos er, tills allt känns bättre", tillade hon och Quirinus kände en stor tacksamhet mot henne.

"Det är snällt av dig, Sharon lilla", sa mrs Quirrell och log ett tårfyllt leende. "Men jag tror att jag måste tacka nej."

"Men mamma! Det blir ju så ensamt för dig", sa Quirinus. "Kan du inte bo hos oss åtminstone?" tillade han vädjande.

Mrs Quirrell skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är ledsen Quirinus, men jag känner att jag behöver vara ensam. Jag var ensam medan Harold var sjuk, så jag klarar mig. Claire och John åker hem, så jag vill inte besvära er", sa hon och torkade bort tårarna med en spetsnäsduk. "David åker över till mormor, så jag tycker att ni ska åka hem till er ", tillade hon.

Quirinus suckade tungt. Sharon gav honom en medlidsam blick.

"Ja, innan jag glömmer bort det", sa mrs Quirrell plötsligt. "Harold bad mig ge dig det här, Quirinus. Den där dagen då han… lämnade oss, så ville han att du skulle ha det här", tillade hon och räckte fram ett kuvert.

Quirinus kände en gråtklump i halsen när han tog emot brevet. Han skulle just öppna det, när mrs Quirrell satte en hand på hans arm och sa:

"Öppna det inte nu. Du måste få vila dig ett slag. Harold skulle nog ha velat att du väntade ett tag:"

"Jag lovar", viskade Quirinus och gav henne en hård kram.

Mrs Quirrell log vänligt och gav sedan Sharon en kram.

**xxx**

Fyra dagar senare satt Quirinus ensam i vardagsrummet i sitt hus och kollade på ett fotografi av mr Quirrell, som hade tagits innan han skulle gifta sig med mrs Quirrell. Han log glatt med en vänlig glimt i dom blågråa ögonen och vinkade åt Quirinus, som kände hur tårarna rann nerför kinderna. Det sved i hjärtat.

"Det har bara gått fyra dagar sen begravningen och jag saknar dig redan, pappa!" viskade han.

Han kom plötsligt ihåg brevet som hans mamma hade gett honom. Quirinus kollade en sista gång på fotografiet, innan han ställde undan det och öppnade kuvertet. Han kände en gråtklump i halsen när han såg datumet längst upp i hörnet. Mr Quirrell hade skrivit brevet två dagar innan han dog.

_Käre Quirinus._

_Jag kommer inte att finnas när du läser det här brevet. Det kommer att ta dig hårt, men jag var förberedd på att dö. När jag fick influensan, fick jag även problem med hjärtat tre veckor senare, men jag kunde inte tala om det för din mor. Jag ville så gärna få träffa dig innan jag lämnade jordelivet. Jag minns nämligen hur förkrossad du blev när du inte fick vara hos Lucy när hon gick bort. Det kändes bättre om du fick vara hos mig en stund, men jag ville inte att du skulle se mig dö. Du ska veta en sak Quirinus, när du föddes, kände jag värme och glädje inom mig. Dina safirblåa ögon gjorde så att hjärtat värmdes hos mig! Jag minns att jag grät av lycka när jag höll i dig, och Claire var lättad eftersom att hon tyckte att jag var orolig. Din farmor och farfar hade varit stolta över dig. Jag är stolt över dig. Bry dig inte ifall någon skulle säga att jag blev besviken för att du inte har mitt mod, eftersom jag gick i Gryffindor, för det är inte sant. Du är modig, på sätt och vis. Jag kommer att finnas vid din sida, även om jag inte kommer att synas. Min ande kommer inte att lämna platsen. Kom ihåg en sak. Jag älskar dig. Din mor, Claire och David har också fått ett brev._

_Farväl_

_Pappa_

Quirinus svalde hårt. Han kände plötsligt en hand på sin axel. Det var inte Sharon, eftersom att hon hade åkt över till sina föräldrar.

"Pappa?" viskade Quirinus och såg sig om.

Det fanns ingen där men en vindpust blåste in i håret. Quirinus kollade upp mot himlen. Han grät tyst en stund innan han viskade:

"Jag älskar dig också, pappa! Jag ska inte göra dig besviken!"

Han kände sig lättad över att mr Quirrells ande inte skulle lämna jorden. Han lovade sig själv att ta sig tid att komma över allt som hade hänt. Och han skulle lyckas, med sin familjs hjälp.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ja, då var berättelsen slut. Men det kommer att komma en uppföljare. Då kommer han att undervisa på Hogwarts.**

**Hoppas förresten ni hade roligt att läsa berättelsen. Jag hade jättekul när jag skrev den. **


End file.
